Viaje pokemon censurado
by pabillidge90
Summary: nate el acosador fiel, N el mujeriego insaciable, nanci la desafortunada, hugh el niño rico, cameron el despistado e iris la princesa salvaje. Todos empiezan su viaje pokemon que no sera apto para menores de edad.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: el primer pokemon.**

Era muy temprano por la mañana. El sol apenas se había alzado sobre las montañas. Ahí en la calle principal de la ciudad Aspertia un joven corría a toda velocidad. Al fin había llegado el día para nate que iba a empezar su viaje pokemon a los 16 años, debido a las nuevas regulaciones de la asociación pokemon. Siguió avanzando por todo el trayecto sin bajar el ritmo. Cuando llegó al mirador, subió por las escaleras aún más rápido y dio un brinco al alcanzar la cúspide.

-ya llegué- gritó. Una chica que estaba admirando el paisaje se dio la vuelta exaltada. Se acomodó sus gafas y lo miró. Esbozó una sonrisa amplia.

-buenos días nate- dijo bel- eres el primero en llegar.

-desde luego.

Bel rio. Se acercó a nate y oprimió el botón verde a un lado del contenedor cilíndrico en sus manos. La tapa se abrió soltando un frio gas. Dentro estaban tres pokebolas.

-bueno te diré que pokebola tiene a que pokemon- le dijo bel.

-no hace falta- le cortó nate sorprendiéndola- ya se cual voy a escoger.

-eh? lo sabes?

-si, escogeré este- nate extendió su mano y le agarró el pecho derecho a bel. Lo apretó con delicadeza. Sus pechos eran enormes y suaves. Tanto que parecía que sus dedos se hundían en este.

-eeekk- chilló bel alejándose- ¡¿Por qué siempre haces eso?!

-no puedo evitarlo. Cada vez que te veo las tetas tengo que apretarlas.

-¡pervertido!

-¡¿alguien dijo pervertido?!- de un lado del mirador y sin nadie saber cómo apareció N saltando con los brazos extendidos a los lados. Parecía estar rodeado de brillitos. Aterrizó con elegancia.

-nadie es más pervertido que yo, quien es capaz de llevar a cualquier mujer de cualquier edad a la cama- dijo N apuntando a nate.

-lo ves bel? No soy un pervertido por que las únicas tetas para mí son las tuyas.

-¿q-q-q-q-q-q-que estás diciendo?- vovlió a chillar bel bastante roja.

-en efecto quisiera probar como se sienten esas tetas- dijo N- pero ya que son propiedad de mi buen rival nate, prometí no tocarlas.

N se acercó a bel que estaba desconfiada y tomó una pokebola.

-esperen- se escuchó una voz femenina acercándose. Nanci terminó de subir las escaleras- maldición, no quería ser la última.

-en verdad vas a hacer esto?- preguntó bel incrédula.

-por supuesto que voy a hacerlo- declaró nanci haciendo una señal de puño- quiero hacerme más fuerte y enfrentar al mundo.

-solo decía- respondió bel- siempre terminan violándote.

-¡eso va a cambiar!- gritó nanci.

-me resulta difícil de creer-dijo nate-, casi todo el mundo te ha violado. Violadores, criminales de malvadas organizaciones pokemon, compañeros y compañeras de escuela, tus Padres, familiares, vecinos, enfermeras joy, oficiales Jenny, bomberos, doctores, brock, el craogunk de brock, que por cierto evoluciono a mitad del acto y ahora es un toxicroak, la profesora juniper, los profesores de otras regiones…bueno casi todo el mundo. Todos excepto yo y bel.

-ya hasta te hace los abortos gratis- terminó bel.

-oh si, esa fue mi primera violación- suspiró N con tono de nostalgia ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de nanci- fui atraído hacia ella como un imán. Pero en lo personal prefiero hacer que las chicas sufran orgasmos y no traumas.

-lo ves bel? El poder de nanci no nos afecta por que nuestro amor es auténtico.

-¡d-d-d-d-d-d-deja de decir esas cosas!- dijo bel roja como una baya tamate.

-en fin, yo me voy- dijo N haciendo una seña con su gorra negra- les juro que voy a llevar a la cama a todas las hermosas entrenadoras, líderes de gimnasio, cerebro de frontera, miembros del alto mando y campeonas.

-buena suerte- le dijo nate despidiéndose de N que en un parpadeo desapareció quien sabe por dónde- no olvides los pokecondones.

-y yo juro que me haré más fuerte y cambiaré mi destino- nanci se acercó a bel y tomó la última pokebola- y cuando los vuelva a ver verán que me he hecho la más fuerte de los tres- dicho eso ella bajó las escaleras.

-buena suerte- volvió a gritar nate- no olvides tomarte las _pastillas._

Y así se quedaron solos nate y bel.

-bueno ha llegado la hora de irme también- dijo nate arrojando su pokebola al aire y luego atrapándola.

-eh?- bel bajó la vista al contenedor vacío. No se había dado cuenta de cuando nate había tomado su pokemon.

-yo te prometo, bel, que seré el mejor del mundo- le dijo con determinación exaltando la chica. nate le sonreí y ella sonrió.

-más te vale- le dijo.

-sí, nos vemos- nate levantó su mano y como si se despidiera de puño. Le dio un golpecito al seno izquierdo de bel.

-¡¿Qué forma de despedirse es esa?!- chilló bel viendo a nate bajando por las escaleras- mooo nunca va a cambiar.

-noooo- se escuchó el grito de nanci desde unos arbustos.

-pobrecita- suspiró bel- no ha empezado su viaje y ya la están violando.

Volvió a suspirar y se encaminó de regreso al laboratorio de la profesora juniper.

**Notas del autor:**

Para los que me conocen les digo que oficialmente me declaro loco, no se diga más.

**To be continued.**


	2. las primeras batallas

**Capítulo 2: las primeras batallas.**

Nate iba corriendo a toda velocidad por la ciudad en dirección al gimnasio de ciudad aspertia. Estaba seguro que sería el primero en llegar a retarlo, ya que N no le interesaría retar a los líderes hombres y porque ya les había quitado la virginidad a todas las chicas de la escuela-gimnasio. nanci se tardaría por sus asuntos cotidianos seguramente.

Nate siguió corriendo a toda velocidad sin bajar el ritmo ni sudar una sola gota de sudor. Su segunda opción de carrera de seguro seria atletismo. Avanzó sin chocarse con los transeúntes hasta llegar a las puertas del edificio.

-vengo aquí a retarte cheren- gritó apenas entró.

Varios entrenadores que estaban esparcidos por el interior del edificio se voltearon a verlo.

-¿cheren dónde estás?- volvió a gritar.

-oye si quieres retar al líder cheren tienes que probar que lo vales- le dijo un joven de camisa y gorra naranja.

-eh seguro, me vendrá bien un calentamiento- respondió nate con aires de grandeza.

Los entrenadores se acercaron al campo de batalla y se prepararon para luchar bajo el juicio de un árbitro oficial.

-esta es una batalla entre el retador nate y el entrenador John del gimnasio- dijo el árbitro- presenten a sus pokemon.

-patrat adelante- el joven entrenador lazó la pokebola y liberó a su pokemon.

-muy bien tepig es hora de ganar- dijo nate sacando a su pokemon.

-comiencen- dijo el referi.

-patrat usa placaje.

-lanzallamas tepig.

Tepig abrió su hocico y escupió un chorro de fuego que dio de lleno al patrat contrincante y lo dejó fuera de combate.

-patrat ya no puede continuar el ganador es tepig- anunció el árbitro.

El chico grunó y sacó a su segundo pokemon un lillipup.

-cominecen.

-lillipup usa mordisco.

-lanzallamas- dijo nate con voz baja mientras se limpiaba un oído con su dedo meñique. El pokemon contrincante quedó hecho un perro caliente.

-lillipup ya no puede continuar. El ganador es tepig.

El chico gruñó y regresó a su pokemon. Fue reemplazado por una escolar de falda corta.

-humm no sabes si N va a venir?-preguntó la chica de forma tímida.

-no, estoy seguro que ya dejó la ciudad para buscar más chicas.

-no es justo- lloró la escolar- ¿como se puede largar sin tomar responsabilidad?

-ajem- se aclaró la garganta el árbitro.

La chica sacó un lillipup que perdió al instante ante un lanzallamas. Las batallas continuaron y nate venció a todos de un solo ataque. El último estudiante se marchó con lágrimas en los ojos, pero a nate le dio igual.

-buen trabajo- cheren apareció en el campo de batalla.

-deberías ser poner un entrenamiento más riguroso a tus estudiantes- dijo nate.

-no todos somos unos genios como tú.

-en fin, vamos a batallar.

Cheren tomó posición.

-no voy a contenerme, te daré con todo. Stoutland es hora de dar una lección- cheren sacó a su pokemon.

El pokemon canino gruñó con ferocidad. Tepig le devolvió el gruñido y fue envuelto por una luz blanca azulosa. Su silueta cambió y se hizo más grande. Tepig evolucionó en un pignite.

-ahora sí que no tienes ni la más mínima posibilidad de vencerme- declaró nate.

-eso lo veremos- respondió cheren.

-comiencen- ordenó el árbitro.

-stoutland usa surf.

Stoutland soltó un grito de guerra y generó una gran cantidad de agua, pero eso no le preocupo a nate.

-pignite usa hierba lazo para catapultarte- pignite emitió un aura verde y unas enredaderas surgieron del suelo curvándose. Pignite tomó las puntas y fue lanzado por estas sobre la ola

\- nitro carga.

Pignite se envolvió en fuego y descendió dirigido hacia stoutland.

-evádelo- ordenó cheren.

-voltio cruel- ordenó nate.

La electricidad del voltio cruel se mezcló con las llamas de la nitro carga haciendo que pignite acelerara y chocara contra stoutland antes que este pudiera esquivarlo. La explosión que se generó sacudió el gimnasio. Al despejarse el humo, se vio a sotutland totalmente debilitado.

-stoutlan ya no puede continuar, el ganador es pignite.

-nada mal para mi primer día como entrenador, no?- dijo nate encogiéndose de hombros.

Cheren esbozó una sonrisa amarga y le dio la medalla Base.

-fue un placer cheren- dijo nate al despedirse. Cheren no respondió tan solo se preguntaba como hizo a su primer pokemon tan fuerte apenas lo acabara de conseguir.

"jajaja que tontos" decía nate "todo el mundo sabe que lo mejor para entrenar pokemon es el dopaje con caramelos raros y MT y MO, y yo se la receta secreta de esos dulces y como hacer descargas piratas en internet muahahahahaha"

…

-¡AHHHH!- gritó un hombre- ¡MI PENE!

Hombre estaba de rodillas y con las manos en la entrepierna. La sangre se escurría entre sus dedos y manchaba su pantalón.

-pues te lo mereces- dijo nanci poniéndose su traje de elastano (parecido al de un buzo) el resto de sus ropas había quedado hecha girones. Por suerte su traje de elastano se podía estirar sin romperse.

-¡y tu!- gritó nanci señalando a su oshawott recién adquirido. Estaba manchado de sangre y con su concha en la mano- ¡¿Por qué diablos no saliste cuando gritaba que lo hicieras?!

-¿osha?- el pokemon no entendía por que lo regañaban.

-entiendo que no tuve la oportunidad de arrojar apropiadamente la pokebola ¿pero por que no saliste al escuchar mis gritos? Si hubieras salido antes me hubiera ahorrado esta violación.

-osha osha- decía el pokemon rascándose la cabeza.

-¡maldita niña me las pagaras!- dijo el hombre tomando una pokebola de su cinturón y sacando a un tyranitar.

El pokemon rugió ferósticamente y nanci chilló.

-¡mátala!- dijo el hombre.

El pokemon obedeció y se abalanzó sobre nanci con sus fauces abiertas, oshawott se interpuso y atacó con concha afilada. Pero la cuchilla brillante en lugar de ser azul era roja. Con un unico tajo al cuello el tyranitar cayó debilitado.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron el hombre y nanci.

Apenas oshawott tocó el suelo fue envuelto por una luz blanca azulosa y evolucionó a dewott.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó nanci. Dewott se encogió de hombros- vuelve a usar concha afilada.

Dewott tomó sus dos conchas y extendió las cuchillas. Eran rojas.

-¿acaso es una especie de potenciación por haber sido bañado en sangre?- se preguntó nanci. Dewott se volvió a encoger de hombros- perfecto, desde ahora será el castrador oficial de mi equipo.

Una gota caricaturesca de sudor apareció en la frente de dewott. Ese título no sonaba nada llamativo.

-far- se escuchó un grito. Un farfetch'd descendió de un árbol y comenzó a hablarle a nanci con ojos brillantes.

-eh? acaso quieres unirte a mi equipo?- preguntó nanci. El ave asintió mientras agitaba su cebollín como si fuera una espada, era obvio que fue impresionado por las habilidades de dewott.

Nanci se volteó a mirar al hombre que se alejaba arrastrándose formando un camino de sangre. Su pantalón estaba suelto dejando su trasero expuesto.

-bueno aquí tienes tu prueba para hacer un miembro de mi equipo- nanci se acercó y le susurró algo a farfetch'd el pokemon se le dibujaron unas líneas verticales azules a un lado de la cara.

-¿eres capaz?- preguntó la chica. farfetch'd dudó pero luego asintió.

Con un rápido movimiento se acercó al hombre y le introdujo su cebollín en el recto.

-¡GYAAAAAAAA!- gritó el hombre.

-perfecto ahora tu serás el castigador de anos de mi equipo- dijo nanci.

farfetch'd quedó blanco y asqueado, al punto de querer vomitar. Sostenía su cebollín desde la punta, ahora tenía una tonalidad marrón y olía horrible. Dewott fue amable de ayudarlo a lavarlo con su chorro de agua.

-y tomaré esto si no te importa- dijo nanci tomando la pokebola de tyranitar que estaba en el suelo y regresó el pokemon a su pokebola- digo, ya que lo abandonaste cobardemente esto no es un crimen- el hombre no contestó solo estaba ahí tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

Nanci metió a farfetch'e a una pokebola.

-bueno dexott vámonos- dijo nanci saliendo corriendo hacia el gimnasio de cheren seguida de su dewott.

Al llegar. Encontró a cheren acostado sobre el césped del patio interior leyendo.

-hola cheren- saludó ella entrando en su campo de visión.

-¡ahhhh!- grito cheren. Se alejó y se ocultó detrás de un árbol- ¡aléjate de mi!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-por que cada vez que te acercas a mí me vuelvo loco y termino haciendo cosas que un profesor no debería, así que aléjate de mi engendro de giratina.

-oye estas siendo muy grosero- reprocho nanci.

-¿y no crees que tu estas siendo familiar conmigo a pesar de lo que hice?

-bueno… supongo que puedo perdonarte.

-ok, gracias. Ahora Largo.

Nanci infló sus mejillas.

\- para tu información yo soy una entrenadora oficial, vengo a retarte.

-bueno toma- dijo cheren arrojándole la medalla que le golpeo en la frente a nanci.

-ow.

-ahí tienes ahora largo.

-sabes que? Quédate con tu medalla. Hay muchos otros gimnasios a los que puedo ir.

-perfecto- dijo cheren.

Terminado de discutir nanci salió del gimnasio.

-debería comprarme nueva ropa- se dijo nanci viendo que solo tenía puesto su traje de elastano.

…

En la ruta 19, N se encontraba caminando tranquilamente. Entonces a lo lejos vio a una chica de pelo marrón y vestimenta de exploradora caminando hacia él. Como un rayo se interpuso en su camina y tomó su mano.

-buenos días hermosura- le dijo con voz suave. La chica apenas vio sus ojos se quedó sin aire y sus mejillas ardieron- ¿puedo preguntar tu nombre?

-ah…ah…se me olvidó mi nombre.

-suele pasarle a las chicas la primera vez que me conocen, así que te diré hermosura.

-ah- la chica chilló.

-¿dime hermosura eres entrenadora?

-si…

-¿que tal una batalla pokemon?

-claro.

N tomó distancia y liberó su pokemon. snivy, al cual había llamado S. El pokemon tipo hierba se veía tan radiante y seguro como su entrenador.

-starraptor ve- dijo la chica tratando de parecer calmada.

-uh parece que tengo desventaja- dijo N.

-eres el chico más apuesto que conozco, pero en un batalla pokemon no dejo que mis sentimientos interfieran. Staraptor as aéreo.

-evade y usa liana látigo, estilo squirtle.

Con gran agilidad S dio un brinco para evitar la acometida de staraptor. Desplegó sus lianas y envolvió a staraptor con estas al estilo squirtle del bondage. Apretó su agarre y varias articulaciones de staraptor crujieron. Staraptor soltó un chillido.

-nunca había visto que alguien usara liana látigo de esa forma- exclamó la chica.

-je desde luego, yo soy el inventor de este estilo- dijo N- y ahora veras el verdadero terror. S usa toxico.

S expulsó un chorro de veneno purpura hacia staraptor y el pokemon volador chilló por el dolor causado por la toxina.

-staraptor záfate- ordenó la entrenadora.

\- S dale el curso completo de bondage- comandó N.

Su snivy asintió y soltó a staraptor para inmediatamente volverlo a envolver con sus lianas a un estilo diferente cada vez. Staraptor terminó cayendo debilitado después de varias técnicas pero parecía complacido.

-y a partir de ahora será un masoquista- dijo N. y S evolucionó a un servine.

La chica regresó su pokemon cabizbaja y lo mismo hizo N con su pokemon.

-ahora a lo nuestro- dijo N acercándose a la chica y llevándola por fuera de la ruta.

-¿q-q-q-que haces?

-no es obvio?- N sacó una lata de un bolsillo que le quitó un seguro parecido al de una granada y la arrojó. La lata se abrió y una tienda de acampar se desplegó desde su interior.

-¿Qué?- la chica pronunció esa palabra y ya estaba dentro de la tienda con N encima.

-descuida, sé que eres novicia pero yo tengo doctorado en el amor.

-¡¿Qué?!- volvió a chillar la joven y ya ambos estaban desnudos. N, como un pandillero experto en cuchillos, manipuló el sobre de un pokecondon con una sola mano. Lo abrió, lo sacó y se lo puso.

-esta es mi propia técnica definitiva- dijo N- ¡golpe critico al punto G!

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH.

…

El grito se esparció por los alrededores llegando a los oídos de nuestros otros dos héroes.

-N- suspiraron.

**Notas del autor:**

….la verdad no sé qué comentarles, esto es una locura. Buen aparte de que si no entendieron lo de bondage solo busquen información sobre esta…arte…ajem. Bueno me despido y nos leemos luego.

To be continued


	3. mas locuras

**Capítulo 3: más locuras.**

-Que bien, capturé in pidove- vitoreó nate con una pokebola en la mano- ahora le enseñaré vuelo y podré ir más rápido.

**…**

N entró al gimnasio de ciudad vinbark, se escucharon gritos eufóricos por parte de los fans presentes. Luces de todos los colores se encendieron.

-así que tú eres el retador- una chica que estaba de espaldas a N hablaba desde el otro lado del campo de batalla- espero verte pelear en se…

Roxie se ahogó apenas vio al sonriente N, la bajista estaba igual.

-¿Qué pasa roxie?- preguntó el baterista.

-ah no, nada- respondió la roquera y se aclaró la garganta- como decía espero verte pelear en serio.

-y lo harás- respondió N.

-este es una batalla entre la líder gimnasio roxie y el retador N- anunció el árbitro- Presenten a sus pokemon.

-a la carga koffing- dijo roxie y un pokemon salió de entre las barras metálicas del techo. Un koffing revoloteó por el campo de batalla. Se acerc le dedicó una sonrisa. Luego se puso en posición.

-adelante L- dijo N sacando a un nuevo pokemon, un leavanny.

-N y L? por que nombres tan simples?- preguntó roxie.

-yo y mis pokemon somos tan fabulosos que solo necesitamos presentarnos con una letra de nuestros nombres- dijo N.

-osea que N, es la letra inicial de tu nombre?

-es correcto.

-¿y cual es tu nombre?

-te lo diré si me derrotas.

Roxie sonrió. Y comenzó a tocar junto a su banda.

-que empiece la batalla- gritó el árbitro.

N hizo un ademán con su mano derecha y mientras que con la izquierda se bajaba un poco su gorra para cubrir sus ojos. La música cesó por que los instrumentos dejaron de funcionar y las luces se apagaron con excepción del reflector que estaba sobre N.

-lo siento- dijo- pero entre una mujer y yo, soy yo el que pone el ritmo.

Hizo un giro rápido y otra melodía comenzó a sonar, mientras que N cantaba y bailaba junto a L.

_As He Came Into The Window__  
It Was The Sound Of A  
Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On  
The Carpet_

-roxie reacciona- le dijo el baterista y la chica salió del trance en el que el baile de N la indujo. Se dio cuenta que mientras bailaba L realizaba danza espada subiendo su ataque.

-koffing usa fuego fatuo- ordenó la roquera. Varias flamas purpuras aparecieron alrededor de koffing y luego salieron volando hacia L.

El pokemon planta-bicho uso hoja aguda y con tajos extinguió las flamas. N seguía cantando y bailando.

_She Ran Underneath The Table__  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was  
Her Doom_

L saltó le atinó dos tajos a koffing, cuando retrocedió le disparó una electrotela. La red eléctrica envolvió a koffin y lo electrocutó. Después de ser golpeado siguió liberando chispas eléctricas indicando que su velocidad había bajado. Roxie sonrió.

-koffing usa giro bola- Koffing comenzó a girar emitiendo un aura azulada.

_Roxie Are You Ok__  
So, Roxie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Roxie_

La roquera boqueó al escuchar su nombre en la canción. L esquivó a koffing y cuando este pasó muy cerca una aura verde se desprendió de él y se introdujo en L. fue un ataque de gigadreanado. Luego L le disparó otra electrotela y lo finiquitó con otra tanda de hoja aguda.

La música terminó cuando koffing cayó al suelo debilitado.

…

-¿asi que…ustedes son los tres espadachines místicos?- preguntó curioso nate a los tres pokemon legendarios.

-en efecto- respondió cobalion.

-¿has venido a tratar de capturarnos?- preguntó terrakion con tono amenazante.

-nah nunca se me pasó por la mente capturarlos.

-ah bueno…¡espera! osea que no somos lo suficiente buenos para ti?- cuestionó terrakion.

-no, claro que no. son cool y todo pero yo quiero tener el mérito de vencer a gente con legendarios con pokemon ordinarios.

-ah bueno…¡espera! osea que crees poder superarnos?

-exacto.

-pequeño pedazo de…

-terrakion- le llamó cobalion. Terrakion maldijo por lo bajo.

-puedo tomarme una foto con ustedes y subirla a mi face y twitter?

-eh…no veo el problema siempre y cuando no menciones el lugar donde te reuniste con nosotros.

-ok.

_Click._

Nate tomó la foto y la subió al internet.

-ahora si nos disculpas debemos ir a entrenar a nuestro discípulo- dijo virizion.

-ok, nos veremos otro día- se despidió nate y sacó a su pokemon a su pidove que lo tomó de los pelos y se lo llevó volando- que bien que tengo fuertes raíces.

…

-tyranitar hiperrayo- ordenó nanci. Tyranitar lanzó un rayo de luz amarilla que impacto contra el liepard enemigo y lo dejó fuera de combate.

-yay-vitoreó la chica- ahora dame el maldito dinero o hago que mi farfetch'd te meta el cebollín por donde no te da el sol.

-eeek- el joven entrenador chilló y arrojó su billetera a los pies de nanci antes de salir corriendo.

-ah que bien se siente esto- suspiró la chica sacando el dinero y luego volviendo a tirar la billetera al suelo.

…

-koffing ya no puede continuar- anunció el referi- el ganador el Leavanny.

L reclamó.

-perdón, el ganador es L.

Roxie devolvió su pokemon a su pokebola y sacó el siguiente un scolipede. N regres sacó su siguiente pokemon.

-adelante D- dijo N sacando un sudowoodo.

-su nombre empieza con s- comentó roxie.

-ya tengo a alguien con esa carta de presentación.

-comiencen el combate- dijo el réferi.

-bomba lodo scolipede.

N comenzó a cantar y bailar de nuevo.

_They Told Him Don't You Ever Come Around Here__  
Don't Wanna See Your Face, You Better Disappear  
The Fire's In Their Eyes And Their Words Are Really Clear  
So Beat It, Just Beat It_

D esquivó las bombas de lodo con movimientos gráciles mientras realizaba el movimiento pulimento.

-se acabó le pondré fin a esa canción tuya- dijo roxie- usa chirrido.

Scolipede estuvo a punto de realizar su movimiento pero D se movió como un rayo y lo golpeó a lado y lado de la cabeza con mazazo. Conforme a la canción de N seguía D golpeaba más rápido con mazazo.

_You Better Run, You Better Do What You Can__  
Don't Wanna See No Blood, Don't Be A Macho Man  
You Wanna Be Tough, Better Do What You Can  
So Beat It, But You Wanna Be Bad_

La habilidad punto toxico de scolipede se activó y D quedó envenenado, sin embargo no redujo sus ataques sino que aumentó el ritmo cuando N alzó su voz.

_Just Beat It, Beat It, Beat It, Beat It__  
No One Wants To Be Defeated  
Showin' How Funky Strong Is Your Fighter  
It Doesn't Matter Who's Wrong Or Right  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It  
Just Beat It, Beat It_

No importa las ordenes que roxie diera scolipede no pudo hacer nada y cayó derrotado a tiempo que N terminaba su canción.

-escolipede ya no puede continuar- anunció el árbitro- el ganador es D.

-no, es un empate- dijo N sorprendiendo a todos. El árbitro se fijó mejor en D. el sudowoodo estaba inconsciente pero aún seguía en su pose estrafalaria.

-oh es un empate- dijo el árbitro mientras los entrenadores regresaban sus pokemon.

-esta será el último round- dijo N.

-eso veremos- respondió roxie sacando a su pokemon, un garbodor.

…

-ora ora ora ora ora oraaaaaaaa- exclamó nate terminando de trasquilar la última de las mareep.

-terminó- dijo el juez- el ganador del concurso de trasquilar mareep del rancho floccesy de este año es este niño que aterrizó en medio de la competencia.

-ajaja soy genial o no?- dijo nate con orgullo. Todos le aplaudieron.

-ahora su premio es el mejor ampharos pastorero que tenemos- dijo el juez.

-por favor empáquemelo en una rapid ball.

-¿ por que?

-siempre he querido un pokemon eléctrico en una de esas.

-sabes que no tiene nada que ver con pokemon eléctricos?

-lo se, pero el diseño me parece cool para un pokemon eléctrico.

El juez hizo como se le pidió.

-¿puedo quedarme con algo de la lana?- preguntó nate.

-para que?

-quiero tejer algo para una chica especial.

-oh de acuerdo.

…

-ya llegué a pueblo ocre- dijo nanci- ahora al centro pokemon dewott.

-wott-asintió el pokemon.

Nanci entró con aires de grandeza al centro pokemon. Avanzó con grandes pasos hacia el mostrador mientras todos los entrenadores la seguían con la mirada.

"ufufuf eso es. Vean todo lo que quieran por que no podrán tocar" decía en su mente "ya nunca nadie más estará dentro de mí y si lo intentan serán castrados y violados analmente ufufuf"

Nanci se acercó a la recepción y entregó a sus pokemon.

-enseguida te los traigo- dijo la enfermera joy colocando las pokebolas en una máquina.

Nanci sintió una mano sobre su trasero. Chilló apartándose.

-ay disculpa- dijo un hombre de pelo puntiagudo y anaranjado. Sus cejas eran negras y pobladas. Y estaba usando un poncho color crema con algunas líneas rojas y naranjas. De su cuello colgaban 6 pokebolas- no pude evitar tocar tu trasero, no es mi culpa. Tener tan buena retaguardia debería ser ilegal.

-oye yo sé quién eres- dijo nanci señalando al hombre- eres alder el campeón regional.

-ajajaja si que lo soy.

"esto es perfecto" pensó Nancy " si lo venzo y me quedo con sus pokemon aseguraré mi trono en esta región"

_Plan plan planplanplan._

Se escuchó el sonido de la máquina del centro pokemon.

-aquí están tus pokemon- dijo la enfermera joy.

Nanci tomó la de dewott y señaló a alder con esta.

-te reto a una batalla pokemon- le dijo y él arqueó una ceja- será una batalla uno contra uno. Si gano me quedo con todos tus pokemon.

Alder arqueó las dos cejas.

-y si pierdes?- preguntó.

-puedes hacerme lo que quieres.

-trato.

…

-adelante S- N sacó a su recién evolucionado serperior.

-comiencen- ordenó el árbitro.

_I Took My Baby__  
On A Saturday Bang  
Boy Is That Girl With You  
Yes We're One And The SameS se movió alrededor del garbodor tan rápido que parecía un borron verde._

Serperior comenzó a girar alrededor de garbodor. Tan rápido que parecía un manchón verde.

-garbodor usa carga toxica.

Garbodor disparó veneno verdoso por los tubos en su brazo izquierdo pero no le dio. Serperior siguió girando y atacó con llueve hojas generando un torbellino alrededor de garbodor.

-garbodor usa lanza mugre- dentro del torbellino se vio unos resplandores purpuras. Roxie asumió que garbodor estaba atacando. Pero el torbellino aumentaba en intensidad.

_Now I Believe In Miracles__  
And A Miracle  
Has Happened Tonight_

-garbodor usa hiperryo- no pasó nada. De seguro la voz de roxie no le llegaba. El torbellino aumentaba su tamaño, de seguro ese serperior contaba con la habilidad respondón.

-¡garbodor!- gritó roxie.

_But, If__  
You're Thinkin'  
About My Baby  
It Don't Matter If You're  
Black Or White_

Dicha la última línea el remolino se despejó y mostró a garbodor debilitado en el campo de batall intacto.

-garbodor ya no puede continuar- anunció el réferi- el ganador es S.

Roxie suspiró y regresó su pokemon a la pokebola. Ambos entrenadores se acercaron al centro del campo.

-aquí tienes- dijo roxie ofreciéndole la medalla toxica.

-gracias- dijo N tomándola y luego dándole un beso sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a roxie- ¿ahora que te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado donde te pueda cantar _"you rock my world"?_

Sin darle tiempo de contestar tomó a roxie entre sus brazos y serperior generó un remolino de hojas alrededor de ellos. Cuando las hojas detuvieron sus vueltas ninguno de los dos estaba.

…

-asi que esta es su casa de verano- comentó nate comiendo unas galletas.

-oh si tenemos muchas casas vacacionales en esa región- dijo uxie.

-eres el primero en hablar con nosotros- dijo mesprit.

-nadie ha venido?- preguntó nate incrédulo- en el GPS está marcado como cueva psique ¿Cómo es que nadie más ha entrado?

\- si entran pero terminan yéndose al no poder vernos- dijo Azelf

-ya veo- respondió nate dándole otro bocado a una galleta y observando a su alrededor. Era una cueva oscura y húmeda, pero el centro de esta había varios tatamis y un techito. Tomó otra galleta de la mesa para el té.

-quieres jugar a algo?- preguntó uxie- tenemos uno, jenga, twister, mahjong y más.

-genial ¿puedo tomarles fotos y subirlas a mi face y twitter? Prometo no decir donde los encontré.

-claro- respondieron los tres.

…

A las afueras del centro pokemon nanci y alder se preparaban para una batalla.

-dewott es hora de brillar- exclamó nanci lanzando su pokebola de una forma muy teatral.

-vamos por el premio mayor bouffalant- gritó alder sacando a su pokemon- me muero por hacerte de todo.

-no me harás nada- dijo nanci- dewott concha afilada.

-bouffalant usa airete.

Dewott y bouffalant avanzaron hacia el otro. El pokemon de agua tomó ambas conchas y generó sus cuchillas de aguas rojas, alder boqueó al ver ese inusual ataque.

Los pokemon colisionaron y generaron una explosión atronadora. Cuando se despejó el humo, bouffalant estaba de pie y dewott debilitado.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó nanci- ¡se suponía que era un ataque definitivo!

-ahahaha de verdad me sorprendió ese ataque inusual, pero yo soy el ganador.

Alder tomó a nanci como un saco de papas y se la llevó corriendo a su casa. Al entrar en su cuarto tiró a nanci en la cama y se quitó la ropa.

"eeewwww es más peludo que un slaking" lloró nanci para sus adentros.

-oh como voy a disfrutar esto- alder tuvo una erección.

-Kyaaaaa esa cosa es enorme ¡¿en verdad eres humano?!

-no, soy medio bouffalant.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Notas del autor:**

Otro capítulo lleno de sin sentidos, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Nos leemos luego. Y para guest, si se cual es el nombre de N solo que no quiero escribirlo por razones personales -.-

To be continued.


	4. alguien se suma a las locuras

**Capítulo 4: alguien se suma a las locuras**

Se levantó temprano esa mañana, tomó todo lo necesario para comenzar su viaje y salió de su casa rumbo al mirador de la ciudad. No tenía prisa. Se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar el recorrido hasta su destino. Subió las escaleras con calma. Cuando llegó a la cúspide vio a Bel esperándolo con una mirada seria.

-así que al fin ha llegado tu día- dijo la chica con tono serio. Sostenía con ambos brazos un recipiente cilíndrico, solo que este era diferente a los usuales y que además estaba sujeto a la muñeca de Bel por unas esposas.

Bel introdujo una contraseña en un teclado de números a un lado del contenedor, luego puso su dedo índice en un lector de huellas dactilares y se quitó las gafas para un escáner de retina.

_Identidad confirmada_

Dijo una voz electrónica femenina. Los seguros del contenedor se abrieron haciendo sonidos metálicos parecidos a pistones. Bel tomó una llave y la introdujo en una cerradura oculta. Giró dos veces la llave hacia la derecha y luego le dio una vuelta hacia la izquierda. El contenedor se abrió mostrando una gloria ball.

-espero seas responsable manejandolo- le dijo Bel.

-por supuesto que lo seré- respondió hugh y tomó la pokebola.

…

-la verdad no entiendo esto- dijo nate.

-¿Qué no entiendes?- preguntó el trabajador con pinta de minero.

-no entiendo cómo es que dejan entrar a cualquiera, permitan que los pokemon callejeros aniden aquí y se tengan batallas pokemon cerca de contenedores con miles de litro de combustible. ¿Qué clase de protocolos de seguridad tiene este lugar?

El trabajador del complejo virbank se encogió de hombros.

-yo solo hago mi trabajo que es llenar los camiones cisterna de combustible- respondió- el resto del día tengo batallas pokemon para pasar el tiempo.

-y tampoco entiendo cómo es que dejan a la gente caminar sobre las tuberías a varios metros de altura.

Se escuchó un grito y luego un golpe seco.

-ves? alguien se cayó- comentó nate viendo a un chico que estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo con su pierna derecha doblada en un ángulo anatómicamente imposible.

-qué raro. eso no suele pasar- dijo el trabajador.

…

-ow ow ow- se quejaba nanci mientras caminaba con dificultad por la ruta 20 rumbo a ciudad virbank - ese maldito campeón pervertido. Creí que me iba a matar. Me tomó horas recuperar la sensibilidad en las piernas solo para ser atacada con este horrible dolor.

Nanci sacó un tres te potes de medicina, uno era de pastilla de un día después, otro analgésicos y otro desinflamatorios.

-wott- su pokemon agua bajó la cabeza apenado.

-no importa, sé que al menos tu nuevo ataque tiene límites. Seguiremos entrenando hasta que evoluciones y no pierdas contra nadie.

-¡¿dewott?!- exclamó el pokemon.

-¿qué pasa?

-Wott wott- el pokemon empezó a hacer un juego de mímicas. Sacó su pecho, dio zancadas y luego asintió. Luego se puso en cuatro patas; anduvo con expresión de tristeza. Se levantó e hiso una X con sus brazos en señal de rechazo.

Nanci meditó un momento.

-¿lo que me quieres decir es…que no quieres evolucionar por que quieres seguir caminando en dos patas?

Dewott asintió.

-¡¿Cómo diablos puedes decir?!- exclamó nanci agarrando a dewott del cuello y zarandeándolo- ¡¿que importa si eres bípedo o cuadrúpedo?1 ¡lo que importa es que seas fuerte!

-wott- trató de hablar el pokemon.

-quiero ser la entrenadora número uno. Conociend nate de seguro ya tienen a sus iniciales en su fase final ¡no pienso ser la única que se quede a medias!

Dewott hizo fuerza y emitió un aura verdosa. Bajo los pies de nanci salieron varias raíces que la envolvieron. La chica soltó su agarre por la sorpresa. Las plantas la atraparon y la colocaron en posición horizontal abriéndole las piernas en un ángulo de 180 grados.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- chilló nanci mientras trataba de zafarse.

Dewott bufó y luego chifló llamando la atención de unos entrenadores.

-¿ves eso?- dijo uno.

-si, y esto no se ve todos los días- dijo el otro.

Nanci palideció.

Dewott les hizo un ademan a ellos para que se acercaran y luego hizo una mímica con sus brazos y caderas.

\- creo que el pequeñín nos la quiere regalar- dijo el primero.

-bueno…no hay que menospreciar su buena voluntad.

-no, ¡esperen! si lo hacen ahora les juro que me muero- gritó nanci. Pero los sujetos ya estaban con expresiones depravadas mientras se acercaban.

-está bien- gritó nanci- te prometo que no te obligaré a evolucionar.

Dewott la vio de reojo con los brazos cruzados. Los hombres ya estaban enfrente de ella. Tocándola y buscando como quitarle sus ropas.

-creo que habrá que cortarlas- dijo uno sacando una navaja.

-dewott te lo juro- chilló nanci- incluso te conseguiré una piedra eterna.

Las ramas soltaron a nanci y la alejaron de los entrenadores haciéndola caer de culo. Entonces Dewott se interpuso entre ella y los entrenadores.

-oye fuiste tú el que nos la ofreció- se quejó el primero.

-no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Ambos sacaron sus pokemon uno un conkeldurr y otro un machamp. Dewott blandió sus espadas de agua ensangrentada y se movió más rápido de los que cualquiera de ahí pudo percibir. Terminó a espaldas de los entrenadores parado en una pose genial de espadachín.

-¿qué hizo?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-no hizo nada- respondió el otro.

Pero los pokemon tipo lucha cayeron debilitados y chorros de sangre salieron de la entrepierna de ambos entrenadores. Soltaron un alarido de dolor y cayeron al suelo sujetándose la entrepierna. Nanci suspiró aliviada. Dewott se acercó a ella y le dirigió una mirada exigente.

-si si, como prometí respetaré tu decisión y te conseguiré una piedra eterna. Pero a cambio quiero que me prometas que seguirás entrenando duro.

Dewott asintió.

…

-tengo que ser siempre el mejor _panana_ mejor que nadie más _tan tan tantantan_ atraparlos mi prueba es. Entrarlos es mi ideal _panana_ yo viajaré de aquí allá _tanana_ buscando hasta el fin…

Nate cantaba una canción mientras que con dos grandes agujas tejía usando la lana de mareep. Estaba sentado en una banca. Había llegado a la ciudad a la ciudad virbank el día de ayer, pero no podía retar a la líder roxie por que a saber a dónde carajos se la había llevado N que todavía la tenía. Justo ahora estaba descansando después de vencer a todos los entrenadores en el complejo virbank y haber entrenado a los miembros de su equipo.

-listo- dijo nate habiendo terminado de tejer- espero le encante a Bel…ah Bel- suspiró nate – como te extraño…como extraño tus tetas…sin tus tetas no tengo mi paraíso…- nate estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer ¿debería continuar su viaje y luego regresar a ciudad virbank a retar el gimnasio? ¿o debería esperar hasta que N terminara con ella?

-ok primero quisiera escuchar la voz del amor de mi vida- dijo nate marcando el número de Bel de su holomisor.

-hola- respondió la chica.

-mi amor, te extraño mucho- exclamó nate con ojos llorosos. Los colores se salieron enseguida a Bel.

-solo han sido unos días- dijo ella en tono de reproche.

-¿no me extrañas?- peguntó nate ya llorando.

-no. No dije eso.

-yo si te extraño- sollozó nate- extraño oír directamente tu voz, extraño verte directo a tus lindos ojos, extraño el olor a naranja que emanas…

Bel estaba más roja que una baya tamate y no podía reprimir una boba sonrisa.

-y sobretodo extraño tus tetas.

La emoción se fue.

-deberías ponerte a entrenar en lugar de llorar- le dijo Bel- y para tu información hugh ya recibió su primer pokemon.

Nate abrió los ojos como platos.

-así que si no quieres perder la ventaja que le has sacado más te vale dejar de lloriquear y seguir entrenando.

-tienes razón- aceptó nate- muchas gracias mi amor, voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y veras que no importa que el papi millonario de hugh haya pagado un montón de poke yenes por ese pokemon "especial". Me quedaré aquí en ciudad virbank y entrenaré para aplastarlo cuando aparezca. Igual no quiero irme sin haber vencido a la líder que N no ha devuelto.

-te deseo suerte- le dijo Bel.

-hasta pronto- nate le mandó un beso a bel y colgó la pantalla.

-mooo que no puede dejar de bromear?- dijo la chica con las manos en las mejillas.

-deberías ennoviarte de una vez con él- Bel dio un respingo soltó un chillido por lo bajo. Se dio la vuelta para ver a la profesora juniper fumando un cigarrillo electrónico con sabor a chocolate

-¡¿Qué está diciendo profesora?!- exclamó bel –no es como si el me gustara.

\- eso ni te lo crees tú. Nate te tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano y tu espera impacientemente que se te tire encima.

-claro que no.

-ah no?

-no.

-si que tal una apuesta? Si muestro evidencia física que ese chico te gusta harás todo el papeleo tu sola por una semana. Si no puedo demostrarlo seré yo que te de vacaciones pagada

-¿cómo es que puede demostrar lo contrario a mi opinión?

-aceptas o no.

-hmph está bien- bufó bel con las mejillas hinchadas.

Juniper aspiró un poco de su cigarrillo electrónico. Soltó unas columnas de humo por sus fosas nasales antes de oprimir el botón de _off_ y metérselo en el bolsillo. Luego sacó una poketablet negra de su bolsillo.

-ajem- se aclaró la garganta después de abrir un archivo- querido diario hoy nate recibió su primer pokemon, incluso en este día tan especial me manoseó el pecho como suele hacerlo- Bel palideció- dejando eso de lado él se marchó con mucha decisión. Me encanta cuando pone esa sonrisa, tanto que me gustaría morderle esos labios.

-kyaaaa- gritó bel mientras le arrebata la Tablet a la profesora- ¡este es mi diario electrónico¡ ¡¿Cómo lo consiguió?!

-¿has escuchado de la _nube_?

Bel boqueó.

-creo que todos los profesores de este lado del mundo recibieron esa información.

O_O

Mientras tanto en kanto:

-Escucha esto tracey- decía el profesor oak- nate me compuso un poema que dice:

_Tus pechos son de una redondez perfecta que deja en pena la luna, suaves como nubes y dulces como algodón de azúcar._

-_sniff _están eróticamente romántico- decía el profesor oak limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo blanco.

Tracey: -.-'

En johto:

_N es capaz de sacar las medidas de una mujer aun si esta estuviera usando una abultada vestimenta de invierno. nate le dijo que no era nada especial, que también podía hacerlo y se lo probó. Pero le dijo que no le importaba otras medidas que no fueran las mías. Pues más le vale que si sea verdad._

-que interesante- comentó el profesor Elm- yo quisiera tener tan buena vista.

En hoenn:

_Nate sacó las notas perfectas y se las restregó en la cara a hugh. El niño millonario enfureció y lo retó a una batalla pokemon 6 vs 6 con pokemon rentados, nate dijo que ganaría teniendo todo su equipo en desventaja…_

-profesor las muestras que pidió.

-¡no me molestes que esto está bueno!- exclamó el profesor Birch.

En sinnoh:

_El día de sanvalentin tenía unos chocolates que caseros para nate, no tenía idea por que había hecho tal cosa si es tan molesto. Decidí que no se los iba a dar pero cuando vi nanci darle chocolates y ver la sonrisa con la que aceptaba el regalo le terminé dando los chocolates. El aceptó los chocolates y me dio un abrazo, restregando su rostro en mi pecho. Que atrevido, pero fue mejor que reacción que al regalo de nanci así que esa fue mi victoria._

-qué bueno es ser joven- comentó el profesor rowan.

En kalos:

_Accidentalmente nate tocó uno de los senos de nanci. Para él fue como el fin del mundo. Se puso un torniquete en el antebrazo derecho y tomó cuchillo con la intención de cortarse su mano. Me tomó mucho tiempo convencerlo que no lo hiciera, tuve que llorar y suplicar.._

-en mi vida he leído semejante historia de amor- comentó cipres totalmente cautivado- y eso que he leído todo los escritos ganadores de premio nobel de literatura.

De vuelta a unova:

-por favor que alguien me mate- sollozó Bel con la cara sobre la mesa.

-deja el melodrama- dijo la profesora juniper con maleta en mano- y ponte a trabajar que me debes todo ese papeleo. Yo iré a la ciudad Humilau a bañarme desnuda en el mar con ese papasito de Marlon.

Bel lloró como respuesta.

**Notas del autor:**

¿Se preguntan que pasó con N? eso mismo me pregunto yo. Veamos si lo descubrimos en el siguiente capítulo. Traten de adivinar cual es el pokemon de hugh.

**To be continued.**


	5. Encuentros

**Capítulo 5: encuentros**

El liepard soltó un alarido de dolor mientras caía al suelo. Hugh tomó una pokebola y la lanzó. La esfera dio en el blanco y absorbió al liepard. Al cerrarse cayó al suelo se agitó tres veces antes de hacer el pitido característico de una captura exitosa.

Hugh luego lo sacó para tratarlo con una poción. El felino se irguió en su lugar. Se alejó de Hugh y le rugió por lo bajo.

-escucha liepard- le habló Hugh con tono firme- yo soy tu entrenador ahora y debes obedecerme- le señaló con su pokebola, el pokemon felino agachó la cabeza y dejó de gruñir en señal de sumisión antes que Hugh lo regresara a la pokebola para dejarlo descansar.

Hugh se dio la vuelta con la intención de también regresar a su primer pokemon, pero no estaba. Miró frenético para todos lados, preocupado de que haya escapado. Por suerte la gloria ball tenía un mecanismo de regreso forzoso para evitar escapes. Estaba a punto de oprimir el botón de esta cuando una descarga eléctrica apareció en un árbol cercano.

Algo cayó del árbol.

-ahahahahahahaah- se escuchó la risa chillona de ese pokemon que revoloteaba sobre ese cuerpo ennegrecido.

-¡rotom!- le llamó Hugh furioso.

El pokemon eléctrico dejó de reír. Hugh se acercó y se espantó al ver que lo que había electrocutado era una chica morena. Sus ojos eran un par de X y su cabello largo estaba erizado en la forma de un afro.

-¡¿oye estas bien?!- preguntó Hugh. La chica no respondió.

Preocupado trató de tomarle el pulso en la muñeca.

…

Trató de tomarle el pulso en el cuello.

…

Deseando a arceus y todas las divinidades pokemon por que fuera su imaginación puso su oreja en el pecho de la chica.

…

-¡MALDITA SEA!- exclamó comenzando a hacerle un procedimiento de resucitación y respiración boca a boca- ¡no te puedes morir! ¡no quiero tener tu muerte en mi consciencia! ¡no quiero tener que enterrarte en el bosque para cubrir este hecho! ¡no quiero ser un maestro pokemon con un oscuro secreto en su pasado! ¡REVIVE MALDITA SEA!

Con ambos puños golpeó el pecho de la chica y esta le dio un puñetazo que lo mandó a la copa de un árbol. Luego al caer quedó colgando de una rama al caer sobre esta con su entrepierna por delante.

-ah-chilló y luego cayó al suelo.

-ahahahahaha- reía rotom revoloteando alrededor de su entrenador.

-awawa- decía la chica que parecía mareada. Se sujetó la cabeza dándose cuenta del peinado que tenía y se apresuró a arreglarse.

-uuhh- se quejó Hugh arrodillándose con las manos en la entrepierna.

-ahahhahaha- carcajeaba rotom.

La chica los vio a los dos y gruño mostrando los dientes.

-lo lamento mucho- dijo Hugh postrándose en dogeza, con una voz que obtendría después de inhalar helio- tu también discúlpate rotom.

Tomó a su pokemon con una mano y lo puso cara al suelo. Con fuertes zancadas la chica se acercó y le dijo.

-adura preti lacata.

-…que?- preguntó Hugh confundido, la chica tambien parecía estarlo.

-poto lacu telo.

-…ah?

La chica puso cara de horror y se llevó las manos a la garganta.

-mino lacut liu kaka- dijo mientras se irritaba mas– peti pata lata ute mirp ¡patro! ¡MOLO!

Ella parecía desesperada y asustada.

-oh- dijo Hugh habiendo recuperado su timbre de voz usual- creo que esa descarga debió afectarte tu lengua.

-uh?- dijo la chica exaltada.

-no debería ser nada permanente.

Ella suspiró aliviada.

-escucha lamento los problemas que mi rotom te causó, estoy dispuesto a compensarte.

La chica lo vio con expresión de altivez, con sus ojos entrecerrados y las manos en sus caderas.

-estamos cerca del pueblo ocre ahí te puedo pagar los gastos médicos y pagar cualquier otra cosa para cubrir este incidente.

Ella asintió mientras resoplaba.

-mucho gusto me llamo Hugh, lamento que nos tengamos que presentar así.

Ella relajó su dura expresión.

-¿Qué tal si escribes tu nombre y así sabré como llamarte?- Hugh le ofreció su holomisor con la opción de introducir letras.

La chica acercó su dedo pero se detuvo y luego arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-uho lua.

-eh…lo siento no te puedo entender.

Ella sacó de su mochila un cuaderno y un lapicero. Estaba a punto de escribir cuando vio con una ceja enarcada su mano izquierda que sujetaba el lapicero. La analizaba como si algo no estuviera bien, cambió el lapicero de mano y empezó a escribir algo. Hugh veía como dibujaba extraños símbolos en línea.

-¿qué idioma es ese?- se preguntó.

-are?- dijo la chica que se veía preocupada. Cambio de mano el lapicero otra vez y volvió a dibujar otros símbolos. La chica pareció espantarse aún más.

-oh-dijo Hugh llamando la atención de ella- creo que tu lengua no es lo que quedó atrofiado…sino tu cerebro.

La chica le tiró el cuaderno en la cara y emitió llamas de ira alrededor de ella.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHA- rotom reía más fuerte mientras golpeaba el suelo con una de sus protuberancias en forma de rayo.

-¡espera! ¡espera! ¡espera! ¡no te exasperes!- gritaba Hugh al momento que ella lo tomaba del cuello y lo levantaba del suelo. tenía una fuerza descomunal a pesar de ser baja y flaca- por favor…calma…te…

-ate mio pui melun- mascullaba la chica sin separar los dientes.

"¿acaso voy a morir escuchando lo que parece un lenguaje del señor de los anillos?" pensó Hugh casi sin aire.

Justo cuando creía que iba a empezar a ver su vida pasar por sus ojos ella lo soltó. Tomó aire mientras retrocedía. La chica cayó sobre sus rodillas sus ojos se pusieron brillosos. Hugh recuperó el aliento, trató de decir algo pero ella comenzó a llorar. La culpa le llegó hasta la medula, le dijo a Bel que sería responsable manejando a rotom y no lo hizo.

-escucha- le dijo Hugh arrodillándose enfrente de ella- te juro que voy a hacerme responsable de todo esto.

Ella dejó de llorar y aspiró un hilo de moco que se escapaba por su nariz. Hugh le ofreció un pañuelo. Ella lo aceptó y se sonó la nariz.

-ahora-dijo Hugh en tono calmado- quisiera al menos conocer tu nombre.

Ella le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-sé que no puedes distinguir letras ni escribir pero puedes entenderme perfectamente, verdad?

Ella asintió.

-bueno…cuantas letras tiene tu nombre?

La chica levantó los dedos de una mano y los movió de una forma extraña. Hugh arqueó una ceja, ella miró espantada como se movía su mano, parecía una criatura ajena a su ser.

-ok ok no importa- se apresuró a decir Hugh asumiendo que ella no tenía control sobre su mano cuando trataba de levantar un numero deliberado de dedos- ¿tu nombre empieza por una bocal?

Ella asintió.

-es a? e? i?

Ella asintió.

-ok ahora la segunda letra.

…

-hola Nanci- saludó Nate- me alegra que hayas podido llegar en una pieza.

-hmph por supuesto- dijo la chica sacando su pecho con orgullo- ya soy alguien totalmente diferente.

Dewott: -_-

-y tú en que andas? Ya retaste a la líder de gimnasio de la ciudad?- preguntó la chica.

-sí, ya la reté después que N la soltara tres días después, fue una victoria facilísima.

\- ¿y por qué sigues aquí?- preguntó Nanci.

\- estoy esperando a Hugh para retarlo. N ya se fue rumbo a ciudad Nimbasa.

-así que Hugh ya recibió su pedido especial, eh?

-sip.

-crees poder vencerlo?

-no creo poder vencer, sé que puedo vencerlo.

Nanci sonrió ampliamente.

-pues veamos que tanto te has fortalecido- dijo la chica.

-eso mismo estaba pensando. 3 vs 3.

Ambos se apartaron patinando los pies en el suelo y tiraron sus pokebolas que chocaron en el aire y se abrieron. (Referencia: especial pokemon origins)

Nate sacó su ampharos y Nanci su farfetch'd.

-ugh que mala suerte- dijo la chica- ¿y por que usaste una rapid ball para capturar un ampharos?

-no lo capturé, lo gané en un concurso de trasquilar mareeps y lo pedí especialmente en esa pokebola por que creo que se ve cool para un pokemon eléctrico.

Nanci rodó los ojos.

-ampharos usa trueno- ordenó Nate y su pokemon liberó una descarga eléctrica.

-no no no - exclamó Nanci disparando el rayo de luz roja para regresar su pokemon.

Ambos rayos golpearon a farfetch'd al mismo tiempo y cuando este regresó a su pokebola Nanci recibió una descarga eléctrica que la dejó tostada.

-wow- exclamó Nate- he leído de esto en _papers _de personas estudiosas, pero nunca creí verlo. Supuestamente la probabilidad que esto pase es una en un cuatrillón.

-¡¿me estas llamando salada?!

-salado no, agria sí.

Nanci gruño y sacó a su segundo pokemon. Su tyranitar.

-¡¿de dónde carajos sacaste a un tyranitar?!- exclamó Nate.

-se lo quité a un sujeto que me violó luego de que dewott le cortara el pene.

-fiu- suspiró Nate aliviado- que bien, por un momento creí que te estabas prostituyendo a cambio de pokemon.

-¡nunca haría tal cosa! ¡Primero muerta!

-ok ampharos regresa- Nate regresó su pokemon a la pokebola y sacó a su emboar.

-tyranitar hiperrayo- ordenó Nanci y su pokemon abrió la boca.

-hierba lazo.

Unas raíces emergieron bajo los pies de tyranitar y lo hicieron caer. El hiperrayo le explotó en la cara.

-brazo martillo- emboar avanzó rápidamente y le asestó un golpe a tyratinar que agrandó el cráter bajo tyranitar. Este quedó completamente debilitado.

-ñññññ-gruñó Nanci regresando a su pokemon- dewott es tu turno.

-¿por qué le pusiste una piedra eterna?- preguntó Nate notando la piedra que estaba en un cinturón negro.

-él dijo que no quería evolucionar porque quería seguir andando sobre dos patas.

-uh que inusual.

Nanci resopló por la nariz.

-dewott usa concha afilada.

-quítales las conchas.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Dewott trató de golpear de golpear a emboar con sus cuchillas de agua ensangrentadas pero el pokemon con gran destreza les quitó las conchas de las manos.

-¡¿Qué clase de movimiento es ese?!- exclamó Nanci.

-¡esa es mi pregunta!- gritó Nate- ¡¿Por qué carajo esas conchas afiladas eran rojas?! ¡jamas había escuchado nada parecido!

\- que te importa? dewott hidropulso.

Dewott materializó una esfera de agua y la arrojó contra emboar. El ataque le impactó y fue un golpe crítico.

-con que esas tenemos? emboar voltio cruel- emboar gruño fuertemente.

Emitió una gran cantidad de electricidad alrededor de su cuerpo y arremetió contra dewott.

-hierba lazo.

En el trayecto salieron varias raíces que hicieron tropezar a emboar y darse un fuerte golpe contra el suelo provocando otro cráter en el pavimento.

-uy eso me tomó por sorpresa- admitió Nate.

-¡dewott!- exclamó Nanci porque emboar había caído sobre su pokemon.

Emboar gruñó por lo bajo y se irguió mientras se sobaba la nariz.

-pfff- Nate reprimió una carcajada al ver a dewott pegado a la panza de emboar. Estaba tan plano como una estampilla.

Emboar lo tomó de uno de los bordes y lo jaló. Se escuchó un sonido igual que cuando despegas un pedazo de cinta pegante. El pokemon de fuego se quejó. Nate no pudo contener la risa al ver que dewott seguía en dos dimensiones.

-eres un odioso- chilló Nanci regresando a dewott a la pokebola para luego salir corriendo al centro pokemon.

-ahahah que risa- Nate se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. Su emboar se acercó y le ofreció algo. Las conchas de dewott.

-deberíamos regresárselas, quiero que me de los detalles de ese extraño ataque que usó.

Al llegar al centro pokemon encontró a Nanci en el mostrador, apoyando su cabeza en una mano.

-adelante burlate- dijo ella.

\- loooooseeeeer- dijo Nate haciendo una L en su frente con el dedo incide y pulgar de su mano derecha- ahora dime el secreto de esa concha roja afilada.

-yo le puse concha carmesí.

-ok, la concha carmesí.

Nanci suspiró.

-la consigue castrando a los que intentan violarme, todavía no lo he investigado del todo. Pensé que era un ataque definitivo por que dewott venció a tyranitar cuando era solo un oshawott con ese ataque, pero cuando luché contra Alder no pudo derribar a su boufallant.

-¿luchaste contra el campeón?

-si-masculló Nanci.

-y como perdiste seguro te violó, cierto?

-si lo sabes para que preguntas?

-¿es cierto que dicen que es medio bouffallant?

-te lo puedo asegurar.

-uy-Nate hizo una expresión de dolor.

-y ahora dime tú la estrategia que piensas usar contra Hugh.

Nate sonrió y tomó una pokebola de su cinturón. Era una peso ball.

-aquí tengo al _last boss_ del complejo virbank que vencerá a su rotom.

…

-o? p? q? s?

La chica asintió.

-¿iris?

volvió a asentir.

-uff menos mal es un nombre corto.

Iris frunció el ceño y volvió a tratar de extender sus dedos para indicar el número cinco. Su mano se contorsionó en el intento.

-iris…ese nombre me suena familiar- se dijo Hugh.

**Notas del autor:**

Ok N sigue sin tener tiempo en pantalla, a ver que me invento para que haga acto de presencia en el siguiente capítulo. Espero haberlos entretenido en este. Si no entendieron lo de "salado(a)" es una expresión en mi país para decir que alguien tiene mala suerte. Los emboar no pueden aprender ladrón, pero al ver la batalla de Bel contra Trip, vi que el de ella tenía una buena habilidad para robar así que tomé esa idea.

Y en el próximo capítulo verán lo especial de rotom y ahora traten de adivinar cual es el last boss que nate capturó.

**To be continue**


	6. haciendo avances

**Capítulo 6: haciendo avances.**

-presenten sus pokemon- ordenó el árbitro.

-adelante koffing- exclamó roxie y su pokemon descendió en el campo de batalla revoloteando como de costumbre.

-ve farfetch'd- nanci también sacó su pokemon.

-comiencen- con el mandato del árbitro roxie y su banda comenzaron a tocar su música.

-farfetch'd usa ave brava- el pokemon soltó un graznido y se abalanzó sobre koffing. El aura que rodeaba su cuerpo pasó de roja a azul e impactó contra su enemigo. Un golpe crítico. Farfetch'd recibió el daño de su propio movimiento también.

-koffing usa niebla clara- el pokemon veneno expulsó un humo blanco que lastimó a farfetch'd

-ave brava otra vez- el pokemon volador resistió el dolor y ejecutó otra vez el movimiento aunque de forma más lenta.

-koffing usa giro bola- el pokemon veneno comenzó a girar emitiendo una tenue aura azulada.

Ambos chocaron y generaron una explosión. De la nube cayeron ambos enemigos debilitados.

-ninguno puede continuar- anunció el referi- el primer combate es un empate.

Ambos entrenadoras devolvieron a sus pokemon a las pokebolas y sacaron a los segundos. El scolipede de hiedra y el tyranitar de nanci.

-comiencen- ordenó el árbitro.

-usa toxico- comandó roxie.

-hiper rayo.

Tyranitar disparó un rayo de energía amarilla que dispersó el veneno que venía volando hacia él, impactó contra el scolipede y lo mandó volando fuera del campo de batalla. Pasó por al lado de roxie y se llevó por delante a la batería con baterista y todo. Todos quedaron en silencio salvo el sonido de uno de los platillos girando en el suelo.

-scolipede ya no puede continuar- anunció el árbitro- el ganador es tyranitar.

-yay buen trabajo tyranitar- dijo nanci y su pokemon asintió, acto seguido lo regresó a la pokebola.

Roxie regresó a scolipede a su pokebola y el resto de la banda sacó de debajo de la batería al baterista.

Sin desanimarse roxie liberó a su pokemon más fuerte, su garbodor.

-acabemos esto de una vez- dijo nanci liberando a su dewott.

-comiencen.

-dewott usa concha carmesí- ordenó nanci. Mentalizada que sería su último comando.

Dewott se preparó para blandir sus espadas cuando se dio cuenta que…no tenía sus conchas. Nanci quedó espantada al darse cuenta de esto también.

-¡¿Dónde carajos tienes tus conchas?!- exclamó nanci. Dewott se encogió de hombros nervioso.

-ups- dijo nate desde las gradas sacando las conchas de su bolsillo.

-¡eres un despistado!- le recriminó nanci a su pokemon- aparte de que no quieres evolucionar no cuidas tus cosas.

Dewott gruñó.

-garbodor usa lanza mugre- ordenó roxie y su pokemon materializó unos desperdicios que enseguida arrojó contra dewott.

El pokemon de agua se echó hacia atrás al estilo matrix y esquivó los proyectiles que impactaron contra nanci.

Todos boquearon.

-eewwwww me arrojaron basura apestosa- se quejó la chica levantándose aparentemente ilesa- huele peor que todo el semen de 30 hombres.

-y lo dice por experiencia propia- gritó nate desde las gradas.

Dewott se echó a reír a carcajadas. Nanci gruñó mostrando los dientes.

-garbodor usa carga toxica- ordenó roxie. Su pokemon extendió su brazo derecho y de los tres tubos de su brazo salieron chorros de una sustancia verdosa.

Dewott se hizo a un lado y nanci volvió a recibir el ataque.

-¡Quema! ¡Quema! ¡Quema!- se quejaba mientras la chica saltaba liberando un humo verdoso, más de uno podía escuchar un sonido corrosivo parecido a un sssshhhhh viniendo de ella.

Dewott se preocupó por su entrenadora y le arrojó un pulso de agua que la mandó contra la pared.

-ow eso dolió se quejó- dijo nanci levantándose- pero gracias por quitarme ese veneno.

Dewott miró a nanci con ojos desorbitados y todos en el público hicieron un OOHH mientras sacaban sus celulares y comenzaron a grabar y tomar fotos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó nanci antes de bajar la vista y ver que la mayor parte de su ropa se había derretido-kyaaa- gritó mientras se cubría y se agachaba.

-deberíamos posponer la lucha- dijo roxie.

-¡no!- gritó nanci recuperando su compostura- esta es mi primera batalla de gimnasio y no pienso retroceder.

-eh…ok- accedió roxie avergonzada por el estado de la chica.

-dewott usa pulso de agua- ordenó nanci. Su pokemon disparó una esfera de agua que dio de lleno a garbodor haciendo un golpe crítico y dejando a este confundido.

-oh no- se lamentó roxie al ver que su garbodor se golpeaba el rostro con sus propios puños.

-ahora excavar- dewott dio un salto y cayó de clavado al suelo hundiéndose en este.

Roxie le gritaba a su garbodor que reaccionara pero este no lo hizo. Dewott emergió justo en frente de él y le dio un gancho al rostro que lo mandó a volar unos metros hacia atrás.

_-K.O you win-_ dijo el árbitro.

-yaaay ganamos. Ganamos- gritaba nanci saltando alegremente.

roxie regresó a su ultimo pokemon y procedió a entregarle la medalla a nanci.

-sí, he ganado mi primera medalla- dijo la chica alzándola en el aire.

-Desvergonzada. Exhibicionista. Mostradora - gritaba nate, mientras todos seguían grabando y tomando fotos

Ella respondió a nate levantando únicamente el dedo corazón de su mano.

* * *

Ciudad nimbasa. Un lugar bastante colorido y atractivo por sus lugares de interés, como el teatro musical, la estación radial, los estadios deportivos y el parque de atracciones. Pero sobre todo destaca una cosa. El gimnasio pokemon, el cual N tenía al frente. Ya había venido aquí antes como cliente, pero nunca como retador y esperaba causar mucho impacto. Se acercó y la puerta automática se abrió, la música llegó a sus oídos. Estaba sonando Gamna style. Entró al edificio donde había muchas personas alrededor de pasarelas iluminadas. Las bailarinas movían sus candentes cuerpos de manera provocativa mientras giraban alrededor de esas barras plateadas. Muchas ya estaban desprovista de la mayoría de sus prendas.

N caminó al centro donde se encontraba la estrella principal. Se movía con más habilidad que el resto de bailarinas, las coletas largas de su cabello negro revoloteaban sin estorbarle. Miró a N. sus ojos destellaron atrás de esas gafas psicodélicas. Ambos sonrieron. Ella dio otro giro alrededor de la barra y quedó colgando nada más de sus piernas. Estaba frente a frente de N aunque de cabeza.

-hola N- le saludo.

-elesa mi diva- le respondió el. Ella soltó una risilla.

-¿vienes para un baile personal?

-no, vengo como retador.

-uy mucho mejor.

Con un movimiento ágil volvió a la pasarela y anduvo por esta haciendo señas a N que lo siguiera. Él la siguió. Con un ademán de la mano de elesa la música cesó y todos pusieron atención a la tarima principal.

-tenemos a un retador- gritó uno de los hombres.

-mas te vale que la desnudes- gritó otro.

-cierto, no queremos ver nada de ti- dijo uno tercero

Claro, la regla especial del gimnasio de ciudad nimbasa es que las batallas son de prendas. Por cada round perdido uno remueve un tercio de sus prendas. Si pierdes al final solo te quedas con el interior. Aunque N no tuvo que vencer a elesa para verla desnuda.

Una de las bailarinas apareció en una plataforma flotante.

-este es una batalla entre la líder elesa y el papasito de N- dijo esto último con un tono sensual- la batalla es tres contra tres. El que pierda tendrá que quitarse su ropa.

N esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

-presenten sus pokemon.

-falffy es hora de brillar- dijo elesa liberando a su pokemon. Un lindo flaaffy del mismo rosado que los pezones de elesa.

-D a la victoria- N sacó a su sudowoodo.

-comiencen- ordenó la referí.

-flaaffy usa onda trueno.

\- pulimiento.

Flaaffy liberó descarga eléctrica hacia D, pero el pokemon roca activó su movimiento, haciéndose un poco más brillante. Con su velocidad aumentaba esquivó la descarga.

-usa demolición- ordenó elesa.

-sigue con pulimiento.

El pokemon roca esquivó con gracia y estilo todos los ataques de su adversario. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que tenía la habilidad flexibilidad, a pesar que este no era el caso. Cuando N vio que la velocidad de su pokemon estaba al top decidió contraatacar.

-D usa mazazo- las tres esferas verdes de cada mano de D brillaron y se materializaron dos martillos de luz verde. D golpeó a lado y lado la cabeza de flaaffy aturdiéndola- ahora terremoto.

D dio un pisotón y generó unas vibraciones en el suelo que golpearon a su contrincante.

-flaaffy ya no puede continuar- anunció la referí- el ganador es D.

D y N sonrieron cruzándose de brazos. Una manera muy sobria de celebrar.

-buen trabajo flaaffy- dijo elesa regresando a su pokemon- ahora es tu turno emolga.

El siguiente pokemon de elesa fue su pokemon eléctrico y volador.

-comiencen- ordenó la réferi.

-emolga usa atracción- ordenó elesa mandándole un beso volador a N, él lo atrapó y se lo llevó a sus labios.

Emolga le hizo un guiñ generó unos corazones que salieron volando hacia él. Cuando hicieron contacto D quedó completamente enamorado de emolga.

-parece que te tengo N- se burló elesa.

-¿quien tiene a quien?- bufó N.

D a velocidad sónica se abalanzó sobre emolga.

-¡EEEMOOOOOOO!-chilló la roedor eléctrico.

-sudo sudo sudo sudo sudo sudo sudo sudo sudo sudo sudo - decía D a gran velocidad.

Emolga Liberó atactruenos por reflejo pero eso no le quitaba al sudowoodo arrecho de encima.

La tarima volvió a temblar, pero no por un movimiento de terremoto.

-debí suponer eso de uno de tus pokemon- suspiró elesa regresando a su emolga que se había desmayado.

Sudowoodo resibió un poco de daño por los ataques eléctricos y además mostraba estar paralizado.

-¿se paralizó por los atactrueno o por la estática generada por la "fricción"?- preguntó N con burla.

D soltó un grito de guerra y deshizo la parálisis. Luego se limpió la entrepierna con una toalla que le pasaron. La sostenía de los extremos por adelante y atrás de él mientras la frotaba entre sus piernas. La arrojó a un lado y le cayó en la cara a uno de los clientes del gimnasio. El hombre se quejó por quedar manchado de la sangre que estaba en la tela.

-veamos si puedes vencer a mi as- dijo elesa sacando a su tercer y último pokemon. Resultó ser un manectric shiny y lo más sorprendente era el collar con una mega piedra que tenía.

-hay muchas de esas últimamente- comentó N

-manectric brilla como el mismo sol ¡mega evoluciona!

Elesa tocó su piedra llave en las gafas que tenía y su pokemon mega evolucionó. Se veía más voluminoso y feroz.

-comiencen- ordenó la réferi.

-D usa terremoto- ordenó N. su pokemon inmediatamente hizo un pisotón volviendo a generar poderosas vibraciones.

-levitón- comandó elesa. mega Manegctric fue envuelto en un aura amarilla y se despegó del suelo evitando el movimiento de D.

-D usa antia aéreo.

D juntó sus manos hacia el frente y disparó una bola de energía dorada.

-evádelo.

Por un pelo mega manectric se hizo a un lado y esquivo el ataque. Comenzó a moverse en el aire como si corriera en este mientras D trataba de atinarle un tiro.

-usa ataque rápido- ordenó elesa.

Su pokemon aceleró y acometió contra D.

N no alcanzó a dar una orden de evasión por que mega manectric fue muy rápido, incluso con pulimiento D no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y fue embestido.

-parece que esto amerita usar nuestro mejor movimiento- dijo N, D asintió- D usa cortejo.

-¡¿hah?!- boqueó elesa.

D juntó sus manos y generó una esfera blanca. Esta brilló con fuerza y tomó forma. Con un puff de humo se generó un peluche de un dinosaurio verde.

-eso es solo un sustituto- dijo elesa, pero grande fue su asombro cuando D avanzó a mega manectric y le ofreció el sustituto. Todos quedaron en silencio.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza del pokemon eléctrico. D le dejó enfrente el peluche y retrocedió. Mega Manectric se acercó con curiosidad al peluche y lo olfateó. Inmediatamente este le explotó en el rostro provocándole mucho daño.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó elesa.

-ahora D antiaéreo- de disparó su ataque y esta vez sí logró atinar. El efecto secundario de antiaéreo se activó y el levitón de mega manectric se deshizo- y para el gran final mazazo terráqueo.

D juntó sus dos manos generando un gran mazo de energía verdosa. Lo hizo descender sobre mega manectric y al impactar se generó un terremoto que sacudió todo el gimnasio. Muchas bebidas fueron derramadas. La mega evolución se deshizo dejando ver que manectric se había debilitado.

-manectric ya no puede continuar, el ganador es D.

D y N se mantuvieron serenos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó elesa en tono de reproche regresando a su pokemon.

-un movimiento combinado- respondió N.

-eso lo sé, lo que no se es lo que hiciste antes.

-ese fue un movimiento de sustituto seguido de un movimiento de explosión.

-¿y por qué no se debilitó tu sudowoodo?

-es que le introduje un gameshark al movimiento. Ahora la potencia de su explosion es de 500 y el usuario no se debilita si usa sustituto.

-tramposo.

-soy todo menos un santo.

Elesa bufó y procedió a entregarle la medalla voltio.

-gracias- le dijo N recibiéndola y acercándose a su rostro.

-queremos ver que se desnude- gritó alguien.

-que empiece a bailar- gritó otro.

N y elesa se miraban detenidamente ignorándolos.

-¿qué tal si te hago una presentación privada primero?- preguntó elesa.

-eso me…-algo se movió dentro de la mochila de N.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó elesa. Hubo otro movimiento.

-eh…lo siento tendrás que darles la presentación a ellos primero, vuelvo luego.

N salió corriendo del gimnasio dejando estupefacta a la líder. Al estar en la calle abrió su mochila y sacó un huevo que era mayormente de un café claro y en la punta era de color verde.

-¿vas a nacer ahora pequeño?- preguntó N mientras sobaba el huevo.

Su atención fue llamada por alguien que se acercó a él rápidamente seguido de un pequeño pokemon. N se irguió en su lugar preparado para evadir una posible colisión, pero el muchacho y su pokemon se detuvieron en seco justo en frente de él.

-¿qué onda?- dijo el chico levantando el pulgar de su mano izquierda, su riolu hizo la misma mímica.

-hola- respondió N.

-mucho gusto me llamo Cameron, viendo que tienes un huevo en la mano y estas en frente de un gimnasio puedo deducir que eres un entrenador.

-eh…si, lo soy.

-¿vas a retar al gimnasio?

-ya lo hice.

-y ganaste?

-si.

-que bien por ti.

El huevo se movió notoriamente y comenzó a brillar.

-wow- dijo Cameron acercándose para verlo mejor- no puedo creerlo va a na…

El huevo emitió un flash y se escuchó un _tugh. _En frente de N estaba un tropius. El pokemon planta espabiló y produjo un tierno sonido.

-bienvenido al mundo- dijo N acariciándole su largo cuello. Caricias que fueron bien recibidas- me llamo Natural Armonía Gropius y desde ahora soy tu entrenador.

El pokemon bajó su cabeza y la frotó contra la cara de N.

-te bautizo como T y serás un valioso miembro de mi equipo- N sacó una pokebola y capturó a tropius. Entonces se dio cuenta que Cameron y su riolu estuvieron debajo de él todo el tiempo.

Los dos boquearon para tomar aire.

-disculpa- dijo N apenado.

-creí que iba a morir- jadeó cameron- ¿Cómo algo tan grande puede salir de algo tan pequeño?

-eso es un misterio- respondió N.

-bueno da igual, voy a ir a retar al gimnasio- cameron se sacudió sus ropas y procedió a entrar. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió el quedó petrificado. A N le pareció raro eso.

-¿Cameron?

El chico se fue de espalda mientras soltaba una hemorragia nasal.

-oye estas bien?- preguntó N acercándose a él.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- exclamó el chico levantándose aun sin dejar de sangrar.

-¿qué fue qué?

-¿por que hay un montón de mujeres desnu…desnu…?

-¿desnudas?

-¡si!

-es un gimnasio y strip club.

-¡¿de verdad?!

-¿no lo sabias?

-no, vengo de sinnoh y esta sería mi primera batalla de gimnasio en esta región.

-¿Cómo llegaste de sinnoh directamente aquí?

-oh bueno llegué en aeropuerto y subí a un bus de la línea Pok-ex para ir a ciudad castelia, pero terminé aquí por error.

N enarcó una ceja.

-pok-ex no es una línea de bus, es una empresa de mensajería.

-en serio? Eso explica por qué era el único abordo…y que no hubiera asientos…y tantas cajas de cartón.

N hizo lo que pudo para evitar soltar una carcajada.

-pero eso no importa, vine por una batalla de gimnasio y voy a obtenerla.

Con decisión Cameron se acercó a la puerta, cuando se abrió se repitió lo mismo de antes. Riolu se acercó a su entrenador preocupado.

-¿Cómo piensas tener una batalla pokemon en tu estado?- preguntó N.

-ahh solo necesito un plan- cameron estiró la bandana en su cabeza y luego la soltó, haciéndose golpear con un _snap_. N se mostró curioso- ¡ya se! Solo no tengo que mirar.

Cameron bajó la bandana de su frente a sus ojos para cubrirlos.

-¿vas a batallar así?- preguntó N

-me guiaré por mis otros sentidos, incluidos el sexto- dijo cameron avanzando con las manos por enfrente. Entonces sintió que tocó algo con sus manos, algo suave. Lo apretó un poco con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es…esta cosa?

-el nombre científico es glándulas mamarias.

-¿mama-que?- con una mano Cameron se alzó la bandana y vio que estaba tocando los pechos de una hermosa mujer que lo veía con una mirada venenosa.

Cameron cayó de cara al suelo soltando tanta sangre que se formó un charco a su alrededor, riolu chilló. Elesa se apartó para evitar que sus zapatos se ensuciaran. N ya no pudo aguantar y como nunca en su vida su vida se echó a reír.

-¿así que estabas jugando con tu…amiguito en lugar de estar conmigo?- le preguntó elesa con tono de reproche.

-no- respondió N recuperando la compostura- Salí del gimnasio por que el huevo que había conseguido eclosionó. Si nacía en un lugar con mucha gente y tanto ruido se iba a alterar.

-ya veo…así que ya puedes venir conmigo?- elesa se acercó hasta quedar pegada a N con sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

N miró de reojo a Cameron que al parecer había tratado de escribir algo con su sangre antes de desmayarse.

_Mi última voluntad: díganles a mis padres que los amo, a toda mi familia que también los amo, a mis amigos que me caen bien, y a mis rivales que en realidad nunca me cayeron bien…_

Riolu empujaba con sus manitos a cameron tratando de hacerlo reacciona. N se apartó de elesa y se inclinó a un lado de él.

-este chico me ha interesado- dijo N levantándolo del cuello de la camisa- ya decidí. Me lo quedo.

Elesa arqueó una ceja.

-¿vas a ampliar el horizonte de tus gustos?- preguntó ella.

-voy a hacer a este chico mi discípulo, le enseñaré todo lo que hay que saber- N sac subió a Cameron al lomo del pokemon. riolu le gruñó. N también lo tomó y lo subió sin prestarle atención sus protestas.

-¿me vas a dejar así?- le habló elesa.

-lo siento, pero siento que esta es una llamada del destino. Te compensaré luego- dijo N también abordando su pokemon- volveré aquí cuando este chico esté listo y te aseguro que te vencerá.

Elesa bufó.

-de acuerdo, los esperaré aquí.

Dicho eso tropius alzó el vuelo, con las indicaciones de N se dirigió rumbo a ciudad castelia.

* * *

Hugh tomó con su cuchara un poco del delicioso pastel de limón que tenía servido en frente de él. Estaba acostumbrado a la comida de clase alta y podía asegurar que ese postre no quedaba corto para sus gustos, aunque no significaba que no podía comer otras cosas; era un entrenador después de todo.

-hmg hmg- iris mascaba de mala gana los bocados que se llevaba a la boca, su emolga estaba sentada en la mesa disfrutando los manjares con la misma actitud.

"¿hasta cuándo va a estar así?" se preguntó hugh "pero no puedo culparla por estar de mal humor"

Después que llegaran al pueblo ocre fueron directo al hospital. Ahí le hicieron varios análisis a iris y todo parecía normal, atribuían su problema a causas desconocidas para la ciencia. Hugh propuso que quizá era alguna propiedad de la electricidad de rotom, pero al ser analizado en el centro pokemon nada salió de los estándares que ya estaban establecidos para ese individuo. No sabían con certeza cuanto duraría iris en ese estado o si alguna vez se recuperaría. Sobra decir que ella primero lloró a cantaros y cuando hugh trató de consolarla en seguida pasó a la etapa de la ira. Pensaba que lo iba a matar pero se conformó que él la invitara a comer unos postres.

-emo emo- le habló su pokemon y ella asintió. Se dirigió a huhg y señaló otro postre en el menú.

-2? 3? 4?- ella asintió. Otro problema era su incapacidad de ilustrar números y escribir, aunque por alguna razón se entendía muy bien con sus pokemon.

Hugh volvió a ver con curiosidad el pequeño roedor eléctrico y esta le devolvió una mirada venenosa. No le gustaba lo que había ocurrido con su entrenadora.

Una vez que iris y su emolga acabaran con media repostería él le ofreció ir a descansar en un parque del pueblo. Se sentaron en una banca. Emolga se acurrucó en el regazo de la morena y esta le sobaba las orejas, parecía encantarle.

-escucha iris- le habló hugh- no hay que perder las esperanzas, puedo hacer que los mejores doctores de la región te vean.

Ella asintió pesadamente.

-no sabes cuánto lamento esto y nunca podré disculparme lo suficiente…y justo pensaba que tenía todo bajo control… que al fin no parecería un tonto.

Ella lo miró intrigada. Hugh tomó aire.

-como potencial entrenador era bueno, pero siempre quedaba de segundo. Mi rival era excelente y siempre me humillaba en todo, tanto en estudios como en batallas…pensé que con rotom todo sería diferente. Es un pokemon especial y me advirtieron que podía ser riesgoso tenerlo pero yo insistí…yo solo quería superarlo a él.

El agachó la cabeza, en parte sintió arrepentimiento por hablar de más. Sonaba como si quisiera excusarse. Iris puso una mano en su cabeza exaltándolo, la chica lo miró con cierto asombro y paseó su mano hasta la mejilla de él. Se detuvo ahí. Un calor invadió el cuerpo de hugh. Fue abrumador y a la vez suave.

Ella retiró su mano y ahora lo veía de otra forma. Enternecida.

-¿que…fue eso?- preguntó hugh.

Iris se puso de pie de golpe y su emolga aterrizó en el suelo. Tomó distancia y sacó una pokebola apuntándola a hugh.

-atuo rik- dijo.

-¿quieres…una batalla?

Ella sintió.

-¿pero cómo le vas a dar órdenes a tus pokemon?- ella le hizo un ademan con su mano insistiendo que se levantara.

El suspiró.

-ok si tu insistes- Hugh liberó a su recién adquirido liepard.

-emooo- dijo la roedor eléctrico colocándose al frente de iris.

-adelante- le indicó hugh dándole el primer turno, ella negó con la cabeza y le devolvió el privilegio. Hugh volvió a suspirar.

-liepard usa garra umbría.

El pokemon felino se abalanzó rápidamente contra emolga y atacó con una zarpa rodeada de energía oscura. El golpe formó un hueco en el suelo, pero emolga no recibió daño. De hecho estaba sobre la cabeza de liepard como si nada. Hugh se sorprendió porque no vio en qué momento se movió.

Iris hizo un ademan con su mano y emolga liberó una descarga eléctrica potente que achicharró en un instante a liepard.

-wow- boqueó hugh. Iris sonrió tiernamente- veamos que tal te va con esto.

Sacó a su rotom. El cual revoloteó por el lugar riendo a carcajadas. Emolga emitió un aura de ira viendo a su contrincante.

"de tal entrenadora tal pokemon" pensó hugh.

-ok rotom usa impresionar- iris y emolga se preparaban para el ataque, pero soltando un leve resplandor rotom desapareció para aparecer justo en frente de la roedor eléctrico y soltar un grito chillón. Emolga saltó, se echó a correr por el susto y se metió en la poblada cabellera de iris.

-¿sorprendidas?- preguntó hugh con burla- ¿o debería decir "impresionadas"?

Las dos resoplaron y emolga retomó su posición.

-ahora rotom usa bola sombra- rotom pareció brillar por un instante, un destello efímero como el flash de una cámara. Después de hacerlo emolga estaba rodeada por una docena de bolas sombras que la golpearon de lleno provocando una gran explosión.

Iris boqueó asombrada y hugh ensanchó su sonrisa.

-emo- se quejó emolga poniéndose de pie, aguantaba bastante la chiquita.

Iris puso una expresión más seria y volvió a hacer otro ademan con su mano.

Emolga liberó una descarga que se extendió por los alrededores. Hugh bufó.

-grave error- murmuró.

Rotom abrió su boca que aumentó de tamaño varias veces y se tragó toda la electricidad. Sin embargo lo que sorprendió más a iris fue el hecho que emolga parecía estar liberando su electricidad sin intención. Rotom absorbió la totalidad de la energía de emolga y la pequeña roedor cayó debilitada.

Iris no podía creer lo que había visto.

Hugh sonreí y rotom suspiraba satisfecho.

Iris frunció el ceño. Devolvió a su emolga y sacó a su siguiente pokemon. Un excadrill. El pokemon tierra se veía robusto y fuerte. Movió con destreza sus garras que hicieron zumbar el aire.

-uh así que ahora es un tipo tierra- meditó hugh- tendré que seguir con la misma estrategia. Rotom bola sombra.

Con otro flash apareció aparecieron otra tanda de bolas sombras que golpearon a excadrill. El pokemon gruñó y saltó fuera de la nube de polvo y atacó con golpes furia. Pero todos los zarpazos fallaron. Rotom se reía de los continuos intentos de excadrill para golpearlo. Con otra orden de iris. El pokemon saltó hacia rotom atacando con as aereo. Iris no dio crédito a sus ojos al ver el movimiento fallar.

-bola sombra- ordenó hugh y otra tanda de bolas sombras golpeó a excadrill aturdiéndolo- otra vez- después de cuatro tandas el pokemon cayó debilitado.

Iris lo devolvió a su pokebola.

-aka to?- dijo ella en un tono desesperado.

-¿estas preguntando qué pasó?- preguntó hugh. Ella asintió- veras, este rotom es único en el mundo. Al haberse infiltrado en una planta de energía nuclear parece que su composición cambió y puede acumular mucha más energía. Tanto que puede moverse a la velocidad de la luz. Atraparlo requirió de una trampa elaborada.

Iris tenía los ojos casi por fuera de sus cuencas y su mandíbula estaba colgando.

-ahora lo ves? Este es el pokemon que me llevará a ser el número uno del mundo.

Iris salió de su shock y tomó otra de sus pokebolas.

-oye no tenemos que seguir- hugh trató de persuadirla para que parara pero ella no hizo caso. Sacó su tercer pokemon el cual era un hydreigon. El dragón soltó un rugido ensordecedor.

-wow- exclamó hugh al ver al imponente rival. Pero rotom bufó. Apareció en un parpadeo enfrente de hydreigon y lo atacó con impresionar. El pokemon de iris gruñó por lo bajo mientras retrocedía.

-rotom yo no te di esa orden- le reprochó hugh y el pokemon volvió a bufar.

Con la orden de iris hydreigon atacó con lanzallamas. Rotom fue tan rápido que ya estaba detrás de hydreigon esperando las órdenes de su entrenador. Hydreigon se dio la vuelta y trató de atacarlo con mordisco pero fue otro intento fallido.

-rotom usa onda trueno- ordenó hugh.

Hydreigon soltó un alarido de dolor al ser aprisionado por ataduras de electricidad.

-ahora usa electrotela.

Un haz de luz dio una infinidad de vueltas alrededor de hydreigon y el pokemon terminó dentro de un gran bola de electrotela que cayó al suelo chispeando.

-acaba con bola voltio- rotom disparó una bola voltio al montón de electro tela.

Cuando impactó se generó una poderosísima explosión y un resplandor que cegó momentáneamente a los entrenadores.

Hydreigon se levantó con un daño considerable, pero todavía estaba en condiciones de seguir luchando. Eso sorprendió a hugh y al mismo tiempo lo emocionó.

Hydreigon cayó después de recibir siete bolas voltio más.

Iris lo regresó y sacó su siguiente pokemon. Un haxorus también de apariencia imponente. Hugh volvió a mirar a iris, tenía una expresión de determinación. Decidió que si quería una batalla la tendría.

Haxorus cayó después de un combo inmovilizador y ocho bolas voltio.

El siguiente fue un dragonite. Cayó a las tres bolas voltios después del combo inmovilizador.

El último pokemon de iris fue un aggron, el cual tenía un collar con una piedra extraña. Parecía una piedra con los colores del arcoíris y la silueta de una espiral de ADN en el centro.

-eso es una…-hugh se quedó sin aliento cuando vio que iris mostraba un adorno en su cabello con una piedra parecida pero más pequeña. Ella tocó la piedra y de esta se desprendieron varios rayos de luz amarilla al mismo tiempo que unos rayos de luz azul se desprendían de los de la piedra de aggron.

El pokemon fue envuelto por una luz blanca. Su silueta cambio y por un instante después que mostrara su nueva forma apareció el símbolo del ADN con los colores del arcoiris.

Le tomó a rotom 21 bolas voltio derribarlo después de paralizarlo.

Iris cayó sobre sus rodillas, y rotom cayó al suelo respirando pesadamente por la falta de energía. La chica tenía una expresión de catatónica.

-wow eres muy fuerte- exclamó hugh, iris lo miró extrañada- si rotom no hubiera tenido su velocidad no hubiera tenido la más mínima posibilidad- ella le sonrió tiernamente- es como si fueras una…campeona…

Entonces todo vino a la mente de hugh. Una chica morena de cabello muy largo con un emolga, un excadrill, un hydreigon, un haxorus, un dragonite y un aggron que puede mega evolucionar.

-aahhhhh- gritó el chico mientras señalaba a iris con un dedo- ¡¿Cómo diablos no me di cuenta antes?!- iris enarcó una ceja- eres la princesa de la aldea de los dragones. Aquella que venció a los miembros de la elite cuatro y próxima a desafiar a Alder por el título de campeón.

Iris suspiró pesadamente, no pudiendo creer que no la hubiera reconocido hasta ese punto.

-no te reconocí por que siempre salías con un vestido y toda linda- ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados- no. No. No quiero decir que no estés linda ahora ¡digo! Es solo que si pienso que seas linda ¡digo! …solo que…solo que…

Iris se echó a reír a carcajadas y hugh tardó un momento en seguirla.

-esa fue una batalla inusual- se escuchó una voz. Detrás de un árbol apareció nada más y nada menos que Alder el actual campeón de unova. Hugh boqueó y quedó sin aliento.

-pensar que alguien vencería a la joven prodigio de la aldea de los dragones antes que yo no se me había cruzado por la cabeza.

-yo tampoco lo creería- respondió hugh espabilando- pensaba que tendría que pasar por los gimnasios y la elite cuatro antes de llegar a ti…o a ella si fuera el caso que te venciera.

-pues te has saltado algunos pasos- bromeó el campeón.

Hugh apretó sus puños y Alder arqueó una ceja

\- creo que puedo hacerlo ahora, Alder tengamos una batalla…después que rotom se recupere.

Alder enarcó una ceja.

-esa última frase le quitó lo cool a tu reto.

**Notas del autor:**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y les digo que se me han ocurrido más locuras para más adelante que estoy más que seguro los sorprenderán. Hasta entonces nos leemos luego.

**To be continued**


	7. una noche tranquilizadora

**Capítulo 7: una noche tranquilizadora.**

Bel soltó el lápiz con el que estaba escribiendo. Este rodo sobre un mantel echo por docenas de papeles. Estaba exhausta por todo el trabajo que la profesora le había dejado. Se lamentaba haber aceptado esa apuesta y se lamentaba aún más que sus más profundos secretos se volvieran material público. El video teléfono sonó, ella dudó en contestar pero al fin lo hizo.

-Bel por favor no me cuelgues- se escuchó la cara del profesor birch, estaba desesperado.

-por última vez ¡no va a haber continuación!- gritó ella.

-¿pero no te das cuenta que es una obra maestra? ¡Todos los profesores pensamos lo mismo!

-ayyy déjenme y lo pienso y luego les digo- con ira colgó el teléfono.

Suspiró pesadamente, ya era de noche. Se estiró con los brazos en lo alto, inclinando un poco la silla hacia atrás. El video teléfono volvió a sonar, ella lo contestó con más furia.

-¡¿ahora que?!

-¿así me contestas?- preguntó nate.

-ay perdón nate, creí que serias alguien más.

-¿Quién?

-es una larga historia, solo te digo que los profesores me están hostigando para ser escritora.

-eso se oye genial.

-no lo sé, nunca consideré esa profesión.

-ok, solo has lo que te guste. Tienes mi apoyo.

Ella sonrió tiernamente.

-¿necesitas algo?-preguntó

-te llamo para decirte que voy a mandarte uno de mis pokemon.

-oh.

-y que tiene un obsequio para ti.

-¿un obsequio?- bel se exaltó un poco, le encantaban los obsequios de nate por que no podía negar que él siempre sabía lo que ella quería.

-te lo voy a mandar ahora mismo.

Bel preparó la máquina de transporte. Un segundo después un resplandor blanco apareció bajo el tubo de la máquina y una pokebola se materializó.

-veamos- dijo ella con curiosidad. Abrió la pokebola y salió un tranquill con una bolsa blanca de cartón en el pico. Disimulando su emoción tomó la bolsa y sacó una bufanda blanca hecha con lana de mareeps.

-la tejí yo mismo- dijo nate con orgullo.

Ella la estrechó contra su pecho.

-gracias nate.

-la use un rato para que tuviera algo de mi olor y así no me extrañes tanto.

Ella chilló y metió la bufanda de nuevo en la bolsa.

-¿a quién se le ocurre usar un regalo antes de darlo?- preguntó ella en tono de reproche.

-a mí, por supuesto.

Los dos rieron.

-¿no me pedirás que te mande una prenda mía usada o si?- preguntó ella.

-yo nunca haría eso, pero tampoco lo rechazaría.

Los dos volvieron a reír.

-¿Dónde estás nate?

-sigo en ciudad virbank.

-¿todavía?

-estoy esperando a hugh para retarlo, no debe tardar en llegar.

-pues espero tengas una buena estrategia.

-siempre la tengo.

Ella bostezó.

-te ves cansada.

-he trabajado mucho estos días.

-oh ya veo, entonces no te molesto.

Ella boqueó, por un instante quiso decirle que quería seguir hablando con él.

-descansa, no quiero que te sobre esfuerces- le dijo a ella con una sonrisa cálida que la derritió.

-está bien, que pases buenas noches.

Los dos se despidieron. Bel decidió pasar la noche en el laboratorio. Tomó una ducha con agua tibia y se puso la pijama, no sin antes de acomodar al nuevo pokemon de nate. Ella se desplomó sobre la cama. Se sentía todavía más cansada.

Se disponía dormir, pero al darse la vuelta vio la bolsa de cartón con la bufanda. La tentación pudo con ella y tomó la bufanda para inhalar su olor.

-oh…en verdad huele a ti nate- suspiró ella tomando más aire con la bufanda pegada a su nariz y boca de manera asfixiante.

"tonto tonto tonto" decía ella "¿Por qué siempre me lees como un libro abierto?" ella bajó una de sus manos y se apretó el seno derecho. Chilló. Se lo masajeó con suavidad sin dejar de olfatear la prenda. Era casi como si nate estuviera a su lado.

"ay no, detente" se decía. Pero su mano como si tuviera mente propia bajó hasta su entrepierna. La sobó sobre las ropas "No. No. No. No hagas locuras" sin seguirla escuchándola su mano se deslizó por debajo de su pijama y su ropa interior hasta llegar a la entrada de su feminidad. La acarició superficialmente hasta que los jugos salieron y después se aventuró a meterse su dedo corazón.

"¡NATE ERES UN TONTO! ¡MIRA LO QUE ME HACES HACER!" gritó ella para sus adentros mientras se masturbaba "¡¿POR QUÉ TENIAS QUE SER TAN PERFECTO?! "¡TE AMO!"

* * *

Nate había perdido la paciencia, así que llamó a hugh.

* * *

Hugh jugaba con la gloria ball en sus manos. Como estaba en miniatura la podía pasar entre sus dedos. Todavía no podía creer que había vencido a una entrenadora que estuviera a la altura de un campeón regional y con un solo pokemon.

Oprimió el botón una vez para agrandarla iba a oprimirlo una segunda vez y alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó.

-oko.

Hugh dejó la gloriaball en la cama, se levantó y le fue a abrir a iris.

-¿pasa algo?- preguntó preocupado. Se le hacía raro que llegara a su habitación en el centro pokemon cuando le había pagado una habitación en una posada. Ella negó con la cabeza sonriéndole.

-uba ta?- dijo ella señalando hacia dentro.

-oh claro que puedes pasar- le dijo hugh dándole permiso.

Ella entró y se sentó en su cama. El corazón de hugh dio un salto. Iris lo miró y dio palmaditas a un lado indicándole que se sentara. Otro salto.

Como un autómata hugh tomó su asiento.

-¿viniste para ver cómo estaba?- preguntó hugh. Ella asintió- siéndote sincero estoy que sufro un ataque cardiaco. Reté a un campeón y el aceptó. Tendremos una batalla y yo solo cuento con un único pokemon que le da la talla.

Ella lo miró extrañado y se señaló así misma.

-si, sé que te vencí y es precisamente eso lo que no puedo asimilar. Al mismo tiempo me siento invencible y como un iluso. Alder vio nuestra pelea, sería ilógico pensar que no haya ideado una estrategia para vencer a rotom.

La gloriaball en la cama se sacudió notoriamente.

-pues de seguro rotom tiene más confianza que yo- dijo hugh notando el movimiento.

Iris metió sus manos en su bolsillo, sacó una cajita blanca y se la ofreció a hugh.

-¿para mí?- ella asintió.

Él tomó la cajita, el contenido era pesado a pesar de su tamaño. Removió la tapa y vio un pequeño imán en forma de U con extremos de color rojo y azul.

-¿un imán? ¿Para rotom?- ella asintió- gracias…

Él tomó el imán con sus manos y acarició su superficie con las yemas de los dedos. Iris puso una mano sobre la suya llamando su atención. Le sonrió, no era una sonrisa tierna sino exigente. Ese calor que antes había sentido hugh volvía a recorrer su cuerpo.

-gracias por tu apoyo- ahora si se sentía aliviado. Los dos se tomaron de las manos resguardando el imán como si fuera el símbolo de algo.

Se miraron hacia los ojos y quedaron como hipnotizados. Como un espasmo ellos movían sus cuellos para acercarse al otro. La gloriaball comenzó a vibrar estrepitosamente como un viejo celular. Rotom de seguro estaba ansioso por recibir su regalo pero ellos lo ignoraron. Hugh se acercó con decisión hacia iris y al estar a escasos centímetros de ella…

-¡EMO!- la emolga de iris salió de su cabellera y se interpuso entre ellos.

-¿estuvo todo el tiempo ahí?- preguntó hugh sorprendido, la roedor lo asesinaba con la mirada mientras inflaba sus cachetes.

Iris rio y trató de tranquilizar a su amiga. Emolga le regañaba por alguna razón. Hugh suspiró y también procedió a sacar a rotom. El cual en seguida le reprochó por no sacarlo antes, ambos entrenadores eran regañados por sus pokemon tipo eléctrico. Luego ambos pokemon se miraron y se fulminaron con las miradas, se produjeron chispas entre ellos, literalmente.

Emolga se subió al hombro de iris y se metió dentro de su cabellera otra vez. Solo dejando ver su cabeza. Rotom le seguía recriminando y emolga le sacó la lengua. Rotom enfureció y también se metió en la cabellera de iris. Ambos parecieron emprender una persecución ahí dentro.

-oigan deténganse- les ordenó hugh preocupado por iris que trataba de sacarlos, trató de ayudarlas y entonces ambos recibieron una descarga eléctrica que les puso el pelo como un afro.

Ya estando los dos pokemon calmados sus entrenadores procedieron a darles un sermón.

-rotom debes evitar hacer ese tipo de cosas- le dijo hugh, rotom agachó la cabeza apenado- al menos me alegra que no te hayas movido a la velocidad de la luz estando dentro de la cabellera de iris porque ahí si no me quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado- el pokemon eléctrico pareció encogerse en su lugar.

Iris terminó de llamarle la atención a emolga y la tomó entre sus brazos para estrecharla tiernamente en señal de reconciliación. Hugh tenía las esperanzas que sus problemas se arreglaran con otra descarga, pero para su decepción ese no fue el caso.

-también debes agradecerle a iris que nos diera su apoyo y este imán para potenciar tus ataques- hugh sostuvo el imán con sus dedos índice y pulgar en frente de rotom- aunque…no es que no se me hubiera ocurrido un objeto potenciador para ti- dijo hugh volviéndose hacia iris- es solo que cualquier solido que viaje a la velocidad de la luz termina por desintegrarse.

Iris dio un respingo y agachó la mirada apenada al darse cuenta de algo tan obvio.

-pero no importa lo usaré con algún otro pokemon-dijo hugh.

Eso no le pareció justo a rotom. Este abrió su boca y se mordió toda la mano de hugh.

-ah- se quejó él agitando su mano y rotom lo soltó- ¡rotom!- hugh se miró su mano preocupado por algún daño solo vio que le faltaba el imán y su…

-rotom mi guante- dijo hugh con la mano extendida.

El pequeño pokemon hizo _cough_ y escupió el guante que estaba cargado con electricidad estática. La prenda chisporroteó y hugh lo soltó de inmediato.

Rotom y esta vez iris y emolga se echaron a reír. El chico suspiró.

-bueno…supongo que no hay problema si está en su interior, verdad?

Hugh regresó a rotom a su pokebola y acompañó a iris de vuelta a su posada. Emolga se había quedado dormida en el camino así que iris la devolvió a su pokebola.

Llegaron a la posada. Iris le sonrió otra vez, se acercó y, poniéndose de puntitas, le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse corriendo dentro del edificio.

Hugh quedó simplemente sin habla, una parte de él quería salir corriendo detrás de ella y otra le decía que era mejor esperar a hablar después de la batalla con alder.

Entonces su holomisor sonó. Era nate.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él viendo la expresión de insatisfacción de su rival.

-lamento llamar a estas horas- se disculpó nate- solo quería llamarte para quedar en ciudad virbank y tener nuestra primera batalla pokemon.

Hugh entrecerró los ojos como un par de cuchillas.

-bien, pasado mañana estaré ahí y te venceré.

* * *

-ay que pasó?- cameron se levantó de la cama, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Su riolu saltó emocionado sobre él volviéndolo a tirar.

-riolu?- el pokemon se separó y se veía muy contento- ¿Dónde estamos?

-en un centro pokemon- cameron se volvió hacia N que estaba recostado en una cama contigua.

-eres…eres el sujeto con el que me encontré antes.

-N, mucho gusto- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-N? como la letra?

-sabrás mi nombre completo cuando llegue el momento adecuado.

Cameron se irguió en su lugar.

-te traje aquí después de ver el espectáculo tan gracioso que me diste en el gimnasio de ciudad nimbasa- dijo N.

-oh cierto. No pude retar el gimnasio.

-y no podrás retarlo hasta que yo te prepare.

-perdón?

-a partir de ahora serás mi discípulo y te voy a enseñar todo lo que necesitas saber sobre las mujeres.

-¿Qué? Yo no necesito saber tal cosa.

N se acercó a cameron y sin previo aviso le dio un puñetazo que lo sacó de la cama y lo mandó contra la pared. Riolu se abalanzó contra N para proteger a su entrenador, pero serperior salió de su pokebola y lo enroscó con su cola tan rápido que no había terminado de materializarse cuando lo inmovilizó.

-ow ow ow estás loco?- preguntó cameron poniéndose de pie tambaleándose.

-no te atrevas a decir eso enfrente de mi otra vez- habló N con un tono sombrío- y más aun viendo que no pudiste aguantar ver unos cuerpos desnudos.

-eso…solo no estaba preparado mentalmente.

-y seré yo quien te prepare mentalmente, después que termine contigo podrás ganar fácilmente el gimnasio de elesa.

-no necesito que alguien me entrene para ser entrenador.

-no te voy a enseñar como ser entrenador, te dije que voy a enseñar como dominar a las mujeres.

\- y yo te digo que…

N se movió como un rayo y su puño pasó por el lado del rostro de cameron e impactó contra el muro hundiéndose en este.

-¿Qué te dije antes?- preguntó con un tono aún más sombrío.

\- que no dijera eso- respondió cameron asustado.

-bien, aprendiste tu primera lección.

N se retiró y se acercó a su cama.

-veras que conmigo aprenderás rápido y cuando menos lo esperes podrás hacer cosas como esta- N retiró la cobija de su cama mostrando a una enfermera joy completamente desnuda boca abajo.

-¡ohio!- chillo cameron soltando otra hemorragia nasal.

-la convencí que tuviéramos sexo aquí mismo y quedó tan cansada que no despertará hasta mañana.

Cameron desvió la vista y se cubrió la nariz.

-lo ves? Esa es tu debilidad, la debilidad que yo mismo voy a remover. Tu sangre no te debe subir a la cabeza debe bajar a tu hombría. Yo sé que en el fondo tu como cualquier otro hombre ansias el cuerpo de una mujer y yo te ayudaré a obtenerlo.

N delante de los ojos de cameron se veía como una criatura mística. Resplandeciente y divina.

-no te preguntaré si aceptas o no porque rechazar mis enseñanzas no es una opción.

Un brillo misterioso apareció alrededor de N, como un halo sagrado.

-si…-cameron cayó sobre sus rodillas- por favor enséñame maestro.

N sonrió.

-llámame aniki, y ahora mismo te enseñaré todos mis secretos. Con mis místicas habilidades de enseñanza me costará solo una hora grabar la teoría en tu dura cabeza. En cuanto a la práctica…se me ocurre alguien que nos puede ayudar.

* * *

-eeeek- nanci chilló al sentir un estrepitoso escalofrió en su espalda.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno aquí tienen un capitulo sin mucha acción pero con mucho romance, en el siguiente capítulo se viene la pelea de hugh y alder, hagan sus apuestas. Me despido y nos leemos luego.

**To be continued**


	8. compitiendo con la velocidad de la luz

**Capítulo 8: compitiendo contra la velocidad de la luz: Hugh vs Alder.**

Hugh y alder se encontraban a las afueras del pueblo ocre. Tenían a la ama de llaves de alder como juez y a iris y emolga como público, por petición del joven entrenador quiso que esto no fuera sabido al público independientemente del resultado.

-¿estás seguro?- le preguntó alder- si me derrotas en una competencia oficial con muchos testigos serás el campeón.

-eso lo sé, pero en esta batalla solo quiero medir el alcance de las habilidades de rotom, gane o pierda no quiero ser un campeón de un pokemon. Te retaré después de obtener las medallas y vencer a la elite cuatro, y te enfrentaré con todo un equipo preparado.

Alder sonrió.

-en ese caso empecemos.

Ambos presentaron a sus pokemon. Hugh a su rotom y alder a un chandelure.

-comience- ordenó la réferi.

-inmovilízalo- ordenó hugh. En un instante rotom atacó con una onda trueno que paralizó a chandelure y luego lo envolvió en electrotela- ahora bola voltio.

Rotom atacó con una bola voltio más poderoso que las del día anterior gracias al imán que poseía. La explosión fue atronadora, pero alder se mantuvo sereno.

-chandelure usa espacio raro- los ojos de chandelure brillaron y una barrera de energía verdosa cubrió el campo de batalla. hugh sintió temor por esa contra medida, más aun viendo que chandelure se había recuperado de la parálisis increíblemente de forma inmediata.

-¡bola sombra!- ordenaron ambos entrenadores.

Chandelure y rotom desaparecieron. Lo único que los presentes podían apreciar era unos haces de luces que revoloteaban en el campo de batalla y bolas sombras que aparecían de repente y volaban por todo el lugar. Algunas pasaban peligrosamente cerca de los presentes, pero todos se mantuvieron firmes.

Dar órdenes era inútil, era una batalla a la velocidad de la luz. hugh dedujo que gracias al tipo fantasma y fuego chandelure podía resistir moverse tan rápido.

Unos minutos después el efecto de espacio raro acabó y tras una explosión apareció chandelure. Rotom le siguió y atacó con una docena de bolas sombra.

-chandelure fuego fatuo.

Chandelure comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo y generó un torbellino de flamas azules.

-rotom mantén tu distancia y usa onda trueno-rotom se alejó y lanzó una descarga al torbellino. El ataque eléctrico lo deshizo, pero chandelure no estaba.

El pokemon de alder se materializó justo detrás de rotom y disparó un rayo confuso.

-¡rotom!- exclamó hugh un segundo después.

Chandelure soltó un quejido de dolor por estar aprisionado por las ataduras de electricidad y rotom revoloteaba alrededor riendo.

-demonios no lo atrapé con la guardia baja- masculló alder.

-rotom usa bola voltio- rotom disparó una potente esfera de electricidad que golpeó a chandelure y lo tiró al suelo.

-chandelure ya no puede continuar- anunció la réferi- el ganador es rotom.

-uff por poco- suspiró hugh. Iris también soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Alder regresó a su chandelure y sacó a su siguiente pokemon. Un krookodile, el pokemon rugió. Se veía tan feróstico y poderoso como los dragones de iris. Su habilidad intimidación surtió efecto y rotom chilló por lo bajo.

"la habilidad no me preocupa" se decía hugh "esa habilidad baja el ataque físico y rotom no tiene ningún ataque de esa clase. El problema es su combinación de tipos, no podré paralizarlo y la potencia de los ataques fantasma se verá reducida a la mitad"

-comiencen- ordenó la réferi.

-rotom bola sombra- a penas hugh dijo eso una docena de bolas sombras impactó contra krookodile, pero este no pareció sentirlas.

-tormenta arena- krookodile movió sus brazos y generó un torbellino que cubrió el campo- veamos si puedes moverte tan rápido con partículas sólidas en el aire.

Hugh sonó su lengua.

-rotom sigue con bola sombra a una velocidad más baja- su pokemon estaba siendo dañado por la tormenta pero aun así atacó.

Más bolas sombras impactaron contra krookodile.

-excavar- ordenó alder. Krookodile desapareció bajo la tierra en cuestión de dos segundo.

"¿Qué está pensando?" se preguntó hugh "rotom tiene la habilidad levitación, es inmune a los ataques tipo tierra"

Rotom se quejaba de la tormenta que lo lastimaba y hugh esperaba que krookodile apareciera. Se estaba tardando demasiado.

Rotom se exasperó y comenzó a lanzar bolas sombras al agujero por donde se había ido krookodile.

-rotom cálmate- le ordenó hugh- espera a que aparezca.

Rotom chilló y a regañadientes dejó de atacar. hugh se preguntaba por que tardaba tanto en ejecutar ese movimiento y entonces vio la sonrisa de alder.

"maldita sea, así que su plan es ir debilitando a rotom con tormenta arena mientras su pokemon se refugia bajo tierra"

La tormenta se disipó.

-sal ahora krookodile- ordenó alder y su pokemon emergió a la superficie, enseguida fue atacado por rotom con bolas sombras- tormenta arena y excavar.

Realizó esos dos movimientos sin dejas de recibir bolas sombras que parecía no sentir. Rotom volvió a quedar a merced de la tormenta arena.

-veamos quien supera esta prueba de resistencia- dijo alder.

Hugh apretó los dientes, no creía que rotom aguantaría. El pokemon eléctrico y fantasma soltó un chillido ensordecedor. Estaba más que furioso.

-cálmate rotom- pero esta vez hugh no fue escuchado y rotom se aventuró a bajar por el hueco.

-oohh- soltó alder sorprendido.

Se escuchó otro chillido. El suelo bajo sus pies tembló. De los agujeros surgieron columnas de fuego azul e impulsado por una de esas krookodile se elevó en el aire.

-wow que fuego fatuo tan masivo- comentó alder sorprendido.

Rotom apareció en el aire y se puso debajo de krookodile. Hugh reaccionó.

-rotom ataca con bola sombra.

-krookodile usa as aéreo para descender a tierra.

Rotom lazó su ataque, pero en lugar de ser una bola sombra fue una esfera de energía verdosa. Esta golpeó a krookodile en el vientre. Por primera vez el pokemon contrincante soltó un bramido de dolor.

-¡¿eso fue energibola?!- exclamó alder- ¡rotom no puede aprender ese ataque!

-parece que mi rotom si- vitoreó hugh.

Rotom disparó continuamente energibolas a krookodile mientras caía. El choque fue estruendoso y con eso la tormenta arena se deshizo.

-krookodile ya no puede continuar- anunció la réferi- el ganador es rotom.

Hugh e iris volvieron a suspirar. Rotom reía pero ya se veía cansado.

"es demasiado" pensó hugh "no podrá con los seis"

Alder regresó a krookodile y sacó a su siguiente pokemon.

-ve vanilluxe- el pokemon que salió parecía un helado gigante de dos cabezas. Algo tétrico.

-comiencen.

-inmovilízalo- nuevamente fue rotom el que tomó la iniciativa. Paralizó a vanilluxe con una onda trueno y luego lo envolvió en varias capas de electrotela- y ahora bola voltio.

El combo se completó.

-granizo- ordenó alder y acto seguido el campo fue de nuevo azotado por una tempestad. Esta vez una tormenta de hielo.

-disipa esto con fuego fatuo- ordenó hugh.

-ventisca- comandó alder.

Vanilluxe sumó viento helado a la tormenta y rotom soltó otra explosión de fuego azul. Los ataques colisionaron pero la ventisca superó al fuego de rotom y golpeó al pokemon. rotom cayó al suelo como un bloque de hielo.

Hugh apretó los puños y alder estaba serio.

-rotom vamos levántate- le animaba- demos lo mejor de nosotros. ¡Bola voltio!

El bloque de hielo se estremeció y rotom salió de este destrozándolo. Con un flash rotom atinó una bola voltio a vanilluxe. Fue un golpe crítico que lo terminó por debilitar.

-vanilluxe ya no puede continuar- anunció la réferi- el ganador es rotom.

Se volvieron a escuchar profundos suspiros por parte de hugh e iris, rotom por su parte respiraba pesadamente. Estaba cerca de su límite, sin mencionar que el movimiento de granizo continuaba.

Alder sonrió y sacó a su siguiente pokemon.

-accelgor sal a batallar- era uno de los pocos pokemon catalogados como ninjas. Se veía hábil y letal.

-comiencen.

-inmovilízalo.

-estoicismo.

Accelgor liberó una honda de luz rojiza que golpeó a rotom y lo derribó. Hugh boqueó al ver a su pokemon con ojos en remolino.

-rotom ya no puede continuar, el ganador es accelgor.

Hugh e iris soltaron otros suspiros, pero esta vez fueron de pesar. El joven entrenador regresó a su pokemon y le susurró un "gracias". La batalla terminó y con ella la tormenta de nieve.

-esa fue una excelente batalla- dijo alder acercándose a hugh junto con su accelgor. Entonces notó que este tenía un pañuelo elegido atado alrededor de su cuello. Con tanto daño rotom ya no podía moverse tan rápido así que accelgor ganó en velocidad.

-sí, lo fue- dijo hugh.

Ambos entrenadores se dieron la mano.

-hare mi mejor esfuerzo para retarte nuevamente, esta vez con todas las de la ley- declaró hugh.

-estaré esperándote.

Iris se acercó y le dio un abrazo a hugh tomándolo por sorpresa.

-oh- dijo alder levantando una ceja y hugh no pudo evitar que el color se le subiera a las mejillas.

…

-¿por quién me tomas?- preguntó nanci indignada- no soy una de tus putas.

-te dije que te voy a compensar- le dijo N.

-eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero, no voy a acostarme con un chico solo porque tú me vayas a pagar.

-no quiero que te acuestes con él, solo que tengas una cita con él.

-¿y por qué yo?

-porque él es muy tímido y tu despiertas la hombría en los hombres.

Nanci torció la boca.

-te digo que te voy a compensar- N puso en la mesa una pokebola- aquí hay un pokemon shiny que atrapé en el camino a ciudad nimbasa. Es muy poderoso y te ayudará en tu movilización.

Nanci arqueó una ceja.

-¿y lo ofreces así nada más?- preguntó

-no es del tipo en el que me estoy especializando.

Ella vio con detenimiento la pokebola, lo pensó un momento y luego la tomó.

-solo una cita.

-de un día.

-¡¿de un dia?!

-te prometo que no te aburrirá.

Ella suspiró fastidiada.

-de acuerdo, pero si intenta algo lo castro.

-trato hecho.

…

Nate estaba paseando por los alrededores de la ciudad virbank. Estaba en busca de algún pokemon que valiera la pena atrapar. No había encontrado nada fuera de lo común, hasta que una luz brillante apareció en frente de él.

**Notas del autor:**

Espero hayan disfrutado la pelea de hugh y alder, ¿verdad que la estrategia del campeón fue ingeniosa? ¿Cual es el nuevo pokemon de nanci? ¿Cual es el tipo en el que se está especializando N? (creo que debe ser obvio) ¿que se le apareció a nate en el bosque?

**To be continued**


	9. Hoy es noche de sexo

**ADVERTENCIA:** alto contenido explicito, leer bajo su propio riesgo.

**Capítulo 9: Hoy es noche de sexo.**

La cita había sido un éxito total y eso era lo que más le molestaba a nanci. Con las enseñanzas de N cameron se había vuelto todo un caballerito. Iba vestido formalmente, supo llevarla e invitarla a lugares de interés, siempre le prestaba atención a los pequeños detalles, los temas de conversación nunca eran aburridos y no se veía para nada tímido como N dijo. Ella se preguntaba seriamente si N no se había disfrazado para jugarle una broma.

-y luego aniki me dijo que pok-ex no era una línea de autobuses.

-puahahahah de verdad te metiste en un camión de mensajería pensando que era un bus?

-jejeje si, suelen pasarme ese tipo de cosas.

Los dos se sentaron en una banca en el muelle turístico a ver el atardecer. La conversación seguía fluidamente, mientras el sol poco a poco desaparecía en el horizonte. Los matices coloridos iban perdiendo su brillo hasta que las luces del alumbrado público titilaron antes de prenderse.

Al parecer cameron tomó eso como señal y le ofreció su chaqueta a nanci. Ella la aceptó un poco apenada. Siguieron conversando un poco más y luego decidieron que era hora de regresar.

-muchas gracias por tu colaboración aneki- le dijo cameron. Nanci se sorprendió.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?

\- tu y aniki se han tomado tantas molestias por mí, nunca me había imaginado en una situación parecida, pero ahora sé que puedo retar el gimnasio de elesa sin problemas.

Nanci se sintió culpable, había aceptado tener la cita con él por la obtención de un nuevo pokemon y no por el simple hecho de querer ayudarlo y sobre todo que no había perdido el control como la mayoría alrededor de ella pensaban…sintió algo ¿Qué fue? No solo era culpa ¿decepción?

Pasaron por una calle donde estaba el distrito de hoteles de amor, ella se detuvo viendo los coloridos anuncios en medio del aura umbría de ese lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre aneki?- preguntó cameron al darse cuenta que ella se detuvo.

Nanci desvió su atención hacia él. Se acercó y lo sujetó de la mano.

-ven- fue lo único que le dijo antes de llevarlo a rastras hacia el distrito. El trataba de preguntar, pero ella no escuchó. Entró en uno de los hoteles y pidió una habitación.

-e-e-e-e-e-espera un momento aneki- tartamudeó cameron nervioso- ¿q-q-q-que estamos haciendo aquí?

Nanci le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y lo estrechó contra ella. Como cameron era una cabeza más bajo que nanci su mejilla se pegó a su seno. Nanci no dijo nada y cameron cayó por el nerviosismo.

Llegaron a su habitación. Era muy vistosa, la cama era tamaño King size y los muebles eran de madera pulida. Demasiado elegante para ser un hotel de clase baja.

Nanci arrastró a cameron a la cama y lo aventó sobre esta.

-ee-e-e-e-espera aneki n-n-n-n-no tenemos que ir hasta tales extremos.

-calla- le dijo ella suave pero firmemente mientras so ponía sobré el a horcajadas.

Le tomó los bordes de la camisa y de un jalón se la quitó. Inmediatamente comenzó a repartir besos sobre el cuello, pecho y abdomen de cameron. Él soltó un suspiro por ese sentimiento abrumador que se apoderaba de él. Nanci bajó y le desabotonó el pantalón y también se lo quitó de un jalón. Se podía ver el bulto empujando el bóxer de cameron desde dentro.

-veo que ya tu sangre va a donde debería- dijo nanci también despojándose de sus prendas. Cameron solo respiraba hasta el punto de hiperventilar.

Nanci se quitó su bajó su traje de elastano, mostrando su exuberantes pechos. Cameron chilló. Habiéndose removido en totalidad el traje, ella procedió a retirar el boxer. El miembro de Cameron se puso vertical como un mástil, aunque era pequeño comparado con otros que nanci había experimentado.

Sin dar más rodeos lo tomó y lo guio hacia su interior. Ella se dejó caer de golpe y cameron dio un grito. Pero ella no sentía nada en particular, más que querer compensar al chico. Tomó una de las manos de cameron y se llevó a su seno izquierdo. Comenzó a mover sus caderas de arriba a abajo a una velocidad de dos oscilaciones por segundo. Cameron llegó al orgasmo de inmediato soltando una descarga en el interior de la chica. El chico perdió el conocimiento y parecía que su alma amenazaba con salírsele por la boca. Nanci suspiró y como si nada fue a darse una ducha.

Encendió la luz. El baño también era muy lujoso, blanco y brillante que rechinaba de limpio. Una pared completa era un espejo.

Se soltó su largo pelo. Entró a la ducha y abrió la llave. Dejó que el agua acariciara su piel. Se puso a meditar ¿Por qué se seguía sintiendo mal?

-gracias por cuidar de mi pupilo- nanci chilló dándose la vuelta para ver a N desnudo.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- exclamó ella cubriéndose el pecho.

-los estuve siguiendo todo el día, quería tener el registro del progreso de cameron.

-¡¿nos estuviste viendo todo el tiempo?!

-sí y me pareció que fue algo rudo de ti no dejar que cameron disfrutara por más tiempo su primera experiencia sexual.

-¿te estas quejando conmigo?

-cierto, no debería quejarme porque esto era algo que no ibas a hacer.

Nanci se tragó sus palabras. Quedó completamente avergonzada.

-me parece irónico- N se acercó a ella hasta aprisionarla contra la pared espejo- siempre te quejas que te violen y cuando alguien no quiere hacerlo tú eres la que se lanza sobre ellos.

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto.

-Estuviste una buena temporada detrás de nate.

Ella desvió la mirada.

-admítelo- le susurró al oído- te gusta.

-eso no…

Nanci dio un respingo al sentir el miembro de N presionando contra la parte baja de su vientre.

-estas decepcionanda-siguió N-, insatisfecha por muchas cosas. Que él no hiciera ningún avance, que su pene era pequeño, que haya terminado tan rápido…

-basta-dijo ella con una voz quebrada.

N la tomó de los hombros y le dio la vuelta. Nanci no se opuso. N tomó sus brazos y la hizo apoyarse en la pared de vidrio. Nanci sentía come él frotaba su miembro en su trasero. Era más grande que el de cameron. Ella soltó un suspiro y sin darse cuenta elevaba sus posaderas para presionarlas contra N. él, gustoso, aceptó su invitación y con habilidad y puntería la penetro.

-ugh- ella ahogo un grito.

-vamos acepta que estas excitada- le dijo N al oído- eres una pervertida como todos nosotros.

-no…

-¿te digo algo?- N la empujó levemente para que sus pechos se pegaran al espejo- este es un vidrio polarizado- Nanci dio un respingo- si cameron despierta nos verá teniendo sexo desde la cama. Uy te estas poniendo más apretada, ves? Eres una de nosotros.

-eres un sucio- masculló ella- acabo de tener sexo con alguien más ¿y a ti no te molesta?.

-¿dijiste sexo y no violación?

Nanci se volvió a tragar sus palabras.

-a partir de ahora dejemos que nuestros cuerpos hablen por nosotros.

N comenzó a mover sus caderas y nanci arqueó la espalda para darle un ángulo de mejor acceso. Trataba de reprimir sus gemidos por temor a despertar a cameron si es que no había despertado ya.

N pasó su mano por la cara interna del muslo derecho de nanci. Con cuidado alzó su pierna hasta que quedó apoyada sobre el su hombro derecho. nanci tenía una flexibilidad y equilibrio que cualquiera bailarina de ballet quisiera. N incrementó la velocidad de sus movimientos y nanci ya no pudo contener su voz.

Siguieron con el acto cambiando repetidamente de posiciones, nanci se dejó guiar por N. por primera vez sentía excitación al tener un hombre dentro de ella.

-aquí viene- le susurró N al oído.

Ella dio un grito al sentir el golpe critico al punto G.

…

Hugh e iris estaban preparándose para acampar. Sus pokemon estaban terminando la cena, rotom revoloteaba alrededor de todos riéndose mientras emolga trataba de atraparlo usando su ataque de acróbata. No se sabía decir si se llevaban mal o muy bien.

Hugh terminó por montar su carpa e iris acomodó los platos de comida de los pokemon y regresó a los suyos a sus pokebolas, incluso a emolga que se mostraba reacia. Hugh también hizo lo mismo con los suyos. Eran tres en total contando a su recién adquirido dunsparce.

-bueno, mañana es el gran día- dijo hugh mientras se estiraba. Al día siguiente tendría su batalla contra nate. Tenía la confianza que al fin podría ganarle.

Iris se acercó y le tomó de la mano. Ambos se sonrieron. Él se inclinó para darle un tierno beso en los labios. Iris soltó una risilla traviesa y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos poniéndose de puntitas. Hugh puso sus manos en las caderas de ella. Ambos iniciaron una tanda de castos besos. Cada uno con más confianza que el anterior. Profundizaban el contacto hasta que iris se atrevió a darle una mordida al labio inferior de hugh. El chico dio un respingo y miró incrédulo a la chica que hacia lo que podía por aguantar una risita traviesa.

-¿con que esas tenemos?- dijo hugh en tono burlón y le devolvió el mordisquito a iris.

Eso llevó a profundizar el contacto de un ligero roce de lenguas a una danza de estas. Los dos se separaron por la falta de aire, se miraban asombrados. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el calor corporal del otro y los latidos rápidos de sus corazones. Algo se encendió dentro de cada uno.

Hugh se separó de iris y guiándola de la mano entró con ella a su tienda de acampar. Ella no opuso resistencia. Hugh no sabía la razón, pero cada vez que hacia contacto con ella era como si pudieran leerse las mentes.

Ambos se recostaron; él sobre ella. Hugh con su pierna derecha entre las de ella. Iris acariciaba esta con su pierna izquierda, subiéndola y bajándola. Hugh se irguió en su lugar. Se quitó los guantes, su chaquete y camisa. Iris se aflojó su cinturón de tela rosa. Hugh tomó los bordes de la camisa de ella y se la subió. Revelando que no usaba sostén; era de esperarse. Sus pezones eran de un tono más oscuro que el de su piel. La chica tuvo que erguirse para que la camisa pasara por su larga cabellera. Después hugh procedió a quitarle sus pantalones. Ella usaba una especie de fundoshi.

-¿esa es la ropa interior de una princesa?- preguntó hugh con burla ganándose un golpecito en la cabeza.

Cuando estuvieron desnudos completamente hugh tomó uno de los pies de iris y lo besó, subió por su pierna sin dejar de besar su piel y luego hiso lo mismo con la otra. Besó su abdomen, sus pechos, su cuello, sus mejillas y finalmente sus labios. Después de ponerse un pokecondon bajó la mano para guiar su miembro al interior de iris. Cuando sintió esa invasión la chica arqueó la espalda, soltó un chillido por lo bajo y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de hugh. Pudo deducir que era su primera vez, pero ese no era el caso de hugh; él se lo había hecho a nanci por no decir la palabra con V.

El esperó a que ella se acostumbrara. Le daba besos donde alcanzara para calmarla. Después procedió a mover sus caderas, iris gemía. Hugh siguió con el acto, fue suave y considerado con ella quien lo veía con una sonrisa y unos ojos vidriosos.

…

-ah otro día pesado de trabajo- suspiró bel acostándose- la moraleja de este incidente es no hacer apuestas que no puedes ganar…y cuidar tus diarios electrónicos.

Bel se disponía a dormir cuando un ruido llamó su atención. Se exaltó y dio un brinco fuera de su cama. Había alguien por fuera de su ventana.

-¡¿nate?!- exclamó. Abrió la ventana.

-hola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-tenía que verte- respondió nate entrando.

Bel retrocedió avergonzada. Era de noche, ella estaba en su pijama y estaban solos en el laboratorio. Nate nunca había invadido su privacidad, era muy atrevido cuando estaban juntos pero le daba su espacio.

-¿q-q-que pasó con tu batalla contra huhg?- preguntó ella encogiéndose en su lugar y evitando el contacto visual.

-descuida, ya arreglé la hora.

Nate se acercó y empujó a bel a la cama. La chica se quedó sin aire y su corazón casi se le sale por la garganta.

-no sabes cuánto te extrañé- suspiró nate dándole un beso a su seno derecho.

-¡¿Qué crees que estas besando?!- chilló bel tratando de alejarlo.

-mi seno favorito.

-ngnh tu y tus locuras. Nunca tomas en cuenta lo que yo quiero.

-cierto, ya es hora que bese esto.

Nate subió su cabeza y puso sus labios sobre los de bel. Ella sintió que su alma amenazaba por escaparse por la inmensa felicidad que sentía. Tardó un poco en salir del shock y corresponder el beso. Nate llevó una de sus manos al pecho de bel sin dejarla de besar, ella soltó un chillido ahogado por los labios del chico.

Él cortó el beso y bajó para reposar su rostro en los pechos de bel, ella sobó su cabello alborotado tiernamente. Se quedaron así un rato. Ella estaba asimilando lo que ocurrió. Al fin nate se estaba poniendo serio. Pero el no hizo nada, más que unos besos castos. Ya estaba a la coronilla de ir a la par de sus juegos. Lo sujetó de los hombros y dio vuelta con él en la cama. Quedando sobre nate a horcajadas. Agarró su pijama y se la abrió con fuerza mandando los botones a volar. Los hermosos y grandes pechos de bel quedaron expuestos. Nate los había visto antes por cosas de la vida, pero esta era la primera vez que bel se los mostraba por voluntad propia.

-bel…-nate quiso hablar pero bel le destrozó la chaqueta y camisa de inmediato. Luego le soltó los pantalones y se los bajó. Como una fiera destrozando a su presa la chica arrancaba la ropa de nate.

-noooo me quieren violar- dijo nate con un tono burlón.

-tú te callas la boca – le comandó bel besándolo estrepitosamente. Sujetó su erecto pene con sus manos y lo condujo a su interior- ooohhhhh siiiiiii- gritó bel moviendo sus caderas tan rápido que todo el cuarto de sacudía.

-ooooohhh noooo-respondió nate- me han ensuciado.

-que te calles la boca- le dijo ella sin dejar de moverse- ¡¿eres hombre o no?! Demuéstralo.

Nate se irguió en su lugar y se puso sobre bel y empezó a mover el mismo las caderas.

-¡eso! ¡Más duro! ¡y más rápido!-gritaba bel.

Pero nate se salió de ella.

-¡no pares!- le dijo.

-date la vuelta. te lo quiero hacer por detrás- le ordenó nate. Ella obedeció y se puso en posición.

Nate buscó la entrada y volvió a penetrarla. Su abdomen golpeaba las nalgas de ella produciendo un aplauso erótico. Nate le dio una nalgada y elle gimió de placer. Pasó sus manos de las caderas a sus pechos y los apretó. Luego de los pechos le agarró ambas muñecas y la jaló hacia atrás haciendo que se levantara.

-¡¿dime quien es el amo?!- exclamó nate.

-¡tu! ¡tú eres el puto amo!

-¡¿de quien soy el puto amo?!

-¡de mi! ¡ere mi puto amo!

-di que te gusta.

-¡me encanta!

-¡BEL! ¡TE AMO!

-¡NATE! ¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!

Y los dos llegaron al climax.

**Notas del autor:**

¿Siguen vivos? ¿Nadie murió por un ataque del corazón o por exceso de hormonas? No? Que bien. Este capítulo estuvo lleno de sexo, y en el próximo será la batalla de nate y hugh. Hagan sus apuestas. Les tengo sorpresas para mas adelante, esperenlas con ansias. Me despido y nos leemos luego.

**To be continued**


	10. Nate vs hugh

**Capítulo 10: nate vs hugh.**

-wow- fue lo primero que dijo nate al despertar. Sintiendo su pijama húmedo por su eyaculación se estiró para tomar ese objeto que colgaba a un lado de su cama. Una pluma curva amarilla y verde que brillaba.

-esta pluma que me dio cresselia es fascinante- suspiró él.

Al mismo tiempo en el laboratorio de la profesora juniper bel despertaba de un sueño húmedo…coincidencia?

-ay ahora mira lo que sueño- chilló la chica avergonzada.

* * *

Una sensación de calor despertó a hugh de su sueño. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a iris descansando sobre su pecho. Ella dormía plácidamente. El brazo del joven estaba cubierto por la larga cabellera de la chica. Eso lo hacía sudar ¿Cómo es que no le daba calor a ella? Quiso descubrirse un poco el brazo y el movimiento despertó a iris.

-perdón- se disculpó hugh- no quise despertarte.

-no hay problema.

Los dos dieron un respingo y se miraron con ojos desorbitados.

-¿acabas…de hablar?-preguntó hugh esperanzado.

-si…lo hice.

El asombro fue reemplazado por la alegría, ambos gritaban y hablaban tan rápido que no se entendían. Se abrazaron, se besaron y… tuvieron sexo de nuevo.

* * *

Estando despertando cameron rodó en el colchón para cambiar de posición. Entonces sintió que tocó algo. Lo palpó; era suave. Abrió los ojos con pesadez y vio que era uno de los pechos de nanci. La chica dormía a su lado completamente desnuda. Estuvo a punto de exaltarse, pero todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior se le vinieron a la mente. Si, había perdido su virginidad con esa chica. Ese hecho hizo que esbozara una sonrisa boba y manoseara un poco más el seno.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó nanci sin abrir los ojos, cameron dio un respingo y apartó la mano.

-oh estas despierta aneki?

-me acaba de despertar un _mano larga_\- respondió ella dándose la vuelta para mirarlo. Se veía seria.

-bu-buenos días- dijo cameron con nerviosismo.

-buenos días- dijo ella con tono serio. Un instante de un silencio incomodo, luego nanci siguió- lamento lo de ayer cameron.

-eh? lo de ayer?

-sí, fui muy brusca a pesar de que era tu primera vez. Debí ser más suave para que pudieras disfrutarlo por más tiempo.

-oh no, descuida eso me pareció fantástico y-y-y si te molesta que duró poco ¿que tal si lo hacemos otra vez?

-no.

-¡¿no?!

-eso solo fue cosa de una ocasión a partir de ahora tendrás que ganarte a las chicas.

-oh…está bien- contestó cameron desanimado.

Nanci le puso un dedo en los labios.

-esa expresión no es de un hombre genial. No olvides las enseñanzas de N.

-si…tienes razón.

Los dos rieron.

-me alegra que ustedes dos se lleven bien- del otro lado de la cama se irguió N, que tenía su cabello suelto y el torso desnudo.

-¡¿aniki?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-estuve siguiéndolos todo el día de ayer para examinar tu desempeño, debo decir que sacaste una nota alta pero no perfecta. Eso se debe a que dejaste que la chica tomara las riendas del asunto.

Nanci se sonrojó.

-si bueno, ¿pero por qué precisamente estas aquí? ¿en el cuarto con nosotros?

-eso es porque…

Nanci tomó una almohada y le golpeó el rostro a N. ella se paró y salió de la cama exponiendo su desnudez mientras se cambiaba. N bufó y le siguió. Después cameron algo apenado y dudoso por el comportamiento de ambos.

-¿y ahora que?- preguntó nanci- el gimnasio aun no está abierto, van a seguir tu camino.

-lo abrirán en un par de días, solo hay que esperar- respondió N- cuando cameron rete al gimnasio de aquí iremos de nuevo a ciudad nimbasa.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿ no estamos en ciudad nimbasa?

Nanci vio con ojos desorbitados a cameron y N rio por lo bajo.

* * *

Y nuestros héroes ya se encontraban en el campo de batalla atrás del gimnasio de ciudad virbank.

-nate ha llegado el día- exclamó hugh señalando al sonriente nate.

-¿y qué día es ese?- preguntó nate.

-el día en que te derrote- respondió hugh sacando su gloriaball.

-ay hugh deberías dejar de izar _losers flags._

-eso también cuenta como _loser flag._

Nate se encogió de hombros y sacó su peso ball.

-yo seré la juez de este combate- dijo iris poniéndose en posición- esta será una batalla uno a uno. Terminará cuando uno de los pokemon quede debilitado o su entrenador se rinda. Presenten sus pokemon.

-es hora de la victoria rotom- dijo hugh sacando a su pokemon que rio y revoloteó por el campo de batalla.

-tiempo de hacer tu debut en página ¡Sal magnezone!- el pokemon que liberó nate de su peso ball era un magnezone. A juzgar por su brillo metálico hugh podía intuir que tenía equipado un recubrimiento metálico.

-comiencen- ordenó iris.

-rotom fuego fatuo- el pokemon fantasma liberó una gran cantidad de fuego azul que engulló a su contrincante al instante.

-fija blanco- ordenó nate. Magnezone emergió de las llamas y su ojo rojo brilló con una luz del mismo color. En la frente de rotom apareció un "blanco" de color rojo.

Hugh sonó la lengua.

-rotom usa bola sombra- en un parpadeo una docena de bolas sombras impactó contra magnezone y también sufrió daño por las llamas adheridas a él. Pero el pokemon de nate se mantuvo firme.

-magnezone usa toxico- del tercer ojo de magnezon apareció una esfera de brillo morado de la cual salió disparado un chorro de veneno purpura.

Rotom chilló y se apartó pero los efectos de fijar banco se activaron y el chorro hizo un brusco giro en dirección hacia rotom. El pokemon eléctrico chillo irritado y comenzó a huir del ataque venenoso que iba acelerando.

-rotom ataca con bola sombra mientras huyes- ordenó hugh. Su pokemon lanzaba bolas sombras mientras esquivaba el chorro de veneno que poco a poco se iba afinando.

-es tiempo de usar el movimiento especial ¡sirena!- ordenó nate. Comenzó a girar rápidamente resistiendo los ataques de rotom. Después emitió un sonido agudo que se esparció por todo el lugar sin cabida a huida. Rotom se quejó pero siguió huyendo del veneno que no dejaba de hacerse más rápido.

-rotom sigue atacando- gritó hugh con sus manos en los oídos sin embargo su orden no llegó a rotom.

Nate sonreía con malicia mientras se cubría los oídos. La combinación de movimientos duró un poco más y luego se detuvo.

-rotom usa bola sombra de nuevo- otra docena de bolas sombras golpeó a magnezone que ya empezaba a lucir debilitado.

-fijar blanco- un segundo "blanco se superpuso al primero en la frente de rotom.

Otra docena de bolas sombras golpeó a Magnezone, este bramó de dolor.

-giro bola- con la orden de nate rotom se detuvo en seco en medio del aire y fue alcanzado por el veneno que hizo un sonido parecido a un globo explotando, solo que 10 veces más fuerte. El pokemon fantasma chilló al recibir ese ataque y su rostro adquirió una coloración purpura. Magnezone comenzó a girar de nuevo mientras sus imanes producían un brillo blanco y luego impactó contra el inmóvil rotom.

El ataque fue realmente fuerte e hizo un daño considerable a pesar de no ser de un tipo efectivo contra rotom. El pequeño pokemon cayó al suelo y rebotó como una pelota.

-rotom levántate y sigue usando bola sombra- ordenó hugh. Con esfuerzo su pokemon se elevó.

-fijar blanco- ordenó nate.

Rotom disparó seis bolas sombras antes de ser detenido por el terrible dolor del veneno. Otro blanco apareció en su frente.

-rotom sigue atacando- ordenó hugh, apretando los dientes rotom disparó una bola sombra que magnezone pudo esquivar por su baja velocidad.

-¡foco resplandor!- exclamó nate.

Una esfera de energía blanca se formó entre los imanes de magnezone y de esta salió un potente rayo de luz.

Rotom no pudo moverse y recibió el ataque de lleno. Fue un golpe crítico y la explosión fue inmensa. Todos se cubrieron el rostro para protegerse del polvo. Después hubo un momento de silencio mientras la nube de humo se despejaba.

Cuando pudieron ver el campo de batalla, vieron a rotom y a magnezone levitando en sus puestos con mucho daño. Estaban al límite.

Al mismo tiempo rotom recibió daño por el envenenamiento y magnezone por el fuego. Los dos cayeron al suelo debilitados. Nate y hugh boquearon incrédulos.

-rotom y magnezone ya no pueden continuar- anunció iris- esto es un empate.

Hugh suspiró entre aliviado y decepcionado. Los dos jóvenes regresaron sus pokemon a sus pokebolas y se acercaron para estrecharse la mano.

-felicidades hugh- le dijo nate sonriente- al fin me diste la talla.

-oye- le reclamó iris interponiéndose entre ambos- ¡¿Qué clase de palabras son esas?! Pareces un niñito inmaduro.

-uy perdón princesa iris- dijo nate levantando los brazos.

-¿la reconociste?- preguntó hugh.

-pues claro ¿Por qué no habría de reconocerla?

Esta vez fue hugh el que se ganó una mirada implacable por parte de iris.

Ya más calmados y con sus pokemon recuperados, los entrenadores se sentaron a tomar un refrigerio en la cafetería del centro pokemon.

-¿nate cuál era tu estrategia que tenías en mente?- preguntó hugh- puedo entenderla en mayor parte pero quisiera escuchar el escenario que habías ideado.

-humm- nate meditó sus palabras con los ojos cerrados- mi estrategia se basó en el movimiento "fijar blanco". Comencé usando el movimiento de toxico después de este, supuse que alardearías de la velocidad de rotom y le ordenarías atacar mientras esquivabas pero…-nate levantó dos dedos de su mano derecha- olvidaste las dos características del movimiento fijar blanco. La primera es que de tratarse de un movimiento de categoría especial este acelerará entre más lo esquives y la segunda de tratarse de un movimiento de categoría física el pokemon en la mira queda inmovilizado.

-Toxico en teoría no causa daño, pero cualquier líquido que viaje a la velocidad del sonido se considera como un ataque, así que al haberlo eludido tanto se generó un movimiento dañino de tipo veneno con 100% de probabilidad de envenenamiento. Mientras tanto usé el movimiento especial "sirena"; la combinación de giro bola y eco metálico para reducir la de defensa especial de rotom mientras el ataque venenoso tomaba forma.

-Una vez estuviera formado el ataque y la defensa hubiera sido reducida procedí a usar fijar blanco y giro bola, un ataque de categoría físico, para frenar los movimientos de rotom. A parte de la reducción de la defensa especial de rotom en la ecuación también incluí la potenciación del revestimiento metálico, la bonificación por tipo y la habilidad de magnezone "calculo final" para producir un daño considerable a pesar de la desventaja de tipo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-impresionante- admitió iris.

-sí, pero no esperaba que el rotom de hugh fuera tan fuerte.

"es entendible" pensó hugh "rotom adquirió buena experiencia batallando contra los pokemon de iris y alder, de no ser así yo habría perdido como siempre"

-y díganme que relaicon tienen ustedes dos?- preguntó nate.

-somos novios- respondió iris y hugh se avergonzó un poco.

-wow nunca imaginé que ibas a tener novia- comentó nate- yo pensé que habías hecho un voto de castidad después de lo ocurrido con nanci.

-¿con quién?

-¡nadie!- intervino hugh y asesinó a nate con la mirada.

Nate rio por lo bajo y se levantó de su asiento.

-bueno yo me voy, estoy mortalmente aburrido de estar en esa ciudad- dijo - Los espero mas adelante…si me alcanzan.

Nate se despidió de ambos y se dirigió al puerto, pero en lugar de abordar un barco sacó a su magnezone. El chico se subió en este, sentándose con la antena del pokemon entre sus piernas.

-vámonos- dijo con ánimo sujetando la antena y manipulándola como una palanca de mando. Se adentraron en el mar con dirección a ciudad castelia. Lo que ninguno de nuestros héroes sabia era que un evento de escala inmensurable estaba por ocurrir ahí.

**Notas del autor:**

Me odian? Bueno hice mucho _trama no jutsu_ en este capítulo, pero bueno. Se los compensaré en el siguiente que se titulará "UNA BATALLA EPICA" así en mayúsculas. Les prometo que se sorprenderán.

**To be continued**


	11. las cloacas de ciudad castelia

**Notas del autor**: primero que todo me disculpo, sé que les prometí una batalla épica, pero es que la madre inspiración vino sin previo aviso y quise poner algo antes que eso. Así que espero me perdonen y disfruten de este capítulo.

**Capítulo 11: las cloacas de ciudad castelia. **

Los ataques caían uno de tras de otro. Chocaban contra el suelo provocando agujeros en este como un arma de fuego. Riolu con agilidad y destreza esquivaba cada proyectil por un pelo. N estaba sorprendido por la agilidad del pequeño pokemon al esquivar los misiles aguja.

-ahora riolu usa onda vacío- riolu alzó su mano derecha y creó un torbellino alrededor de él, a continuación el pokemon saltó girando en medio de este. Cuando alcanzó el punto máximo juntó sus manos y la separo generando una onda de choque en forma de luna que impactó contra el ferrothorn enemigo. Esa era una forma peculiar de usar ese ataque.

-ataca con fuerza palma- ordenó Cameron. Riolu se acercó antes que ferrothorn se recuperara del ataque. Puso su mano en medio de sus ojos y se generó una explosión de luz amarilla que lo mandó rodando hacia atrás al pokemon.

Cameron iba a vitorear pero riolu soltó un chillido mientras se sujetaba la mano con que había atacado.

-es la habilidad punta de acero- dijo N- no puedes usar un ataque de contacto sin recibir daño.

-¡¿de verdad?!- exclamó el chico.

Ferrothorn se alzó con ayuda de sus tentáculos, en sus ojos se veía la ira.

-entonces sigue usando onda vacío- dijo cameron. Su riolu volvió a realizar su mímica al tiempo que ferrothorn se lanzaba al ataque y un aura blanquecina lo rodeaba.

El pokemon planta y acero recibió el ataque sin bajar la velocidad y golpeó a riolu en medio del aire. riolu se recuperó rápidamente y dio un giro para caer de pie.

-con esa forma de usar onda vacío queda indefenso en el aire- le dijo N

Ferrothorn volvió a atacar usando cabeza hierro. Riolu esquivó con facilidad los ataques.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- se preguntó cameron. Como suele hacerlo se jaló su bandana y la soltó para recibir un golpe. _Snap_\- ¡ya se! Riolu usa fuerza palma al mismo tiempo que onda vacío.

N arqueó una ceja. Riolu asintió a la orden de su entrenador. Extendió su mano izquierda al frente y puso la otra lista para dar un golpe de palma. Ferrothorn volvió a hacer otra acometida. Alrededor del brazo de riolu se formó un torbellino de viento y golpeó a ferrothorn cuando estuvo al alcance. Se generó una explosión. Cuando el humo se disipó riolu estaba en frente de un ferrothonr debilitado.

-y ahora si ¡pokebola ve!- dijo cameron lanzando un objeto esférico que golpeó al inconsciente pokemon…no pasó nada.

-¿Qué paso?

-le tiraste una bola de béisbol- señaló N

-ay me equivoqué.

Cameron tomó una pokebola y la lanzó contra el ferrothorn. El pokemon fue absorbido y cuando la pokebola cayó al suelo se agitó tres veces antes de que sonara el pitido de una captura exitosa.

-¡siiiii! Mi primera captura en la región de unova- cameron festejó junto a su riolu.

…

-_yo yo_ prepárate para una derrota aplastante _yo_\- decía un breakdancer dando vueltas en el piso como si este estuviera cubierto de hielo.

-veamos si así como bailas luchas- dijo nate.

-_yo yo_ adelante scraggy- el breakdancer lanzó una pokebola. De esta salió un scraggy con gafas de sol.

-adelante emboar- dijo nate sacando a su pokemon inicial.

-scraggy usa pulso umbrío.

-emboar lanza llamas.

Scraggy lanzó un rayo compuesto de aros de energía oscura y emboar expulsó llamas de su boca. Los ataques colisionaron, el lanzallamas superó en poder al pulso oscuro y lo hizo retroceder. Scraggy se hizo a un lado para evitar ser golpeado.

-brazo martillo- emboar cortó la distancia entre ambos trató de golpear a scraggy pero el pokemon siniestro dio un giro en el aire evitando el ataque. Emboar trató de hacer varias acometidas pero todas fallaron.

-patada baja- ordenó el breakdancer y scraggy golpeó la rodilla derecha haciéndolo caer de rodillas-_yo yo_ cuando se trata de velocidad y de agilidad no hay nadie que me pueda superar. Y menos si el enemigo es un gordinflón, niño maricon.

-nah es solo que emboar le preocupa golpear a alguien con lentes- dijo nate encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces el breakdancer notó que emboar tenía los lentes de scraggy en una de sus manos. Más rápido de lo que scraggy pudo percibir recibió un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar pasando por al lado de la cabeza del breakdancer. El pokemon siniestro se estrelló contra la pared y quedó incrustada en esta. Acto seguido emboar lanzó las gafas y estas aterrizaron con precisión sobre la cabeza de scraggy.

-¡¿_yo_ cómo es posible?!- exclamó- su velocidad debió haber sido reducida.

Emboar y nate esbozaron sonrisas cómplices. El breakdancer regresó su pokemon a la pokebola y sacó al siguiente. Un darmanitan. Nate viendo que el pokemon tenía una banda focus en el brazo derecho supuso cual sería la estrategia del sujeto.

-a contrario de los que mucho suponen ese pokemon no están ágil ni veloz- comentó nate regresando a emboar.

-_yo yo_ no me importa lo que la ciencia diga, yo pongo mis propios límites _yo. _Porque mi meta es la liga.

Nate bufó y tomó una buceo ball.

-ve jellicent- nate sacó a uno de los pokemon que había atrapado en el camino a ciudad castelia.

-darmanitan usa rayo solar- darmanitan abrió la boca y comenzó a acumular energía.

-jellicent usa rayo hielo y crea un muro protector.

Jellicent disparó su ataque y creó un bloque de hielo entre ambos pokemon. darmanitan terminó de cargar su ataque y lo lanzó. El rayo solar destruyó el bloque pero esta acción consumió todo el movimiento. El breackdancer chasqueó la lengua.

-jellicente usa hidrobomba- el amuleto de agua mística que tenía jellicent brilló con una luz azul. El pokemon disparó una potente descarga de agua que impactó contra darmanitan.

La banda focus en su brazo se destrozó y la habilidad de darmanitan se activó entrando en modo daruma.

-_yo_ usa fuerza psíquica- ordenó el brackdancer. Los ojos de darmanitan brillaron con una luz azul y un aura del mismo color rodeó a jellicent. El pokemon fantasma y agua comenzó a ser azotado contra las paredes y el piso del lugar.

-bola sombra- el pokemon de nate se deshizo de la fuerza opresiva y lanzó una bola sombra contra darmanitan. El ataque impactó y el pokemon enemigo cayó debilitado.

-bueeeeno eso ha sido todo por ahora- dijo nate regresando a su pokemon. Ya estaba algo cansado después de vencer a varios entrenadores que visitaban las cloacas de la ciudad castelia.

…

-eewww esto apesta- se quejó nanci- sigo sin entender cómo es que esto es un lugar de destino turístico.

Dewott que iba caminando a su lado se encogió de hombros. La chica estaba recorriendo los alrededores del solar con la esperanza de encontrar algo de valor. Dieron vuelta en una esquina de los túneles y ambos se pararon en seco al ver algo extraño. Un grimer salía del canal del túnel con un "hueso raro" en sus manos. El pokemon parecía feliz y se echó a andar.

-qué raro- dijo nanci- que yo sepa los grimer no son la clase de pokemon que colecciona cosas.

Ella intercambió miradas con dewott que parecía igual de confundido que ella. Llenos de curiosidad siguieron cautelosamente al grimer por los túneles, teniendo cuidado de marcar las paredes con tiza para encontrar el camino de regreso.

Después de un rato, llegaron a lo que parecía un domo donde convergían varios canales. En el embalse de ahí había un gran torbellino donde el agua bajaba. Nanci tragó grueso con solo imaginarse que caía ahí dentro. Volvió a buscar el grimer, el pokemon andaba por un sardinel a los lados del domo en dirección a una extraña choza de madera y techo de placas metálicas, alrededor de la cual estaban cuatro lopunnys. El grimer se acercó a uno de ellos y le ofreció el "hueso raro". El lopunny lo tomó y lo analizó. Luego alzó su voz. De la choza apareció otro lopunny solo que este era shiny, el pelaje de sus orejas y extremidades era rosa.

DOKI

Nanci pudo escuchar el corazón de dewott dar un salto y sus ojos se pusieron en forma de corazón.

-¿es eso lo que llaman amor a primera vista?- se preguntó nanci.

El lopunny rosa se acercó y tomó el hueso raro. Lo analizó con detenimiento y después asintió. El grimer se vio más feliz. Entonces ambos pokemon entraron dentro de la choza.

-¿Qué esta…?

-¡Lo! ¡Lo! ¡Lo! ¡Lo! ¡Punny! ¡Punny! ¡Punny!

La piel de nanci se le puso como de gallina al escuchar esos gemidos.

-¿acaso…eso es…un…prostíbulo pokemon?- nanci se volteó a ver a dewott que había quedado completamente banco. Y tuvo la impresión que su corazón se resquebrajó.

-pobrecito- suspiró nanci- pero de cualquier forma la prostitución no es algo natural…o si?

Un par de minutos más tarde el grimer salió con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. El lopunny shiny salió, no solo se veía agotada sino envenenada. Ese grimer de seguro tenía la habilidad toque toxico. La lopunny shiny cayó con la espalda apoyada en el muro. Otro de las lopunny se acercó con un antídoto en manos y se lo dio. Eso definitivamente no era natural.

-¡señoritas!- las lopunny dieron un brinco al ver que de otro de los túneles aparecía un hombre que tenía una camisa hawaiana purpura y pantalón y sombrero blanco- espero las ganancias esta vez me satisfagan.

Acompañando a ese hombre estaba un pokemon que nanci no recordaba. Parecía también un pokemon de especie "conejo" como loppunny pero este se veía grotesco. Nanci sacó su pokedex para chequear la información.

_¿? No encuentro datos._

-¿que? ¿Como que no encuentras datos?

_Posiblemente se trate de un pokemon que no habita la región de unova._

Respondió la voz digital.

-¡¿Qué les cuesta a los profesores poner unos cuantos kilobites de más para el resto de pokemon?!- furiosa nanci guardó su pokedex y dirigió de nuevo su atención hacia la choza. La lopunny shiny tomó un saco y lo abrió mostrando una diversidad de objetos. Entre esos estaban algunos huesos raros, cucharas torcidas, entre otros. El hombre se puso en cuclillas y los admiró con el ceño fruncido. Con una mano enguantada tomó una perla cubierta de suciedad.

-¿es todo?- preguntó con un tono frio. Temerosa la lopunny asintió- ¡son unas inútiles!

El hombre le dio un manotazo a la lopunny que la tiró, las otras chillaron y el pokemon de aspecto grotesco empezó a golpearlas con un ataque de doble bofetón usando sus largas orejas.

-¡esto no es ni la tercera parte que me dieron la vez pasada!- gritaba el hombre- ¡será mejor que pongan más esfuerzo!

El hombre sujetó a la loppuny shiny de una de sus orejas y la alzó sin ninguna delicadeza.

-creo que ya es hora de venderte en el mercado negro- masculló.

-¡oye!- el hombre se dio la vuelta para ver a una chica y su dewott, ambos emitiendo un aura de fuego- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

-ah? Que te importa?

-¿prostituyes y maltratas a tus pokemon solo por conseguir objetos?- preguntó nanci.

-y que si lo hago? Es la forma más eficiente para conseguir los tesoros de este lugar.

Nanci entrecerró los ojos como un par de cuchillas.

-pues eso llega hasta aquí- le sentenció.

-metete en tus propios asuntos mocosa ¡diggersby usa voltio cruel!

El pokemon del sujeto emitió una potente energía eléctrica con un grito de guerra. Dewott se movió como un rayo y le asestó una concha carmesí en el cuello. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mandar a diggersby volando hacia el centro del domo. El pokemon desapareció en un instante en el remolino de agua.

-ah?- el hombre pareció tardar un momento en procesar lo ocurrido- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Tomó otra de sus pokebolas y sacó a dos conkeldurr.

-¿más de seis pokemon? debes ser un entrenador ilegal- comentó nanci.

Nuevamente dewott se movió con velocidad divina. Se escuchó un zumbido y un segundo después las cuatro columnas de concreto cayeron cortadas en tres pedazos y los conkeldurr se desplomaron debilitados.

-eeekk- chilló el hombre. Trató de huir pero dewott uso hierba lazo y lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo.

-sus pokebolas y prometo no castrarte- dijo nanci con un tono frio.

El hombre chilló de nuevo y con mano temblorosa le puso a los pies las cinco pokebolas de los lupunny. Dewott cortó cada una a la mitad.

Nanci y dewott se dieron la vuelta dirigiéndose a las lopunny. La hierba lazo se deshizo y el hombre soltó un suspiro de alivio. Suspiro que fue reemplazado por un grito de dolor al aparecer un corte en su entrepierna seguido de un chorro de sangre.

-¡AAHHHHH! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

-te prometí que _yo_ no te castraría- dijo nanci sin dirigirle la mirada- ahora vete antes que yo o alguno de mis pokemon decida lanzarte a las aguas.

La chica ayudó a la lopunny shiny y atendió a las demás usando pociones. El corazón de nanci se encogió al verlas en tal estado, sus pelajes estaban extremadamente sucios y olían tan mal como los muk. Ellas lloraban a cantaros.

-descuiden- les dijo nanci con un nudo en la garganta- ahora son libres.

Ellas siguieron sollozando pero de alegría.

Nanci decidió llevarlas al solar donde N y cameron se encontraban entrenando. N les hizo una revisión cautelosa, determinar los estados de los pokemon era su fuerte.

-no tienen ninguna herida grave- dijo- solo necesitan algunas bayas aranja y descanzar.

N y cameron les entregaron las bayas que tenían y las ayudaron a asearse en unos estanques de agua limpia del solar. N se aseguró que los pokemon con los que habían entablado amistad en ese lugar cuidaran de ellas.

Después los chicos decidieron que era hora de regresar. Dewott se veía decaído al igual que nanci, no deseaban dejar a las lopunny pero merecían una vida de paz. Deseándoles suerte que si alguien las llegara a atrapar fuera un buen entrenador.

-¡lopunny!- los entrenadores se voltearon a mirar a la lopunny shiny que venía corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó nanci arrodillándose.

-lopunny- dijo la pokemon señalando a nanci.

-¿quieres…venir conmigo?- la lopunny asintió.

Los ojos de nanci se pusieron vidriosos.

-yo…no creo que sea buena idea- dijo la chica con pesar. Lopunny inclinó la cabeza confundida- has sufrido mucho y…a mi lado puede que sufras más. Yo…puede que yo no sea lo que creas, una justiciera o algo parecido. Soy…también alguien materialista…no sé si me entiendes.

Nanci se puso cabizbaja, N y cameron intercambiaron miradas. Estaban preocupados por la chica.

-¡gur!- se escuchó un grito detrás de ellos. Un gurdurr se abrió paso entre N y cameron y se acercó a nanci y luppuny. Bajo su brazo izquierdo estaba su típica viga roja con perfil en H y en su derecha tenía una "maxipepita". El pokemon lucha puso la esfera de oro en frente de lopunny y le hizo un ademan para que se acercara.

Dewott gruñó por lo bajo y estuvo a punto de tomar sus conchas cuando lopunny se acercó a gurdurr. Sin previo aviso le atinó una patada en la entrepierna tan fuerte que lo levantó del piso y le clavó la cabeza en techo.

-wow-boqueó nanci- eres fuerte.

Lopunny tomó la maxipepita entre sus manos y se la ofreció a nanci. La chica abrió los ojos como platos.

-creo que entiende cómo te gusta hacer las cosas- dijo N.

Nanci no le prestó atención a los comentarios de N. hizo a un lado a la maxipepita y abrazó a lopunny.

-te prometo que nunca te obligaré a hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad- le dijo derramando lagrimas- y si en algún momento quieres dejarme tampoco te retendré.

Dewott sonrió viendo que su entrenadora había madurado desde que trató de hacerlo evolucionar.

Lopunny se separó un poco. Lo suficiente para poder encararla, con sus manos secó las mejillas de nanci tiernamente. Ella rio. Aceptando la decisión de la pokemon nanci tomó una sana ball y golpeó suavemente a lopunny con esta en la cabeza. La pokemon se convirtió en energía roja y entró en la esfera. Después de tres agitadas se escuchó el pitido de éxito.

…

-no puedo creer que haya gente que prostituya a los pokemon- dijo nate- yo en tu lugar si lo hubiera arrojado al torbellino.

-descuida tomé un video de él maltratando a sus pokemon y se lo mandé a la oficial Jenny, no tardaran en apresarlo cuando llegue al hospital.

Los cuatro entrenadores se encontraban almorzando en el centro pokemon. Todavía estaban a la espera de la apertura del gimnasio.

-estos días han estado muy aburridos- suspiró nate- vamos N ten una batalla conmigo.

-ya te lo he dicho que no me interesa tener batallas con hombres- respondió el peli verde- me gustaría tener un concurso para ver quién es el más pervertido.

-y yo ya te he dicho que solo tengo ojos para bel.

-veo que están todos reunidos- los presentes se voltearon para ver a hugh junto a iris.

-wow es iris la campeona-exclamó nanci saltando de su asiento- no puedo creerlo, quien diría que conocería la segunda mejor entrenadora de la región aquí.

-coughterceracough- tosió nate.

Hugh e iris abrieron los ojos como platos viendo al entrenador.

-parece que alguien quiere probarme- dijo iris.

-de hecho si- dijo nate levantándose- quiero probarme enfrentando a alguien que este al nivel de un campeón regional.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueeeeno aquí está el capítulo, al siguiente se viene la batalla épica. Espérenla con ansias.

**To be continued.**


	12. UNA BATALLA EPICA

**ADVERTENCIA:** este capitulo tiene alto contenido de acción, se recomienda acomodarse bien en sus sillas para prevenir caídas por la muy asegurada sorpresa impactante, tambien es recomendable gritar "WTF?" con anticipación.

**Capítulo 12: UNA BATALLA EPICA (parte 1)**

Nuestros héroes decidieron ir a un campo de batalla en un parque cercano, para que hubiera muchos testigos. Todos los jóvenes entrenadores estaban emocionados por ver a la princesa de la aldea de los dragones demostrar sus habilidades aunque fuera contra un donadie.

-presenten a sus pokemon- ordenó N haciendo de juez.

-es hora de darte una lección de humildad- dijo iris sacando a su dragonite.

-eso lo veremos- respondió nate sacando a su magnezone. Su pokemon ahora no tenia un recubrimiento metalico sino un imag potenciador equipado.

-comiencen.

BOOOM

Todos se sobre exaltaron al escuchar una explosión en las cercanías. Los chicos miraron en la dirección de dónde provino. Al otro lado de la calle salía humo de un edificio gris, en la entrada había varios camiones negros. De estos salieron unos sujetos vestidos todos de negro con tapabocas y unas gorras con una X blanca en estas. Los sujetos iban acompañados de pokemon como muk, golgat y magnetón.

\- es el equipo plasma- boqueó nanci

-¿equipo plasma?- preguntó cameron.

-una organización criminal- contestó N.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó cameron.

-ese es el banco de la reserva federal- apuntó nate.

De uno de los vehículos apareció un sujeto con vestimenta diferente. Era un hombre de avanzada edad, cabello grisáceo con tres copetes que parecían cuernos. Tenía una especia de parche en el ojo derecho. Usaba un traje largo de color negro con ojos grises dibujados sobre la superficie y en su mano izquierda llevaba un bastón metálico de un diseño curioso.

-ghechis? Hasta tu papa está aquí N?- preguntó nate. El peliverde suspiró pesadamente.

-¡¿tu padre es el líder de una organización criminal aniki?!- exclamó cameron.

-yo no guardo ninguna relación con él y sus negocios- dijo N.

-de cualquier forma ¿tu papa vino a robar un banco?- preguntó nanci incrédula- ¿A plena luz del dia? ¿Y aquí en castelia?

N torció la boca.

-de pronto ya le llegó la demencia senil- se burló nate.

Ghechis hizo un ademan con su mano y de otros camiones aparecieron unas criaturas acorazadas de color morado y ojos rojos. Sobre sus espaldas tenían un cañón.

-¿q-q-q-que es eso?- tartamudeó cameron sacando un aparato electrónico y apuntando hacia ellos.

-ese es un control remoto- señaló N.

-ah es verdad- buscó en su bolsillo nuevamente y sacó su pokedex.

_¿? No encuentro datos._

-¡¿Cómo?!- exclamó cameron confundido.

-es genesect, un pokemon artificial creado por el equipo plasma. Su información no es de dominio público- comentó N.

Los tres genesect se alinearon y dispararon unos ataques que generaron otras explosiones dentro del edificio.

-supongo que se siente confiado con tres genesect- comentó nate.

-¡¿no van a hacer nada?!- preguntó cameron.

-no, dejémoselos a los profesionales- respondió nate calmadamente.

-¡¿profesionales?! Creo que se necesita más de una docena de oficiales Jenny para enfrentar a esas cosas- cameron estaba indignado con sus compañeros, y estos lo miraron con ojos desorbitados.

-¿no lo sabe?- le preguntó nate a N.

-parece que no- respondió él.

-¿Qué no sé qué?- preguntó cameron.

-¿Cómo no puede saberlo?- preguntó iris.

-es despistado- respondió N.

-bastante- añadió nanci.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡diganme! ¡¿Qué es lo que no sé?!- gritó cameron.

-pues…

Un sonido interrumpió las palabras de N. fue un graznido, sonó hermoso e imponente al mismo tiempo. Entre los edificios apareció una figura de una gran ave. Todos los del equipo plasma dirigieron su atención hacia ella. Los pokemon, incluidos los genesect prepararon sus ataques.

cameron agudizó la vista era un pokemon tipo volador con plumaje azul, negro, rojo y blanco. Lo que llamó más su atención es que alguien la estaba montando.

Los pokemon del equipo plasma lanzaron sus ataques, pero el ave los esquivó con asombrosa habilidad. Cameron alzó el pokedex.

_Braviary el pokemon valeroso y la forma evolucionada de rufflet. Debido a la devoción por sus amigos, braviary continuará luchando incluso tras recibir heridas de gravedad._

Viendo la imagen en el pokedex pudo ver que se trataba de un pokemon shiny. Cameron alzó la vista de nuevo y el jinete del braviary volvió a captar su atención. Venia vestido con traje extraño, de los mismos colores que su pokemon. Mientras su pokemon esquivaba tomó lo que parecía un gran disco y lo lanzó. Grande fue la sorpresa de cameron al ver que ese disco golpeó a uno de los tres genesect y luego rebotó golpeando al segundo y el tercero; desequilibrándolos. El sujeto saltó para atrapar el objeto volador y golpear a uno de los genesect en la cabeza con este, derribándolo. En el mismo instante braviary atrapó a uno de los genesect con sus garras lo levantó como si nada en el aire y al dar una vuelta lo derribó sobre el tercero. Todos los ciudadanos vitoreaban. Cameron estaba boquiabierto.

Los soldados del equipo plasma y sus pokemon rodearon al sujeto. Los soldados dispararon armas laser y los pokemon lanzaron sus ataques. El sujeto se movió como ninguna persona que cameron había visto, esquivaba y bloqueaba los ataques con el disco. Entonces el chico se dio cuenta que no era un disco sino un escudo tricolor con una estrella blanca en el medio. En el cual los ataques rebotaban con una extraña facilidad. El sujeto se movió con esa misma velocidad y comenzó a golpear a tanto soldados como pokemon mandándolos a volar. Parecía tener una fuerza sobre humana. Los genesect se incorporaron listos para seguir luchando pero braviary lanzó un ataque de onda ígnea que golpeó a dos de ellos volviéndolos a derribar.

El tercero apuntó al sujeto y disparó de su cañón un ataque que parecía de tipo agua. El sujeto se cubrió con su escudo e increíblemente resistió el ataque y logró desviarlo hacia los otros dos genesect causándoles más daños. Braviary dirigió su atención al tercer genesect y atacó con onda ígnea. Los tres pokemon parecieron muy dañados y los soldados y sus pokemon dudaban en atacar

Ghechis hizo otro ademan con su mano y de los vehículos surgieron otros seis genesect. El sujeto se mantuvo serio. Su brabiary se apresuró a pasar cerca de él y recogerlo para alzarlo en el aire. El sujeto y ghechis intercambiaron miradas. Alzó su escudo en el aire y gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!

Se escuchó un bramido ensordecedor. No era como el graznido de braviary, este era aterrador. Una figura enorme apareció del aire y al caer aplastó a un par de genesect. Cameron chilló al ver que se trataba de una persona. Si es que le podía llamar persona a eso. Media al menos tres metros de alto con una musculatura que dejaría en ridículo a un machamp fisiculturista. Lo más asombroso era el color de su piel; verde.

Los genesect se cerraron en torno a eso y comenzaron a disparar. La criatura no pareció recibir daño y avanzó hacia uno. Lo tomó del cañón y lo manipuló como si de un mazo se tratara para golpear a otros dos. Otras figuras aparecieron del aire, estos si lucían como pokemon. Eran un throh, un sawk, un toxicroak, un machamp y un conkeldurr. Los pokemon tipo lucha atacaron con fiereza a los gensecto con ataques muy poderosos.

Los pokemon artificiales cambiaron a modo vehículo y se elevaron saliéndose de su alcance y entonces varios misiles salieron de la nada derribándolos. Lo siguiente en aparecer fue una especia de robot anaranjado. Tenía propulsores en las palmas de las manos y los pies.

Los soldados del equipo plasma se dispusieron a atacar nuevamente pero en un parpadeo todos cayeron al suelo atados de pies a cabezas con una especia de telaraña.

-¡oye ghechis!- el líder criminal dirigió su atención a otro que había aparecido. Era un hombre con un traje ajustado de cuerpo completo de motivo de ariados. Lo increíble de este es que estaba de pie en una pared.

-¿atacas una de nuestras ciudades con tan poco poder de fuego? Me siento ofendido- el sujeto extendió sus manos y disparó de sus muñecas lo que parecía autentica tela de ariados. Los hilos volaron hacia ghechis pero estos fueron bloqueados por un campo de energía.

Los genesect trataron de dar la lucha pero unos fueron engullidos por la onda ígnea de braviary, otros fueron apaleados por los monstruos musculosos y los faltantes fueron derribados por los misiles del robot.

-ahora lo sabes- le dijo N a cameron- aquí en la región de unova tenemos a los super héroes más fuertes de todo el mundo.

-eso…fue…-boqueo cameron- ¡ESO FUE ASOMBROSO! ¡¿Esos son super héroes de verdad?!

-sip-contestó nate- esos son el capitán america, steel man, ariados man y el increíble Marshal que además de ser super héroe es miembro de la elite cuatro.

-fue el más difícil de vencer- comentó iris.

-y precisamente esos estaban reunidos en una ciudad, ghechis no tuvo suerte- bufó hugh.

Los super héroes y sus pokemon se formaron en círculo alrededor de ghechis.

-marshal haznos el honor- dijo el apitan america. El gigante verdoso dio un puñetazo que destruyó el campo de fuerza. Al instante ariados man trató de inmovilizarlo pero la tela traspasó a ghechis y este se desvaneció como el humo.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Un holograma?- preguntó ariados man.

-no- respondió el capitán america- una ilusión.

-fuhahahaha- se escuchó una risa que sonó por todo el lugar. En el cielo apareció una nave entre los edificios. Era alargada y gris como una lanza. En una plataforma de esta, estaba ghechis junto a otro sujeto. Este tenía una armadura dorada y un casco con cuernos. En su mano tenía una lanza y a sus espaldas estaba un zoroark más grande que el promedio.

-espero hayan disfrutado del acto de apertura- se burló el sujeto cornudo.

-¿loki y ghechis juntos? y dicen que los malos no conocen el trabajo en equipo- comentó ariados man.

-veamos si sigues haciendo bromas cuando tengas que enfrentar algo con más "poder de fuego"- dijo ghechis.

Dentro de la nave aparecieron tres objetos rectangulares flotando. Dos de esos se abrieron y de ellos salieron un par de esferas. Una era de color grisáceo y otro dorado con un centro negro.

-¡¿los orbes?! ¡¿Cómo diablos los consiguieron?!- gritó steel man.

-y no es lo único que tenemos- dijo loki cuando el tercer contenedor se abrió y apareció un cubo de brillo azul blanquecino- con el poder del teseracto ¡podemos controlar fácilmente a zekrom y reshiram!

Loki y ghechis tocaron caras opuestas del cubo con sus armas y de este salieron un par de rayos de luz azulosa que golpearon los orbes. Estas produjeron su propio brillo y se transformaron en dos criaturas monstruosas. Uno era negro y el otro era blanco, ambos con ojos de color rojo.

-¡REDUZCANLOS A CENIZAS!- gritaron loki y ghechis al unísono.

Los pokemon legendarios atacaron, zekrom liberó una potente descarga eléctrica y reshiram expulsó una enorme cantidad de fuego azul. Los ataques masivos engulleron la calle entera fácilmente. Los villanos reían extasiados y la gente comenzaba a huir.

De en medio de las llamas y la electricidad salió disparado marshal para el ataque, pero zekrom reaccionó a tiempo y de un zarpazo lo mandó volando a un edificio cercano.

Los demás avengers y sus pokemon emergieron de las llamas también dispuestos a atacar. Con una señal de ghechis varias compuertas de la nave se abrieron y un enjambre de genesect salió volando hacia las calles.

Se comenzó una guerra sin cuartel, los avengers tenían las de perder por inferioridad numérica y poder. Sin embargo ninguno dudó en atacar.

Zekrom liberó una potente descarga que atinó a braviary y lo derribó a él y al capitán. El pokemon yacía debilitado asique el capitán lo regresó a su pokebola. zekrom volvió a atacar de inmediato.

El capitán se cubrió con su escudo por acto reflejo, pero el ataque nunca llegó. Cauteloso se asomó y vio a un pequeño rotom tragándose la electricidad de zekrom.

-bueeeeeeeno no podemos seguir diciendo que no haremos nada- el capitán se dio la vuelta para ver a unos jóvenes acompañados de sus pokemon. El que tenía peinado de palmera iba al frente - lo siento capitán, pero tendrán que dejar a estos civiles involucrarse en sus asuntos heroicos.

**Notas del autor:**

Séanme sinceros, los trolié verdad? díganme que si XD. Bueno en el siguiente capítulo esta batalla se pondrá aún mejor con más acción y _epicness,_ me despido y nos leemos luego.

**To be continued**


	13. UNA BATALLA EPICA pt 2

**Capitulo 13: UNA BATALLA ÉPICA (parte 2)**

El capitán américo no tuvo tiempo de protestar por la intervención de los jóvenes. Varios genesect dispararon ataques de sus cañones. Los jóvenes se dispersaron. Le daban órdenes a sus pokemon de atacar y defender. El rotom de hugh le dio la talla a zekrom, absorbía su energía y disparaba constantemente bolas sombras y energibolas. El resto enfrentaba al ejército de insectos mecánicos. Reshiram bramaba y escupía grandes llamaradas hacia steelman que volaba a su alrededor disparándole láseres y misiles. Marshal salió del agujero del edificio, se lanzó por los aires y sujetó con ambos brazos el cuello del de reshiram llevándolo al suelo.

-tenían que ser mi hijo y sus amigos- masculló ghechis.

-¿cuál es tu hijo?- preguntó loki.

-ese de pelo verde.

-oh…me imagino que salió a la madre.

Loki alzó su cetro y disparo una bola de energía. Ariados man dio un brinco evitándola.

-cuidado a donde apuntas eso- renegó el héroe.

-y tú no trates de robar como un sucio carterista- le contestó loki- Fenrir pulso noche.

El zoroark gruñó. Sus garras brillaron con una luz roja.

-uh oh- ariados man no tuvo alternativa que retirarse. Saltó del balcón de la nave justo antes que zoroark disparara una honda de luz roja.

En la calle los genesect seguían atacando. La diferencia numérica era abrumadora.

-¡Son demasiados!-chilló nanci.

-¡no te distraigas!- le gritó huhg.

Un genesect disparó un ataque de su cañón que le dio de lleno en el abdomen a la chica. Su cuerpo se hundió en el pavimento formando un cráter.

-¡aneeeeeekiiiiiiiii!- gritó cameron dramáticamente.

-ow eso me dolió- se quejó nanci poniéndose de pie.

-¡¿estas viva?!

-es que una vez la mandaron por error a un campamento del equipo rocket en kanto- respondió nate.

Los pokemon de hugh cayeron rendidos rápidamente. El único que le quedaba era su rotom que ya estaba bastante ocupado distrayendo a zekrom. Los pokemon de iris formaron un circulo protector a su alrededor y alejaron a los genesect atacantes.

-descuida yo te protejo- le dijo iris.

Eso fue un golpe para su orgullo.

-no voy a quedarme sin hacer nada- hugh tomó la pokebola del pokemon que capturó en el complejo virbank. No quería usarlo porque no tenía experiencia en combate, pero no tenía más alternativas. Arrojó la pokebola y de esta salió un magby shiny.

-cuento contigo magby.

-maaaaaaaa- el pokemon emitió un chillido y un brillo lo cubrió. Su silueta se expandió. Cando el resplandor cesó se vio que su pokemon había evolucionado. Acto seguido escupió un chorro de llamas rosadas que golpeo a varios genesect.

-wow evolucionó en un magmar, y que poder- celebró hugh. Admirando a su pokemon.

-pokemon de gaaaaaayyyyyy- se burló nate señalando al magmar rosa.

-¡jodete!

-esto no tiene fin- dijo el capitán- tenemos que detener a ghechis y loki.

-¿cómo nos acercamos si hay prácticamente una muralla de genesects?- preguntó hugh.

El sonido de un trueno retumbó en el lugar. Sacudiendo los tímpanos de todos. Se formó una especie de vortex en el cielo. De este cayeron varios relámpagos que golpearon una cantidad inmensa de genesects.

-parece que tendremos más invitados- dijo loki con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

Del vortex a pareció un sujeto con una armadura y blandiendo un mazo en su mano derecha montando un raiku. Blandió su arma y de esta se desprendieron más relámpagos por todo el lugar golpeando a más enemigos.

-¡qué cool!- exclamó cameron.

-¡kyaaahh!- gritó nanci cuando fue golpeada por un relámpago que le dejó ver el esqueleto por un segundo y luego la dejó carbonizada- ¡ow! ¡¿Por qué a mí?!

-me sorprende como aguanta- señaló cameron.

-muahahaha hola hermano- rio loki. Alzándose al vuelo junto a su zoroark.

-looookiiii- gritó Thor.

Ambos dioses nórdicos chocaron sus armas produciendo una onda expansiva que recorrió toda la ciudad. Sus pokemon empezaron su propio combate en medio del aire.

-es un estúpido cuando se trata de su hermano- gruñó ghechis. Sacó un control de su manga y oprimió unos botones. Un campo de energía se expandió alrededor de la nave. Otra nave igual a la de loki y ghechis apareció en el aire y al igual que antes de esta un enjambre de genesects.

-_oh shit_\- dijeron todos al unísono.

-gahahaha ¡eso es!- rio ghechis- sufran y revuélquense en la desesperación.

_Boom _

Una gran explosión ocurrió en medio del grupo de los genesect. Una bola luminosa de color azul se movió por el aire golpeando a docenas de genesect y luego aterrizó en la calle. El brilló cesó. Apareció una criatura gris con cola purpura.

-¡mewtwo!- exclamó el capitán- cuanto me alegra que hayas venido.

_y traje refuerzos_

Resonó una voz en la mente de todos.

Unos ataques salieron disparados desde el otro lado de la calle golpeando a más genesect.

-¡por la justicia!- gritó cobalion galopando a toda velocidad seguido de terrakion, virizion y keldeo.

Un par de motociclistas y un sujeto montando un noctowl aparecieron del otro lado de la calle en un parpadeo. Los conductores saltaron de sus vehículos. Una mujer usando un traje negro bien ceñido sacó un par de pistolas láseres. En el aire disparó al estilo matrix.

-¡Guardián kick!- el otro sujeto le dio una patada a un genesect mandándolo a volar mientras que su accelgor disparaba docenas de shuriken de aguas a mas enemigos.

-¡donde quiera que haya mal y malhechores yo voy a estar ahí para luchar por el bien y todo lo bueno! ¡Soy accel guardián!-gritó el sujeto disfrazado haciendo una pose de kamen rider junto a su accelgor.

El que iba montando el noctowl. Disparó varias flechas tan rápido que parecía imposible creer que un arquero. Las flechas chocaban y explotaban como bombas.

Un objeto apareció en los aires. Era como una especie de nave triangular.

-¡estos son mis propios refuerzos!- dijo steelman. La nave se dividió en diferentes partes que volaron y se acoplaron sobre el héroe de metal. Haciéndolo lucir como una criatura más acuerpada que marshal. Otra parte desplegó un gran número de pokebolas y de estas salieron docenas de rotom que se entraron al traje y este adquirió el color naranja típico de esta especie con una capa traslucida grisácea.

-¡con mi traje de 100 rotoms soy imparable!

Stealman despegó y disparó misiles más grandes y láseres más potentes.

-¡todos juntos venceremos!- mewtwo fue rodeado por una luz de todos los colores del arcoíris. Su fisonomía cambio a una más robusta. Ahora estaba en su megaevolucion X.

Alzó el vuelo con la intención de atacar, pero una figura descendió del cielo y lo derribó de un golpe. Cayó al suelo dragando el pavimento. La criatura enemiga aterrizó haciendo un sonido de pistones.

-prepárate mewtwo- dijo el genesect shiny- soy red genesect y fui construido precisamente para destruirte.

Mewtow se puso de pie y escupió a un lado.

_Eso lo veremos._

Ambos pokemon atacaron. Alzaron el vuelo sin dejar de ejecutar movimientos a una velocidad asombrosa.

Marshal seguía luchando contra reshiram. Los genesect aprovechaban para disparar al héroe y dificultarle la lucha.

-¡yehaa!- se escuchó un grito.

Alder entró en escena montando en su bouffallant. Arrojó sus pokebolas dejando salir al resto de sus pokemon, su volcarona, su drudiggon, su escavalier, y su conkeldurr, que atacaron al ejército de genesect. El campeón saltó de su montura y se quitó su poncho en medio del aire. Su musculatura aumentó varias veces de volumen y de su cabeza salieron dos cuernos idénticos a los de bouffallant. Al descender le dio un codazo en la cabeza al dragón legendario.

-ok las cosas empiezan a lucir un poco mejor para nosotros- dijo cameron.

-tenemos que detener a ghechis y loki- dijo el capitán- la forma más efectiva es venciéndolos directamente a ellos.

-apoyo al capitán- dijo hugh- hay que abrirnos paso y llegar a la nave.

-¿estas ciego y tonto?- comentó nate- tu mejor pokemon está ocupado y ahora hay un campo de fuerza alrededor de la nave. Tú deberías quedarte junto a cameron en la retaguardia.

Hugh gruñó.

-de hecho no están dificil- intervino N- ese campo es uno de los proyectos de mi padre. Para pokemon es imposible atravesarlo o destruirlo, solo humanos son indiferentes.

-en otras palabras, nosotros los héroes entraremos- ariadosman cayó a un lado de ellos.

-oye yo también me se defender, soy el protagonista después de todo- dijo nate.

-yo soy rango S en usuario de armas blancas- dijo hugh.

-yo tengo poderes sobrenaturales- dijo N.

-coughsolochicascough- tosió nate.

-yo tengo fuerza sobre humana y se cómo pelear- dijo irirs.

-yo tabien voy a ir- dijo nanci.

-coughinutilcough.

-yo…yo…serviré para algo- dijo cameron.

-coughotroinutilcough.

-ok, está decidido. Vienen con nosotros- dijo el capitán- que sus pokemon nos cubran y hasta llegar a la nave.

-¡si mi capitán!- dijeron todos al unísono.

En la nave ghechis contemplaba el caos que su ejército. Sentía placer con tanta destrucción. El plan iba a la perfección, un poco más y la conquista de la región de Unova estaría asegurada. Algo aterrizó a su lado. Era loki. Estaba de rodillas, partes de su armadura estaban destruidas y carbonizadas. Le faltaba un cuerno a su casco.

-¿terminaste de jugar con tu hermano?- preguntó ghechis.

-agh digamos que si- se puso de pie haciendo una mueca de dolor- lo deje atrapado a él y a su raiku en una de las ilusiones de fenrir. No tardaran en venir detrás de nosotros. Así que entremos en la fase final de nuestro plan.

\- el resto de los miembros de la elite cuatro aún no han llegado…ah que mas da? Con los que están aquí ya es más que suficiente..

Los dos malhechores se colocaron en posición. Uno a cada lado del teseracto. Levantaron sus armas. Un contenedor cubico y otro rectangular, más grande, se acercaron flotando hacia ellos. Estos se abrieron mostrando una masterball y la vasija castigo.

El escudo del capitán américa voló hacia ghechis. Este se cubrió con su bastón y el escudo reboto hacia loki que también se protegió a tiempo. El escudo regresó a las manos del capitán america. A sus espaldas estaban ariados man y el grupo de nate.

-les gusta jugar con cosas peligrosas, verdad?- habló el arácnido.

-debo felicitarlos por llegar aquí en una pieza- dijo loki.

-fue más fácil de lo que uno creería- dijo nate.

-habla por ti- se qeujó nanci- me dispararon 7 veces.

La chica estaba humeando. De su ropa solo le quedaba su traje de elastano hecho girones.

Loki apuntó y disparó una bola de energía que le dio en la cabeza.

-¡ow!

-que sean ocho- rio el villano.

El capitán américa arremetió contra loki. Ariados man disparó unas telarañas hacia ghechis, él movió su bastón espada y cortó los hilos. Los chicos se acercaron hacía el teseracto.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó nanci.

N sacó un pañuelo con el que envolvió el cubo luminoso.

-saquemos esto de aquí por el momento- dijo- hay que mantenerlo lejos de papa y loki.

-¡Natural Armonía Gropius! ¡Deja eso!- gritó ghechis.

-¡¿ese es el nombre que le pusiste a tu hijo?!- exclamó ariadosman- antes creí que eras malo, ahora sé que no tienes alma.

Unas figuras aparecieron en la sala. Eran tres sujetos exactamente iguales con vestimenta de ninjas. El trio oscuro se unió a la batalla. Uno atacó a ariadosman y los otros dos atacaron al capitán. Ghechis y loki aprovecharon para escabullirse y atacar a los jóvenes. N sacudió otro pañuelo con su mano libre y este se transformó en un espadín.

-_en garde._

Padre e hijo comenzaron un duelo de espadas.

-N pásalo aquí- gritó nanci.

N le arrojó el teseracto pero ella recibió otro disparo de costado que la derribó. Loki iba a atrapar el teseracto. Iris saltó con su agilidad felina y lo cogió antes que él. Loki gruñó y atacó a la joven con su cetro. Ella con movimientos gráciles esquivó los tajos. Loki dio una estocada e iris dio en el aire quedando apoyada en la punta del pie sobre la cuchilla del cetro. Huhg se acercó de un lado, sacó hábilmente su navaja mariposa y trató de apuñalar uno de los ojos de loki, pero él le sujetó la muñeca deteniéndolo. Nate aprovecho y con sus rodillas golpeó la parte trasera de las rodillas de loki haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Luego Iris le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que lo puso sobre sus rodillas.

Loki bramó de rabia. Apartó a hugh y trató de agarrar a iris que por un pelo evitó que le agarraran su larga cabellera.

-cameron toma- iris arrojó teseracto al chico quien lo atrapó con éxito- lo tengo.

Un viejo con ropas abultadas apareció a espaldas de cameron. Lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa separando sus pies del suelo y, como si nada, le quitó el teseracto. Junto al viejo había otros 6 con el mismo tipo de vestimenta.

-no podemos permitir más interrupciones de nuestro plan- dijo Menek.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno, aquí los dejo con el cliffhanger. Espero les hayas gustado y lamento mucho la espera. Estuve trabajando en otras historias que había dejado abandonadas como esta, pero ahora le voy a dedicar unos días a este fic porque he estado pasando el juego de BW2 y las ideas no dejan de llegar a mi mente. Así que espero avanzar bastante en estos días para poder emplearlas.

No sé si sobre aclarar esto pero igual lo hago, a veces suelo combinar los nombres de las traducciones por cuestión de gustos. Por ejemplo al protagonista nate/rizzo/kyohei decidí ponerle nate, a rosa/nanci/mei le puse nanci. En fin, espero no confundirlos.

Me despido y nos leemos luego.

**To be continued.**


	14. UNA BATALLA EPICA pt 3

**Capítulo 14: UNA BATALLA EPICA pt 3**

Menek arrojó a un lado a cameron. En ese instante una flecha entró por el balcón y golpeó del teseracto quitándoselo de las manos. Rebotó por el suelo hasta acercarse a donde estaban ghechis y N. el joven peliverde pateó el cubo a donde estaba Nate. Él lo recibe con el pecho y sin dejarlo caer al suelo lo patea a hugh. Uno del trio sombrío se interpone y le da un rodillazo mandándolo a donde loki. Ariados man lo atrapa con su telaraña en medio del aire. Otro del trio sombrio corta la telaraña con una cuchilla. Menek lo patea hacia ghechis, N vuelve a interferir. Loki dispara láseres. Iris lo toma. Sabio número 4 se lo quita. Se lo pasa a menek. El capitán america se lo quita. Lo pasa. cameron lo recibe. Lo bloquean dos sabios. cameron se lo pasa a hugh. Hugh se la pasa iris. Iris a nate. Nate patea y…

El teseracto salió volando en dirección a nanci. El pañuelo que lo cubría se zafó. Todos miran en cámara lenta el movimiento del cubo cuando impactó en la frente de la chica. Resplandeció por un instante. Un portal se abrió en un parpadeo y succionó a nanci. se cerró al instante siguiente. El teseracto cayó al suelo. Todos se lo quedaron mirando por unos segundos hasta que nate, cameron y ariados man rompieron el silencio con un grito.

-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLL!

-¡pónganse serios!- gritaron hugh, iris, y el capitán ameria. N rio por lo bajo.

De vuelta en la calle.

Emboar sujetó a un genesect por la cabeza y lo golpeó con fuerza en el abdomen tres veces hasta debilitarlo. Luego lo arroja a una pila de 15 metros de altura de cuerpos de genesects. En el aire un manchon verde se movía derribando varios genesect uno tras otro. El serperior de N descendió del cielo y aterrizó al lado de emboar.

-¿Cuántos?- preguntó emboar.

-51- respondió serperior.

-maldición yo llevo 49, ¡no pienso perder!

Emboar atacó con brazo martillo al mismo tiempo que serperior ejecutó una acua cola y golpearon a unos genesect a las espaldas de su compañero.

Por su parte dewott y lopunny se cubrían las espaldas. Los dos se habían separado del resto del grupo y estaban a los límites de sus fuerzas.

-esto no luce bien- dijo dewott. Un grupo de genesects se acercaba hacia ellos. Marchando como soldados- yo los distraigo, tu busca refugio.

-claro que no- respondió lopunny- yo también soy parte del equipo de nanci. Voy a seguir luchando.

Dewott apretó la mandíbula por la ira y la impotencia. Alistó sus conchas carmesí, lopunny entró en pose de batalla. El pelotón de genesects se estaba preparando para acribillarlos cuando una esfera de luz azulosa cayó sobre ellos. Los pokemon del medio quedaron aplastados y los demás salieron despedidos por los aires. El resplandor cesó. Mewtwo se encontraba tendido boca arriba sobre los genesects. Su mega evolución se deshizo. Acto seguido red genesect aterrizó sobre el hundiéndolo más en el pavimento. Mewtwo soltó un alarido de dolor.

-te dije que fui construido para destruirte- rio red genesecto- ahora…¡se destruido!

Red genesect apuntó con su brazo derecho hacia mewtwo. Lopunny saltó y atacó con una patada de salto alto dándole en el ojo izquierdo al pokemon acero. Red genesect tan solo ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

-pfff ridículo- le dio un manotón a la pokemon conejo que la mando contra un auto en la calle. La puerta del vehículo se pangó con el impacto.

Dewott entró en cólera y atacó con sus conchas carmesí. Red genesect puso su brazo para cubrirse. Las cuchillas de agua y sangre si lograron dañar ligeramente la coraza. Él gruñó irritado y con otro manotón mandó a volar en dirección opuesta a dewott que chocó contra el muro de un edificio agrietando su superficie. Red genesecto apuntó de nuevo a mewtwo, pero una honda certera que disparó lopunny golpeó su cabeza

-sabandijas insignificantes ¡dejen de interrumpir mi ejecución dramática!

El pokemon de acero disparó un doble rayo hacia lopunny. El ataque impactó haciendo explotar el vehículo. Una columna de humo negro se alzó.

-te lo mereces.

_Pic pic pic_

Los sensores de red genesect captaron un pico de energía. Miró al frente donde se encontraba Dewott con lopunny en los brazos.

La mirada digital de red genesect escaneó al pokemon agua, los niveles de estadísticas se habían disparado. Un aura azul claro lo cubrió y al instante cambió a roja carmesí.

-qué forma tan curiosa de manifestar la habilidad torrente- dijo red genesect- veamos que puedes ha…?

Pang pang

Red Gensect boqueó anonadado. Sus brazos cayeron al suelo y líquido de frenos se fugó a presion por las juntas.

-¡¿Qué?!- Red genesect volvió a mirar a dewott. Se encontraba en el mismo lugar, con lopunny a sus pies y empuñando sus conchas carmesí. Ahora lucían mas aterradoras siendo más curvas y teniendo dientes como cierras.

-¿Cómo es posi…?

El zumbido del aire cortado sonó y red genesect cayó en pedazos. Mewtwo se quejó colocándose de pie con mucha dificultad.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó.

-no hay tiempo de hablar- dewott miró al cielo. Varios genesect se acercaban volando- toma a lopunny y busquen un lugar seguro.

Dewott despegó sus pies del suelo ejecutando un movimiento de as aéreo. Fue un resplandor carmesí que revoloteó en medio del enjambre. Varios genesect caían al suelo hechos pedazos.

De vuelta a la nave:

-técnica secreta ¡electrotela!- ariados man disparó varios hilos luminosos que conectaron a los 7 sabios y los electrocutaron. 6 de ellos cayeron al suelo convulsionando.

-curioso que hayas guardado esta técnica hasta el final- uno de ellos se desprendió el hilo. su cara se había deformado.

-oye ahora que los cuento bien, son ocho sabios en lugar de 7- señaló el arácnido.

El que seguía en pie se agarró la cara y se arrancó la máscara revelando su rostro de color rojo.

-¿red skull? ¿Eres uno de los 7 sabios?

-ocho.

-ah…

El mutante se abalanzó sobre ariadosman continuando con la pelea. El capitán américa lanzó su escudo con todas sus fuerzas golpeando uno por uno al trio sombrío noqueándolos. N dio un golpe que le arrebató el cetro filoso a su padre, acto seguido le puso la punta de su espadín en el cuello.

-_touche_\- dijo. Ghechis tragó grueso.

Loki bramó de ira. Golpeó el suelo con su cetro con fuerza. Toda la habitación empezó a deformarse.

-no se dejen engañar. Es una ilusión- dijo el capitán.

-tomaré mi vía de escape entonces- nate sacó un imán de su bolsillo y lo levantó en el aire. Una fuerza invisible lo arrastró fuera de la nave y magnezone lo atrapó. Loki avanzó por medio del aire persiguiéndolo. Nate le ordenó a magnezone que fuera por encima de la nave. El pokemon acató la orden. Loki los siguió disparando continuamente con su cetro.

-ahora magnezone- ordenó nate. Magnezone se dio la vuelta. Loki previó un ataque y creo varias ilusiones de él.

-fijar blanco.

El tercer ojo de magnezone brilló con una luz roja y a uno de los loki le apareció un _blanco_ color rojo en la frente.

-mier…

-¡electrocañón!

Magnezon disparó una esfera de energía eléctrica condensada que viajó hacia su objetivo. Loki bloqueó el ataque con su cetro. La esfera se deshizo, parte de la electricidad pasó a loki. Pero fue un daño mínimo.

-necesitaras algo más que una simple chispa- dijo

-¿Qué tal esto?

Un relámpago descendió sobre loki ejerciéndole una fuerte descarga y dañando la superficie de la nave cuando impactó en esta. Las copias de loki se deshicieron. Thor aterrizó en la nave al tiempo que la segunda explotaba y se desplomaba lentamente.

-gracias por mostrarme al original- dijo Thor.

-de nada- respondió nate.

Los genesects dejaron de funcionar y cayeron inertes al suelo. N debió haberle quitado el control maestro a ghechis. Loki se levantó, mostraba los dientes como si tuviera rabia y las venas rojas de sus ojos se veían a simple vista.

-se acabó loki- dijo Thor. Su raiku aterrizó al lado con fenrir acuestas, estaba debilitado.

-¡no me voy a rendir!- con un grito desgarrador la armadura de loki se resquebrajó. Su piel adquirió un color azul, sus ojos se pusieron rojos y su musculatura aumentó varias veces.

-así que has dominado tu sangre de gigante de hielo- dijo Thor.

-si hermano y voy a…

Alder y marshal aparecieron a sus costados. Le realizaron un doble lariat al cuello que lo aturdió. Luego Marshal le aplicó una full Nelson a loki. La cabellera de alder se iluminó con una luz anaranjada y embistió a loki en el abdomen. Tanto él como marshal se desprendieron del suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Marshal aprovechó el impulso y le aplicó un German suplex. Toda la nave se sacudió con el impacto.

-uuhhh- dijeron nate y Thor con expresión de dolor. Loki se des transformó sin emitir sonido alguno. Sus ojos estaban en blanco total. La victoria estaba decidida.

Encerraron a loki y todos los miembros del equipo plasma en camiones especiales para convictos peligrosos. Los trabajadores comenzaron a reconstruir la ciudad. Zekrom y reshiram fueron llevados a una institución especial para ser atendidos. El rotom de huhg estaba hiperactivo por toda la energía que consumió. Era el único pokemon en perfecto estado, todos los demás cayeron rendidos a penas se terminó la batalla.

-eso sí que fue emocionante- comentó cameron.

-sí, hasta yo tengo que admitir que me divertí- dijo nate.

-entonces vamos y celebremos en Shawarma-dijo Tony Stark-, las cena nos sale gratis cada vez que salvamos la ciudad.

-¡sí!- vitorearon los chicos.

Mientras tanto en otra galaxia.

Un beheeyem avanzaba por un salón lleno de clefables guerreros. Estaba siendo seguido por unos cuatro elgyem que transportaban un objeto cubico cubierto por una sabana. Llegaron hasta el fondo donde un swalot descansaba sobre un vasto trono.

-honorable jabba el hutt- dijo el beheehyem haciendo una reverencia- le presento como tributo a una belleza nunca antes vista.

Beheehyem hizo un ademan con su mano y los elgyem retiraron la sabana revelando a nanci dentro de una cámara de cristal. Tenía puesto un bikini dorado con pliegues de tela del mismo color. El swalot puso ojos de corazones.

-ay no- sollozó nanci.

**Notas del autor:**

Y aquí está el final de la batalla épica. Espero les haya gustado. En el siguiente capítulo nuestros héroes tendrán otras vivencias en ciudad castelia. No se preocupen por nanci, ella estará…ella aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo. Más adelante seguiré tomando personajes prestados de otras series, espero no moleste ni aburra a nadie. Nos leemos luego.

**To be continued.**


	15. un dia normal en ciudad castelia

**Capítulo 15: un día normal en castelia.**

Las reparaciones a la ciudad continuaban. Habían averiguado que el gimnasio estaría cerrado por el momento. Así que se tomarían su tiempo de descansar en la ciudad hasta que lo abrieran. Todos estaban descansando en el centro pokemon, en habitaciones VIP.

-ay Bel, mi amor –le decía nate a bel por el videomisor-, ayer estuve en una guerra. Siempre estuviste en mi mente.

-ay nate…deja eso- decía la chica totalmente apenada.

-me decía: no hay forma que muera antes de volver a agarrarle las tetas a bel.

-y aquí va-suspiró ella.

-¡realmente te extraño!-lloraba- ¡estoy sintiendo un terrible episodio de abstinencia!

-¿me tratas como droga o qué?

-¡eres mi droga del amor!

Bel suspiró.

-mira, dentro de un par de días voy a llegar a ciudad nimbasa a entregar un pedido. Podemos…

-¡si! ¡Tendremos una cita!

Los colores volvieron a subirle al rostro a la chica.

-si…si así lo quieres llamar.

-y te masajearé las tetas.

Y ella volvió a suspirar

En la habitación de hugh e iris.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- exclamó hugh.

-lo lamento- dijo ella- ya tenía planeado este viaje antes de conocerte.

-¿no puedes posponerlo?

-me gustaría, solo que…es por la época. Tengo que estar ahí para esta temporada. Este entrenamiento es muy importante para mí.

Hugh hizo una mueca. Estaba muy irritado. Iris se acercó y colocó sus manos en las mejillas de su novio. Ese extraño calor volvió a colarse en el cuerpo de hugh apaciguando su rabia.

-lo sientes verdad?- dijo ella- esto es lo que llaman el "tacto del dragón" me permite comunicarme con los pokemon de tipo dragón sin decir palabras.

Hugh arqueó una ceja.

-¿soy un pokemon dragón?- rio.

-no, claro que no…yo he llevado esta habilidad a un nuevo nivel y puedo usarla con cualquiera de mis pokemon…mi abuela me dijo que si algún día llegara a tener una conexión con un chico significaría que él es mi alma gemela.

Hugh abrió los ojos como platos.

-no quise decírtelo por temor a presionarte, pero ahora que nos vamos a separar por un tiempo…quiero que sepas que tenemos este vínculo especial.

Hugh duró unos segundos anonadado. Luego sonrió. Tomó el rostro de iris entre sus manos y la besó. Bajó sus manos a sus caderas para acercarla. Profundizó el beso. Avanzó un par de pasos y la tumbó en la cama. Le besó el cuello. Ella gimió.

-espera…-dijo en un suspiro. Hugh se detuvo. Se levantó un poco para poder encararla- aún es temprano. Usemos nuestra energía para recorrer la ciudad y en la noche lo haremos.

Hugh dudó un segundo y luego asintió. Le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y se quitó de encima.

En la habitación de N:

-si. Más rápido. Mas- gemía la enfermera joy mientras era penetrada por detrás. N sujetó sus muñecas. Jaló obligándola a erguirse sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas.

-ahora ¡golpe critico al punto G!

-kyaaaaaaaaaa.

En la habitación de nanci:

-ufff- suspiró Thor girando sobre la cama destrozada quedando boca arriba- no creí encontrar a una terrícola que aguantara tanto.

"uuyy alcancé como 10 veces el orgasmo" pensó nanci "Thor podría darle la talla a N"

En la habitación de cameron.

Zzzzz zzzzz zzzzz

El chico dormía profundamente. Hasta que el lugar tembló y un ruido estruendoso lo despertó. Todos salieron de sus cuartos, ya cambiados. Salieron a la calle. Un helicóptero de color negro aterrizó a unos metros de ellos. En la puerta se encontraba un sello circular con braviary en el centro. Unos sujetos vestidos de guarda espaldas tendieron una larga alfombra roja y luego se pusieron a lado y lado. Una orquesta se bajó de un camión y apenas sacaron sus instrumentos entonaron la melodía de "_hail to the chief_". El helicóptero se abrió y de este salió un hombre afroamericano vestido con traje elegante. Caminó por la alfombra rojas hasta nuestros héroes.

-buenos días jóvenes- dijo Obama- he venido aquí para conmemorar su valentía en la lucha por la justicia.

Un sujeto se acercó y le entregó un estuche al presidente. Acto seguido él lo abrió mostrando unas medallas con forma de estrella. Tenían un decolorado desde los bordes hasta el centro de color azul, rojo y blanco.

-estas son medallas del valor- dijo- con solo una de estas basta para entrar a la liga pokemon.

-¡¿para nosotros?!- chilló nanci. El presidente asintió. Ella encantada tomó una.

-la aceptaré por no ser descortés- dijo Nate y tomó una- obviamente pienso ganar más que estas.

-digo lo mismo que nate- hugh tomó otra.

-opino lo mismo que mis amigo, solo en la primera parte- dijo N y tomó una.

-muchísimas gracias- dijo iris y tomó otra.

-no estoy seguro de entender que pasa pero igual me quedo con una- dijo cameron.

Cada quien guardó su medalla y estrecharon la mano al presidente.

-ahora si me disculpan, debo irme- dijo Obama- tengo una agenda apretada. Me despido y espero ustedes cumplan sus sueños.

-¡yes, We can!- gritaron todos al unísono. El presidente sonrió con amplitud y abordó su helicóptero que despegó al instante. La calle en frente al centro pokemon quedó desértica.

\- yo tambien me despido- dijo Thor- también tengo asuntos que atender.

Alzó su martillo y un rayo de luz cayó del cielo. El resplandor cesó y Thor ya no estaba. Solo quedaba un extraño símbolo dibujado en el suelo.

"no me dio un beso de despedida ni nada" pensó nanci inflando las mejillas. Había quedado profundamente enamorada después que Thor llegara como un caballero a su rescate antes que esos extraterrestres le hicieran algo.

Los chicos volvieron a dentro del centro para tomar un desayuno. Se sentaron en una misma mesa. Los entrenadores que estaban ahí a parte de ellos los miraban y susurraban.

-nos hemos vuelto muy famosos- dijo nate- no que me importe mucho.

-oye, y que pasó con el enfrentamiento entre tu e iris?- preguntó cameron- no lo van a continuar?

-lastimosamente tengo planes para hoy- dijo la chica-. Quiero pasar el día con hugh.

-de hecho yo también tengo planes- dijo nate.

-oh ya veo.

-descuida cameron, podemos tomarnos las cosas con calma hasta esta noche-dijo N-. Te llevaré a un lugar lleno de emoción.

-¡¿de verdad?! ¡¿Cuál?!

-es una sorpresa.

-yo no tengo nada planeado en específico-dijo nanci-, creo que solo pasearé por la ciudad.

Dicho eso. Todos tomaron direcciones diferentes.

Nate no tuvo que caminar mucho para llegar a su destino; la compañía de batalla. Había recibido una invitación para demostrar su valía como entrenador. Entró al lugar y se registró para tener batallas pokemon. Las reglas eran muy sencillas, tenías que ir enfrentándote a entrenadores desde el piso más bajo hasta llegar a la azotea donde te enfrentarías al presidente de la compañía. Gracias a la fama que había ganado a nate se le permitió el acceso inmediato a la azotea. Tomó el ascensor y oprimió el botón. Cuando las puertas se abrieron un viento sopló fuertemente. Arrugó el rostro y salió.

-bienvenido nate- escuchó una voz teatral. Un sujeto estaba al otro lado de un campo de batalla dibujado. Tenía puesto una bata blanca, debajo tenía una vestimenta negra, su cabello era rubio a excepción de un ridículo penacho azul que le daba la vuelta a la cabeza. Sus gafas reflejaban un resplandor que no dejaban ver sus ojos.

-¡Saturno!- exclamó nate.

El sujeto se acomodó sus gafas con su dedo índice. Dejaron de resplandecer, mostrando sus ojos amarillos.

-ese no es mi nombre- dijo en voz serena.

-a perdón es que con ese penacho yo siempre pensé que a ti te quedaría mejor el nombre de Saturno. Volvemos a intentarlo. Ajem. ¡Corless!

-…es Col-ress.

-como sea.

El sujeto volvió a acomodarse las gafas. Era más que evidente que era su manía.

-como veras nate, yo soy el actual presidente de la compañía de batalla. Mi interés es analizar las batallas para…

-bla bla bla si, un discurso aburridor ¿podemos empezar?

Colress se acomodó sus gafas de nuevo. Un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo izquierdo.

-como digas.

El científico sacó de su cinturón una pokebola, la destrabó y la abrió sin arrojarla. De la capsula salió un impotente metagross. Lo más sorprendente es que una especie de cinta que simulaba el copete de colress tenía un megapiedra en la punta.

-de seguro sabes lo que son estas piedras- el científico bajó ligeramente su manga mostrando un mega aro plateado con una joya esférica.

Nate sonrió con amplitud.

-has captado todo mi interés- dijo. Tomó su pokebola y la arrojó con fuerza. Su emboar salió. El pokemon de fuego bramó incrementando el volumen de su barba de fuego. colress sacó un artefacto que se extendió. Oprimió su pantalla táctil unas cuantas veces y lo volvió a guardar.

-ahora prepárate para la que será tu batalla más difícil hasta ahora- declaró el científico. Tocó la piedra llave y metragross mega evolucionó.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad. Hugh e iris caminaban agarrados de la mano. Pensaban ir a algún centro comercial o algo. No tenían nada en específico en mente. Cuando pasaron por al lado de una caneca de basura esta liberó un humo rosado con una explosión. Los chicos retrocedieron exaltados.

-uhahohuhahuo- se escuchó una risa algo desquiciada. La nube de humo se disipó dejando ver a un sujeto con pinta de payaso parado sobre los bordes de la caneca- ¡felicidades! Han sido elegidos para participar en el famoso concurso "encuentra al arlequín"

-¿"encuentra al arlequín"? creí que eso era una leyenda urbana- dijo hugh.

-uhohuhiho claro que no, soy tan real como la salsa de tomate- el payaso se paró en un pie. La caneca se inclinó dando la impresión que se caería pero no fue así- las reglas son muy sencillas. Seguirán las pistas que los llevaran a lugares donde tendrán que pasar obstáculos por la pista que los lleve al siguiente lugar y así hasta llegar al final uhohohuhihaho.

-eh…no lo se…

-¡lo haremos!- gritó iris. Sus ojos titilaban como estrellas.

-¿de verdad?

-desde niña siempre quise participar en esta legendaria competencia.

Hugh no estaba convencido, las historias que había escuchado de esa supuesta competencia no eran del todo agradables. Sin embargo la mirada brillante de iris derritió su fría duda.

-está bien, lo haremos.

-uhohyhahu cuanto me alegra su decision, aquí está la primera pista.

El arlequín les dio un sobre y con un puff desapareció en el aire. Iris lo abrió y leyeron la pista.

_Vayan al juego que tiene un insulto en su nombre_

-¡esta es fácil!- gritaron los dos al unísono. Rieron y salieron corriendo a su destino.

Mientras tanto nanci iba caminando por las calles. Viendo tiendas de moda. Se acercó a una vitrina para ver los lindos bolsos que estaban ahí exhibidos. Estaba de lo más alegre de la vida hasta que una van blanca se detuvo a sus espaldas. Unos sujetos se bajaron y le cubrieron la nariz y una boca con pañuelo que hedía a cloroformo. Ella forcejeó, pero todo quedó oscuro.

Se despertó con una sensación de mareo. Odiaba cuando la cloroformaban. Estaba tendida en una cama. Movió sus extremidades. Verificó que no estaba atada. Se levantó con lentitud.

-lamento mucho las molestias- se sobre exaltó cuando escuchó la voz de un hombre. Se puso de pie. Miró al hombre que tenía puesta una chaqueta café. Su cabello era negro y corto. Nanci miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un cuarto pequeño. Solo estaba su cama. No había ventanas y la puerta estaba a espaldas del sujeto. Se llevó la mano al cinturón. Sus pokebolas no estaban.

-por favor tranquilícese, no le hemos hecho nada ni le haremos nada- dijo el hombre.

-si como no?

-sé que puede desconfiar por la forma que lo tratamos, pero tenemos que sostener esta charla en un lugar seguro.

El sujeto metió una mano en su chaqueta. Nanci se puso tensa. Él sacó una billetera. Cuando la abrió mostró una placa dorada.

-soy una agente de la interpol, puedes llamarme handsome.

-de guapo no tiene nada.

-ajem veras, nanci. Tenemos una situación peculiar en nuestras manos que ha llevado a recurrir a ti…de esta forma.

-devuélvanme mis pokemon.

-lo haremos después que me escuches hasta el final.

Handsome hizo una ademan con su mano para que nanci tomara asiento en la cama. Ella obedeció a regañadientes. El agente sacó una esfera negra que se elevó en el aire y proyectó la imagen de un sujeto con pinta de texano.

-de seguro lo conoces- dijo handsome- este es clay, el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Driftveil. También es dueño de múltiples minas a lo largo del país- la imagen cambió a una donde clay salía recibiendo algo de un sujeto de traje y mascara blanca- Hace poco descubrimos que recibió un peculiar CD que solo es entregado a la gente más adinerada. Ese CD es como un catálogo de compra para negocios ilícitos. Es algo de lo que quisiéramos apoderarnos.

-¿y porque no lo arrestan y se lo quitan?

-técnicamente no es un crimen poseerlo sino hace negocios fuera de la ley. Según nuestras fuentes él nunca se aparta del CD.

-no es un crimen obstaculizar una investigación policiaca?

-no, si no se sabe qué investigación se está obstruyendo. La información puede ser muy variada y distinta en los discos entregados.

Nanci seguía sin entender.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-esta noche clay visitará un café-bar exclusivo en la ciudad- la imagen cambió a una puerta de marco anaranjado con una imagen de una taza arriba del marco y al lado tenía un letrero con los mismos colores y la misma imagen-. Queremos que vayas y te hagas pasar por una trabajadora sexual para que tengas acceso al CD cuando estén a solas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿y porque yo?! ¡¿Por qué no usan alguna agente despampanante?!

-es que… los registros médicos que hemos adquirido dicen que clay sufre de…

-de que?

-impotencia contundente.

-.-

-pero creemos que tú, quien eres en extremo atractiva, lograras seducirlo. La probabilidad de éxito es más alta contigo que con cualquiera de nuestras agentes.

-me rehúso rotundamente.

-es por el bien de tu país.

-la respuesta sigue siendo "no".

-por supuesto te daremos una compensación.

La imagen cambió a objetos muy valiosos. Hubo un par en particular que llamó la atención de nanci. Ella lo pensó un momento. Suspiró pesadamente.

-está bien, lo haré.

Mientras tanto con N y cameron.

-ah…aniki, me repites para que estamos haciendo esto?- preguntó cameron que estaba sumergido en una tina llena de una sustancia verdosa y viscosa.

-es un tratamiento para mejorar la circulación sanguínea-respondió N que estaba en otra tina a su lado-. Te ayudará a mantener relaciones por más tiempo y no sufrir de eyaculación precoz. Lo necesitarás para esta noche.

-oh que bien. No puedo esperar a ver a qué lugar me llevas.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno aquí tienen otro capítulo, fue de transición pero espero lo hayan disfrutado. El siguiente será un poco más largo y, espero, más emocionante para ustedes. Si se preguntan qué porque clay no se somete al mismo tratamiento que N y cameron la respuesta es que ya lo ha hecho junto con muchos otros y no le ha servido. Nos leemos luego.

**To be continued.**


	16. nate vs colressla búsqueda arlequin 1

**Capítulo 16:**

**Nate vs colress**

-te daré el honor del primer movimiento- dijo colress.

-como digas- respondió nate- emboar lanzallamas.

El pokemon de fuego y lucha inhalo hondo. Su estómago se hinchó visiblemente. Luego escupió un torrente de llamas que viajó directo hacia mega metagross.

-fuerza psíquica- ordenó colress. Los ojos del pokemon acero brillaron con una luz azul. Un aura del mismo color cubrió las llamas y ralentizó su avance hasta detenerlo.

-ahora- gritó nate.

En el siguiente instante emboar saltó en medio de las llamas cubriéndose con estas y otras de color azul que generaba. Pasó de forma justa entre los cuatro brazos de mega metagross y le dio un cabezazo justo en medio de la X del rostro. Metagross soltó un alarido de dolor.

-sujétalo y lanzallamas- aun estando entre sus brazos emboar sujetó a mega metagross de dos de sus brazos y atacó con lanzallamas a quemarropa. Las flamas se escurrieron y los cubrieron a ambos.

-oh- soltó colress- fascinante. Metagross fuerza psíquica.

Emboar salió despedido de las llamas rodeado por un aura azulosa. Plantó los pies y detuvo su avance.

-usa agilidad metagross.

El pokemon de colress comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro incrementando su velocidad a cada segundo.

-ahora puño bala- los cuatro brazos de metagros adquirieron un brillo plateado. Como un cohete salió volando hacia emboar.

-evade.

Con sorpréndete habilidad emboar se hizo a un lado evitando la acometida.

-emboar usa escaldar a tu alrededor- emboar escupió un chorro de agua hirviendo que soltó una gran cantidad de vapor que lo ocultó.

-me extraña de ti nate- rio colress- no has tomado en cuenta el lugar donde estamos?

Al estar en la azotea de un edificio, las corrientes de aire eran mucho mayor. El viento llegó y disipó de inmediato la cortina de vapor. Grande fue la sorpresa de colress cuando no vio a emboar. Mega metagross estaba igual de sorprendido.

-vas a caer- dijo nate.

Emboar descendió de lo alto envuelto en llamas azules, luego se le añadió electricidad y por ultimo un aura azul. Todo se mezcló formando una capa intensa de luz blanca. Golpeó a mega metagross. Ambos cayeron y aterrizaron en la azotea. La fuerza del impacto fue suficiente para sacudir todo el edificio y dejar al pokemon de acero incrustado en el concreto.

-dale con brazo martillo- emboar bramó. Levantó sus brazos en el aire, estos brillaron y los hizo descender a ambos con fuerza. Golpeó a mega metagross muchas grietas se esparcieron por el lugar. El suelo cedió y su contrincante cayó al piso inferior. Emboar resopló fuego. Una estática chisporroteó a su alrededor indicando el daño colateral que tuvo.

-¡fascinante!- exclamó colress totalmente eufórico- este pokemon es de alta calidad. Lo has entrenado muy bien. Has sabido aprovechar su ataque y velocidad sin desequilibrar el balance con sus demás stats. Sumado a eso están en perfecta sincronía. Esa última combinación de envite ígneo, voltio cruel y testarazo potenciada por su habilidad _audaz_ fue sencillamente de otro mundo. No hay duda que tu nivel ya está a la par con el alto mando.

-gracias- dijo nate sacando pecho al igual que su emboar.

-bueno…-colress volvió a ajustarse sus gafas- creo que es hora de ponernos serios.

Mega metagross salió volando del agujero a toda velocidad. Se elevó en el aire y soltó un rugido de guerra cuando alcanzó cierta altura.

-¡cañon destello!

El pokemon de metagross apuntó y extendió sus cuatro brazos. Una esfera de luz blanca y plateada comenzó a formarse en su frente.

-oh vamos no puedes hablar en se…

El ataque de tipo acero que cayó sobre emboar fue gigantesco y poderoso. nate casi cayó de espaldas por la fuerza del viento. Se cubrió la cara con la mano para protegerse del resplandor cegador. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos vio que el campo era un gran agujero. Los escombros cayeron en el campo de batalla del piso de abajo. Emboar estaba tendido boca arriba en el piso.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó.

-¡otra vez!- ordenó colress.

Mega metagross volvió a disparar su gran ataque y el ataque destruyo el piso de abajo.

-¡sigue!

Ataque tras ataque los pisos de la compañía de batalla iban cediendo. Nate gritaba órdenes, pero su voz era ahogada por el trueno que causaba el cañón destello al descender. Después de varias docenas de ataques colress detuvo a su pokemon.

-ok suficiente- dijo - ya esos fueron los 54 pisos.

nate se asomó por el borde del agujero. Veía las plantas inferiores que se habían desecho. En el fondo estaba un montón de escombros. No veía a emboar.

-¡emboar!- gritó nate. Su voz hizo eco en el interior del lugar.

-metagross saca a emboar de ahí- dijo colress.

Mega metagross ejecutó un movimiento de fuerza psíquica. Unos escombros se hicieron a un lado y el pokemon de nate se elevó hasta llegar a su altura. Estaba totalmente debilitado.

-incluso después de recibir todos esos ataques no está en condición crítica- señaló colress- es realmente digno de mis elogios.

-emboar regresa- nate regresó a su pokemon a la pokebola. La miró con atención un momento. Su orgullo estaba más aplastado que los pisos de ese edificio. no quería pensar que hubiera sido de él si no contara con la protección de tipo.

-no pongas esa cara- nate dio un respingo cuando notó a colress justo en frente de él- ven conmigo. Tengamos una charla en un lugar más acogedor.

Mega metagross levantó al chico y el científico con sus poderes psíquicos en el aire. Arriba de ellos apareció de la nada una nave que parecía transbordador espacial. Una compuerta circular se abrió y se cerró detrás de ellos. El lugar donde entraron parecía una bodega de reserva, con muchas cajas metálicas y contenedores cilíndricos. La mega evolución de metagross se deshizo y colress lo regresó a su pokebola.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó nate.

-al infinito y más allá.

-disculpa?

-es broma.

Los dos tomaron un ascensor. El piso al que llegaron no pegaba nada con el lugar que nate vio. Este parecía una oficina muy elegante con estantes llenos de libros, piso de madera, una gran ventana con cortinas rojas atrás de un escritorio enorme que estaba acompañado de un sillón rojo con orejas. Colress tomó asiento y le invitó a nate a hacer lo mismo en una silla de madera al otro lado. Un robot volador le ofreció una taza de té y luego extendió una mano.

-¿quiere propina?- preguntó.

-no, quiere la pokebola de emboar.

Nate entrecerró los ojos.

-tranquilo, no voy a hacerle nada raro. Solo quiero restaurar su salud. Si quisiera robármelo te lo habría quitado por la fuerza.

Entendiendo eso nate le dio la pokebola. Tomó un poco del te ingles servido en la taza de porcelana china importada desde Japón.

-¿y de que quieres hablar?- preguntó.

-pues…me gustan las batallas e investigar a los entrenadores por eso he fundado varias compañías de batallas por todo el país.

-acabas de destruir una.

-esa solo era como un patio de recreo para mí, las mejores instalaciones están en otras partes.

-ah…y los trabajadores que estaban ahí?

-les di el día libre con paga y todo, el edificio estaba vacío. No te preocupes.

-bueno y volviendo al asunto que tienes conmigo.

-quiero hablar de tu desempeño como entrenador desde luego- respondió el científico- no voy a decirte como hacer tu trabajo porque terminarías haciendo algo que espero y prefiero…la sorpresa.

-…ok

-por eso solo pienso darte una herramienta y ver como la terminas usando.

Otro robot se acercó y dejó un maletín plateado en el escritorio de colress. El robot lo abrió. Un par de objetos destellaron a los ojos de nate.

-te gusta el negro?- preguntó colress- es el más genérico y popular.

Dentro del maletín estaba un mego aro negro con una piedra llave y una megapiedra a su lado.

-¿me vas a dar esto?

-por supuesto, quiero que te hagas más fuerte a tu manera y cuando creas estar listo para volverme a enfrentar. Búscame en la sede principal de mi compañía, _The black tower._

* * *

**La búsqueda del arlequín: parte 1**

Hugh e iris recorrieron las calles de ciudad castelia hasta llegar al sitio indicado por la pista. La sede de Game Freak. Un edificio negro con una gran pantalla sobre su entrada que emitía la publicidad de la compañía.

-¿Qué habrán sido esos estruendos?- preguntó hugh.

-¿Qué importa? Vamos- iris lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó dentro de la sede. Había algunas personas hablando con la recepcionista y otros sentados en la sala de espera.

-donde estará?- se preguntaba hugh.

Pasaron al lado de una caneca y esta liberó un humo rosado en una explosión al igual que antes. El arlequín apareció desde dentro de la caneca riendo de forma extraña.

-uhihohhuhaho bien hecho en encontrar el primer destino- dijo- ahora necesitaran pasar el primer obstáculo para tener la segunda pista, sino lo hacen quedan fuera. Pero si realmente desean seguir solo deben soportar una penitencia.

-penitencia?- preguntó hugh.

-uhohuhohyha vamos por el primer obstáculo- el arlequín chasqueó los dedos. Todo el lugar a su alrededor cambió en un parpadeo. Iris y hugh se vieron en un lado de un campo de batalla, al otro lado estaba el arlequín.

-¡iiiiincreiiible!- chilló iris con ojos brillantes.

-el primer obstáculo será una batalla pokemon- dijo.

-je no sabes con quien te estas metiendo- rio hugh.

-no bajes tu guardia- dijo iris- escuché que el arlequín es un poderoso entrenador.

-uhohyhohu adelante mi linda princesa de las risas.

El arlequín lanzó una pokebola y de esta salió un mime jr que tenía un moño amarillo en la cabeza. La pequeña pokemon le hizo un guiño coqueto a ellos.

Iris sacó a su aggron. Tocó su piedra activadora y el pokemon megaevolucionó. Hugh estuvo reacio a ir en serio con ese pokemon. Pero terminó por mandar a su rotom.

-rotom electrotela- en un flash el pokemon psíquico ya no estaba sino que una bola de varias capas de electrotela estaba en su lugar- ahora electrobola.

-cañón destello- ordenó iris a su mega aggron.

Los dos pokemon lanzaron sus ataques que provocaron una explosión atronadora.

-¿no…no crees que exageramos?- preguntó hugh.

-yo…no lo se…me dijeron que era fuerte.

-uhuhohohahy necesitaran más que eso para vencer a mi princesa- dijo el arlequín.

El humo se disipó. La pequeña pokemon estaba generando un brillo verde y estaba completamente intacta.

-eso es velo sagrado?- boqueó hugh- pudo reaccionar a la velocidad de rotom?

-princesa haz un truco de magia.

Princesa llevó sus manos a la espalda. A saber de dónde sacó una bola de hierro y un pañuelo blanco. Pese a ser pequeña la sostenía con una mano sin problemas. Cubrió la bola de hierro con el pañuelo y luego lo retiró mostrando que llevaba en su lugar un imán.

Pung

Con un sonido metálico ahogado rotom cayó de cara al suelo. Se veía hinchado. Movía estrepitosamente sus protuberancias con forma de rayos.

-eso fue truco- dijo iris- ahora esa bola de hierro está dentro de rotom.

-¿Cómo sabía que tenía un imán dentro?

-uhuhohi un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos.

-aggron usa doble filo- el pokemon de acero bramó y se lanzó al ataque desprendiendo un brillo blanco. Chocó contra su contrincante. Mime jr ni se inmutó y mega aggron fue repelido por la barrera del pokemon psíquico.

-es el velo sagrado más fuerte que he visto en mi vida- exclamó iris.

-uhihiho princesa usa rayo carga.

Mime jr levantó el imán y de este disparó un finísimo as de luz amarilla que le dio a mega aggron entre los ojos. Dio la impresión que pasó a traves de su cabeza.

-¡aggron!- chilló iris. El pokemon se quedó estático unos segundos y después se desplomó en el suelo. Su mega evolucion se deshizo.

-no puede ser- suspiró hugh. Iris salió corriendo a ver el estado de su pokemon. No parecía haber sufrido mucho daño.

-uhiiii han fallado en el primer obstáculo- dijo el arlequín-. Tienen que decidir si renunciar o aceptar una penitencia y seguir en la competencia.

-¿como espera que sigamos en esta competencia cuando eres tan fuerte?- se quejó hugh.

-uhihohy tranquilo, este es el único obstáculo que es una batalla pokemon. el resto evaluara otras aptitudes y actitudes.

-en ese caso continuemos- dijo iris con decision.

-segura?- preguntó hugh.

-si.

El chico suspiró.

-está bien ¿Cuál es la penitencia?

-uhohihohu- el arlequín chasqueó los dedos y en seguida volvieron al lobby de la sede de Game Freak.

Miraron confundidos a su alrededor. Rotom y aggron estaban ya recuperados y al parecer el pokemon eléctrico ya no tenía la bola hierro en su interior. Iris notó que en su mano estaba un sobre.

-mira es la pi…-la expresión de iris se congeló cuando vio a hugh.

-que?

-tu…tu…

-que pasa?...porque siento una brisa?

Hugh se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Palpó una superficie lisa y resbaladiza.

-¡mi cabello!- gritó- ¡mi super cool cabello! ¡le he invertido diez mil pokelares para mantenerlo asi de genial todos estos años! ¡¿por queeeeeeeeee?!.

-ay…yo tengo…el mío- dijo iris tocándose el cabello y evitando reír.

-¿Por qué fui yo el único que tuvo que pagar la penitencia?

-no se…

PPPPPPRRRRRRRR

Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿fuiste tú?- preguntó hugh.

-ah…yo…

PPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRR

Aggron olfateó el aire y acto seguido cayó con los ojos en espiral.

-¡wow pero que peste!- exclamó hugh tapándose la nariz- es como si un muk y un garbodor se estuvieran apareando y defecando al mismo tiempo.

-¡oye!-gritó la chica. Estaba tan avergonzada que a pesar del tono de su piel se notó su potente rubor.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFF

Rotom fue el siguiente en caer, hugh se esforzaba por mantener el conocimiento. Otros de los presentes cayeron al suelo. Uno se acercó a una esquina y activó la alarma contra incendio.

-me…mejor nos vamos- dijo iris. Regresó su aggron a la pokebola y salió corriendo. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

**Notas del autor:**

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy. El próximo tratará de nanci, N y cameron. Espero ponerlo bien intenso jajajaja. Nos leemos luego.

**To be continued**


	17. arlequín pt2proyecto BW2Mision Sexual

**Capítulo 17: búsqueda arlequín pt 2/ proyecto BW2/misión sexual.**

_Pung_

Hugh abrió de golpe la puerta que conducía a la azotea de una de las torres mellizas. Tomó una bocanada de aire y tosió. Apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, luchando contra el mareo por la falta de oxígeno.

-gracias por simular tu desagrado- dijo iris que venía dejando una estela de gas verdoso.

\- no te enojes conmigo amor.

-ow- gritó iris cubriéndose la cara.

-¿Qué pasó?

-el resplandor del sol reflejado en tu calva me encandiló.

-.-

-huhiohyha bienvenidos a la segunda prueba- saludó el arlequín desde el borde de la azotea- la siguiente prueba es la prueba del equilibrio- señaló la otra torre- deberán cruzar en la cuerda floja hasta la otra torre.

No pudieron evitar la tentación de mirar hacia abajo. La ciudad parecía una maqueta a esa altura y el viento soplaba con fuerza. Una cuerda conectaba a los dos edificios. Tragaron grueso.

-bu-bueno puedes pedirle a hydreigon que nos vigile por si acaso- sugirió hugh.

-oh no no no, no pueden hacer eso- dijo el arlequín.

-porque no?

-porque yo lo digo huhihohahy.

-eres un…

-ok, vamos hugh- animó iris. Hugh hizo una mueca de desconcierto.

-estas segura?

-ya te dije que sí. No es muy difícil solo colguémonos de brazos y piernas y podremos pasar fácilmente.

-oh no no no.

-ahora que?

-esta es la prueba del "equilibrio" la cuerda debe pasarse estando de pie.

o.O O.O

volvieron a mirar abajo. Se miraron entre ellos y reconsideraron el curso de acción.

-yo tengo ese tipo de equilibrio- dijo hugh.

Dos minutos después.

-esto es tan…

-tan que?- interrumpió iris.

-imprudente.

-ibas a decir algo como humillante, no es así?

-…no.

-si como no.

Iris afirmó el agarre sobre hugh, quien llevaba cargado al estilo princesa. Puso un pie sobre la cuerda. Hugh apretó más el cuello de iris. Ella avanzó a paso vacilante. Hugh se decía así mismo que dejara de ver hacia abajo. Iris por su parte mantenía su convicción. Siguió por la cuerda, avanzaba bien. Ya iban por la mitad cuando iris resbalo y ambos cayeron de la cuerda. Los dos dieron un grito y un instante después su caída se detuvo. Una fuerza los levantó en el aire a la altura de la cuerda.

-hihahohyho fallaron- dijo el arlequín quien estaba sobre un baltoy. El pokemon giraba mientras iba y venía sobre la cuerda en perfecto equilibrio- no tuviste el balance perfecto que ameritaba pasar por el tramo del centro cubierto con aceite.

-¡oye eso es trampa!- gritó hugh colérico.

-ahhh como pude fallar?- se recriminó iris.

-¡porque fue trampa!

-pueden pagar otra penitencia si quieren.

-de acuerdo.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó hugh.

El arlequin chasqueó los dedos y los jóvenes aparecieron en la otra torre.

-¡ahh!- gritó hugh al notar que estaba desnudo salvo su bóxer, sus zapatos y el cinturón de sus pokebolas.

-¡kyaahhh!- gritó iris, al notar que tenía puesta una camisa negra con un vanillite en el pecho- ¡odio los pokemon tipo hielo! ¡y odio aún más la ropa que lleva sus imágenes!

-.-

PFFFFFF

Pronto ellos descubrieron que tenían una especie de hechizo que les impedía cambiarse de ropa. Al bajar de la torre una oficial Jenny trató de arrestar a hugh por exhibicionista. Le explicaron que era una penitencia de la búsqueda del arlequín. Ella respondió: que Arceus se apiade de sus almas.

Entonces fueron al lugar marcado por la tercera pista, el tauros de bronce en Dead End Street. Con un puff el arlequín apareció sobre la escultura.

-uhihohy han llegado a la tercera prueba; la prueba de la resistencia. Tendrán que mantenerse quietos como estatuas por 10 minutos.

-eso es fácil- dijo iris.

-a mi señal- Los dos entrenadores quisieron pasarse de listos y se acostaron en el suelo. El arlequin nunca especificó la pose- ¡ahora!

Cantaron victoria cuando…..

PPPPFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSS

"¿como pude olvidarme de eso?" se recriminó hugh. No podía taparse la nariz y estaba justo al lado de irirs.

PPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSS

-¡agh!- hugh salto y se cubrió la nariz y la boca.

-hohuhiho fallaron otra vez.

-¡hugh!

-no es mi culpa.

-¿otra penitencia?

-pues esta va por ti- dijo la chica.

El arlequín chasqueó los dedos y desapareció. Hugh e iris se revisaron a sí mismos para ver que tenían de diferente.

-¡MOTHER****ER!- gritó hugh a todo pulmón cuando vio un enorme bulto debajo de sus boxers. Sus testículos habían crecido como 5 veces su tamaño y su pene estaba más corto que un dedo meñique.

-¡SON OF A B**CH!- gritó iris. La musculatura de ella había aumentado mucho de volumen y ahora parecía una mini fisiculturista. Toda su ropa le quedaba super ajustada marcando cada curva y borde de su silueta.

-esto no puede ser peor- masculló hugh.

-¿hugh?- el chico se dio la vuelta justo para encontrarse con nate, quien lo veía con ojos desorbitados.

-ah…esto…es…

-BUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AAHHHHHHH AHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA OOOOAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHA.

-vámonos- masculló de nuevo.

El siguiente lugar de visita fue la estatua de la liberación. Llegaron hasta el último piso que se encontraba en el interior de la cabeza. Iris tuvo que cargarlo todo el tiempo. Hugh no podía caminar por ser tan pelotudo (literalmente)

-ahihohu han llegado a la última prueba-dijo el arlequín-, esta es la prueba de la liberación. Tendrán que asomarse y gritar a todo pulmón algún secreto vergonzoso.

-¡¿Qué eso no es de por si una penitencia en lugar de una prueba?!- exclamó hugh.

-si no quieren pueden retirarse.

-vamos hugh, ya solo queda esto y ya- dijo iris.

-aondpdnpinod- hugh habló por lo bajo palabras indescifrables.

-¿Qué debería gritar?- se preguntó iris.

Hugh avanzó como un craby hasta la ventana, se asomó y gritó su secreto.

-¡mi show favorito de televisión es _My Little ponyta_!

O.o O-O

-ok, ahora grita el tuyo- le dijo a iris.

-ah…creo que si…-iris se acercó y se asomó por la ventana- ¡he comprado maquinas agrandadoras de pechos de todas las marcas! ¡Ninguna sirve!

_Pang pang pang_

Se escucharon unas explosiones y el lugar se llenó de confeti de todos los colores.

-uhihohyhya felicidades por completar "la búsqueda del arlequín"- chasqueó los dedos. Hugh e iris recuperaron sus apariencias originales en un instante.

-¡mi súper cool cabello ha regresado!- gritó el chico lleno de felicidad- ¡tengo otra vez mi ropa de marca! ¡y ya no soy huevon!

-ay que alivio- suspiró iris por ya no ser una minifisiculturista flatulenta que usaba ropa con pokemon tipo hielo.

-aquí tienen su recompensa- otro chasquido de dedos. Un caramelo raro apareció en la mano derecha de cada uno de ellos- ahihohuhya espero se hayan divertido en "la búsqueda del arlequín".

Con otro chasquido de dedos el arlequín desapareció junto a todo el confeti. Los dos quedaron en silencio.

-¿todo esto por un pinche caramelo raro?- preguntó hugh lleno de cólera.

-vamos…lo importante fue la aventura.

-.-

-nos reiremos de esto algún día.

-.-

-un día en un futuro.

-.-

-quizá un futuro lejano.

Hugh no quiso decir nada, tan solo quería regresar al centro pokemon a descansar. Ni siquiera quiso apreciar la vista del atardecer desde la estatua de la liberación. Al llegar a su habitacion se quitó la ropa y se acostó en la cama en silencio. Iris se acercó. Se subió a la cama y sobó tiernamente su brazo. Deposito un tierno beso en su hombro.

-¿estás enojado?- preguntó.

-sinceramente, sí.

-lo siento. No creí que…fuera así de duro. Había escuchado muchas historias divertidas de esas pruebas desde pequeña. Completarla era uno de mis sueños.

-descuida…lo entiendo.

Otra vez silencio. Iris quiso compensarlo, se quitó la ropa quedando completamente desnuda. Lo jaló para ponerlo bocarriba y poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Le besó el cuello. Siguió el camino hasta sus labios. Él se recibía las caricias y gestos, pero ella lo notaba distante. Se enderezó y le bajó los boxers. Con su mano derecha sujetó el miembro de él. Estaba flácido. Lo apretó gentilmente y lo masajeó. Hugh cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el tacto de la mano de iris que subía y bajaba. Sin embargo algo le impedía excitarse ni sentir la conexión sobrenatural de la habilidad de iris. Abrió los ojos, vio la chica con expresión de preocupación.

-perdón- se disculpó él- creo que estoy cansado.

Más tarde pidieron comida y se acostaron temprano, tan solo se dieron las buenas noches.

* * *

-¿Por qué volvimos a las cloacas?- preguntó cameron.

-hay un lugar secreto que no visitamos y solo está abierto en las noches.

Los dos entrenadores avanzaron por los corredores de las cloacas. Tomaron una vía diferente a la de antes para llegar al solar. Avanzaron hacia un callejón que al final tenía una puerta gruesa de metal. Conforme se acercaba Cameron escuchaba el murmullo de música en el aire. N tocó la puerta. El visor de la puerta se corrió. Un par de ojos se asomaron y la música se escuchó con más claridad.

-contraseña- dijo el sujeto en voz ronca.

-_quiero vivir la vida loca_\- dijo N.

El visor se cerró. Es escucharon varios ruidos metálicos producidos por múltiples seguros siendo retirados. La puerta se abrió con un sonido oxidado. La música aumentó de volumen de golpe. N pasó, cameron lo siguió. Subieron unas escaleras. Llegaron a un lugar rodeado de edificios. Había muchos jóvenes. Una niebla artificial opacaba el lugar y luces de todos los colores se prendían y apagaban. Al fondo estaba una tarima donde una banda de rock tocaba.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó cameron.

-es un espacio que por errores de construcción quedó rodeado por edificios- respondió N- como nadie lo usa las pandillas lo usan para hacer sus fiestas.

-genial.

Los dos se adentraron en la multitud. La gente bailaba y gritaba. Unos se tiraban desde una plataforma elevada hasta un castillo inflable. Otros se ponían en ronda para darle espacio a los break dancers. Incluso tenían una piscina armable de dimensiones considerables donde la gente se tiraba desde otra plataforma elevada. Cameron vio a varias chicas sin top desde donde estaba.

Comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. En un santiamén N consiguió pareja. Una chica de aspecto de gótica. Cameron se sintió muy inseguro, pero se apegó a las enseñanzas de N. bailó con los pases que había aprendido de su mentor. Aunque tardó un poco más consiguió pareja de baile, una chica de su misma edad. Tenía puesta una camisa negra ceñida y sin mangas, una falda roja con líneas negras horizontales y verticales, unos zapatos deportivos y medias negras largas que le llegaban casi hasta las rodillas. Su largo cabello negro estaba atado en una cola de caballo. La chica se acercó. Cameron mostró seguridad. Poco a poco de forma gradual fueron juntando sus cuerpos. Ella le dio la espalda y le permitió que la sujetara del vientre para acercarla. Cameron luchaba por no tener una erección al sentir el contacto del trasero de ella con esa zona. La música cambió de repente. N se encontraba en el escenario cantando sin camisa, la fiesta se aceleró con la voz divina del joven. Bailaron y bailaron hasta sudar la gota gorda. N dejó de cantar y todos fueron liberados de ese hechizo que les impedía parar. La música cambió a una más lenta para relajar a la gente.

La chica que acompañaba a cameron lo sujetó de la mano.

-vamos a tomar algo- lo guio hasta un rincón del lote donde un puesto de bebidas estaba.

-¿Qué desean?- preguntó el sujeto a cargo del puesto.

-yo quiero una coca cola zero- dijo la chica.

-a mi dame una normal- pidió cameron.

El sujeto se inclinó y de un refrigerador industrial sacó las bebidas. Las destapó y se las entregó a los jóvenes. Estaban heladas. Cameron le pagó al vendedor.

-te apuesto a que bebo antes que tu- dijo la chica.

-ah me estas retando?

Ella le sonrió y le enarcó una ceja.

-_challenge accepted-_dijo el chico.

Chocaron ligeramente sus botellas y las empinaron. El líquido estaba más frio que el vidrio. Cameron sintió su garganta arder, pero siguió bebiendo hasta el fondo. Logró terminarla antes que la chica.

-¡gané! ¡y tengo cerebro congelado!- gritó sujetándose la frente.

-ow ow ¡doble o nada! ¡Denos un par de _red tauros_!

El tendero les pasó las bebidas servidas en unas latas plateadas y azules. Los dos se la zamparon de un solo trago, esa vez la chica ganó.

-el desempate- dijo cameron.

-¡pues entonces denos un par de P. monsters!

El sujeto les proporcionó unas latas de color negro con una P y una M verdes de aspecto lúgubre en ellas.

-¡salud!

Volvieron a zamparse las bebidas de un solo trago y el ganador fue nuevamente cameron.

-¡ha!- vitoreó.

-ufff refrescante- suspiro la chica- y ya tengo otra vez un poco de energia.

-de verdad? yo creo que voy estar despierto hasta año nuevo. Volvamos a bailar.

-de hecho…-la chica se acercó a él, bastante de hecho. Presionó su pecho contra el suyo, se puso de puntitas para poder susurrarle al oído- ¿Qué tal si hacemos otra actividad?…una más intensa y que espero dures más que bebiendo.

-uuuhhh ohoho me encantaría.

La chica le sonrió y volvió a guiarlo de la mano. Cameron aprovechó para librarse de los gases de su estómago en el camino. En el otro extremo del lote estaban dos hileras de baños portátiles de color azul. Muchos se agitaban. Se escuchaban gritos y gemidos desde dentro. La chica encontró uno vació.

-¿oye si crees que este lugar es…apropiado?- preguntó cameron.

-descuida, los usan para suplir necesidades diferentes…la mayoría de las veces.

Los dos entraron. Ella empujó a cameron sobre el asiento del retrete. Cerró la puerta. Sonrió. Cameron volvió a su fachada de chico seguro. Con lentitud y manía ella se quitó la camisa revelando un sujetador negro. Colgó la camisa en un gancho que estaba ahí y con la misma manía se quitó el sujetador. Sus pechos no eran ni grandes ni pequeños, se podría decir que eran de tamaño normal. Sin quitarse la falda ni los zapatos se bajó las pantis negras. Cameron ya no podía aguantar las ganas. Se bajó los pantalones mostrando su miembro erecto. Sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el paquete de un condón. Sus manos temblaron para abrirlo.

-no hace falta- dijo ella- estoy en un día seguro. Además, me gusta más al natural.

Ella se puso sobre Cameron a horcajadas. Ella le sujetó el pene, lo colocó en posición y se dejó caer permitiéndole que la penetrara. Cameron sintió un choque eléctrico. Puso sus manos en las caderas de ella para ayudarla a subir y bajar su cuerpo. Era la segunda que vez que tenía sexo y no iba a lucir tan patético como su experiencia con nanci.

-¡amo mi vidaaaaaa!- gritó.

* * *

Nanci ya estaba preparada. Le proporcionaron vestimenta, maquillaje y equipo de espionaje. Llevaba puesto un vestido de marca carísimo y que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Era de un color dorado pálido. La falda tenía un corte que dejaba ver su pierna derecha hasta alturas descaradas. Y en la parte de arriba estaban, a la opinión de nanci, solo un par de tiras que cubrían sus pechos dejando completamente descubierta su espalda. Tenía varias capas de maquillaje que la hacían lucir mayor. Su largo cabello estaba amarrado en una densa trenza. Lo más incómodo eran los tacones negros, no estaba nada acostumbrado a ellos.

La llevaban en un auto lujoso. El conductor dio un giro para meterse en un callejón estrecho y oscuro. Avanzó un poco más hasta detenerse junto a una puerta roja. Tenía un letrero al lado y otro sobre el marco, ambos con una taza en ellos. Estaba custodiado por dos sujetos con trajes negros y gafas de sol (a pesar de que ya era de noche).

-gran lugar de lujo- pensó nanci.

Se bajó del carro, alisó su vestido y entró en el lugar con un paso que denotaba refinamiento. Dentro el ambiente era opaco y frio. El aire estaba muy cargado de tabaco. Un guitarrista tocaba una melodía suave y grave. Varias personas se encontraban sentadas en mesas. Viejos verdes manoseaban a mujeres que ni siquiera tenían un tercio de su edad. Escudriñó el lugar con su vista hasta encontrar su objetivo. En la barra del café bar estaba un sujeto gordo con pinta de vaquero.

Ella enderezó la espalda, tomó aire y volvió a caminar con ese paso de modelo. Llegó a la barra. Por fortuna el asiento al lado de clay estaba vacío.

-me da una limonada, por favor- pidió.

-en seguida- contestó el cantinero. Le puso una copa enfrente con una rebanada de limón en el borde y le vertió una limonada de la lata.

-gracias.

Ella tomó la copa y con un movimiento grácil la llevo a sus labios. Degustó el rico líquido.

-no te había visto por aquí antes- le dijo clay.

Ella sonrió.

-solo estoy de paso- contestó nanci.

-de paso? Y llegas a un lugar como este?

-si, hasta las prostitutas nos gusta hacer viajes.

Clay arqueó una ceja.

-y estas de vacaciones?

Ella amplió su sonrisa.

-le interesan mis servicios?

-jejeje hace mucho que dejé eso.

-ah si? Y porque?

El hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-creo que acabo de tocar un punto delicado- nanci aparentó preocupación.

-descuida, no es nada.

El texano tomó su vasito lleno de whisky y lo bebió de un trago. Nanci puso una mano en su rodilla.

-soy buena para tratar problemas- dijo.

-mi problema no tiene solución.

-seguro?- ella subió su mano por la pierna de clay, manteniendo una presión firme y gentil.

-no pierdas tu…

Clay dio un respingo casi imperceptible cuando nanci llegó muy arriba de su pierna. Puso cara de pasmado.

-pasa algo?- preguntó, pero ya sabía la respuesta. Clay se aclaró la garganta.

-dices…que…estas de vacaciones?

-si…pero…soy libre para seguir prestando mis servicios.

Ella pudo percibir como él tragaba grueso y las facciones de su cara se agitaban como gelatina.

-entonces vayamos a una habitación- sugirió sin más rodeos el texano (irónicamente)

Nanci se apremió a sí misma por sus dotes actorales. Lo siguió hasta una puerta que resultó ser un elevador. Según la información de handsome el café contaba con un espacio exclusivo para habitaciones. La puerta se abrió justo en una, parecía que no querían gastar espacio en pasillos. clay y ella entraron en el lugar, parecía una suite de lujo en un hotel 5 estrellas. Clay dejó su sombrero en un perchero y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Nanci lo ayudó, ocultando a la perfección su repugnancia con cada prenda que removía. Clay era calvo, gordo y peludo. Todo lo contrario al guapo, musculoso y depilado Thor.

"espero me perdone" pensó nanci.

Ella desabotonó su camisa y vio que clay llevaba una especie de cangurera negra que colgaba de su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Qué es eso?- nuevamente hizo una pregunta cuya respuesta sabía.

-no es nada- dijo él antes de quitársela y dejarla en el perchero.

Ella se agachó y le desabrochó los pantalones. Se los bajo junto a su ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su arrugado, oscuro y flácido pene. Ella no mostró desagrado alguno, pese a que esa imagen le revolvía el estómago. Él se alejó para tomar asiento en la cama. Ella mantuvo su sonrisa. Con movimientos sensuales se zafó el vestido. Lo único que llevaba debajo era unas pantis de poca tela. Se quitó los tacones y avanzó hasta clay. Iba asentarse sobre él, pero la detuvo.

-chúpamela- dijo.

La expresión de nanci se congeló por unas fracciones de segundo.

"¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Odio el sexo oral! ¡El semen sabe horrible!" pensaba.

-está bien- dijo.

Se arrodilló frente a él. Antes que la duda se manifestara, tomó el miembro de clay y se lo metió en la boca. Lo pudo escuchar suspirar. Sus manos se pusieron detrás de su nuca. Pasó unos segundos y el miembro se hinchó.

-¡oh si!- gritó clay- ¡eres la mejor!

Nanci se separó de él. Aliviada y contenta que no haya eyaculado en su boca.

-y espere hasta que me lo meta- le dijo. Esta vez clay si le permitió ponerse sobre él. Él la sujeto de las caderas apegándola. Ella sentía cada vez más repugnancia, pero tenía que mantener su acto. Nanci se acomodó y se dejó caer permitiéndole la entrada al miembro de clay a su feminidad. El texano gruñó. Nanci comenzó a subir y bajar, clay la apretó del trasero. Luego subió una mano y apretó uno de sus pechos. Nanci contaba los segundos deseando fervientemente que ese sujeto terminara.

Clay se recostó sin quitar las manos de las posaderas de la chica. nanci aprovechó el espacio ganado. Subía y bajaba mientras dibujaba círculos con sus caderas. Realizaba movimientos muy diestros. Clay gruñía cada vez más fuertes. Aceleró sus movimientos.

-¡agh!- dio un grito ahogado y terminó.

"¡eeeewwwwww!" gritó nanci para sus adentros.

Mantuvo su sonrisa, respiraba de forma entre cortada simulando que lo había disfrutado.

-¿Cómo estuvo?- preguntó. Se sobre exaltó cuando vio que clay estaba llorando.

-han pasado siete años desde que tuve una erección- sollozó- eres un ángel.

-uy un angel? Eso es decir demasiado- ella quiso levantarse ya para desunir sus cuerpos. Sin embargo clay le apretó la cintura impidiéndoselo.

-por favor, quedémonos así un rato.

"¡NO!"

-está bien- dijo.

Clay aspiró los mocos que se le asomaban.

-soy divorciado- dijo- yo amaba a mi esposa. Nos casamos cuando no teníamos nada. Tuvimos tres hijos. Éramos felices. Entonces un día comencé a trabajar en la mina más grande del país, poco a poco fui ascendiendo y terminé como dueño. Funde mi empresa y en pocos años terminé siendo uno de los hombres más ricos del pais. Pude darle a mi familia lo que necesitaba y más…y mi esposa…se volvió muy vanidosa. Olvidó la humildad. Hace siete años perdí mi capacidad de tener una erección, no creí que fuera un problema a esas alturas. Y ella…¡solo tardó dos meses en engañarme con el principal distribuidor de cabezas de ganado del país! Traté todo lo posible para solucionar nuestros problemas. Resulta que ella no quería seguir conmigo porque ya no podía satisfacerla…ay…¡yo realmente la amaba!

Lloró a cantaros. A los ojos de nanci esta historia parecía muy ridícula y él lucía patético.

-ya ya, no pasa nada- dijo ella- es una pena que tu esposa no haya sabido apreciarte.

-¿lo dices de verdad?

-claro, no eres nada como el resto de millonarios vanidosos como tú dices.

A Nanci se le escapó un chillido cuando sintió al miembro dentro de ella aumentar nuevamente de volumen.

-¡wahhhh! ¡De verdad eres un ángel!

"¡_you fatass_!" gritó nanci colérica.

Clay comenzó otra ronda de sexo que duró hasta altas horas de la noche.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la en Dead End Street.

-WAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHA AJAJAJAJAJAJAJ AHAHAHAHAHA AJAJAJAJAJA-nate seguía riendo.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. En el siguiente nuestros héroes volverán a tener una aventura conjunta, a excepción de iris que se va de viaje. Me despido y nos leemos luego.

**To be continued**


	18. El castillo ancestral

**Capítulo 18: El castillo ancestral. Pt 1**

Hugh e Iris se encontraban en el muelle principal de ciudad Castelia. Era temprano por la mañana. Delante de ellos estaba un barco que llevaría a iris al hidropuerto y de ahí viajaría a la región de Johto donde realizaría un entrenamiento especial una temporada.

-bueno…-dijo ella- ya me voy.

Le sonrió. Hugh le devolvió el gesto. Ya no deseaba estar enojado por un pequeño incidente. La abrazó por la cintura y depositó un beso en sus labios. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Prolongaron ese beso. El altoparlante dio un último llamado a los pasajeros. Ellos hicieron un esfuerzo notable para separarse.

-espero te vaya bien- le dijo hugh.

-gracias, lo mismo digo.

Se dieron un último beso y la chica salió corriendo al barco. Cuando subió le agitó la mano para despedirse. Hugh hizo lo mismo. El barco arrancó y se alejó del muelle. Hugh quería admirarlo hasta que se perdiera en el horizonte. Pero su videomisor sonó. Contestó.

-hola hugh. Veo que ya recuperaste tu cabello- le dijo nate.

-¿qué quieres?

-ven rápido a la ruta 4, vamos a hacer algo divertido.

-¿qué cosa?

-solo ven.

La llamada se cortó de golpe.

* * *

Nanci caminó de puntitas hacia la ropa de Clay. El texano se encontraba roncando, profundamente dormido, en la cama. Ella tomó la cangurera. De esta sacó un pequeño CD de superficie dorada. Metió su dedo en el agujero del centro para sostenerlo en frente de su rostro. Parpadeó un par de veces y el lente de contacto de espía escaneó la información en pocos segundos. Puso el CD dentro de la cangurera y esta la dejó en su lugar. Se volvió a poner la ropa. Clay pareció atragantarse con un ronquido. Nanci se petrificó asustada que despertara y quisiera una ronda de sexo matutino. El millonario se revolvió en la cama y volvió a roncar. Suspiró aliviada. Tomó el elevador, bajó a la cafetería que estaba totalmente vacía y salió a la calle donde Handsome la esperaba en un auto. Subió en la parte de atrás donde estaba su mochila y un maletín plateado. El agente echó el vehículo a andar.

-recibimos la información- dijo- la misión ha sido un éxito.

-me alegra. Valió la pena aguantar tantas asquerosidades toda la noche ¿Por qué los millonarios tienden a ser viejos gordos y feos?

-¿hubieras preferido a Christian Grey?.

-…

-no creerás que era mejor opción, o si?

-….no.

-de acuerdo… tu compensación está en el maletín.

Nanci abrió el maletín. Ahí estaba un mega aro de color rosado con una piedra llave.

-¡_yes_!- vitoreó.

-las mega piedras ya las tienen lopunny y tyranitar.

-gracias.

Nanci se desabrochó el vestido exponiendo sus pechos. El agente perdió el control del carro momentáneamente.

-mantén lo ojos al frente- le dijo. Ella se quitó el vestido y tomó su traje de elastano y el resto de sus prendas del morral.

-deberías ser más reservada. Y te recuerdo que no puedes contarle nada de esto a nadie.

-como si quisiera hacerlo. No quiero que mi novio se entere nunca de lo que tuve que hacer.

-¿novio?

-sí, es el súper guapísimo Thor. Ay, el me salvó de unos aliens pervertidos y me hizo sentir como toda una princesa. Y como toda una mujer cuando me hizo el amor. ¡Kyah! no puedo esperar a verlo. Necesito estar cerca de él ahora mismo.

-aahhnnn no creo que…debas.

-¿Qué? ¿Algún problema?

-¿cómo…decirlo?

Nanci no entendió su desconcierto. Miró por la ventana. Abrió sus ojos como platos cuando vio en la imagen de una pantalla publicitaria una noticia: Thor le propuso matrimonio a Jane Foster.

-creo que…mal entendiste tu relación con él.

-detén el auto- dijo.

-¿qué dices?

-¡que detengas el auto!

Handsome frenó. Sin esperar a que se acercara a la orilla abrió la puerta y salió corriendo. Varios autos se detuvieron en seco para no atropellarla. Los conductores enojados le gritaron vulgaridades. La chica siguió corriendo sin rumbo. Las lágrimas empapaban su rostro, su respiración arrítmica no la dejó ir muy rápido. Terminó por tropezar y caer de cara al suelo.

-owie- se levantó. Sintió una mano en su brazo izquierdo. Era handsome.

-cuanto lo lamento.

-¿porque lo lamentas?- preguntó- sabes muy bien que esta es la historia de mi vida…

El agente le ofreció un pañuelo. Ella lo aceptó y se limpió las lágrimas.

-te invito a desayunar, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Él la guio hasta un restaurante cercano. Pidieron un típico desayuno americano de huevos, tocino, pan y café. La chica mascaba y tragaba sin percibir el sabor de la comida.

-agente…-habló en voz baja- la primera vez que fui violada fue a los 10 años. Mi padre me puso contra la cama y me lo hizo, fue la que más me dolió tanto física como mentalmente. En años posteriores la gente a mi alrededor seguía haciéndome eso. El único cercano a mí que no me hizo nada fue nate…realmente me gustaba por eso. Solo que él tiene ojos únicamente para Bel…ya no quiero saber nada del amor…soy solo…_agujeros_ para los hombres…¿quiere experimentarlo por usted mismo?...tengamos sexo en su auto y vera de que hablo.

La chica retuvo sus lágrimas. Sus ojos se oscurecieron como la noche. Eso le produjo un vacío en su pecho.

-mira nanci, sé que quizá parezca que estuvieras condenada- ella lo miró de forma tajante-. No pierdas las esperanzas. Sigue pensando que algún día encontraras a una persona que te valore.

Ella apretó los labios. La sonrisa del agente iluminada por el sol matutino le transmitió una sensación cálida que iluminó su vista y coloró sus mejillas.

"¿Por qué ahora sí me parece guapo?" pensó ella.

Su videomisor sonó rompiendo la magia del momento.

-hola nanci-saludó nate.

-hola nate.

-oye hay algo interesante que hacer. Ven a la ruta 4.

-ahora?

-sí, ahora.

La llamada se cortó.

-bueno- el agente se puso de pie. Dejó el dinero del desayuno en la mesa- ve con tus amigos y sigue disfrutando de tu viaje.

-a-agente- tartamudeó ella-gra…gracias.

Se levantó y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

* * *

-Cameron, despierta Cameron- N sacudía el hombro del chico.

-ay…-soltó un quejido por lo bajo al despertarse. Su visión tardó unos segundos en enfocarse.

-es hora de levantarse- le dijo N.

-¿que?

Él se levantó. Miró a su alrededor. El lote de parranda estaba cubierto por los jóvenes que dormían en el suelo. A su lado estaba la chica con la que había pasado toda la noche.

-oh ya me acuerdo- dijo Cameron- ayer estuvimos de fiesta…y que fiesta.

-me alegra que la hayas disfrutado. Subí las fotos a Facebook y un par de videos a youtube para conmemorar tu primera fiesta alocada.

-¿fotos?...¿videos?

-velos después. Ahora vamos. Nate me llamó y dijo que había algo interesante que hacer en la ruta 4.

-oh eso suena…interesante. Pero…no podemos esperar a que ella despierte?

-porque?

-pues…para preguntarle su nombre

N reprimió una carcajada.

* * *

Más tarde los jóvenes llegaron en el inicio de la ruta 4 donde nate los estaba esperando. El ambiente estaba muy cargado de arena y viento y la temperatura había incrementado de golpe.

-vaya ustedes tres consiguieron mega aros- señaló N.

-¿Qué son mega aros?- preguntó Cameron.

-son objetos que poseen piedras llave-explicó Nate-, las cuales reaccionan con mega piedras y hacen que los pokemon mega evolucionen. Y antes que preguntes, la mega evolución es una evolución temporal que ciertos pokemon pueden hacer solo si tienen su mega piedra respectiva- Nate sacó a su ampharos que tenía puesto un collar metálico con una piedra incrustada- esta es la ampharosita y permite mega evolucionar a los ampharos. Así ¡mega evoluciona!

Nate tocó con la punta de su dedo la piedra. Unos tentáculos de luz se desprendieron de las gemas, se unieron y ampharos fue rodeado por una luz de todos los colores del arcoíris. Su silueta no cambió mucho. Su cabeza y cola quedaron cubiertos por una densa y hermosa capa de pelaje blanco. Por un instante se vio en el aire el símbolo de la megaevolucion frente al pokemon. Ampharos agitó su cabellera como si dijera: _bitch I'm fabulous. _

-¡GENIIIIIIAAAAALLLLL!- gritó cameron- donde consigo uno de estos.

-no es fácil conseguirlos, vienen de la región de kalos. Yo recibí el mío de un científico.

-je el mío es más impresionante- hugh tomó una premier ball y la arrojó. De esta salió un latios con una mega piedra en un brazalete rojo. Hugh mega evolucionó a su pokemon al instante. Este quedó de color morado y blanco y con brazos más voluminosos.

-¿Cómo conseguiste el tuyo?- preguntó Cameron.

-compré el paquete entero en ebay.

-wow eso es…¿eso es genial?

-sí, genialmente patético- rio nate.

-_defog you_ nate.

-y tu aneki?

-ah…yo…solo lo conseguí.

-se la chupó a un millonario.

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

-¡¿de verdad lo hiciste?!- exclamó nate- solo bromeaba…vaya…que bajo has caído-negó nate con la cabeza.

-qué triste- dijo hugh con el mismo tono.

-ah…no…yo solo…¿saben qué? _¡defog you!_

-y bien? Que es lo interesante?- preguntó hugh.

-vamos a explorar el castillo ancestral.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por unos instantes.

-¿eso es todo?-preguntó nanci- eso no es nada del otro mundo y la entrada de la zona desértica está bloqueada.

-ya no más, hace poco terminaron de desenterrar el castillo y descubrieron nuevas zonas por explorar. Ya está abierto a los entrenadores.

-oh tengo que admitir que eso si despierta mi interés- dijo hugh- me encantan los estudios de ruinas.

-¿quieren ir al castillo ancestral?- preguntó un sujeto con pinta de árabe que había salido de la nada- les puedo prestar mi servicio de alquiler de camerupts.

-ah? no gracias- contestó nate- esos pokemon resisten altas temperaturas pero suelen hacer erupción. La verdad no sé qué clase de tonto lo intentaría.

\- ¡Esto está genial!- exclamó Cameron subido a uno de los cráteres de un camerupt. El pokemon de tipo fuego mugió irritado y expulsó una columna de fuego por su cráter. Mandó el joven a volar varios metros por los aires. Cameron aterrizó de cabeza con tal fuerza que quedó enterrado hasta la cintura. Solo se veían sus piernas carbonizadas haciendo tics.

-ahora sé qué clase de tonto lo intentaría.

-esta es una excelente oportunidad para usar el pokemon que N me dio- nanci sacó la pokebola y la arrojó. De esta salió un skarmory shiny

-¿le diste un skarmory shiny?- preguntó hugh.

-era para que saliera con cameron en una cita de entrenamiento.

-y Cameron la violó?

-no, ella por cuenta propia le quitó la virginidad.

-la hemos perdido- dijeron nate y hugh.

-¡que les den el ano!- les dijo la chica mostrándoles el dedo corazón. Se volteó a ver a su nuevo pokemon- ¿estás listo para llevarme skarmory?

El pokemon le dirigió una mirada filosa a la chica que sentía que era cortada.

-eh?

El pokemon agitó sus alas. Un viento la golpeó repentinamente y sus ropas cayeron al suelo hechas girones. Los ojos del árabe se desorbitaron por semejante espectáculo.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- gritó ella.

-parece que es algo rebelde. Calma chico- con un toque N pudo calmar al pokemon.

Nanci infló sus mejillas y tomó un repuesto de sus prendas. Nate deshizo la megaevolucion de ampharos y lo regresó a su pokebola antes de sacar y subir a su magnezone(tenía equipado otra vez el recubrimiento metálico), hugh subió a su mega latios, N sobre tropius, Cameron sobre un swanna y nanci logró subirse a su skarmory.

-el último en llegar es un exeggcute podrido- dijo nate.

Los pokemon se elevaron en el aire dispuestos a emprender el camino.

-¿como si un magnezone pudiera competir en velocidad?- se rio hugh. Su mega latios rugió y tomó la delantera. Luego nate fue rebasado por el resto.

-¡magnezone ponle turbo!- ordenó nate. El pokemon acató la orden. Ocultó por completo sus tornillos, pegó sus imágenes delanteros a su cuerpo y el trasero comenzó a girar a una alta velocidad- _¡let's go!_

Del imán trasero salió un condensado rayo de energía plateada blanquecina. Magnezone avanzó como un jet pasando en un instante a los otros entrenadores. Sus pokemon se tambalearon por la ráfaga de viento producida por avance del pokemon de acero.

-je no sabía que magnezone pudiera usar el cañón destello de esa forma- rio N.

-maldición, ve más rápido latios- el pokemon dragón bramó y aceleró alcanzando a nate.

-¡segunda fase!- gritó Nate. Magnezone ejecutó el movimiento levitón. Así disminuyendo su peso ganó más velocidad. Los dos pokemon se ensancharon en una carrera supersónica.

\- ¡tropius viento afín!

-tú también usa viento afín, swanna.

El pokemon de N y Cameron movieron sus alas y fueron impulsados por un fuerte viento.

-no te quedes atrás- le dijo nanci a su pokemon.

Skarmory soltó un fuerte graznido y se abalanzó en picada hacia abajo. Nanci pegó un grito chillón. El pico del pokemon empezó a girar. Varias espirales luminosas se formaron a su alrededor antes de chocar contra el suelo. Una nube de polvo se levantó. Luego un chorro de arena con forma de aleta dorsal avanzó por el desierto siguiéndolos.

-¿ese skarmory puede usar excavar?- preguntó cameron.

-no, eso fue un pico taladro. Pero que lo pueda usar como un pseudo excavar es digno de apreciación.

En unos pocos minutos nate y hugh estaban en las proximidades del castillo. Sin previo aviso la mega evolución de latios se deshizo disminuyendo considerablemente su velocidad.

-¿Qué pasó?- gritó hugh dándole golpes a la piedra llave.

-¡te la vendieron pirata!- gritó nate quien llegó primero al castillo.

Desde el aire pudo admirarlo en completa plenitud. Toda la estructura estaba en un gran pozo. Era mayormente de un verde oscuro, de forma circular y con varias torres a su alrededor. Hugh llegó sobre su latios seguido de N y cameron sobre tropius. Los entrenadores ordenaron a sus pokemon aterrizar en la entrada de un puente que llevaba al castillo.

-no en serio hugh, ¿Qué esperabas del lazo entre un entrenador y un pokemon recién comprado en internet?

Hugh desvió la vista haciendo una mueca. No podía negar que nate tenía razón.

-¿y nanci?- pregunto nate.

La aleta dorsal llegó hasta a ellos y con una explosión skarmory salió a la superficie. Nanci estaba totalmente sucia. Abrió la boca y una cascada de tierra descendió.

-ok nanci, tu eres el exeggcute podrido. Ahora andando.

Regresaron sus pokemon a las pokebolas y entraron al puente que conectaba al castillo, bajaba en varios tramos en escalera. Al final se encontraba la entrada. La atravesaron. Los muros estaban llenos de marcas, dibujos, jeroglíficos y grietas. Una fina capa de arena crujía bajo sus pies.

-tantos misterios que guarda este lugar- suspiró hugh.

-parece que hay varios caminos- nate vio que alrededor de esa sala se encontraban cinco puertas- supongo que tendremos que separarnos. Nos encontraremos luego y veamos quién encuentra lo más interesante.

Nate no esperó repuesta y salió corriendo a una de esas. Sin perder tiempo tomaron caminos separados.

* * *

Nate iba caminando por los pasillos del castillo ansioso por algo emocionante que ocurriera. Se encontró con unas escaleras, por un lado subían y por otro bajaban.

-hmmm ¿qué debería hacer?- se preguntó- posiblemente abajo esté algún tesoro y arriba este posiblemente el _final boss_ de este lugar…será el _final boss_ entonces.

A mitad de las escaleras un yamask se materializó y le gritó muy cerca al rostro. Nate solo se detuvo un momento, esperó que el yamask se callara y la situación se sumió en un silencio denso. Una gota de sudor se formó en la cabeza del pokemon fantasma por la inexpresividad del joven. Como si nada, nate tomó la máscara del yamask y la tiró por la ventana.

-¡YAAAAAAA!- el pokemon salió volando detrás de su preciada mascara y nate siguió su ascenso. Llegó al último piso de la estructura principal. En el último encontró una puerta inmensa de piedra. Tenía más jeroglíficos escritos en ella.

-hmmm ¿será que las palabras mágicas son ábrete sésamo?

_Pung_

Un sonido de piedra se escuchó. Las puertas se abrieron poco a poco soltando una nube de polvo. Nate esperó a que la nube se asentara. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos un resplandor le obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo. Esperó a que su vista se acostumbrara. Sus ojos se desorbitaron cuando vio que el interior de la recamara estaba repleto de tesoros. Una mar de monedas de oro con islas de cofres llenos de gemas preciosas.

-¡yahoo soy el tio McDucklett!- gritó y se zambulló en el mar de oro. Nadó un poco y luego se puso en pie- ya en serio, aquí solo me interesa el _final boss_.

Caminó sobre las monedas, cuando tomó cierta distancia la puerta gigantesca se cerró con mucha más velocidad que con la que se abrió.

Nate escuchó un murmullo. Se puso en guardia. Posó su mano sobre sus pokebolas como un vaquero listo para disparar. Escuchó otro murmullo grave más cerca acompañado de un temblor.

-es como si algo estuviera…

Nate miró bajo sus pies. Saltó hacia un lado justa antes que una criatura enorme lo golpeara al emerger. Dio vuelta en el piso y se puso de pie. Admiró a su contrincante, era un steelix shiny. Su coraza de metal lustroso era tan brillante y hermosa como el oro de ese lugar.

-oho de eso de lo que estoy hablando.

Nate tomó su buceo ball y sacó a jellicent.

El pokemon de acero lo miró fijamente con sus ojos rojos como rubíes. Soltó un rugido atronador que sacudió todo el lugar. Una luz descendió de lo alto y lo iluminó. Su enorme cuerpo se cubrió de una luz de todos los colores del arcoíris su silueta cambió. Los pinchos de su cuerpo se volvieron de un diamante cristalino. Partes de su coraza se desprendieron de su cuerpo y empezaron a orbitar alrededor de él. El color de sus ojos pasó de un rojo rubí a un verde esmeralda. Por un instante apareció el símbolo en el aire que confirmó las sospechas de nate. Ese era un mega steelix.

* * *

Hugh iba admirando todos los detalles del lugar. Cada dibujo, cada urna, cada pilar, todo. Ese lugar le fascinaba. Junto a él iba volando una cámara esférica equipada con una hélice.

-quizá pueda hallar un secreto que ningún arqueólogo haya descubierto- se dijo hugh.

Él decidió ir a las profundidades de lugar. Analizando los muros encontró un switch de un pasadizo secreto que llevaba aún más abajo en la estructura. Con cautela bajó por las escaleras. Estas llegaron a una entrada de gran tamaño. El marco tenía jeroglíficos más claros que los pisos superiores.

-detente ahí- escuchó una voz y se paró en seco. Una silueta tomó forma en la entrada.

La persona que le hablaba a hugh era una mujer de piel morena. Su vestimenta era peculiar. Llevaba puesta botas y pantalón militares, pero en la parte superior del cuerpo tenia vendas ajustadas que cubrían en su totalidad sus brazos, su hombro derecho, pecho, cuello, rostro y frente. Su abdomen y su hombro izquierdo tatuado estaban descubiertos. El peinado que traía era al estilo _dreadlocks._

-no puedes pasar- le dijo a hugh.

-¿porque no? ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes?

-estoy haciendo una investigación de este lugar y no quiero interrupciones.

-investigación? A mi me pareces mercenaria profanadora de tumbas.

Los ojos de azul claro de ella destellaron con furia.

-solo te advierto que si sigues este camino puedes resultar herido.

-se cuidarme.

Con rapidez, la chica sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo. Lo arrojó apuntando hacia la cámara voladora de hugh. A un centímetro de golpearla hugh agarró el mango del arma sorprendiendo a la chica.

-perdón pero no me gusta que me rompan mis cosas- hugh analizó el cuchillo- cuchillo militar argentino modelo AB-0200. A juzgar por su superficie ya lo llevas un tiempo y has sabido cuidarlo.

-veo…que sabes sobre cuchillos.

-soy rango S en manipulador de armas blancas- sonrió con confianza- ¿vas a seguir interfiriendo?

Hugh pudo notar que la chica fruncía el ceño bajo las vendas.

-me sigo negando- ella llevó su mano a su espalda y esta vez arrojó una pokebola. Se abrió y salió un feroz hippowdon. Su piel negra indicaba que era hembra.

-con que una batalla pokemon, eh?- hugh no quería arriesgarse a dañar el lugar así que eligió a su rotom para asegurar su victoria.

-este es mi última advertencia- dijo ella- lárgate de aquí.

-como dijiste tú: me sigo negando.

Ella gruñó.

-hippowdon usa triturar.

El pokemon de tierra bramó y abrió ampliamente sus fauces.

-entra dentro de ella.

Con un flash rotom voló directo a la boca de su contrincante. Hippowdon cerró sus fases y desorbitó los ojos al igual que su entrenadora cuando trago.

-ahora usa energibola- comandó hugh. Una explosión apagada se escuchó dentro del pokemon. Unos hilillos de humos salieron de todos los orificios de su cuerpo y cayó debilitada. Rotom salió por uno de los agujeros a los costados riendo a carcajadas. La chica volvió a gruñir regresó a hippowdon a su pokebola, tenía la intención de elegir a otro pokemon cuando se dio cuenta que hugh ya no estaba en su lugar. El chico apareció de un lado, le dobló un brazo en la espalda y la tiró boca abajo al suelo.

-mejor dejemos esto así que quiero que me rinda el tiempo- le dijo hugh poniendo el cuchillo cerca al cuello de ella- ¿te parece?

-ugh…es…está bien.

Con cautela la soltó. La chica se sentó en el suelo. Se sobó el brazo adolorido. Hugh le ofreció una mano.

-vamos.

-¿que?

-dices que estas estudiando este lugar, no?

-pero…

-descuida, como tu encontraste este lugar antes te dejaré el crédito a ti. Yo solo quiero satisfacer mi curiosidad personal.

Ella dudo. Lo pensó y luego tomó la mano de hugh para ponerse de pie.

-¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntó hugh ofreciéndole de regreso su cuchillo.

-me llamo Nygus- respondió ella.

* * *

Cameron siguió el largo pasillo. Que lo condujo a una de las torres del lugar. Decidió subirla, la escalera ascendía en forma de espiral rodeando toda la torre. No encontró habitaciones ni nada, la escalera estaba entre dos paredes hasta llegar al tope.

-ufff que cansancio- se quejó. Su riolu acompañante lo animó. En el último piso de la torre Cameron vio una plataforma. O más bien, era un enorme pilar en medio de la torre. Un puente de piedra conectaba la torre con el pilar. Cameron miró hacia abajo. Solo vio negro.

-ve…veamos que hay aquí.

Con paso cauteloso cruzó el puente hasta llegar al pilar. Sintió alivio cuando pisó terreno más amplio. Mas seguro, avanzó hacia el centro.

-parece que no hay nada.

Escuchó un silbido peculiar.

-¿qué es eso?- el sonido se acercaba- suena como…si viniera un cohete…

Escuchó un estruendo cuando algo que descendió de las profundidades destruyó el puente. La criatura se movió en trayectoria de espiral hasta el tope. Sus propulsores se apagaron, desplegó sus manos y piernas y se precipitó al piso. cameron y riolu se hicieron a un lado para evitar ser aplastados. La criatura humanoide cayó sobre un pie y una rodilla. Todo el pilar tembló tanto que cameron pensó que se derrumbaría. Por fortuna no fue así. La criatura se puso de pie lentamente. Era alta y acuerpada. Cameron tomó su pokedex.

_Golurk, el Pokémon autómata y la forma evolucionada de Golett. Vuela más rápido que la velocidad del sonido. Golurk pierde el control cuando se quita el sello en su pecho._

La diferencia de colores indicaba que se trataba de un espécimen shiny.

-oho definitivamente voy a capturarte- dijo Cameron tomando una bola de béisbol y arrojándola. La bola rebotó y rodó hasta los pies de golurk. Silencio.

-jejeje volví a equivocarme.

* * *

Nanci caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos del castillo ancestral escuchando canciones en su _Poke pod._

-ahora que lo pienso, en las películas siempre hay trampas en estos lugares…será que habrá aquí?...naaahhh.

Dio un paso y la baldosa se hundió con click.

-eh?- retrocedió confundida y un objeto pasó volando por el frente de su nariz. Con un sonido seco una lanza de aspecto siniestro se clavó en el muro de piedra. La música de su _poke pod_ cambió al theme song de Indiana Jones.

Una compuerta se abrió sobre ella. Dio un grito y se tiró hacia al frente evitando ser aplastada por una maciza bola de piedra. La esfera avanzó hacia ella. Nanci se puso de pie de un brinco y salió corriendo. Hundió más baldosas en el recorrido. Lanzas y flechas volaron desde todas las direcciones pasando muy cerca de ella. Una trampa se abrió en el suelo. Ella saltó tan alto y rápido que parecía que iba a romper el record mundial de salto largo. Pasó sobre el poso con púas en el fondo. La esfera cayó en el poso y ella logró pasar al otro lado (superando el record). Se puso sobre sus rodillas, estaba exhausta.

-fiuu eso estuvo cerca.

El piso debajo de ella se abrió y nanci cayó en otra trampa. La caída fue muy prolongada. Tomó la pokebola de skarmory y lo sacó debajo de ella. El pokemon extendió sus alas quedando suspendido en el aire.

-¡atrápame!- gritó. El pokemon se dio cuenta y se hizo a un lado. Por poco la chica no logra sujetarlo de una pata. Skarmory graznó enfadado y trató de zafársela- ¡no por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡no me dejes caer!

-¡siiiiiigiiiiiilll!- algo sobre ellos llamó su atención. Un sigiliyph estaba volando sobre sus cabezas. Su ojo brilló con una luz blanca. La gravedad alrededor de ellos aumentó varias veces. Pokemon y entrenador cayeron como pesos muertos al vacío. Cien metros más tarde nanci cayó de cara y skarmori sobre ella quedando incrustados en el piso.

-ow- se quejó ella por lo bajo.

Skarmory se levantó de golpe, graznó con furia y se alzó al vuelo por la trampa.

-¡oye no me dejes aquí!- gritó en vano.

-¡cooooo!- nanci dio un respingo. A su alrededor estaban varios sarcófagos que se abrieron. Una docena de cofagrigus salió de estos. Antes de dejarla tomar sus pokebolas, desplegaron sus brazos y la agarraron por todas partes apretando firmemente. Quiso gritar, pero uno de esos pokemon la tenía sujeta de la mandibula. Su vista se nublaba. La estaban asfixiando.

-¿así voy a morir?- se preguntó- ¿momificada por un montón de cofagrigus?

Su vista se nublaba, cada vez veía mas oscuro.

-no…no quiero morir…no puedo morir…no hasta encontrar el verdadero amor.

Sus cuatro pokebolas se abrieron. Dewott, lopunny, farfetch'd y tyranitar atacaron a los pokemon salvajes liberando a su entrenadora. Formaron un círculo protector alrededor de ella. Tyranytar rugió, dewott blandió sus conchas carmesí, lopunny se puso en pose de batalla y farfetch'd agitó su cebollín.

-chicos…-suspiró nanci-si me defendieron.

Los cuatro pokemon le dedicaron una sonrisa y un pulgar levantado. Nanci derramó lágrimas de alegría.

-gra…

Sobre ella cayeron el sigilyph debilitado que tenía clavadas las garras de skarmory.

-...ow.

Los cofagrigus pensaron que podían aprovechar esos momentos de distracción. Sin embargo ellos se percataron de sus acometidas. Tyranitar atacó con garra dragón, dewott con sus conchas carmesí, lopunny con rayo hielo y farfetch'd puya nociva (que se materializaba en su cebollín). En un instante todos los enemigos cayeron debilitados. Skarmory se quitó de encima de su contrincante. tyranitar levantó con sus fauces lejos al sigilyph inconsciente y lo arrojó lejos. Dewott y lopunny ayudaron a su entrenadora a ponerse de pie.

-gracias- dijo sobándose la cabeza- al menos ustedes si me reconocen como entrenadora- le dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche a su skarmory que solo bufó.

-lo lo- lopunny señaló al fondo de la sala. En un altar nanci vio lo que le parecía una vieja lámpara de aceite muy mugre.

-¿Qué es esto?- nanci la tomó entre sus manos. Quedó paralizada con el pensamiento que alguna trampa se podría haber activado. Nada ocurrió. Redirigió su atención a la lámpara. La frotó para quitarle un poco el polvo. Esta se sacudió estrepitosamente. La dejó caer soltando un chillido. Retrocedió asustada. Un humo grisáceo salió del interior. La nube se condensó y tomó forma de un dusknoir shiny. Los pokemon de nanci se pusieron en guardia.

-soy el dusknoir de la lámpara mágica - dijo el pokemon- tu que eres la nueva elegida, podrás pedir tres deseos.

* * *

N entró en una sección del castillo que parecía un oasis. Muchos pokemon corrían y jugaban alegremente. El clima ahí dentro era perfecto y las plantas eran de un verde vivo.

-que hermoso- suspiró.

Caminó por ese lugar los pokemon lo miraban con asombro, sin miedo alguno. Él se acercaba a ellos y los acariciaba. Exploró el lugar. Había muchas especies de plantas ahí que florecía y producían frutas y bayas. La luz provenía de una esfera luminosa en lo más alto de la recamara. Un rio que salía por una especia de sistema de cañería cruzaba el lugar. Dio unos saltos sobre las rocas para pasar el rio. A lo lejos vio algo que llamó su atención. Una persona revisaba a algunos pokemon. Resultó ser una mujer. Llevaba vestimentas extrañas, de color rojo con bordes amarillos y naranjas en un patrón vistoso. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron. Ya daba por hecho otra anotación.

-tienes razón, es un lugar hermoso- dijo ella sin darse la vuelta. N se detuvo.

Ella se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta. Era muy hermosa. Su piel era clara y su cabello castaño; amarrado en una coleta cubierta por una tela blanca. Unos aros dorados colgaban de sus orejas.

-tú eres más hermosa.

-gracias por el cumplido-rio ella- y no crees que es increíble que este lugar se mantuviera vivo por tantos siglos estando incluso bajo tierra.

-por lo que veo…el agua viene de un depósito de agua subterraneo y la luz viene de un volcarona encerrado en esa esfera.

-veo que has desentrañado los secretos de este sitio en un instante.

-y hora quisiera desentrañar los secretos bajos esas ropas tuyas.

Ella volvió a reír.

-eres un sujeto bastante seguro de si mismo, Natural Armonía Gropius.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó.

-porque yo veo el futuro- respondió ella- me llamo Eclair y voy a darte malas noticias.

**Notas del autor:**

¿Podrán nate y cameron vencer a sus contrincantes?

¿Qué misterios se encontrara hugh con la chica momia en las profundidades del castillo ancestral?

¿Cuáles serán los tres deseos de nanci?

¿Quién es la chica con la que se encontró N? ¿y cuáles son las malas noticias de las que habla?

¿Por qué en este fic hay tantos pokemon shiny?

¿ash ganará la liga de kalos? Ay fic equivocado.

¡Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo!

**To be continued**

**Bibliografía**

Nygus: personaje de la serie soul eater.

Eclair: personaje de fairy tail.

Descripción del castillo ancestral: wikidex, imagen de un episodio no emitido.


	19. El castillo ancestral pt2

**Capítulo 19: el castillo ancestral pt 2**

**Una batalla de oro**

Nate quedó asombrado por ver a ese steelix mega evolucionar.

"_it's so majestic_" pensó cautivado.

El mega steelix inhaló hondo levantando su cabeza. Abrió la boca y escupió un torrente de llamas azules, verdes, rojas y blancas.

-¡esquívalo!- jellicent se hizo a un lado evitando el ataque. Las flamas golpearon los muros de la recamara y se esparcieron por todo el lugar. nate decidió subirse a su magnezone para estar en una posición más segura.

-hidrobomba- el amuleto de agua mística de jellicent resplandeció. El pokemon disparó un potente chorro de agua que dio de lleno a mega steelix resultando en un golpe crítico. Mega steelix bramó de furia. Emitió un destello amarillo y su superficie se vio más lustrosa que antes.

-rayo hielo- una esfera de luz azul se formó en frente de jellicent. De esta se disparó un rayo ondulante del mismo color.

El ataque impactó el agua de la hidrobomba favoreció el ataque y se congeló atrapando mega steelix en una prisión de hielo. Nate se llevó la mano a su cinturón por una pokebola. Pero el mega steelix se liberó haciendo girar muy rápido las secciones de su cuerpo con los pinchos de diamante.

\- con que quieres entrar en calor, eh? ¡Fuego fatuo!

Unas llamas azules se formaron alrededor de jellicent y luego salieron volando hacia mega steelix. Cuando impactaron el pokemon fue envuelto con una capa de fuego azul. Mega steelix emitió por tercera vez ese brillo amarillo. Y su superficie quedó realmente brillante.

-esto luce cool y a la vez muy mal- dijo nate- jelllicent hidrobomba otra vez.

Jellicent volvió a atacar con ese movimiento. Sin embargo mega steelix esquivó el ataque sumergiéndose al instante en el mar de monedas de oro.

-jellicent elévate, espera a que emerja y usa hidrobomba- el pokemon no tuvo tiempo de acatar la orden.

Mega steelix emergió velozmente le dio un cabezazo. Acto seguido abrió sus fauces que emitían relámpagos y engulló a jellicent. Los relámpagos chisporrotearon y cuando cesaron escupió al debilitado jellicent. Mega steelix emitió un rugido de victoria, ignorando el daño de la quemadura.

Nate regresó a jellicent. El siguiente pokemon que eligió fue su unfezant(macho). El ave desplegó sus alas y soltó un melodioso graznido. Unas rocas puntiagudas emergieron desde bajo las monedas de oro y golpearon al pokemon volador provocando una explosión.

"¡¿eso fue una trampa roca?! ¿En qué momento lo hizo?" esas y otras preguntas abordaron fugazmente la mente de nate "¿habrá sido cuando fue bajo tierra? ¿Lo hizo en esos pocos segundos? ¡y es la primera vez que veo una trampa roca saliendo desde abajo! Usualmente flotan o quedan incrustadas en el suelo, pero estas…pudieron aprovechar la irregularidad del terreno para usarse de esta forma"

Mega steelix abrió sus fauces. Desde dentro de su boca emergieron relámpagos que chisporrotearon.

-¡doble equipo!- unfezant destelló y se multiplicó evitando por un pelo el colmillo trueno- día soleado.

Las copias emitieron un brillo que quedó suspendido en lo más alto de la recamara. Mega steelix bramó otra vez. Las secciones de su cuerpo giraron como hélices produciendo ráfagas de viento. Expulsó de su boca las flamas multicolores mientras giraba también su cabeza. Las flamas se unieron al viento y se esparcieron por todo el lugar. nate gritó de la impresión. Magnezone se echó para atrás protegiendo con su propio cuerpo a su entrenador.

"¡¿también sabe usar un contra escudo?!"

Cuando las flamas cesaron, nate vio a unfezant carbonizado en el suelo, sus ojos estaban en espiran indicando que ya no podía seguir luchando. Por fortuna el daño que recibió magnezone fue mínimo. Mega steelix volvió a celebrar su victoria. El fuego le seguía quitando salud.

El entrenador regresó a su pokemon y decidió mandar al más experimentado de su equipo.

-¡sal emboar!- el pokemon de nate fue golpeado por la trampa rocas apenas salió. Aun así rugió incrementando el volumen de su barba de fuego de forma amenazadora.

Mega steelix se sumergió en el suelo.

-¡brazo martillo!- el pokemon sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Alzó sus brazos, brillaron con una luz blanca y los hizo descender al mismo tiempo que mega steelix emergió. Los ataques chocaron. Emboar salió volando hacia arriba. Afortunadamente Logró mantener el control. Giró hacia atrás y puso sus pies sobre el techo. Mega Steelix quedó aturdido por el inesperado intercambio de ataques, además de la quemadura.

-¡gran envite ígneo!- exclamó nate.

Emboar se impulsó desde el techo. Descendió en picada. Su cuerpo generó llamas azules y de su boca expulsó un lanza llamas que se unió a su capa de flamas. Golpeó fuertemente la cabeza de mega steelix haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡brazo martillo!- emboar apretó los dientes soportando el dolor del daño colateral, levantó sus manos dispuesto a dar otro golpe.

Pero steelix se levantó repentinamente quitándose de encima a Emboar. Abrió las fauces emitiendo relámpagos. Estando en medio del aire emboar no tuvo otra opción que detener el cierre de las fauces con sus brazos y piernas. Detuvo el avance del movimiento físico, sin embargo fue víctima de las descargas eléctricas que lo hicieron desfallecer.

-lanza llamas- sacando fuerzas de donde no las había emboar expulsó un torrente de llamas al interior de la boca de mega steelix.

El pokemon de acero bramó de dolor y abrió sus fauces. Emboar aprovechó y saltó hacia atrás. Nate ya cantaba victoria, pero steelix volvió a exceder sus expectativas. Bajó la cabeza y, como si de un drapion se tratara, le asestó un golpe directo con la punta de su cola que giraba y brillaba. El corazón de nate dio un vuelco, por unas fracciones de segundo la imagen de emboar siendo atravesado cruzó por su mente. Agradeció a todas las deidades pokemon que eso no ocurrió. Emboar salió volando hacia el muro y chocó contra este quedando incrustado. Estaba al borde de sus fuerzas. Nate decidió que eso era todo lo que haría y lo regresó a su pokebola. Steelix soltó su rugido de victoria, esta vez un poco más forzado por todo el daño recibido.

-magenzone, es tu turno- nate bajó de su pokemon, este avanzó sin dudar hacia su contrincante. La trampa rocas se activó y le restó una mínima cantidad de salud a magnezone.

Steelix gruñó por lo bajo.

-confiare en tu resistencia magnezone- le dijo nate. Su pokemon movió sus tornillos y giró sus imágenes mientras soltaba chispas.

Los dos pokemon se miraron fijamente. Nate estuvo expectante, sudaba a chorros por el nerviosismo. Mega steelix se movió primero y se sumergió en el mar de oro.

-¡levitón!- magnezone emitió una tenue aura amarilla. steelix emergió e impactó contra su enemigo más este no se inmuto- ahora giro bola.

Magnezone giró como un trompo y repelió a mega steelix.

\- fijar blanco.

El ojo del medio de magnezone brilló y un blanco apareció en la frente de mega steelix. Este atacó con cola de hierro y golpeó a magnezone mandándolo contra la pared.

-giro bola- marnezon se despegó del muro y arremetió contra mega steelix girando. El pokemon contrincante quedó inmóvil producto de fijar blanco y fue golpeado de nuevo.

A partir de ahí fue una batalla de resistencia. Ninguno contaba con un ataque super efectivo contra el otro y no fallaban sus golpes. Tras unos breves minutos mega steelix dio otro golpe con cola de hierro y magnezon cayó debilitado.

Mega steelix sufrió más daño por la quemadura, nate tomo una ultraball para lanzarla pensando que esa era su oportunida. La mirada de mega steelix lo detuvo. Nate se petrificó. Creyó ver su imagen reflejada en los ojos del pokemon, la imagen de mega steelix reflejada en los ojos de su imagen, su imagen reflejada en esta y así avanzando en un camino infinito. No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo atrapado en ese trance. Cuando volvió en sí, mega steelix lo seguía mirando fijamente. Nate rompió el contacto y lo analizó, estaba realmente lastimado. De seguro estaba usando sus últimas fuerzas para mantenerse erguido.

-ya veo- suspiró guardando la ultra ball- eres un guerrero…quieres caer como tal.

Tomó la rapidball de ampharos y la lanzó. El pokemon salió dispuesto a terminar lo que sus compañeros habían empezado. Después de recibir su dosis de trampa rocas.

-cerremos esto con broche de oro. ¡ampharos mega evoluciona!

Nate tocó la piedra activadora. Los lazos entre entrenador y pokemon se manifestaron. Mega ampharos apareció en el campo. El chico pudo sentir una electricidad recorrerle cada fibra de su cuerpo. De alguna forma supo que esa ocasión era la indicada para ir un paso más allá.

-¡campo eléctrico!- mega ampharos liberó una descarga que se esparció por todo el lugar. El mar de oro electrificado produjo una aurora boreal de un dorado pálido. Mega steelix fue dañado por la quemadura- ahora ampharos, toma el control de la electricidad.

Mega Ampharos alzó la voz. La energía que recorría el campo regresó a su lugar de origen. El pokemon eléctrico fue rodeado por una densa capa de electricidad. Nate apretó el puño. El mega aro se estaba calentando. La luz cesó y mega ampharos mostró una imagen más majestuosa. Su cuerpo parecía estar cubierto por una capa de oro, su pelaje ahora lucía amarillo y sus orbes desplegaban una luz escarlata. Mega steelix se tambaleó al recibir más daño.

-¡termínalo con onda certera!- mega ampharos puso un pie delante de otro. Juntó sus brazos por detrás. Una esfera de luz azul se formó. Sin esperar más la lanzó. En medio del vuelo la esfera se expandió diez veces su tamaño.

Mega steelix suspiró aliviado y cerró los ojos antes de recibir el ataque. La onda certera lo golpeó con la fuerza suficiente para despegarlo del suelo. La esfera rebotó y chocó contra el cenit del techo. La explosión tuvo la fuerza suficiente para romper la piedra. Los escombros cayeron sobre el mar de oro. Mega ampharos perdió su brillo. Se apresuró para proteger a su entrenador generando una capa protectora con su guardia algodón. Una vez asegurado que todo había pasado. Deshizo la guardia algodón y salieron de debajo de los escombros. Nate se percató de inmediato que steelix se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación ya debilitado. Le ordenó a mega ampharos que lo llevara sobre su lomo, "volando" con el movimiento levitón. Nate acarició la cabeza del gran pokemon de acero. Soltó un quejido de dolor, de su boca cayó una steelixita. Una parte de él sintió remordimiento. Estaba en muy mal estado. Tomó una healball y golpeó a steelix con esta. Nada ocurrió.

-¿Qué pasa?- lo volvió a golpear. Nada siguió sin ocurrir.

Un rayo de luz roja pasó por el lado de la cabeza de nate. Steelix se convirtió en energía roja y desapareció de su campo de visión. Nate se dio la vuelta. En medio de la recamara, iluminado por la luz del sol se encontraba un hombre rubio con una armadura dorada y una pokebola del mismo tono en la mano.

-hola jovencito- le dijo el hombre- te felicito por haberme derrotado.

-¿derrotado?- preguntó.

-como veras, este steelix es mío.

-ah…eso explica mucho- nate sintió una enorme decepción.

El hombre tomó la pokebola dorada con ambas manos. Un aura verde se vio por un par de segundos. Luego la pokebola se abrió y apareció steelix completamente curado.

-permíteme presentarme, me llamo Gilgamesh y soy el rey de este palacio. Ya conociste a Babel, mi guardián.

El steelix shiny hizo una reverencia.

-¿dijiste rey?

-je para ser preciso soy el fantasma del antiguo rey de este palacio. Llevo aquí siglos resguardando esta recamara de los que no son dignos de posar su vista sobre mis tesoros.

-ok…

-ya llevo mucho tiempo en esto…y la batalla contigo ha sido la más grata que he tenido en décadas.

-gracias, podría decir lo mismo solo que yo no he vivido muchas décadas.

El sujeto soltó una risa nasal.

-ahora que me has vencido quiero concederte tu respectiva recompensa.

Gilgamesh destrozó la pokebola dorada con su mano. Los trozos cayeron sobre las monedas doradas.

-quiero que te quedes con Babel.

-¡¿lo dices en serio?!

-por supuesto. Has demostrado ser digno.

El steelix asintió, casi parecía que sonreía.

-bueeeeeno ya que me lo pide tan amablemente. Acepto su oferta gustosamente.

Nate, en parte agradecido por no tener que usar una pokebola con diseño tan de niña, guardó la healball y sacó una luxuryball.

-lujos para el pokemon digno de un rey- dijo.

Babel inclino la cabeza y se dejó golpear por la pokebola. Fue absorbido, la luxury ball se agitó tres veces antes de detenerse.

-déjame curar al resto de tus pokemon- nate accedió a tenderle las pokebolas al antiguo rey. Al igual que hizo con Babel, sanó a los pokemon sin abrir las pokebolas

-y otra cosa- Gilgamesh extendió la mano derecha. Las monedas se elevaron y fluyeron hacia la mano del antiguo rey.

Nate volvió a subirse sobre su ampharos. La recamara quedó pronto vacía, tenía dos pisos de profundidad. Todo ese oro se había convertido en una maxi pepita que Gilgamesh sostenía.

-en esta esfera está contenida toda mi riqueza. Aunque solo pese como una esfera de oro de su tamaño.

-oh gracias, pero no estoy interesado.

-no es para ti, es para Babel. Su dieta es a base de oro.

-oh.

Gilgamesh le dio la maxi pepita a Nate, que por poco cae de rodillas por el peso.

-ya no tengo nada más que decir, ha llegado la hora de me vaya.

-entonces te veré del otro lado Gil, y espero estés listo para batallar con migo de nuevo. No puedo contar esto como victoria si tenía mayor número de pokemon.

Gilgamesh sonrió.

-te estaré esperando entonces.

Su silueta se iluminó. Se deshizo y justo donde estaba parado se vio una piedra llave luminosa que se resquebrajó. El polvillo brillante se elevó y salió por el agujero del techo elevándose hacia el cielo.

* * *

**Cuidado con lo que deseas.**

-¡¿tres deseos?!- exclamó nanci.

-tal como dije- respondió el dusknoir.

-ay ay ay ¿Qué pido? ¿Qué pido?

Nanci no podía pensar claramente por su emoción. Esa era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para obtener lo que quisiera y más. Lo primero que pensó fue en volver a ser virgen, encontrar a su amor y tener una hermosa boda.

"eso ultimo mejor lo hago yo" pensó "para iniciar mejorare mi equipo, luego pediré más nunca ser violada y por ultimo diré que me lleve con mi verdadero amor"

-ya decidí dusknoir, mi primer deseo es tener a los pokemon más poderosos del mundo.

-concedido- el dusknoir aplaudió una vez.

En un parpadeo todo alrededor de nanci cambió.

-eh?- soltó cuando vio que estaba en un lugar extraño.

El piso estaba hecho de una especie de cristal. Era como una gran plataforma suspendida a varios kilómetros de altura. Admiró un paisaje que le resultaba familiar. Lo más asombroso del lugar era todas las criaturas majestuosas que estaban reunidas en este lugar.

-ah?- volvió a soltar nanci.

-¿qué significa esto?- la voz imponente de arceus resonó en los oídos de la chica- ¡explícate ahora mismo Ifrit!

-lamento importunar la reunión de cada siglo de los pokemon legendarios Lord Arceus- respondió el dusknoir haciendo una reverencia- solo estoy cumpliendo con mi oficio. La traje por un deseo.

-¡¿Cómo que me trajiste por un deseo?!- gritó la chica- ¡te pedí tener a los pokemon más fuertes!

-y así lo cumplí, los _tienes_ en frente tuyo.

-¡¿defog?! Yo los quería tener como miembros de mi equipo pokemon para …ah.

Nanci tardó en entender sus propias palabras. Con temor miró de reojo a Arceus. Dio un respingo cuando notó la luz roja que emitían sus ojos. No solo él, dialga, palkia, lugia, giratina, Ho-oh, las aves místicas, los perros legendarios, los reyes, kyogre, groudon, rayquaza, los espadachines legendarios, el trio de las nubes, reshiram, zekrom y otros legendarios menores le dirigían miradas asesinas a la joven. Dewott, farfetch'd y lopuny temblaban abrazados. Tyranitar derramaba lágrimas desonsolado. Skarmory estaba en pose de batalla dispuesto a morir peleando.

-será mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que deseas niña- habló arceus en un tono sombrío- porque podría hacerse realidad.

-ay jejeje gracias tomaré su consejo- rio nanci nerviosamente- ¡sácanos de aquí!

-concedido- Ifrit aplaudió y volvieron a estar dentro de la recamara en el castillo ancestral.

Nanci cayó sobre sus rodillas. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al igual que sus otros pokemon.

-te queda un deseo- dijo Ifrit.

-¡eres un tramposo!

-nunca especificaste de qué forma querías _tenerlos_.

-nnnnngggghhhh- gruñó nanci- ¡pues…deseo tener infinidad de deseos!

-no puedo hacer eso.

-¡¿no?!

-hay reglas: no puedes pedir que alguien muera o reviva, no puedes pedir más deseos, no puedes pedir la alteración de las emociones de alguien, no puedes pedir la vida eterna, no puedes…

Dos horas después.

-no puedes pedir que baje la inflación, no puedes la segunda reelección de un político, no puedes….

-¡aaaayyyyyy ya cállate!- gritó nanci- eres un inútil ¡vete al carajo!

-concedido- dusknoir aplaudió. Los grilletes en sus muñecas brillaron y luego la capa de luz se resquebrajó. Algo parecido a rompe corazas. La lámpara en las manos de nanci se volvió polvo.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-¡al fin soy libre!- exclamó Ifrit- por fin estoy libre de esa estúpida maldición. Puedo hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera y como quiera. No tengo que conceder deseos a gente avariciosa y vanidosa. Uuyyy quiero decirlo otra vez ¡soy li…!

Dewott le dio una docena de tajos con sus conchas carmesí, lopunny le disparó un rayo hielo, farfetch'd atacó con ave brava y mega tyranitar lo remató con garra dragón. dusknoir cayó debilitado al instante. nanci tomó una duskball y capturó al dusknoir

-bueno…al menos es shiny y puede hablar- dijo sin muchos ánimos, - skarmory es hora de salir de aquí…skarmory?

Nanci se percató que su pokemon volador ya no estaba en la recamara.

-¡maldito pájaro de hojalata!

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo con la batalla de nate y lo haré con el resto. Yo creo que puedo dejar esta excursión en tres partes, sino serán a lo mucho cuatro. Depende de la cantidad de inspiración que me llegue tampoco quiero hacer capítulos largos y densos.

**To be continued.**

**Bibliografía**

Lo que mega ampharos uso fue la Armadura trueno mostrada en el episodio 376 ¡sólido como un solrock!

Gilgamesh: personaje de fate zero y fate state night.


	20. Especial

**Especial**

**¡FELIZ 4 DE JULIO!**

Aplausos, aplausos, gritos, fuegos artificiales, tiros al aire y más aplausos.

Nate: saludos a todos los lectores, soy nate el principal protagonista de este fic y seré su anfitrión durante este especial. Digo esto por si las moscas pero no olviden leer la segunda parte de la saga del castillo ancestral que ya se publicó ¡y no olviden comentar sobre eso!. En fin, Ya que la región de Unova está inspirada en Nueva York y muchos aspectos de los Estados Unidos presentaremos este especial para la celebración del día de la independencia. Hoy tenemos un invitado especial. Nada más y nada menos que el autor de esta alocada historia que ha conmovido nuestros corazones y nos ha arrancado más de una carcajada. ¡Todos denle un aplauso a pablo!

Clap clap clap

Pablo: gracias, gracias.

Nate: hola pablo ¿Cómo estás?

Pablo: muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Nate: bueeeeeeno pablo, te voy a hacer unas preguntas curiosas para que todos sepamos un poco más de ti como escritor de fanfictions y en especial de nuestra historia.

Pablo: bien pueda

Nate: pregunta uno ¿Cómo fue que conociste la página?

Pablo: fue hace meses o más de un año, no estoy seguro. Fui un super fan de la serie de televisión de kung fu panda. Cuando me puse al día quise más y busque fanfictions para suavizar la espera por los nuevos episodios, me encantaron las historias de Black Rose -IMZ. Después termine escribiendo mis propias historias de kung fu panda y posteriormente me moví a otros fandoms, entre esos los de pokemon.

Nate: ok, pregunta numero dos ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esta historia tan…peculiar?

Pablo: pues yo empecé en el fandome de pokemon escribiendo una historia sobre paul titulada "la verdadera batalla de la frontera" siempre encontraba problemas para poner algo cómico o fan service en esta historia debido al carácter del personaje principal. Así que escribí otras historias, pero siempre tenía problemas de este tipo. Leí la historia "la buena vida del campeón" de otro escritor llamado Asurax1. Era una historia loca y a la vez seria y por eso quise probar escribiendo un one shot en el que no me preocupara por lo que escribiera. el one shot terminó siendo el primer capítulo de la serie "viaje pokemon censurado"

Nate: ok pregunta número tres ¿alguien te ayuda con tus historias?

Pablo: si, mi sobrino y yo somos seguidores de los juegos y de los eventos de la serie animada. Él tiene sus propias publicaciones bajo el nombre de juand13, historias en las que yo he sido editor, ayudante y critico como él ha sido en las mías. También cuento con la ayuda de la escritora Petshop girl que me hace buenas críticas y me ha dado buenas ideas.

Nate: pregunta número cuatro ¿cómo se te ocurrió las creaciones de nosotros los personajes?

Pablo: más que todo la inspiración me llegó por la infinidad de fan arts en internet, la portada fue uno de los que me hizo más gracia y por eso decidí hacerte a ti nate muy similar a Issei de la serie de highschool DXD, solo que en lugar de ponerte como alguien sin talento quise ponerte como un personaje muy habilidoso.

Nate: gracias.

Pablo: muchos emparejan a Bianca con Cheren por los juegos y con Ash por la serie, pero yo me fui por el shipping de la portada, que por lo que averigüe se llama Lookoutshipping. Hasta donde he averiguado no hay término para el emparejamiento de hugh e iris. Estos los empareje por una razón que revelaré más adelante.

Bianca:¿oye porque decidiste ponerme el nombre de la versión española?

Pablo: solo quería distanciar la personaje de este fic con la personaje de la serie de televisión. No me malinterpreten me agrada la chica traste y linda, pero quise alguien inteligente, hermosa, madura...

Bel: gracias (blush)

Nate: ¡oye ella es mía!

Bel: ¡nate no me agarres los pechos en público!

Pablo: y una pervertida de closet. En cuanto a nanci hay grandes cantidades de fan arts que la muestran como un objeto sexual.

Nanci: ¡¿asi que por eso soy la que sufre más?!

Pablo: también la consideraba la personaje femenina con mejor diseño.

Nanci: ay gracias (blush)

Pablo: eso fue antes que conociera a zinnia.

Nanci: O-O

Pablo: por ahora no tengo planes para ella. Tengo mucho en mis manos ¿Dónde iba? Ah si, N tiene bastantes fan girls así que lo puse como un super conquistador, también vi un fa art de él en un puesto de venta de besos donde llegaban todas la heroínas de los juegos, hugh quise ponerlo con el papel de niño rico solo que sin la parte fastidiosa y cameron es un personaje que me hace mucha gracia así que quise incluirlo como elemento cómico también. Tengo algunas ideas, para yancy, trip, Stephan, el padre de bianca y algunos otros personajes para un futuro. Volviendo a los fan arts hay uno de los vengadores con los que posiblemente serían sus equipos pokemon y otros cuales serían los pokemon equivalentes a ellos. Además que la región de Unova está inspirada en nueva york.

Nate: siguiente pregunta porque ya perdí la cuenta ¿Por qué aparecen tantos pokemon shiny?

Pablo: simplemente hay pokemon shiny que me gustan más que los originales y ya. No es ninguna razón trascendental.

Nate: ok, ¿ha habido alguna idea desechada para este fic?

Pablo: de hecho si, nunca publique tu batalla en el gimnasio de Castelia.

Nate: ¡¿Qué?!

Pablo: pensaba ponerla junto a las mini historias de todos en Castelia, pero el capítulo se me haría muy largo y realmente quería empezar lo antes posible la saga del castillo ancestral.

Nate: no es justo, ¡exijo que publiques esa batalla!

Pablo: no se…veré que puedo hacer…

Nanci: ¿Nate fue el único que retó al gimnasio?

Pablo: no, todos los interesados lo hicieron solo que no quise seguir alargando la estadía en esa ciudad.

Nanci: entonces yo también quiero ver mi batalla.

Pablo: créeme, no te va a gustar.

Nanci: eh?

Nate: ¿Cómo se te ocurrió incluir personajes de otras series? Actualmente tenemos a solo dos, pero en tus otros trabajos hay montones.

Pablo: yo empecé como todos usando OC para mis historias, pero quise probar incluyendo otros personajes de diferentes series. Al principio pensaba que era sinónimo de falta de imaginación, sin embargo al final resultó muy divertido. Descubrí que quiero manipular esos personajes a mi antojo, solo que hacer historias para ellos me llevaría más de una vida por tanto usar crossovers masivos resultó muy conveniente.

Nate: ya para terminar ¿Cuál consideras que es tu mejor trabajo?

Pablo: esa es una pregunta difícil, en cuanto a reviews mi saga de kung fu panda tiene mas, en cuanto a favoritos y seguidores mi historia de ash titulada "una ruta diferente" y la historia de nisekoi "se hombre" están muy parejas…sinceramente…la que me divierte más escribir es esta, la de "viaje pokemon censurado"

Chicas: aaaawwwww.

Nate: gracias por tus palabras. Bueno con esto hemos terminado espero…

hugh: ¡momento!

Nate: ¿qué pasa hugh?

Hugh: tengo una pregunta.

Pablo: ¿cuál?

Hugh: ¿nate es virgen?

Nate: ¡eso no es de tu incumbencia!

Pablo: lo es, al igual que bel.

Nate y bel: ¡no respondas eso!

Hugh: ¿porque?

Bel: ¿qué te importa?

Nate: solo lo preguntas para humillarme por ser el único casto, no?

Hugh: sí.

Pablo: pues ellos no han tenido relaciones porque...

Nate: tranquilo pablo yo respondo por ti. Veras hugh, a diferencia de todos ustedes considero el sexo no solo como una forma de sentir placer. Lo considero como el acto que muestra que he decidido pasar el resto de mi vida con esa persona. No diciendo más (se arrodilla y saca un estuche) ¿Bel te casarías conmigo?

(O-O) (O-O) (O-O) (O-O) (O-O) (O-O) (O-O) (O-O) (O-O) (O-O) (O-O) (O-O)

Pablo: bueno, eso ni yo me lo esperaba.

Bel: awawawawawa.

Padre de Bel: ¡yo me opongo rotundamente!

Nate: cállese viejo. Amo a su hija y quiero casarme con ella.

Padre: son muy jóvenes para eso.

Nate: no dije que nos casaremos pronto, lo haremos cuando yo sea el mejor del mundo.

Hugh: ella no te ha dicho siquiera que ha aceptado.

Bel: ¡Acepto! ¡Digo! ¡Si me casaré contigo!

Padre: ¡noooooooooo!

Iris: te calló la boca hugh.

Pablo: no he autorizado nada de esto. Impongo mi autoridad como autor y cancelo esa propuesta.

Padre: ¡siiiiiiiiiiii!

Pablo: pero solo hasta que escriba apropiadamente la escena.

Padre: ¡noooooooooo!

Nate: pues ni modo habrá que esperar.

Bel: está bien :(

Nate: ahora sí, nos despedimos y espero sigan leyendo y comentando.

Todos: ¡nos leemos luego!


	21. castillo ancestral pt 3

**Capítulo 21: castillo ancestral parte 3**

Cameron miraba fijamente al golurk. Este estaba inmóvil sin hacer nada. De seguro estaba esperando a que se decidera a luchar. A simple vista podía ver que no era un oponente fácil. Tomó su bandana, la jaló y la soltó para darse un golpe. Usualmente era su medida de emergencia para generar ideas, en ese momento necesitaba ir con todo desde el principio.

-muy bien- dijo tomando esta vez una pokebola- swanna sal ahora.

El pokemon salió de la capsula extendió sus hermosas alas y soltó un graznido.

-usa rayo burbuja.

Swanna abrió el pico y disparó una serie de burbujas azuladas brillantes. Los proyectiles acortaron la distancia inmediatamente e impactaron contra golurk. El pokemon recibió el ataque de lleno, sin embargo no se inmutó ante recibir un ataque ventajoso contra él. Con un sonido mecánico levantó sus manos cerradas en puños. Disparó dos proyectiles de energía oscura con forma de puños.

-elévate- ordenó cameron.

Swanna agitó las alas y se alejó, pero los puños cambiaron de dirección siguiéndola, dejando una estela negra a su paso. Swanna llegó al muro y se elevó muye pegada a este, los puños la siguieron hasta que se quedó sin espacio e impactaron. Hubo una explosión de humo negro en el cenit de la recamara.

-no puede ser- soltó Cameron. De la nube salió swanna que cayó completamente debilitada al suelo. Cameron regresó a su pokemon y golurk bajó los brazos.

-sal ahora ferrothorn- el siguiente pokemon de cameron salió al campo, dispuesto a luchar- usa latigazo.

Las tres masas al final de sus tentáculos brillaron con una luz verdosa. Se acercó y le propinó varios golpes que hicieron retroceder un paso al golurk.

-giro bola- sin dejar de ejecutar el latigazo ferrothorn comenzó a girar generando un halo de luz blanca a su alrededor.

Golurk levantó ambas manos y detuvo en el acto a ferrothorn sujetando uno de sus tentáculos con una mano y los dos restantes con la otra. Cameron soltó una exclamación ahogada. El golurk retrajo sus piernas e hizo ignición. Se elevó en el aire sin dejar de sujetar al ferrothor de cameron.

-ferrothorn usa giga drenado- el pokemon tipo planta y acero dejó de tratar de zafarse y empezó a absorber energía de su captor, quien lastimosamente no bajó sus velocidad de ascenso ni un poco.

Llegó al cenit de la recamara. Emitió una luz amarilla que se sobrepuso al resplandor verdoso del gigadrenado y se lanzó en picada propulsándose. Cameron no pudo evitar gritar cuando los dos pokemon impactaron estruendosamente. El pilar sobre el que estaban se sacudió y agrieto notoriamente. Cameron cayó sobre sus rodillas y manos. Mantuvo su mirada expectante en la nube de humo que se disipaba poco a poco. Escuchó otro sonido mecánico, vio a golurk levantarse y a ferrothorn debilitado a sus pies.

Se puso de pie y regresó a ferrothorn. Solo le quedaban dos pokemon. Tomó la pokebola y sacó al siguiente.

-samurott sal ahora- el feroz pokemon de agua se presentó en el campo, soltando un rugido amenazador- aqua jet.

Un torrente de agua envolvió a samurott y como un torpedo salió disparado hacia golurk. Impactó con fuerza en su pecho haciéndolo retroceder.

-concha afilada- aun dentro del aqua jet samurott desenfundó sus dos espadas. El torrente de agua envolvió ambas espadas. Samurott dio un tajo cruzado a golurk resultando en un golpe crítico.

-y ahora hidro cañon- samurott abrió la boca pero golurk puso su mano alrededor de su cuello impidiendo la salida del disparo de agua. Su puño impactó en el vientre de su enemigo haciendo que soltara sus armas.

Sin problemas, levantó a samurott sobre su cabeza y emitió un ligero resplandor blanco. Parecía estar reuniendo energía.

-esto no luce bien, samurott usa aqua jet y libérate.

Samurott forcejeaba para librarse del agarre, generó otro torrente de agua que lo envolvió a él y en parte a golurk. Sin embargo el captor no cedía. Terminó de reunir energía. La mano con la que sujetaba el cuello de samurott resplandeció y disparó a quemarropa un rayo de energía blanca que lo mandó volando directamente al techo. La explosión generada destruyó parte de la estructura. Cameron regresó a su debilitado pokemon antes que impactara el suelo y le cayeran encima escombros. Golurk volvió a tomar una pose relajada. Ahora solo le quedaba un pokemon.

-cuento contigo riolu- el pequeño compañero asintió y avanzó hacia golurk. Se quedó en guardia esperando que hiciera el primer movimiento.

Golurk levantó un único puño y disparó otro puño sombra.

-evádelo- haciendo una maroma hacia un lado riolu evadió por un pelo el puño volador- avanza y copión.

Con rapidez riolu salió corriendo en dirección de golurk. Saltó para quedar en frente de su rostro y lo golpeó directamente con un puño sombra. Acto seguido se colgó a espaldas del pokemon y el puño sombra que lo perseguía impactó contra golurk.

-puya nociva- soltándose de una mano riolu comenzó a golpear rápidamente la espalda de golurk con las puntas de sus dedos cargadas de veneno.

Golurk gruñó fastidiado. Trató de agarrarlo pero sus manos no llegaban hasta su espalda. Riolu siguió golpeando.

-¡eso!- vitoreó cameron.

Para su asombro golurk emitió un brillo amarillo y se echó para atrás con sus brazos al frente. Retrajo sus puños y encendió sus propulsores mandándose de golpe contra el suelo pintando su silueta en la piedra. Cameron gritó con espanto, se reprimió mentalmente por ser tan imprudente.

Golurk se puso de pie dejando ver que riolu estaba realmente herido por ese ataque. La imagen del pobre pokemon a la luz del sol que se metía por el agujero del techo resultaba muy acongojada.

-¡no te rindas riolu!- gritó. El pokemon escuchó los ánimos de su entrenador. Con esfuerzo se puso de pie. Sus ojos brillaron con una luz roja y su cuerpo fue envuelto por un resplandor azulado. Su tamaño aumentó notablemente. Cuando el resplandor cesó se vio que riolu había evolucionado.

-¡genial!- vitoreó cameron.

Golurk retrajo sus piernas y puños e hizo ignición. Elevándose en el aire.

-copión- ordenó cameron.

Lucario acató la orden. De sus palmas y plantas de los pies se despidieron flamas propulsoras iguales a las de su contrincante. Los dos volaron alrededor del espacio cerrado. Tras medirse un momento se decidieron a atacar. Golurk se dirigió hacia lucario. Extendió sus puños hacia el frente, en cambio lucario movió sus extremidades en una trayectoria curva realizando un giro propulsado y atinándole una patada en el rostro a golurk que lo desequilibró. Sin embargo golurk logró disparar un puño sombra que enseguida tomó curso e impactó contra lucario en pleno vuelo. Los dos pokemon chocaron contra los muros a lados opuestos de la recamara.

Golurk y lucario se repusieron del impacto y se despegaron de los muros volviendo al pilar. El golurk estaba realmente débil, lucario estaba en un mejor estado por el momento.

"solo un poco más" se decía cameron. Sus esperanzas se congelaron cuando golurk fue a hacer algo impensable. Llevó su mano derecha al sello y lo apretó dañándolo. Un resplandor apareció a sus espaldas. Golurk soltó un quejido de dolor. Sus brazos quedaron colgando y luego cayó de cara debilitado.

-¿pero qué…?

_-lamento haber interrumpido._

Cameron dio un brinco al ver que en el medio del pilar estaba un sujeto junto a un pokemon que había visto antes, durante la batalla contra el equipo plasma. El sujeto tenía puesta una vestimenta extraña. Consistía en una capa azul por un lado y roja por el otro, unas partes de armadura ligera y ropas largas también azul.

_-permíteme presentarme, me llamo Marth y soy uno de los caballeros guardianes de este castillo y este es un viejo compañero mio. Lancelot._

El cobalion hizo una reverencia..

-¿Qué…que…acabas…porque interviniste?

_-acabo de salvar a tu pokemon y a aquel golurk._

-¿Qué dices?

-escuche atentamente joven entrenador. Hace muchos siglos este era el palacio donde el rey de estos territorios y su sequito habitaban. Mucho después del deceso tanto del rey como su reino varios pokemon y espíritus de seguidores se quedaron en este lugar por su lealtad al rey. Hasta hoy que el fantasma del mismo rey acabó por aceptar seguir su camino al más allá todos los guardianes que se quedaron atrás han abandonado el castillo y sus responsabilidades con la excepción de este golurk.

-espera, no entiendo. ¿a qué viene todo esto?

El sujeto suspiró pesadamente.

-este golurk pensó que ya no tenía propósito en la vida y decidió que preferiría seguir a su rey. Creía que un final en batalla sería digno.

-Ósea que se iba…

-solo piénsalo. Luchó de una manera muy imprudente, dejándose golpear por muchos ataques. Si lo hubiera querido habría acabado fácilmente con los miembros de tu equipo.

Cameron quedó desconcertado.

-pro favor, captúralo en una pokebola.

-huh?

-necesito que lo hagas para recuperarlo, también lo haré con el resto de tus pokemon.

Cameron hizo caso. Regresó a lucario a su pokebola y capturó a golurk en una, pese a que no se sentía bien haciendo eso último. El suejto extendió una mano y emitió un aura verde que impregnó las capsulas y desapareció unos segundos después. Al instante la pokebola de golurk se abrió por si sola y el pokemon se materializó.

-¡atención soldado!- exclamó marth. Golurk se puso recto y juntó sus talones- ha tenido una actitud muy vergonzosa. Hacia el entrenador que lo retó, a aquellos que lo entrenaron y usted mismo.

Golurk se inclinó colocando una rodilla en el suelo. cameron interpretó eso como una disculpa.

-como penitencia tendrá que ser miembro del equipo de este joven entrenador.

El golurk volvió a ponerse firme.

-espere yo no quiero obtener un pokemon que en verdad no haya capturado- reclamó cameron.

_-si no cree merecerlo entonces le sugiero que se ponga a entrenar más duro. Cuando crea que es el momento oportuno vuelvan a tener una batalla con todas las de la ley._

Cameron hizo una mueca, pero no replicó.

_\- En descanso soldado._

Golurk separó sus pies.

_-no siendo más, me retiro. Por favor cuídense entre ustedes._

El sujeto y su pokemon se deshicieron en un polvo de luz que se elevó y desapareció en el aire. Cameron se quedó viendo en silencio a golurk.

-eh…y ahora qué?

Golurk levantó con una mano a Cameron y lo cargó al estilo caballito. Retrajo sus manos y piernas y despegó también saliendo por el agujero en el techo. El entrenador se aferró con fuerza a la cabeza de su pokemon y, extrañamente, sintió una euforia que no había sentido volando sobre su swanna. Volar sobre un golurk tenía cierto encanto.

-¡ESTO ES GENIIIIIAAAAAAL!

* * *

-¿malas noticias?- preguntó N

Eclair se acercó a él. Levantó sus manos y movió los dedos enfrente de su rostro. El hermoso rostro de la chica desapareció. Imágenes se proyectaron en su mente. Fue como si su vista saliera volando a través de los muros del castillo ancestral. Viajó hacia el norte y llegó a ciudad Nimbasa. La perspectiva cambió, como si en verdad estuviera ahí. En un segundo vivió una situación de lo más problemática que no terminó bien para él. Así como todo eso empezó terminó y N se encontró de nuevo frente a Eclair. Él espabiló.

-hmmm tienes razón, esas son malas noticias- dijo.

-bueno, puede que no sean del todo malas.

Eclair se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

-con esto bastará para que te ajuicies.

-¿eso crees?

-no es lo que yo creo, es el destino.

-¿te digo algo?- N se acercó repentinamente a Eclair y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo. La chica lo miró con ojos entrecerrados- yo creo que forjamos nuestro propio destino.

-ah si?

-si.

Eclair se desvaneció convirtiéndose en una nube de polvo.

-no veo en ti la fuerza para forjar tu propio destino- escuchó la voz de Eclair en el lugar entero.

-¿porque no me pruebas a ver si la tengo o no?

La escuchó reír.

-si eso quieres sígueme.

N siguió la voz de Eclair. Salió del oasis, pasó por varios corredores laberinticos hasta llegar a un campo de batalla circular donde la chica lo esperaba del otro lado.

-si me derrotas probaras que tienes la fuerza para forjar tu propio destino, sino serás alguien más que vaya arrastrado por la _corriente_.

Eclair sacó una pokebola y la lanzó a lo alto. La capsula se abrió. En el campo de batalla se materializó un medicham que realizaba unos pasos de baile sensuales. En su cabeza estaba una especie de tiara con una mega piedra. N sonrió, tomó su pokebola y sacó a su serperior, el miembro más fuerte de su equipo.

-S usa tormenta de hojas- ordenó N. su pokemon agitó la cola y generó un potente viento cargado de hojas resplandecientes.

-protección- medicham movió sus brazos como si delimitara su alcance en una superficie circular y generó una barrera protectora que bloqueó el ataque sin problemas- usa puño hielo.

La barrera se deshizo. Medicham hizo otro movimiento grácil y su puño se envolvió en escarcha de hielo. Se lanzó al ataque sin dudarlo.

-bloquéalo con aquacola- S atrapó el puño de medicham con su cola, generó agua que al instante se congeló ligando a ambos pokemon- ¡azótalo!

S levantó del suelo a su contrincante y dibujando un arco sobre sí mismo lo fue a golpear contra el suelo, pero medicham giró y cayó sobre sus pies sin problemas.

-fuerza- ordenó Eclair. Medicham generó una tenue aura roja y como si nada azotó varias veces al serperior.

-cola dragón.

La punta de la cola del pokemon planta fue rodeada por una capa verde brillante en forma de escamas y destruyó el hielo que los unía.

-tormenta hojas otra vez.

-protección.

Ocurrió lo mismo del principio del combate y la acometida de S falló.

-puño fuego- con movimientos más hipnóticos medicham se lanzó al ataque con sus dos puños envueltos en llamas.

Serperior trató de evadirlo. Lastimosamente medicham se movió más rápido que antes y en un instante le propinó siete golpes a los largo de su cuerpo. Medicham quedó con los brazos extendidos en una posición artística.

-tormenta hojas.

-protección.

Esta vez medicham se limitó a juntar las palmas de sus manos y generó su barrera protectora que bloqueó por tercera vez el ataque del serperior.

-eres alguien que toma muchos riesgos- señaló N.

-no son riesgos, ya he visto esta batalla y sé que perderás.

-y yo ya te dije que nosotros escogemos nuestro propio destino. La historia no está escrita en piedra. Hay evidencia de eso con el estudio de los viajes en el tiempo.

Eclair soltó una risa nasal.

-¿y tienes los medios como una máquina del tiempo para reescribir tu futuro?

-los tengo.

-muy bien, creo que es hora de ponerte en tu lugar.

Eclair sacó un adorno con una piedra activadora.

-que el destino marque nuestros pases de baile ¡mega evoluciona!

Eclair pasó la yema de su dedo índice sobre la superficie de la piedra activadora. Las gemas hicieron reacción y medicham mega evolucionó. Una gota de sudor frio recorrió la mejilla de N.

-S vuelve a usar tormenta de hojas.

El serperior agitó su cola y generó una tormenta más poderosa que las anteriores. Eclair puso una mirada seria y habló en tono sombrío.

-si no puedes volar; cae.

Medicham extendió a lado y lado sus brazos. Sus manos emitieron unas luces que tintineaban como ondas circulares sobre agua. Movió su brazo derecho hacia arriba y el izquierdo hacia abajo, dibujando un cuarto de círculo con cada mano. Una fuerza atrajo de golpe las hojas resplandecientes hacia el suelo al igual que S y N. el entrenador emitió un quejido por lo bajo.

-¿lo ves?- preguntó Eclair con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro- este es tu limite. No puedes vencerme por tanto no puedes cambiar tu destino.

N rio.

-¿y dices también que no puedo tenerte?

Eclair rodó los ojos.

-obviamente, no.

N rio un poco más alto.

-vamos admite tu derrota y tu falta de fuerza.

N volvió a reír un poco más alto. Aumentó el volumen hasta estar soltando carcajadas como un desquiciado.

-¡oh sí!- plantó su pie derecho en el suelo y ejerció fuerza para levantarse.

-oye ten cuidado o te dará una hernia.

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Sí!- gritaba eufórico- una chica hermosa está delante de mí y me dicen que no puedo tenerla. Hace tiempo que no experimentaba esto. Me siento…me siento…¡me siento excitado!

N emitió una intensa aura verde. Sus ropas se rasgaron completamente quedando desnudo. Pese al aumento de la gravedad tenía su miembro erecto en un ángulo perfecto de 45 grados.

Eclair sintió un mareo. Las imágenes de la visión que compartió con N se deshicieron como papel en llamas.

-no puede ser- alzó la vista. S también estaba envuelto en un aura idéntica a su entrenador.

-S usa espada del dragón.

La punta de la cola del serperior brilló con más intensidad y tomó la forma de una espada de doble filo. Su superficie parecía estar seccionada en escamas.

-¡detección!- exclamó Eclair. Medicham adquirió pose de batalla y sus ojos brillaron con una luz azul.

El serperior se quedó estático. La espada en su cola se deshizo, pero no dejaba de emitir su poderosa aura. Eclair sonrió satisfecha por hacerlo retroceder.

Unos cortes aparecieron en varias partes del cuerpo de medicham causándole gran daño. Eclair abrió los ojos como platos. Si bien ella no lo hubiera podido verlo su medicham habría estado en la capacidad para evadir ese ataque.

-aun si tu medicham hubiera visto ese ataque-dijo N- no puede esquivar aquello que se mueve más rápido que él.

Ella sonó la lengua fastidiada.

-recuperación- medicham juntó sus palmas y un aura verde la rodeo recuperándose de la mayor parte del daño recibido.

-recupérate de esto ¡espada del dragón marino!

La cola de S volvió a brillar, esa vez con una luz de color verde agua marina. La espada que se materializó era el doble de grande que la anterior. Con un movimiento que ni Eclair y medicham vieron. S dio un tajo vertical generando una onda cortante que dañó el suelo del campo atravesó el muro y siguió de largo pasando por varias recamaras hasta llegar al exterior. Eclair estaba anonadada. El polvo se acentuó. Medicham estaba en medio de la zanja. Su mega evolución estaba desecha y sus ojos estaban en remolino.

-has perdido- dijo N que apareció justo delante de Eclair. La chica dio un respingo espantada- lo que quiere decir que si tengo la capacidad de trazar mi propio curso de historia y…-se acercó para susurrarle al oído- hacerte mía.

Eclair se apartó.

-e-espera yo no dije nada de apostar mi cuerpo, y-y realmente no deseo entregarme a ti.

-¿y que con eso?- se volvió a acercar y la rodeo de la cintura. El escenario alrededor de ellos cambió. Volvieron a estar dentro del oasis.

-n-n-no forzarías a una chica a hacer algo que no quiere.

-oh? Pero si ya lo he hecho. Con mi amiga llamada nanci.

N la soltó y con un jalón a sus prendas la hizo girar como un trompo. Eclair cayó sobre sus rodillas y manos con la cabeza dándole vuelta. Se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda. Volteó a ver espantada a N que caminaba con una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro y su miembro todavía erecto. Se volteó a correr, pero las manos de N se posaron en sus caderas impidiéndole que se levantara. La jaló hacia atrás y con precisión la penetró. La chica soltó un grito desgarrador que hizo eco en toco el castillo entero. Sin la más mínima delicadeza N movía sus caderas para adelante y para atrás. Eclair hundía sus dedos en la tierra y arrancaba el césped en un intento por zafarse del agarre y desunir sus cuerpos. Las fuerzas le fallaban.

-¡No! ¡No!- gemía ella en medio de lágrimas.

-¡si! ¡Sí!- gritaba N- como me imaginaba, eras virgen. Jejeje tu pureza es mía.

-¡por favor para!

N no escuchaba. Con destreza le dio la vuelta para quedar sobre ella. Le sujetó las muñecas a ambos lados de la cabeza. Eclair lo miró con desprecio y eso lo excitaba. Siguió ejecutando el acto un poco más lento.

-yo solo quería mostrarte el buen camino- masculló ella.

-eso es lo que tú dices.

Eclair gruñó.

-¡al menos termina afuera!

-¿y que si no quiero?

Eclair abrió los ojos como platos.

-te lo suplico, no lo hagas.

-voy a hacerlo y te va a gustar. ¡Golpe critico al punto G!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Unos minutos más tarde ambos entrenadores quedaron exhaustos, respirando pesadamente y sudando a chorros. N reposaba boca arriba. Eclair estaba recostada de lado, dándole la espalda al joven y abrazándose a sí misma.

-te odio- finalmente pudo articular- te odio. Te odio. Te odio ¡te odio!

-no puedes negar que llegaste a disfrutarlo.

-¡fue solo un placer involuntario!

-placer es placer.

-algún día recibirás tu merecido

-estaré esperándolo.

-de verdad quieres enseñarle esto a ese joven? Que opinará de ti?

-una lección a la vez- respondió N- una lección a la vez- repitió.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno espero hayan disfrutad de este capítulo. Quizá no estuvo tan bueno como el de nate. En fin. El próximo será la última parte del castillo ancestral y volveré a poner en pausa el fic para redirigir mi atención a mis otras historias. Trataré de no demorarme mucho, pero mi computador está en reparaciones así que las actualizaciones se demoraran más de lo usual. Nos leemos luego.

**To be continued**

Bibliografia

Marth: personaje de fire emblem.


	22. El castillo ancestral pt final

_En memoria de Satoru Iwata. Sera extrañado enormemente. Que en paz descanse. _

**Capítulo 22: El castillo ancestral parte final.**

Se adentraron en lo más profundos de las entrañas del castillo ancestral.

-¿Cuánto hace que estas estudiando estos lugares?- preguntó Hugh viendo la iluminación y equipo instalado en las diferentes recamaras.

-ya llevo cerda de un mes- respondió Nygus- me habría rendido más si no tuviera que mantener a raya a los curiosos.

Hugh analizó los muros iluminados. Centenares de jeroglíficos poblaban esas paredes.

-no se parecen en nada a los que están en las ruinas submarinas- comentó Hugh.

-es un fenómeno llamado "estratificación de civilizaciones" muchas ruinas de civilizaciones permanecen a lo largo de la historia pese al proceso y surgimiento de nuevos imperios en mismas regiones. Pueden llegar a ser completamente distintas y estar juntas una de otras.

-leí sobre eso en un artículo que hablaba de la relación entre pokemópolis y pokelantis en la región de Kanto.

Nygus lo condujo hasta lo más profundo de los pasadizos. Llegaron a una recamara donde tanto el piso como el techos estaban cubiertos por jeroglíficos.

-este es el final de todo- dijo Nygus- he traducido todos los escritos en las paredes. Con excepción de esta. Los caracteres no forman una organización lógica.

-¿has tratado de analizarlo con softwares?

-lo he intentado y no he tenido éxito.

Nygus se acercó a una mesita donde estaba una computadora portátil. Con una confianza que sorprendió a Hugh, ella le compartió las hipótesis que había formulado. De acuerdo a los escritos en las recamaras anteriores ese lugar era una especie de "almacén de conocimiento". Se suponía que los reyes guardaban ahí archivos y documentos con información importante.

-guardan las riquezas en lo más alto y los conocimientos en el sótano. No me sorprende que su civilización haya perecido- rio Hugh.

-aun así no encontré nada, ni pergaminos ni libros y lo único que no descifro es esta última sala. La computadora ha reorganizado los caracteres de muchas diferentes maneras, he empleado todo tipo de equipos e incluso con la ayuda de pokemon fantasmas y de luxrays y no logro encontrar que esconde este lugar- el tono de la chica se escuchó muy desesperado en las últimas frases- ya no sé qué hacer. Y no me queda mucho tiempo.

Hugh se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Meditaba que posibilidad no había sido cubierta por la arqueóloga.

-necesito una mejor perspectiva- dijo- ¿podríamos retirar tus cosas un momento?

-¿para qué?

-quiero dejar que mi cámara escanee el lugar.

Haciendo caso Nygus permitió que se retiraran los equipos del cuarto. La cámara quedó flotando en medio de la reamara, emitió un haz de luz verde que se extendió trasformando el punto sobre la pared en una línea. Dio un par de vueltas escaneando el lugar. Después Hugh entró y la cámara proyectó un holograma verde miniatura del cuarto. Los caracteres podían identificarse sin problema. Hugh movió sus manos dándole vueltas a la proyección. Lo desfragmentó, lo reorganizó, lo acomodó de diferentes formas buscando alguna pista. Sus dedos se movían de una forma hipnótica que mantenía expectante a Nygus. Lo único que le quitaba la concentración eran los continuos temblores.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó ella.

-ignóralos. De seguro son mis irresponsables amigos.

Se escuchó el grito desgarrador de una mujer que le crispó la piel a nygus. Tomó por reflejo su cuchillo y una pokebola.

-N- suspiró Hugh.

-no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada si están destruyendo el lugar.

-un momento-murmuró. Nygus se detuvo estando a punto de salir.

Hugh dio la orden a la cámara para que regresara el holograma a la normalidad.

-cuadricula uniformemente las paredes - la cámara introdujo líneas verticales y horizontales dejando dentro de cada cuadro un símbolo- proyecta diferentes versiones de la habitación cuadriculada.

Aparecieron varios hologramas de la habitación cuadriculada. Cada una con cuadros de diferentes tamaños pero que siempre mantenían dentro un numero uniforme de elementos. Hugh los contempló con asombro unos segundos, luego se acercó a una pared y iluminó con su lámpara de mano.

-¿Qué buscas?- preguntó Nygus.

-mira esto- Hugh se hizo a un lado y señaló una parte de la pared.

Nygus se acercó, entrecerró los ojos para enfocar la vista. Ahí, casi oculta en la mezcla del resplandor de la lámpara y la penumbra de la recamara, estaba una línea finísima en la piedra.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó.

-una línea.

-eso lo puedo notar, lo que quiero saber es que crees que sea.

-hay líneas por toda la recamara. Son tan minúsculas que ni mi cámara las captó en el escaneo.

-debo admitir que no las había notado hasta ahora, y que con eso?

-ya se lo que es esta recamara- sonrió Hugh. Los ojos de Nygus se desorbitaron- ¿has leído el trabajo de la máquina del tiempo ancestral?

-claro, es la máquina que fue desarrollada por la civilización Baltoy en la región de Hoenn…

Nygus ahogó una exclamación. La sonrisa de Hugh se amplió más.

-no dirás que…?

-exacto- declaró Hugh- esta no es una recamara cualquiera, es una maquina ancestral.

-si fuera verdad lo que dices ¿Cómo funciona?

-hmm a juzgar por la forma en que se divide los símbolos…¿Nygus?

-¿si?

-¿tienes algún pokemon que pueda usar espacio raro?

-ah…si lo tengo.

-pues manos a la obra.

Ambos salieron de la recamara. Nygus sacó de una pokebola un gengar. Enseguida le ordenó que ejecutara el movimiento espacio raro desde el centro de la recamara. Unas líneas azules se dibujaron sobre la pared justo por encima de las líneas en la piedra. Los cuadros brillaron con una tenue luz azul y de golpe soltaron un resplandor. Nygus y Hugh cerraron los ojos, apretando fuertemente los parpados. Cuando pudieron abrirlos de nuevo, vieron que dentro ya no estaba la recamara con los jeroglíficos. Con paso cauteloso Hugh entró. Nygus lo siguió de cerca.

En ese lugar con paredes, piso y techo completamente blancos vieron a un sujeto sentado en un escritorio metálico tecleando algo en un computador.

-disculpe- con el llamado de Hugh el sujeto dejó de teclear. Alzó la vista. Era un sujeto de aspecto oriental, usaba gafas y un traje de corbata. Su cabello negro, ligeramente largo, le ocultaba la mitad de las ojeras.

-buenos días, en que puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó el hombre.

-ah…-Nygus y Hugs estaban anonadados.

El sujeto frunció el ceño. Inclinó la cabeza y vio detrás de ellos. Se veían los pasillos del castillo ancestral por la entrada.

-por lo visto usaron una entrada vieja y ni sabían a donde los llevaría- dijo el hombre.

Los dos dieron un vistazo fugaz a la entrada y luego se volvieron al hombre. Dieron un respingo y se echaron para atrás cuando vieron al hombre de pie justo en frente de ellos.

-mucho gusto jóvenes- dijo el hombre ofreciendo su mano en un saludo- me llamo Satoru Iwata, soy un arquitecto.

Huhg espabiló y tardó un momento en ofrecerle el saludo.

-mucho gusto…me llamo Hugh.

-yo soy Nygus.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí? ¿El destino o el azar?

-ah…¿Qué?

-usaron una entrada a mi oficina del castillo en la región de Unova. De seguro descifraron como funcionaba la recamara transportadora, pero no sabían a donde los llevaba.

-sí, exactamente-respondió Hugh- estábamos investigando las ruinas.

El sujeto se dio media vuelta y volvió a sentarse en el escritorio.

-buscan los documentos de la civilización- no era una pregunta- puedo dárselos si quieren.

-¿en serio?

Satoru tecleó rápidamente su computador. Se escuchó un sonido seco al lado de ellos. Junto a ellos estaba un montón de libros y pergaminos antiguos.

-están muy bien preservados y nadie puede negar su autenticidad.

-¿no los da así nada más?

-ya tengo todo registrado en mi base de datos- respondió Satoru- solo que ustedes necesitan los auténticos para tener credibilidad ante la comunidad científica, no?.

-¿Por qué tiene los documentos de la civilización?- preguntó hugh.

-guardo todo tipo de información para futuras referencias, los sabios de la antigüedad me ofrecieron sus escritos. Cuando la civilización pereció no tenía a nadie a quien devolvérselos. Aunque si llegaron a escribir los orígenes de la catástrofe que los llevó a su fin.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Quién es usted?- preguntó Nygus.

-esta es mi oficina y, como dije, yo soy un arquitecto.

Hubo otro temblor. Se voltearon a ver y la imagen del pasillo se distorcionó por un segundo.

-¿pero qué…?

-me parece que no tienen mucho tiempo, les sugiero que vuelvan antes que se queden aquí.

El sujeto oprimió una tecla de su computador. El montón de escritos se elevó en el aire y salió de la habitación.

-al menos digame una cosa-dijo Nygus- dijo que era arquitecto, arquitecto de que?.

Satoru soltó una risa nasal.

-de mundos.

Esa respuesta los dejó mudos.

Volvió a haber un temblor.

-será mejor salir- dijo Hugh agarrando a Nygus del brazo- tengo un mal presentimiento.

Salieron de la habitación y la imagen de la supuesta oficina de Satoru desapareció. Reapareciendo en su lugar el gengar de Nygus.

Nygus recogió su computadora y todo lo importante. gengar ejecutó un movimiento de fuerza psíquica para tomar los escritos. A paso apresurado subieron las escaleras y recorrieron los pasillos. Hugh se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó nygus- no dijiste que saliéramos enseguida.

Nygus se percató que él observaba una escena protagonizada por un par de yamask y un dwebble. Los pokemon tipo fantasma se estaban lanzando uno al otro lo que era el caparazón de roca del pequeño pokemon. El Dwebble daba saltitos con sus pinzas en lo alto y lloraba implorándoles que se lo devolvieran.

-¡déjenlo!- Hugh lanzó con ferocidad un par de cuchillos que atravesaron las máscaras de los pokemon y quedaron clavados en la pared. Los yamask dejaron de reír y enseguida comenzaron a llorar. Uno de ellos dejó caer el caparazón. El dwebble fue enseguida a meterse dentro. Los pokemon fantasma trataban de soltar sus máscaras clavadas.

-no les gusta cuando alguien se meto con lo suyo, verdad?- Hugh se acercó y de un jalón sacó los dos cuchillos, liberando las máscaras- ¡largo!

Los pokemon tipo fantasmas salieron volando con sus máscaras dañadas. Hugh se arrodilló en frente del dwebble que se ocultó dentro de su caparazón.

-no tengas miedo- le habló en tono suave, el dwebble asomó sus ojitos- puedes confiar en mi- hubo otro temblor- por favor acompáñame. No es seguro que te quedes aquí.

Hugh tomó a dwebble entre sus brazos que siguió dentro de su caparazón. Salieron del castillo y cruzaron el puente. Hubo otro temblor. Las torres del castillo ancestral se desplomaron y la estructura central se hizo pedazos. El derrumbe levantó una nube de polvo gigantesca que era más bien una tormenta de arena.

-hey hugh- del cielo descendió Cameron volando en un Golurk shiny.

Detrás de él venían Nate sobre su magnezone, N y alguien más sobre tropius y Nanci colgada de una pata de su skarmory que trataba de sacudírsela.

-¡N este pajarraco de hojalata no hace nada de lo que digo!-chilló Nanci.

-espero estén felices por haber destruido un patrimonio de la humanidad- dijo Hugh.

-vamos, ¿qué es una aventura en un templo antiguo si no se derrumba cuando uno va de salida?- preguntó Nate levantando los hombros.

-¡¿fueron ustedes quienes hicieron esto?!- exclamó Nygus colérica.

-wow ¿Hugh encontraste una momia viviente?- preguntó Cameron.

-¡no soy una momia! ¡y ustedes pagaran caro haber destruido ese monumento histórico!

-tranquila preciosa, no es para tanto- dijo N acercándose. Nygus sacó su cuchillo y le apuntó con este- uy que agresiva…me gusta.

Hugh la sujetó suave pero firmemente de la muñeca.

-no pierdas tu aliento- le dijo- yo ya aprendí que con estos es mejor no amargarse por sus desastres.

Ella gruñó y guardó su cuchillo.

-¿y qué pasará con los pokemon?- preguntó Cameron- ¿Qué no muchos vivían ahí?

De entre los escombros surgieron numerosas plantas que crecieron y formaron un manto verde en el pozo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Nanci.

-parece que mi semen de mi libido al máximo y la sangre de esa chica inmortal fueron un fertilizante ultra efectivo- respondió N.

-¿esa chica que venía contigo?- preguntó Nate- ¿Dónde está?

N notó que Eclair ya no estaba.

-se habrá ido- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-bueeeeno oficialmente nuestra ventura aquí terminó- dijo Nate-tengo hambre y mucha sed, vamos a la galería unión para tomarnos algo.

Los entrenadores volvieron a abordar sus pokemon. Salvo Nanci y Hugh. La chica le suplicó a N que la llevara en su tropius y Hugh fue en un vehículo volador de Nygus donde cargaron todos los documentos. El dwebble se había encariñado con él y decidió formar parte de su equipo.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la galería unión. Sintieron alivio en ese lugar enfriado por el aire acondicionado y que rechinaba de limpio. Ya en la galería unión todos almorzaban junto a sus pokemon en una plaza de comida. Con excepción de Hugh y Nygus quienes se adelantaron a ciudad nimbasa.

-en resumen- empezó a decir Nate- Hugh obtuvo un montón de papeles viejos y un dwebble que sufría de bullyng, N violó a una chica inmortal, Nanci capturó un dusknoir shiny que habla y solía conceder deseos(que desperdició), Cameron capturó un golurk shiny y yo obtuve un steelix shiny con mega piedra y una fortuna en oro.

El steelix devoraba las cantidades de monedas de oro que salía de la maxi pepita.

-eran sus riquezas o el alimento para su pokemon?- preguntó Nanci.

-ambas de pronto- respondió Nate.

-¿Qué harás cuando se te acabe el oro?

-conseguiré algunos pokemon que puedan usar día de pago y los dejaré formando una reserva en el laboratorio de la profesora Juniper. En fin, queda claro que el que salió más beneficiado fui yo.

-ah ¿sí? ¿Qué tal una batalla de mi golurk contra tu steelix?- sugirió Cameron.

-me parece bien.

Los entrenadores se dirigieron a un campo de batallas cercano y más tarde llegarían a ciudad Nimbasa donde más aventuras y desventuras les esperaban

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno aquí les puse otro capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Les informó que me tomaré otro tiempo para trabajar en mis otras historias, trataré de no ausentarme prolongadamente. Gracias por leer hasta ahora. Nos leemos luego.

**To be continued**


	23. Chapter 23

**Notas del autor:**

Hola mis queridos lectores. Sé que están desesperados por un nuevo capítulo, pero creo que me demoraré un poco más porque estoy trabajando otra historia en mis ratos libres de las responsabilidades universitarias. Les prometo que regresaré tan pronto como pueda y llegue a un punto de pausa en la otra historia. Por el momento les regalo un especial (no tan "especial" de hecho) pero es para que no sea tan larga la espera.

**Especial**

Eran ya las seis de la tarde. El solo amarillento del atardecer se colaba por las ventanas de ese vacío salón de clase. Vacío a excepción de una alumna y el profesor. La joven veía a Cheren rayar el examen con su lapicero rojo. Esa era un examen suplementario del examen suplementario. Si algo odiaba nanci eran las matemáticas pokemon, eso de calcular ratios de captura, probabilidades de aparición, calcular posibles características antes de un nacimiento, etc. Todo eso suponía un dolor de cabeza. La chica se apretaba las manos nerviosa, deseando que haya pasado para poder pasar al siguiente año.

cheren terminó de calificar y miró con ojos serios a la chica. El corazón de nanci se saltó un latido.

-lo siento- esas palabras cayeron sobre nanci como balas. El profesor le ofreció el examen de regreso, tan solo por un punto no alcanzó la calificación mínima para pasar.

-no puede ser.

La chica hundió su rostro en su pupitre y lloró en silencio.

-realmente lo lamento- suspiró cheren- tendrás que repetir el curso.

-¡pero si solo fue por un mísero punto!- exclamó nanci, saltando de su silla- ¿no puedes darme un bono al esfuerzo?

-no lo sé…

-vamos, si?

Ella se acercó y puso cara de cachorrito. Cheren tragó grueso a donde realmente veía era al escote de la camisa de la estudiante donde se asomaba la línea de sus senos.

-¿y…si haces otra cosa por mi?- preguntó.

Nanci se alarmó porque vio a kilómetros a donde iba esto. Se apartó abrazándose a sí misma.

-no tú también cheren- dijo ella.

-y…y qué más da? No sería la primera vez para ti y…ya has agotado todas tus opciones.

Ella se encogió en su lugar, asustada por la erección de cheren sobresalía debajo de su pantalón. El buen profesor ahora tenía una expresión lasciva en el rostro.

-si lo hacemos…

Él ya no pudo esperar y jaló nanci poniéndola acostada sobre el escritorio. Se abalanzo sobre su cuello besando con ansias, apretando sus senos sin ningún cuidado y frotando su entrepierna contra la de ella. Nanci hacía lo que podía para no sollozar. Cheren se separó de ella, estaba cegado completamente. Le bajó los shorts que llevaba puesto. Con desespero y poca coordinación se desabrochó el cinturón y se bajó los pantalones.

-¡gah!- gruñó penetrando toscamente a nanci. La chica no pudo retener las lágrimas.

Cheren siguió su mímica con movimientos igual de bruscos. Estaba en éxtasis total.

-¡aaahhhh!- gritó llegando al climax.

Después de liberar esa presión la razón regresó a él.

-¿terminaste?- le preguntó nanci sin mirarlo.

Chren se espantó por la visión de su alumna sometida por él. Se apartó desuniendo sus cuerpos.

-ya te di el gustito- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y subiéndose el short, su tono era seco- ¡ahora cumple con tu parte!

-s…si…

Cheren anotó algo en su libreta y corrigió el examen de nanci. Ella se lo arrebató de las manos y se largó del colegio. A partir del próximo año empezó a usar su traje de elastano.


	24. ciudad Nimbasa

**Capítulo 24: venturas y desventuras en ciudad Nimbasa.**

Después de haber vivido una gran aventura en el castillo ancestral nuestros héroes llegaron a ciudad Nimbasa. La cual, como se ha mencionado antes, es un gran atractivo turístico por sus múltiples lugares de interés. La primera parada obviamente fue el centro pokemon para restaurar a su equipo.

-¡vamos al gimnasio de una vez aniki!- dijo Cameron.

-el gimnasio de Elesa solo abre a media noche.

-¿de verdad?

-es un gimnasio strip club ¿Que esperabas?- le dijo Nanci.

-¿Qué hacemos hasta esa hora?

-yo no sé ustedes, pero yo voy a un torneo en el Arcade-dijo Nate-. Soy invitado de honor por ser el campeón del año pasado.

-uhh…no me gustan tanto los juegos de video. Atrofian el cerebro.

-también tengo que disculparme, Cameron- le dijo N- tengo un asunto delicado que atender.

El chico hizo una mueca de decepción.

-yo pienso ir al metro batalla. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo- le dio Nanci.

-o podrías ir a los estadios deportivos- propuso N- ahí hay deportistas que son entrenadores también y, lo mejor, está lleno de porristas.

-¡escojo los estadios!

Nanci torció la boca.

-hagan lo que se les de la regalada gana- bufó la chica.

Dicho y hecho tomaron caminos separados.

* * *

Nate se dirigió directamente a una de las calles principales de ciudad Nimbasa. Tenía planeado ganar el torneo nuevamente y al día siguiente tener una cita con Bel.

"ay no puedo esperar para agarrarle las tetas" pensaba Nate mientras abría y cerraba los dedos de sus manos en el aire "creo que ya es hora de pasar a segunda base y agarrarle el culo"

-¡oye Nate!- una voz familiar sacó al joven de sus pensamientos.

Cuatro personas se acercaron a él; un joven y tres mujeres. El chico era gordo. La primera mujer era de piel oscura, alta, con afro y gafas, la segunda tenía peinado puntiagudo y la tercera tenía un cabello largo y blanco con un mechón que le cubría el ojo izquierdo.

-¡oh miren!-exclamó Nate- son Steven Universe, Garnet, Perla y Amatista ¡todos juntos!

-tu siempre creyéndote tan gracioso- Stephan y Nate se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos-. Te vi en las noticias del incidente en ciudad Castelia. Me hubiera gustado estar ahí.

-¿para qué te opaque?

-jajaja me agrada ese espíritu juvenil- Lenora le dio un manotón en la espalda a Nate que le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones

-¡Nate, te has vuelto un excelente entrenador! ¡Tienes que ir a mi gimnasio!- Chilló Skyla- las remodelaciones han terminado. Ahora es el gimnasio más grande de toda la región.

-ajog…seguro…-tocio Nate- justo estaba esperando que lo abrieran. Retaré a Clay y luego iré a tu gimnasio.

-¿y qué hay de mi gimnasio?- preguntó Elesa.

-ni creas que voy a acercarme a ese lugar.

-que malo eres.

-en fin, Stephan vamos que el torneo ya está por empezar.

-esta vez no pienso perder como el año pasado en la final. Te mostraré los frutos de mi arduo entrenamiento.

-más te vale no aburrirme.

Los chicos se despidieron y se marcharon hacia el Arcade.

"voy a dedicarle esta victoria a Bel" pensó Nate.

* * *

Colress estaba revisando unos datos en su computadora. Las gráficas mostraban diferentes cifras y había diversas imágenes de sujetos de pruebas. Los números parecían bien, sin embargo estaban lejos de lo que el científico consideraría avances satisfactorios.

_Señor Colress._

La voz del IA de su computadora sonó.

_Su cita para el día de hoy ha llegado._

Colress no pudo contener un profundo suspiro. Cerró sus archivos. Con las yemas de su dedo índice y pulgar se apretó entrecejo levantando sus gafas.

-dile que pase- gruñó.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió. Colress bajó sus gafas. Apenas pudo enfocar la imagen vio como un rayo de luz celestial descendía sobre una mujer bella cubierta con una toga de blanco puro. Las gafas complementaban perfectamente su rostro. Unos Elgyem con alitas plateadas revolotearon a su alrededor entonando una melodía con el sonido que hacían las esferas de colores en sus brazos al encenderse.

-humm disculpe.

La voz de la chica hizo bajar a Colress de su nube. Cayó como un peso muerto a la realidad.

-es…es un placer conocerlo- dijo Bel haciendo una reverencia- lamento mucho que la profesora Juniper no haya podido venir. Soy la asistente Bel. Haré lo mejor que pueda para ganarme su patrocinio.

-oh..si…ajem…-Colress aclaró su garganta y recuperó su compostura- si…por favor empiece…señorita Bel.

-muchas gracias.

Bel puso en el suelo un cubo metálico que proyectó un holograma de docenas de pokemon. Ella comenzó a manipular la imagen con sus manos. Cuando llegó a la parte de la explicación del ADN. A Colress volvió a alucinar con una diosa que creaba vida con el movimiento de sus dedos.

* * *

Nanci llegó al metro batalla. La planta subterránea circular estaba lleno de personas que abordaban y bajaban de los metros. Ella no estaba segura de que iba a hacer.

"yo quería ir al metro de batallas dobles" pensó Nanci "dicen que los encargados aparecen a veces y si les ganas te dan premios"

Aun sin tener pareja ella decidió ir al tren de enfrentamientos dobles. Cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera alguien sin pareja como ella. Llegó a dicha sección del metro. Como era de esperarse las parejas abundaban. No se veía a nadie solo y si lo hubiera no estaba segura como pedirle que formara pareja con ella. Nanci recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Logró encontrar a una persona sola. Era un chico bien parecido y que de alguna forma le resultaba familiar. Sus miradas se cruzaron. El corazón de Nanci dio un vuelco y pudo sentir el calor en sus mejillas. Rompió el contacto visual. Sin saber porque se alejó a paso rápido.

-¡espera!- una mano sujetó su. Era el chico. Con otro intercambio de miradas Nanci sufrió otro salto de corazón- ah…yo…lo lamento…te asuste?

Él soltó la muñeca de Nanci y su cara también se puso colorada.

-te vi…ahí atrás…estás sola?

-si…

-humm yo también estoy solo…iba a venir con mi hermana…solo que ella fue a otra parte…

-quieres…hacer pareja conmigo?

-eh?

-bueno…si quieres…no tienes porque…solo…

El chico estaba al rojo vivo y su cabeza liberaba vapor. Una actitud tierna que no concordaba con su semblante.

-jejejeje no hablas mucho con chicas o si?- rio Nanci.

-cla-claro que si…solo que…no se…que me pasa ahora…

Un momento de silencio y luego los dos rieron sin entender la situación.

-que modales los míos. Me llamo Curtis.

-mucho gusto soy Nanci.

-entonces harías pareja conmigo?

-sí, _wynaut? _

Ambos jóvenes regresaron a la sección de batallas dobles y abordaron un tren. La puerta opuesta del vagón se abrió y dos sujetos con vestimentas peculiares de color negro y blanco ingresaron. Justo como deseaba Nanci eran los encargados; Ingo y Emmet.

-felicidades- dijo Ingo.

-ustedes han tenido la fortuna de toparse con nosotros- siguió Emmet.

-¿o el infortunio?- volvió a hablar Ingo.

-esto es justo lo que esperaba- Nanci tomó la pokebola de su pokemon y la arrojó. De la capsula salió dewott listo para la lucha.

Curtis tomó una friend ball y la arrojó. De esta salió un sceptile que tenía un collar con una mega piedra.

Ingo y Emmet hicieron movimientos coordinados al momento de arrojar sus pokebolas. Sacaron a un chandelure y un eelektross.

-¡que comience la batalla!- gritaron los encargados.

-hoja espada.

-concha carmesí.

Se escuchó el sonido del aire siendo cortado. Sceptile y dewott habían aparecido detrás de sus rivales con sus armas "desenvainadas". Unos cortes aparecieron en eelektross y chandelure. Sin hacer si quiera un quejido de dolor cayeron debilitados al suelo.

-¡si! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!- vitoreaban Nanci y Curtis. Se percataron que estaban sujetándose de las manos. Avergonzados soltaron el agarre.

-vaya vaya. Nunca hemos tenido una derrota tan aplastante- dijo Ingo-. El sceptile ni siquiera mega evolucionó.

-felicidades, no solo nos han vencido sino que rompieron el tiempo record- dijo Emmet- por tanto tendrán premio doble.

Los ojos de Nanci destellaron.

-aquí está el primer premio- Ingo les ofreció un librito lleno de cupones para actividades recreativas en el pueblo Anville.

-y sobre el segundo premio…es un premio sorpresa. Deberán regresar a media noche aquí.

-¿por qué?- preguntó Nanci.

-ya lo verán. Les aseguro que será la sorpresa de sus vidas.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo carajos terminé así?!- exclamó Cameron llevando puesto el equipo de protección de futbol americano. Le quedaba tan grande que su cabeza estaba entre las hombreras

-¡ni siquiera soy bueno en los deportes!- en medio de sus exclamaciones Cameron alzó sus manos hasta donde pudo con sus dedos arqueados. El balón aterrizó justo en su mano izquierda y la mitad del equipo contrario le cayó encima.

* * *

N llegó al parque de diversiones. Más precisamente a la atracción que guardaba mayor fama de todo el lugar; la noria. La estructura de acero circular se alzaba con imponencia sobre el resto de atracciones. Solo se podía ingresar en parejas. N estaba buscando a alguien en específico con quien subir y la halló.

Vio a una chica de espaldas mirando hacia lo alto de la noria. N se acercó y con gentileza puso sus manos en los hombros de ella. No pareció sobre exaltarse en lo más mínimo. La chica puso su mano sobre la de N. estaba cálida. Ella se dio la vuelta. Antes era delgada y sin curvas. Ahora tenía cachetes rellenos, pechos hinchados y una gran curvatura formada por una barriga de embarazo. Sus ojos se aguaron ante la mirada de N.

-maldita sea- maldijo Hilda.

\- Subamos.

N la tomó de la mano. Ella se dejó guiar hasta la entrada de la noria. No le soltó la mano ni estando dentro de la cabina. Poco a poco la noria fue girando, elevándolos.

-sabía que no era buena idea venir- murmuró Hilda acariciándose la panza con la mano libre.

-¿viniste sola?

-no digas nada. Tan solo mantén la boca cerrada. A penas nos bajemos quiero que sigas tu camino. El mío se separó del tuyo hace meses.

-¿tan frio crees que soy?

Hilda le dirigió una mirada despectiva.

-ouch- dijo N-y entonces porque viniste aquí?

-cosas de mi nuevo trabajo. Nada que te importe.

-justo aquí en frente de la noria?

-yo…

Hilda se pasmó.

Una lágrima se le escapó a Hilda y descendió por su mejilla. N soltó la mano de ella, pudo notar los espasmos en sus dedos al abrirse ligeramente. Con el dorso de su dedo índice N limpió el rastro luminiscente del rostro de Hilda y luego pasó su brazo alrededor de ella. Se acercó y la estrechó gentilmente contra su pecho. Estuvieron en silencio durante el resto del recorrido de la noria. Cuando bajaron un grupo de sujetos con trajes negros y gafas de sol los estaba esperando.

-y aquí viene lo difícil-suspiró N.

Ghechis salió entre la multitud de guarda espaldas. Hilda retrocedió y cubrió su panza con sus brazos.

-¿algo que decir?- preguntó Ghechis con un tono grave y serio.

-de hecho si…¿Cómo no estás en prisión?

-nada que un buen grupo de abogados y un par de sobornos no pueden solucionar.

-ay el sistema judicial.

-no cambies el tema.

-los poke condones tienen un ratio de éxito de 99.999% no son infalibles.

-y que planeas hacer?

-aun no lo decido. Seguiré con mi camino por el momento.

Ghechis apretó los puños y arrugó la cara.

-¿acaso tienes algún derecho de reclamarme algo?- le preguntó N.

-puedes llamarme criminal todo lo que quieras. ¡Pero no acepto que me llames mal padre! Yo nunca hice nada para dañarte, te di todo lo que siempre necesitabas. No solo algo material como comida, ropa y un lugar donde dormir. Te di todo mi apoyo y mi preocupación. Incluso respeté tu decisión de no querer ser mi sucesor. Y tú solo me pagaste siendo un libertino irresponsable que se acostaba con mujeres a diestra y siniestra y repetías cursos en la escuela.

-sigues sin tener mucha autoridad moral a mi parecer.

Ghechis gruñó por lo bajo. Pasó al lado de N y se acercó a Hilda. Ella volvió a retroceder. Temblaba más que un ditto.

-por favor no tengas miedo- le dijo Ghechis en tono más suave- dejemos el pasado en el pasado. Yo te apoyaré en lo que necesites. Te prometo que hasta dejaré las actividades criminales tan solo…déjame que forme parte de la vida de mi nieto.

Ese tono paternal y el brillo en los ojos de Ghechis tranquilizaron a Hilda. Nunca esperó ver al antiguo líder del equipo plasma así. Dejó de temblar y descubrió su panza. Lo meditó un momento que pareció eterno.

-¿dices la verdad?- preguntó ella.

-lo juro.

Hilda hizo una mueca.

-más te vale estar diciendo la verdad… "abuelo"

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Ghechis como aspersores.

-gracias…muchas gracias…-sollozó escondiendo su rostro en el antebrazo.

-solo quiero aclarar una cosa.

-dime- cuando retiró su brazo Ghechis parecía haber rejuvenecido unos diez años- puedes decirme lo que sea.

-es que…-Hilda se rascó la mejilla y desvió la mirada-son…quintillizos.

Un silencio denso como el petróleo dominó el lugar. Ghechis miró a N con los ojos entrecerrados. N esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y se encogió de hombros.

-está bien, te concedo uno.

Ghechis le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a N. Después se alisó el cuello del traje y se ajustó la corbata.

-¿tenía que ser en el rostro?- se quejó el peliverde.

-era eso o las bolas. Querida, voy a estar ocupado con unos negocios (legales). Me gustaría que el día de mañana desayunáramos juntos. Conversaremos con más calma.

-humm está bien…quiero un desayuno estilo buffet.

-lo que quieras…Natural, más te vale acompañarla hasta mañana ¿puedes hacer al menos eso?

-seguro…-contestó N sobándose la mejilla.

La chica rio por lo bajo. Ghechis se marchó con su escuadrón de protección personal dejándolos solos. Hilda compró un botiquín de primeros auxilios y le curó el golpe a N.

-no te dejará cicatriz si eso es lo que te preocupa- rio Hilda.

-pareces disfrutarlo.

-en parte.

La chica le puso un parche sobe el golpe y acarició su mejilla con la yema de los dedos. N la miró sonriente. Ella quedó hipnotizada por unos segundos. Se percató que no había retirado la mano. Dio un respingo y la retiró la mano con la cara colorada. N rio enternecido.

-¿ahora si me vas a contar a que te dedicas ahora?- le preguntó a la chica.

* * *

Nate y Stephan llegaron al arcade de ciudad Nimbasa. Un lugar frecuentado por los mejores gamers. En el lugar solo había una máquina cilíndrica y un encargado. Ellos se registraron e ingresaron a la cámara. La puerta se cerró con un sonido de pistones. Los paneles cristalinos que cubrían el techo, el piso y las paredes se iluminaron. Un hormigueo recorrió cada fibra de sus cuerpos. Ser convertido molécula a molécula en datos era una sensación que nunca dejaba de impresionar. Nate y Stephan entraron en el ciberespacio abarcado por la computadora de la instalación. Un lugar cuyo cielo y suelo purpura estaba cuadriculados con líneas verdes; Ese era el área de espera. Ellos aparecieron con unos trajes futuristas ceñidos al cuerpo. El de Stephan era naranja y el de Nate era negro. A través de la visera de su casco Nate vio a los demás jugadores con sus nombres de usuarios flotando en sus cabezas. Todos de seguro notaron su usurario:

Lack-two.

-den su mejor esfuerzo- les dijo- estaré esperando al ganador en la final.

-obviamente seré yo el que te enfrente- dijo Stephan.

-ese es el espíritu- se despidieron con un toque de puños.

Nate levantó sus manos. Las separó y una pantalla apareció en medio en el aire. Lo primero que aparecía era su información de perfil. Abrió el menú y seleccionó la opción de "juegos favoritos". Otro menú se desplegó mostrando los juegos preferidos de Nate de los cientos que había disponibles. Él seleccionó el juego del torneo: Pok man.

Siendo el campeón del año pasado tuvo opciones privilegiadas. En lugar de observar a los competidores decidió cursar un tutorial de entrenamiento. Oprimió la opción y todo a su alrededor cambió. Estaba en una sala larga color azul. Las paredes, el piso y el suelo estaban cuadriculadas también. El titulo colorido del juego se materializó en frente suyo y después desapareció. Tomó una de las pokebolas de su cinturón y sacó a emboar. El pokemon quedó algo extrañado por la situación.

-bueno emboar voy a explicarte las reglas del juego de pok man.

Unas figuras se materializaron al otro lado de la sala. Era un sujeto en traje gris y un machoke con ojos luminiscentes.

-esos son solo computadoras. Enfrentaremos a entrenadores de verdad más adelante. Primero debes saber que jugamos con un pok.

Nate levantó su mano. En esta apareció un disco con motivo de master ball.

-el pok aparecerá en el centro de la pista.

Una especie de lámina trasparente se materializó en medio de la sala. En el centro unas líneas blancas dibujaban una pokebola. El pok que sostenía nate apareció en medio de la pista junto con un número tres sobre él.

-la pista es intangible- Nate pasó su mano a través de la lámina- solo sirve para mostrar la superficie espacial en la que se mueve el pok. Cuando la cuenta llegue a cero el pok saldrá disparado en una dirección aleatoria.

Tal como dijo la cuenta inicio (3,2,1,GO) el pok salió disparado y reboto varias veces en las paredes. El jugador computadora le dio un puñetazo mandándolo hacia el lado de ellos. Nate lo regresó con una patada.

-puedes golpearlo con cualquier parte del cuerpo- le explicaba Nate mientras jugaban- dependiendo de cómo lo golpees puedes darle efecto como en el pin pon.

Nate le dio un golpe con el codo el pok realizó una trayectoria curvada y pasó entre los contrincantes. Desapareció cuando golpeó la pared atrás de ellos. Se escuchó un pito y el marcador flotante mostró la puntuación.

10-0.

Realizaron otros golpes de prueba.

-y aquí llega la mejor parte.

Se escuchó una sirena y varios pok más pequeños con el motivo del resto de pokebolas aparecieron a lo largo de los costados de la pista. La alarma dejó de sonar y los mini pok salieron disparados caóticamente.

-Los mini pok salen cada tanto dependiendo de la duración del partido. Valen la mitad de lo que vale el pok, son más rápidos y mucho más difíciles de golpear, en especial si deseas darle efectos.

En lo que transcurrió el torneo Nate le enseñó todo lo que sabía a emboar. Varias horas más tarde llegó el momento de la final del torneo. Los contrincantes se materializaron en el otro extremo. Nate espabiló sorprendido. No era Stephan. Por la silueta que marcaba el traje rosado era una chica acompañada de un mega swampert shiny. El nombre de usuario que flotaba sobre su cabeza era: PINK

"Da igual. Tengo que ganar" pensó Nate.

El pok apareció en medio de la pista. La cuenta llegó al GO y el pok salió disparado. La chica lo golpeó. Nate respondió. El siguiente fue swampert que le dio un puñetazo. Nate y emboar cambiaron de lados y el pokemon de fuego respondió. Duraron unos minutos midiéndose. Nate decidió aplicar una táctica básica, aunque efectiva. En la respuesta de un golpe, hizo como si fuera él el que respondería, pero en el último instante cambió de lugar con emboar y el pokemon respondió con un poderoso golpe dirigido hacia la chica. Nate cantaba victoria en su cabeza.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a la chica atrapar el disco como un pro. Golpeó las caras del pok con su mano y su rodilla y el filo con la palma de su otra mano deteniéndolo en seco. Ella soltó el estático disco y se inclinó hacia atrás justo a tiempo para que swampert le diera un puñetazo que generó una onda de pixeles. El pok se dirigía hacia a nate.

"A juzgar por sus revoluciones va a hacer una curva" pensó nate y le hizo una seña a emboar para que se prepara.

El pok curvó su trayectoria dirigiéndose a emboar. El pokemon de fuego se preparó y entonces el pok volvió a cambiar su rumbo. Nate no pudo reaccionar y fue impactado en un costado. El pok rebotó y entró en el área de anotación detrás de ellos. En ese juego no se sentía dolor tan solo la inercia del movimiento. La inercia fue suficiente para tumbar a Nate.

0-10

La chica y el swampert levantaron sus puños en una pose de batalla. Nate rio por lo bajo mientras se levantaba.

-nunca había visto una doble curva ¡esto se puso bueno! ¡Una victoria difícil es ideal para ser dedicada a mi amada Bel!

* * *

-wajajaja ¡¿entonces por eso dejaste el equipo plasma?!- reía Bel.

-solo no se lo digas a nadie- dijo Colress avergonzado.

-ay Colress ¿quién diría que debajo de esa actitud refinada estuviera solo un niño?

Ambos científicos se encontraban en un bar celebrando el cierre del trato. La rubia bebió un tarro de cerveza de un solo tiro. Era la única bebida que pedía. Bebió de toda clase: dorada, negra, roja, marrón, casi de todos los colores disponibles.

-y yo no diría que debajo de esa linda apariencia estuviera una bebedora cervecera tan buena.

-wajaja me lo suelen decir a menudo ¡otra por favor!

"aun con esa actitud de bebedora vulgar…me parece hermosa" pensaba Colress dándole un sorbo a su whisky.

* * *

Ese fue un día de ensueño. Con todos los cupones ganados Nanci y Curtis pasaron una tarde llena de diversiones. En el curso de repostería sorprendieron a la clase con la invención de una receta, en el curso de arte se retrataron mutuamente, en el concurso de cazabichos vieron un grupo de beautifly (raros en esa región) y en el curso de danza Curtis tuvo un contacto físico respetuoso con Nanci. Lo único raro fue que él no quiso cantar en el karaoke.

El día se les fue volando. Ya se encontraban en el último de sus cupones que era una reservación en un restaurante muy bueno. Estaban en una mesa en la terraza del establecimiento. A Nanci le resultaba muy fácil relacionarse con Curtis. Ella había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que fue tratada así de bien (sinceramente) por un chico de su edad.

-¿deberíamos ir al metro?- preguntó Curtis.

-hmm? Wow mira la hora. Ya es tarde.

-creo que alcanzaremos…digo, si quieres ir.

-sí, quiero ver que ese premio sorpresa. A ver si es mejor que todo esto.

Terminaron el postre y salieron. Las calles estaban iluminadas por las luces públicas. No mucha gente andaba fuera. Nanci se acercó a Curtis y lo sujetó de la mano. Estaba tan avergonzada que no quiso ver que expresión tenía él. Tomaron el metro de regreso y llegaron al metro batalla en ciudad Nimbasa. Estaba desolado a excepción de Emmet que los esperaba en medio del lugar.

-me alegra que hayan venido- les dijo- síganme por favor.

El operario los guio hasta uno de los trenes. Lo abordaron y el tren inició su marcha.

-¿hacia dónde vamos?- preguntó Nanci.

-joven Curtis, acérquese. Tengo algo para usted- le dijo Emmet metiéndose la mano en su saco.

Curtis avanzó. Nanci escuchó una especie de zumbido macizo seguido de un golpe seco. Unas gotas de líquido salpicaron su rostro. La chica tardó un momento en procesar lo ocurrido. Soltó un grito ahogado al ver a Curtis a sus pies con la cara hundida y botando sangre por las hendiduras en la carne. Levantó su vista. Emmet le propinó un golpe en el rostro con algo. Sus oídos zumbaron y la boca le supo a sangre. Cayó al suelo. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a arrastrase hacia atrás.

-oho estas viva después de recibir un golpe directo de mi rompecraneos- rio Emmet sacudiendo un enorme martillo de forma extraña- no es el Mjolnir, pero me sirve muy bien.

Nanci se puso de pie y tomó una de las pokebolas. Oprimió el botón, pero no se destrabó. Volvió a oprimirlo. El botón emitía una luz roja. Un destello pasó frente a sus ojos y una línea roja se dibujó en su muñeca. Acto seguido la pokebola y su mano cayeron al suelo. Un chorro de sangre salió de la herida. Nanci chilló por lo bajo y se apretó la muñeca en un intento por menguar la hemorragia. Sufrió vértigo y cayó de rodillas. Quiso gritar, en su lugar, lo que brotó de su boca fue vomito que se mezcló con su sangre en el piso.

-oye yo quería ver cuánto aguantaba su cabeza- reprochó Emmet-. Ahora morirá desangrada.

-discúlpame- dijo Ingo a espaldas de Nanci pasando el pulgar por el filo de un machete curvado- no lo puedo creer. Mi cuchillo kukri capaz de cortar el acero perdió el filo con tan solo un corte ¿De que estas hecha niña?

Nanci estaba en shock.

-Lo vamos a averiguar- rio Emmet esbozando una tétrica sonrisa.

-espero que hayas tenido el mejor día de tu vida- dijo Ingo con la misma expresión en su rostro- porque hasta aquí llega tu aventura ¡bienvenida al tren carnicería de media noche!

* * *

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!- gemía Hilda- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Ella se encontraba desnuda sobre N. Él la sostenía en sus glúteos con sus brazos fuertes a manera de silla para mantenerla estática en el aire y así él hacer todo el trabajo. N subía y bajaba la pelvis dibujando círculos para penetrarla desde diferentes ángulos.

-¡maldito seas Natural! ¡Maldito seas!

-me alegra que recuerdes que los insultos me excitan- N aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas.

-ah…¡ah! ¡ah! ¡aahh! ¡Me voy a…! ¡AAAHHHH!

Del interior de Hilda salió un torrente de fluidos corporales que bañaro mojaron las sabanas. La pobre chica quedó hiperventilando acabada la descarga.

-¿o esa fue la corrida más masiva que he visto o se te rompió la fuente?

La boca de Hilda tembló antes de responder.

-lo…segundo…

* * *

-ow ow- se quejaba cameron con cada paso que daba- ¿aniki lo habrá hecho a propósito?...no, de seguro no sabía que cancelaron las prácticas de las porristas…ow que dolor…mejor uso a golurk para ir volando al centro pokemon. Ya tuve suficiente por el día de hoy.

Cameron estuvo a punto de sacar a golurk de su pokebola. El gruñido de lucario lo detuvo. Su pokemon acompañante miraba a algún punto en la oscuridad de la noche. Los faroles de una motocicleta aparecieron en la negrura. Era una oficial Jenny. La agente detuvo su motocicleta al lado de Cameron y bajó.

-buenas noches- saludó la oficial-. Quisiera hacerte unas preguntas.

Lucario gruñó con más fuerza.

-¿amigo que te pasa?- preguntó cameron. Lucario siguió gruñendo sin despegar la vista de la mujer.

-tu pokemon luce agresivo ¿te importaría regresarlo a su pokebola?

-ah discúlpelo. El no suele ser así. Lucario ya cálmate.

Lucario empujó a Cameron hacia atrás como si lo quisiera proteger.

-si me agrede tendré que arrestarte por negligencia como entrenador.

-ok. Ok. Entiendo. lucario por fa…

Lucario levantó su mano y disparó una esfera aural al rostro de la oficial Jenny. La oficial retrocedió trastabillando.

-¡oh no! ¡Atacaste a una oficial de policía! ¡Vamos a ir a la cárcel!

La oficial Jenny alzó la vista. Cameron abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio que la oficial tenía un agujero que dejaba ver a través de su cabeza. Lo extraño era que no sangraba sino que el interior era plateado. Lentamente el agujero se cerró y el rostro volvió a la normalidad, pero sus ojos se veían vacíos.

-¿Qué ca…?

Jenny extendió sus brazos y estos se convirtieron en dos espadas con superficie de espejo. Ella arremetió a toda velocidad. Lucario contra ataco con garra metal. Las cuchillas chocaron numerosas veces generando chispas. Cameron no entendía que ocurría, solo podía asegurar que ella era un enemigo.

La oficial Jenny le propinó una patada a lucario que lo apartó. En el mismo instante usó una de sus espadas para cortarse la otra. La cuchilla salió volando hacia arriba. En medio de los giros se convirtió en una lanza al mismo tiempo que el otro brazo recuperaba su forma original. Jenny atrapó la lanza y la arrojó. El proyectil hizo silbar al aire. Golurk salió de su pokebola y la desvió con su puño antes que ensartara a cameron. El pokemon fantasma extendió sus brazos y disparó dos puños sombra. Jenny los esquivo con una maroma. Puso su mano sobre la lanza plateada que se fundió al instante y su brazo creció de nuevo. Sus extremidades volvieron a ser espadas y cortó los puños sombras que esquivó antes. El resto de pokemon de Cameron salió al exterior, conscientes del peligro.

Los brazos de Jenny cambiaron de forma a unas piezas metálicas en forma de U. Las golpeó entre ellas y generó un zumbido agudo que aturdió levemente a los pokemon y cameron. Luego extendió sus brazos hacia los lados. Unos laceres blanquecinos salieron de su frente, pecho, estómago y las puntas de las U metálicas. Se unieron en un punto justo en frente de ella y un láser potente fue disparado hacia cameron. Samurott se interpuso cruzando sus espadas de agua en frente suyo. El láser atravesó las espadas y golpeó a samurott en el pecho arrancándole un alarido de dolor. El punto del impacto generó humo y el pokemon de agua cayó al suelo debilitado.

Lucario disparó varias auras esferas que golpearon a Jenny sacándola de balance. Los lugares del impacto se volvían abolladuras metálicas que desaparecían casi al de inmediato. El resto de pokemon rodeó a la oficial. Jenny se puso en pose de batalla. Sus pechos se convirtieron en unos engranes que giraron sacando chispas. Unas líneas luminiscentes ascendieron por su cuerpo. La extraña criatura comenzó a batirse en duelo con todo los pokemon del muchacho. Cameron les daba indicaciones pero ella bloqueaba, esquivaba y contra atacaba. Cada vez que tenía una oportunidad se detenía y los engranes en sus pechos volvían a girar. Cundo lo hacía parecía volverse más rápida y fuerte.

Swanna quiso atacarla por detrás, pero una cola de metal le creció a Jenny y repelió su ataque. Golurk, lucario y ferrothorn saltaron hacia ella. Jenny no se movió. Una barrera de luz compuesta hexágonos se formó a su alrededor. Los ataques de los pokemon de cameron fueron frenados por la barrera y en cada uno aparecieron líneas luminiscentes que descendieron en sus cuerpos. Ellos tomaron su distancia y la acribillaron. lucario disparaba aura esferas, golurk puños sombras, ferrothorn misiles agujas y swanna con rayo burbuja. La oficial Jenny apretó los puños y cruzó los brazos delante de sí encorvándose un poco. Los ataques impactaron. Las abolladuras generadas siguieron desapareciendo como antes. Después de recibir los ataques la oficial extendió los brazos una vez más y liberó un resplandor que engullo a los cuatro pokemon. Cameron salió despedido hacia atrás por la fuerza de la explosión. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a sus pokemon en el suelo y a la oficial acercándose a él lentamente.

Una aura esfera impacto en la cabeza de Jenny. Lucario se había puesto de pie, estaba muy lastimado y una de sus brazos estaba colgando. La oficial dibujó una X con sus brazos y lanzó un par de trozos de ese metal líquido que en medio del vuelo se convirtieron en engranes. Los engranes atraparon a lucario entre ellos y giraron causándole daño. Golurk aprovechó la oportunidad y le propinó un puño certero en la espalda a Jenny. Su puño la atravesó y la mujer se convirtió en una masa de metal líquido. Cuando volvió a la normalidad lo que estaban alrededor del brazo de golurk eran los brazos de la oficial. Con una fuerza que no se esperaba de su tamaño levantó y azotó fuertemente contra el suelo. lucario trataba de destruir con aura esferas los engranes que apresaban pero parecían irrompibles. Jenny volvió su atención a cameron. El chico vio su muerte en los ojos de ella.

Cuando parecía que iba a abalanzarse sobre él un proyectil impactó en su hombro izquierdo. La mujer y Cameron espabilaron confundidos. Lo que se había incrustado en su hombro parecía una pokebola. Pero en la esfera unos diminutos ojos negros se abrieron y una sonrisa traviesa se esbozó. Acto seguido la esfera brilló y explotó haciéndole un boquete a la mujer que le dejó el brazo izquierdo colgando.

Tres magnamite la rodearon y liberaron descargas eléctricas que la sometieron. La criatura soltó un grito con una voz metálica. Su mandíbula se abrió ampliamente. Estaba totalmente de color plateado. Algo saltó sobre ella y liberó una poderosa descarga eléctrica que cayó como un pilar de luz. La criatura se terminó de deshacer quedando como un charco de metal fundido que burbujeaba y chisporroteaba. Los engranajes que tenían atrapado a lucario se derritieron tambien. Lucario cayó al suelo debilitado. Lo que lanzó el ataque eléctrico aterrizó. Se trataba de un raichu. Todo el metal líquido se reunió en un solo punto y se compactó formando una pokebola plateada que desapareció. Cameron estuvo estupefacto por unos momentos. Después notó unos pasos pesados a su espalda. Se volvió y se encontró frente a un sujeto alto y acuerpado. Era rubio, con gafas de sol, tenía una bazuca en sus manos, una correa con mini electrodes en el pecho y un par de magnetón en sus hombros. El sujeto sostuvo su arma con una mano y le tendió la otra a Cameron. Con voz demandante le dijo.

-ven conmigo si quieres vivir.

* * *

Huhg cerró la llave de la ducha y soltó un profundo suspiro. Su mente estaba exhausta por tanto trabajo. Leer, estudiar y archivar los documentos de la civilización antigua que obtuvieron en el castillo ancestral no fue tarea fácil. Se secó con una toalla y se puso una muda de ropa limpia. Tomó asiento en el amplió sofá color café de la sala. Esa casa era muy hermosa. Pisos de madera, adornos psicodélicos y estantes llenos de libros a donde quiera que miraras. El calor de la fogata daba el toque acogedor final a ese lugar. Hugh tomó su termo y bebió lo que quedaba de su interior.

-te prepare te si quieres.

El chico se atragantó con la bebida al ver a Nygus. Tenía dos tazas en las manos. Su vestimenta era muy ligera. Una camiseta de tiritas que dejaba notar los pezones debajo de la tela y unos shorts de tela suave.

-respira- dijo ella ofreciéndole él te.

-cough…gracias- Hugh aceptó él te. Sopló la superficie del líquido y le dio un sorbo.

-gracias a ti- le dijo Nygus- literalmente salvaste mi vida. Había perdido todas las esperanzas en terminar mi tesis a tiempo.

-no hay porque.

-hablo en serio. Eres muy bueno en esto.

-soy bueno en muchas cosas. Solían decirme que era polifacético.

-cuéntame un poco más de ti. Con tanto trabajo no pudimos hablar bien.

-no se…ya es tarde y pronto…

-puedes quedarte aquí.

-huh?

-no me molesta.

Ella se acercó e inclinó la cabeza. Una de las tiras de la camisa se deslizó por su hombro. Hugh tragó grueso.

-es muy tarde para salir.

-yo…ah…-no le salían las palabras a Hugh.

-yo solo quiero…-susurró Nygus acercándose a él- agradecerte.

Lentamente se acercó y rosaron sus labios. El corazón del chico dio un vuelco. Nygus se separó un poco, con una expresión perdida. Hugh no pensó en sus acciones y le correspondió el beso. Dejaron sus tazas en la mesita de té. Ella sujetó su rostro entre sus manos y él le rodeo la cintura con las propias. Fueron profundizando y prolongando el beso. Una voz dentro le Hugh le gritaba que eso estaba mal; que se detuviera. No hizo caso a su conciencia y empujó a Nygus sobre el sofá. Le deslizó la mano por debajo de la camisa y atrapó uno de sus senos. Eran redondos y firmes. Se irguió para poder quitarse la camisa. Nygus hizo lo mismo. Al ver esos pezones morenos recordó la desnudez de iris y se petrificó.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Nygus.

-es que…me acordé que no tengo pokecondones- mintió.

-no importa, hoy es un día seguro.

Su lado carnal volvió a salirse de control. Besó a nygus en la boca, en el cuello, en sus pechos, y en su abdomen. Le bajó los shorts de un jalón. Abrió la corredera de su pantalón desplegando su miembro y…la penetró.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueeeeeeeno. Aquí tienen un capitulo largo y espero que ustedes lo consideren bueno a demás de largo. en lo personal siento que me quedó bien, pero son ustedes los que lo juzgaran. Perdón por la demora. Las responsabilidades académicas me dejan sin tiempo ni energía. Para poder escribir como actividad desestresante tuve que empezar historias con capítulos cortos. Por eso no puedo prometer nada respecto a la fecha del nuevo capítulo. Nuevamente les pido paciencia. Me despido y nos leemos luego.

**To be continued.**


	25. Descenlaces en ciudad Nimbasa

**Notas del autor:** siento mucho la demora. En el capítulo anterior Nate se encontró con una chica misteriosa en el torneo de pok-man en el arcade de realidad virtual. Cameron fue atacado por una criatura de metal líquido y salvado por un sujeto misterioso. Nanci está enfrentando una situación que no es para reírse. N está a punto de ser padre. Colress y Bel estuvieron brindando. Y Hugh fue infiel. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

**Capítulo 25:** desenlaces en ciudad Nimbasa.

Nate le dio un golpe al pok que rebotó varias veces entre las paredes. Sin embargo la chica logró predecir la trayectoria y repelerlo. Estaban en muerte súbita; en una batalla muy reñida por el último punto que definiría quien sería el campeón del torneo de pok-man. Con todo tipo de golpes de distintas formas el disco dejaba estelas de luz en su trayectoria. Tan rápido que en su ir y venir se entrelazaban. Sus sentidos estaban agudizados. Ya casi no parecían tener percepción del tiempo. De pronto Nate vio una abertura. Confió en que Emboar también la viera. Los dos vieron su oportunidad y golpearon al mismo el tiempo el pok mandándolo entre sus contrincantes. Sin embargo el mega swampert se puso en posición y lanzó un puñetazo al tiempo que la chica de nickname PINK le dio una patada en el codo. Por el golpe el pok regresó a una velocidad que Nate y su pokemon no pudieron reaccionar y pasó entre ellos fugazmente. El pito sonó anunciando a la nueva campeona del juego de pok-man.

-oh vaya. No pensé que perdería- suspiró Nate.

La chica y su pokemon se acercaron y les tendieron la mano.

-fue el mejor juego de mi vida- dijo ella.

-gracias, podría decir lo mismo.

Todo a su alrededor cambió a un escenario de un gigantesco estadio. Los otros concursantes estaba a su alrededor aplaudiendo. Un NPC invitó a la campeona al podio para darle su trofeo y un premio sorpresa. Después, cuando bajó abrió su pantalla personal.

-dime, ya te vas?- le preguntó Nate.

-hmmm no lo sé- respondió ella.

-estamos en medio de la noche, podemos seguir de largo ¿Qué tal otro juego?

Ella inclinó la cabeza como si lo estuviera pensando.

-ok. Juguemos uno de carreras.

Fueron al menú y seleccionaron el juego. Los jugadores fueron trasportados a un lugar que parecía un taller. Nate no necesitaba armar su vehículo; ya lo tenía guardado previamente. Era una motocicleta puntiagudamente aerodinámica con una superficie de negro lustroso y líneas azules decorativas. Luego fue trasportado a la pista casi de inmediato. Cada quien contaba con sus vehículos personalizados. PINK tenía un auto para un solo pasajero, era de color rosa y era algo abombado. Mientras que Stephan piloteaba un mini tanque rojo.

El semáforo se puso en rojo y los motores rugieron. Se encendió la luz amarilla. Los motores rugieron más fuerte. Las tres luces se pusieron de color verde y la carrera inició.

…

-¡Puja! ¡Puja!- le indicaba el doctor a Hilda.

-¡gyaaaaahhhhhh!- gritaba ella apretando fuertemente la mano de N.

Se escuchó un llanto. De debajo de la sabana que cubría sus piernas sacó un bebe todo mojado. En su cabeza había mechones verdes. N quedó maravillado por el retoño.

-aún faltan cuatro- dijo el doctor cortando el cordón umbilical y pasándole el bebé a la enfermera.

-lo siento- sollozó Hilda- lo siento….no quería…no quería que me vieras así…

-no tienes nada por qué disculparte- le dijo N limpiándole las lágrimas.

-¡Puja! ¡Puja!

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

…

Emmet le dio otro martillazo en la cabeza a Nanci mandando su cara contra el suelo. Ella se forzó a soltar la muñeca de la mano amputada y en un intento lamentable de huir se arrastró por el suelo. Emmet la agarró de una de sus coletas y la jaló bruscamente para darle otro martillazo. Hasta ella podía sentir el dolor.

-gyahahaha vas a alcanzar un nuevo record- reía el asesino.

-no por favor…-sollozó ella- no me maten. Haré lo que sea…no quiero morir.

-lo lamento chica. Conocemos tu fama, pero asesinar es lo único que nos da placer.

Emmet levantó en lo alto su martillo en lo alto. Le daría un golpe con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡no! ¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude!" gritaba ella en su mente "¡Quien sea!"

El martillo descendió fugazmente, sin embargo solo golpeó el aire hasta impactar contra el suelo del metro.

-¿Qué de…?- Emmet quedó perplejo al ver que la chica había desaparecido. No entendía como se pudo zafar si estaba seguro de tenerla bien agarrada.

-¡¿A dónde fue?!- exclamó Ingo.

Los dos notaron algo detrás y se dieron la vuelta. Ahí estaba Nanci dándoles la espalda. La observaron estáticos. Algo en el aire que la rodeaba había cambiado. La chica alzó su brazo derecho de la mano amputada. Y con su otra mano tenía dicha parte. Juntó los extremos y la línea roja desapareció. Los dedos convulsionaron haciendo crujir las articulaciones.

-uy menos mal fue un corte limpio- dijo la chica abriendo y cerrando su mano reimplantada misteriosamente.

Ella se dio la vuelta y ante esa mirada penetrante Ingo y Emmet se pusieron en guardia empuñando sus armas.

-así que ustedes son los bastardos que me despertaron- dijo- debieron hacer como todo el mundo y violarla nada más. Habrían pasado un buen rato y no tendrían que….

Ingo acortó la distancia y lanzó un tajo descendente con su cuchillo kukri. La chica levantó la mano y con un solo dedo detuvo el arma.

-morir.

Con su otra mano sujetó a Ingo de su antebrazo y apretó hasta destrozarle los huesos. El asesino gruñó y retrocedió. Ella tomó su arma y le hizo un corte diagonal en el cráneo. Emmet se lanzó al ataque. Dejando el cuchilla kukri a un lado sujetó a Emmet del cuello y como si nada le arrebató el martillo. Con el arma le dio un golpe en los bajos. Tan fuerte que se escuchó el crujido de su pelvis fracturándose. Emmet hizo una mueca de dolor mas no gritó.

-dime. Tienes miedo?- preguntó ella apretándole el cuello.

Emmet carraspeó y sonrió.

-no.

-ok.

De un martillazo le aplastó completamente la cabeza. Los sesos y sangre volaron por todas partes pringando todo, más a la chica.

-bueno, ahora a pensar cómo salir de aquí- dijo ella soltando el cadáver y el martillo.

-Nanci?

-hmmm?

Ella se percató de la presencia de un joven que la miraba estupefacto y también pringado de sangre. La chica analizó los recuerdos recientes.

-qué raro. Juraría que te volaron el rostro- dijo.

-no eres…Nanci?

-huh? ¿Acaso notas la diferencia? jejeje- rio ella y se acercó- me llamo Mei, un placer.

-Mei?

\- hablando en términos científicos soy otra personalidad. La original es Nanci. Yo fui creada como una especie de mecanismo de defensa.

Curtis se quedó en silencio tratando de asimilar todo lo sucedido y lo que ella decía.

-entonces…Nanci y… tú se encuentran bien?- preguntó.

-pues si, solo hay un pequeño problema- continuó Mei- no puedo salir todo el tiempo. Soy como una habilidad de último recurso con riesgos en su uso. Nanci necesita recargar energías para permitir mi estado de conciencia. Si sobrepaso el tiempo que me permite esa reserva perjudicaré su calidad de vida.

Curtis se preocupó al escuchar esas palabras.

-dime, te puedo pedir un favor?- preguntó ella.

-un favor? Claro, dime en que puedo ayudarte.

-si te vas a quedar al lado de Nanci no vuelvas a hacer un espectáculo tan patético y protégela.

-oh…si ¡lo voy a hacer! ¡Te doy mi palabra!

-más te vale.

Ella lo rodeó con los brazos y dejó caer su cuerpo. Curtis la sostuvo con cuidado.

-podré ahorrar tiempo esta vez gracias a ti- susurró- aunque si en verdad cumples tu promesa…no habrá necesidad de que nos volvamos a ver…adiós.

-Mei?

La chica quedó inconsciente. Le chequeó el pulso y por fortuna seguía viva. Curtis vio los cadáveres de los gemelos asesinos. Explicar todo eso sería un problema, pero primero debían bajarse del metro que en ningún momento había dejado de andar.

…

-¡¿Quién eres y que era esa cosa?!- preguntó Cameron ya después de haberse alejado del lugar en la moto del sujeto.

-soy Lt. Surge. Un líder de gimnasio de la región de Kanto- respondió el sujeto- eso que viste fue una criatura artificial creada a base de ADN de diversos pokemon tipo acero.

-¿y por qué me atacó?

-eso ya es información confidencial.

-¡¿Cómo que confidencial?!

-tranquilo. Estarás a salvo una vez nos deshagamos de ella.

Surge se desvió en una calle en dirección a los estadios deportivos en los que Cameron estuvo hace poco. Una puerta de servicio se abrió automáticamente dejándolos pasar. Cruzaron un largo corredor hasta ingresar y llegar al centro del estadio.

Él apagó su moto y la dejó apoyada en su soporte. Estando solitario y oscuro lucía lúgubre. Tomó sus pokebolas y dejó salir a todos sus pokemon.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Cameron.

-debe estar por llegar. Su tiempo de regeneración está a punto de culminar.

Una luz azulada de brillo intenso apareció de repente a varios metros de ellos. El brillo cesó y se vio a la oficial Jenny apoyada de una rodilla y una mano en el suelo. Levantó su vista mostrando un rostro inexpresivo.

-¡¿lo quieres?!- gritó Surge- ¡ven por él!

Aceptando la invitación esa criatura echó a correr hacia ellos a paso de atleta. Surge disparó varios mini electrode de su bazuca. Los pokemon impactaban y explotaban contra una barrera luminosa dividida en hexágonos.

-¡raichu tacleada de voltios!

Su pokemon se lanzó a correr envolviendo su cuerpo en electricidad. Impactó de cabeza contra la barrera logrando frenar su avance.

-¡trueno!

Una explosión de energía eléctrica se generó del roedor iluminando el estadio. Luego de la explosión se vio al raichu de Surge volando por los aires. Lentamente, la criatura salió de la nube de humo caminando. Se veía como una masa de metal liquido con silueta humanoide. Chisporroteaba soltando ligeras descargas. Surge volvió a dispararle esa vez logrando impactar los electrode y luego explotando. La masa de metal líquido se deshacía y volvía a juntarse continuamente. Disparó y disparó hasta que no le quedó ningún pokemon para usar como munición. Tiró la bazuca a un lado y extendió sus brazos. Los magnemite se acoplaron a sus brazos y el par de magnetón a sus hombros. Soltando un grito de guerra el mismo Lt. Surge se lanzó al ataque. Llegó justo al momento que la masa volvió a adquirir la forma de la oficial Jenny. Los brazos se convirtieron en espadas. Lanzó un tajo que surge bloqueó con un magnemite. Su mano libre se cubrió de electricidad generado por los pokemon y le atinó un puñetazo que le deshizo la cabeza momentáneamente. Se inició una lucha a corta distancia. El sujeto se movía con gran habilidad pese al peso de los pokemon que portaba. Fue un espectáculo de destreza sin duda. Sin embargo eventualmente la balanza se inclinó a favor de la criatura. Los pokemon de Surge estaban perdiendo tanto energía como vitalidad. Después de un bloque Surge dio un pisotón en el suelo.

-¡OOHHHHHHHH!- gritó acumulando energía en su puño derecho.

Jenny regresó sus manos a la normalidad y las acercó. Entre ellas se formó una esfera diminuta de luz. Surge impactó precisamente en ese punto y se generó otra explosión. Cameron observó expectante la nube de humo. Solo escuchaba el sonido de su corazón. Los segundos eternos trascurrieron hasta que vio algo saliendo de la nube. Era surge. El hombre ya no llevaba puesto sus pokemon y estaba tosiendo.

-listo, ya con eso no volverá a molestar- dijo y Cameron suspiró de alivio.

El sujeto se acercó a él y cuando estuvo en medio del círculo pintado de la cancha se escuchó un chasquido metálico. De golpe emergieron unos postes de metal curvados hacia el centro. Generaron un zumbido agudo y Surge cayó de rodillas. Su figura se deformó y adquirió un tono plateado. Trató de levantarse, pero no pudo. Soltó un último alarido con su rostro en forma de espectro antes de convertirse en polvo.

-¿Qué…?

-ahora si se ha ido- dijo Surge saliendo de la nube de humo agarrándose el hombro izquierdo. Una línea de sangre le bajaba por el lado derecho del rostro.

-oye…esa cosa podía cambiar de forma?

-¿si podía adquirir la forma de una oficial Jenny por que no la de otra persona? Esperaba acercarse a ti para tomarte por sorpresa. Era precisamente con lo que contaba para hacerla caer en mi trampa.

-eh…y si me atacaba a distancia?

-era un riesgo que debía correr.

-a bueno…¡oye!

-por cierto, no puedo dejar que recuerdes nada de esto.

Surge sacó una pistola y jaló el gatillo. Se escuchó un leve zumbido un instante antes que un dardo de cola peluda se clavara en su pierna. Con un quejido Cameron jaló las hebras rojas para sacarlo y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

…

En la sala de maternidad N contemplaba a sus cinco retoños en sus cunas en fila. Dos de ellos eran mujeres con el pelo castaño como Hilda y tres eran hombres de pelo verde como él. Alguien se puso a su lado.

-así que ya nacieron- dijo Ghechis en voz baja.

-creí que tenías negocios que atender- le dijo N.

-obviamente los cancelé para venir aquí a penas me llamaron.

-¿siquiera quién te llamó?

-el doctor es amigo mío.

-ah.

Los dos quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Ghechis volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-primero pienso terminar mi vuelta por la región luego les diré a ti y a Hilda mi respuesta.

Ghechis soltó un suspiro prolongado.

-mientras tanto te la encargo.

-hijo descarado.

…

Esa noche Hugh no pudo dormir. La sensación de remordimiento lo carcomía por dentro como un nido de rattatas ¿Cómo pudo traicionar de esa forma a Iris? ¿Solo porque tuvieron un incidente en esa serie de pruebas del arlequín? Lo único que hacía era lamentarse mientras escuchaba el sonido del agua en la ducha. Siguió lamentándose y pensando que debería hacer. Nygus salió del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla. Debía decírselo a ella y debía confesárselo a Iris. Empezó a escoger las mejores palabras, aunque ninguna combinación podría suavizar ese golpe. Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos ella terminó de cambiarse.

-tengo que ir a la universidad- dijo ella poniéndose unas gafas. Llevaba puesto tacones negros, una falda larga de color azul abierta en un lado, una camisa de botones manga larga del mismo color y una camiseta azul debajo. Ambas camisas tenían algunos botones sueltos exhibiendo el escote de la morena.

Hugh se levantó y se puso en frente de ella.

-escucha tengo que...ehm…

La mujer sonrió.

-lo sé.

Él dio un respingo.

-lo sabes?

-sí, sé que estas en medio de un viaje pokemon.

-oh…si, si lo estoy. Pero además…

-descuida no voy a retenerte, puedes seguir tu camino.

-¿lo dices en serio?

Ella asintió. Se acercó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios.

-muchas gracias Hugh.

Ella quiso irse pero Hugh la sujetó de una muñeca.

-espera solo quería…decirte que…

-si?

Hugh no pudo sacar esas palabras. En su impulso por hacer algo le cerró los botones de la camiseta.

-así está mejor- dijo.

Ella alzó una ceja y soltó una risa nasal.

-muy bien señor posesivo- rio ella y le tendió algo- cierra cuando salgas.

Ella le dio un beso casto en los labios y salió del cuarto. Hugh miró que lo que le había dado era una llave; La llave de la casa.

-mierda.

…

Nanci abrió sus ojos y se irguió de golpe como si acabara de recibir un susto. Totalmente desorientada quiso zafarse de quien la agarraba.

-¡Nanci por favor cálmate! ¡Ya todo está bien!

Ella volvió en sí y miró al chico a los ojos.

-Curtis?-susurró.

-ya. Tranquila. Todo está bien- le dijo.

Miró a su alrededor percatándose de que estaba en la habitación de un hospital.

-¿Qué…que ocurrió?

-Ingo y Emet resultaron ser unos asesinos seriales. Nos atacaron anoche en uno de sus metros. Descuida, ya…no pueden lastimar a nadie nunca más.

Las imágenes volvieron de golpe a la mente de la chica. Miró alarmada a Curtis y lo sujetó del rostro, cosa que lo sobresaltó. Al ver que era real se echó a llorar en su pecho.

-¡creí que te habían matado! ¡Creí que era el fin!

Él la rodeó con sus brazos y le sobó la cabeza tiernamente. Nanci le permitió (insistió) que se acostara junto a ella en la cama. Reposó su rostro contra el pecho de él siendo estrechada por uno de sus brazos. Cayó en cuenta de que los recuerdos se cortaban de golpe en un punto, pero no quiso preguntar sobre ese incidente.

…

-ay mi cabeza- se quejó Cameron llevándose una mano a la frente.

Tardó unos minutos prolongados más dormido que despierto antes de espabilarse. Estaba en una cama y la luz se filtraba por los alrededores de una cortina. Miró a su lado y se encontró con Elesa. Estaba dormida y ahora su cabello era blanco y suelto. Miró para el otro lado y vio en una mesita de noche la medalla del gimnasio de ciudad Nimbasa. Volvió su vista al techo.

-no…me acuerdo de nada…

…

Nate salió de la cámara de digitalización del arcade. Por ley no se podía estar en el ciberespacio por más de 24 horas. Detrás de él salió Estephan bostezando.

-que cansancio- dijo él.

-técnicamente no hiciste nada.

-es cansancio mental. Está clínicamente comprobado.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y de ella salió una linda chica que llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, un sombrero del mismo color y debajo una camisa de mangas largas de un azul claro. Su pelo era color rosa, ni tan largo ni tan corto. Debajo de su ojo izquierdo tenía un lunar.

-muchas gracias por todo- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Stephan esbozó una sonrisa boba y se sonrojó. Nate supuso que ella era PINK.

-no hay por qué, yo también me divertí- dijo el chico.

-por cierto, mi nombre es Nancy.

-yo me llamo Nate y él es Steven.

-si, mucho…¡me llamo Stephan!

El encargado le ofreció el premio del torneo a Nancy. Un cilindro traslucido que contenía un huevo. A juzgar por el patrón de los colores era un huevo de happiny.

"meh no era la gran cosa el premio" pensó Nate.

El mismo encargado le ofreció una capsula con motivo de pokebola a Stephan que era su premio de lotería. Él separó las mitades y encontró en el interior una gema esferíca.

-¡una piedra llave! ¡Genial!

-póntela con piercing en el ombligo.

-¡ya córtale con lo de Steven Universe!

-jejeje hasta la próxima amigo- le dijo y se estrecharon la mano.

-no creas que me vas a dejar rezagado en la competencia por el título.

-eso lo veremos. Bueno, fue un placer nos vemos.

Nate salió del arcade rumbo al parque de atracciones. Lo que notó fue que Nancy iba caminando a su lado.

-¿vas en esta dirección?- preguntó.

-aja.

-ok.

-dime ¿Eres el chico que salió en las noticias del ataque a ciudad Castelia?

-oh sí. A este paso me volveré toda una celebridad, no sé si esté listo para tanta atención.

La chica rio por lo bajo. Continuaron caminando hasta llegar al parque de atracciones y se detuvieron en frente de la noria.

-eh…bueno, yo espero a alguien aquí…así que…

-¡no lo puedo creer!- los dos se percataron de la presencia de una rubia.

Nate escuchó un coro de ángeles al ver a Bel.

-¡Bel! ¡Mi amor!- exclamó Nate y salió corriendo hacia ella con los brazos extendidos con la intención de hundir su rostro entre sus pechos. Ella corrió en su dirección. Todo pareció desaparecer y en su lugar quedó un campo de flores. Corrían en cámara lenta acercándose poco a poco. Cuando estuvo a su alcance Nate cerró los brazos. Sin embargo, lo único que sintió fue el aire y su rostro sintió el duro suelo.

-¡no lo puedo creer!- repitió Bel llegando en frente de Nancy- ¡eres Yancy!

-Shhhh ¡no lo digas en voz alta!- le susurró ella.

-ay perdón- respondió Bel tapándose la boca.

-por favor, no le digas esto a nadie ¿Te puedo pedir este favor?

-¡kyaahhh! ¡¿Me pediste un favor?! ¡kyaaahhhhh! ¿a cambio puedo pedir un autógrafo y una selfie contigo?

Nate se levantó con el rostro adolorido. Miró a Bel que estaba más encantada con esa chica.

-dijo Yancy?...Yancy?...-se preguntaba por ese nombre familiar- ¿la idol Yancy?

-ah Nate, hola- dijo Bel al fin percatándose de su presencia.

-¿es tu amigo?- preguntó Nancy.

-jejeje pues…-ella se llevó las manos a las mejillas sonrojándose.

La pelirosada se percató de esta reacción.

-ya que estamos aquí, ¿no quieres subirte a la Noria?

-¡¿de verdad?! ¡Me encantaría!

-oye ¡espera Bel!

Nate trató de detenerla pero la puerta de la cabina se le cerró en la cara y volvió a recibir otro golpe.

-ow no pude sentirle las boobies- se quejó el al borde del sollozo.

-oh joven, estas solo?- Nate se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un gordo montañero- justo estaba buscando a alguien para poder subirme y admirar la vista en lo alto.

El tipo lo sujetó del hombro y lo metió en la siguiente cabina. Nate miraba por el vidrio a Nancy y Bel charlando muy alegremente.

-¿su idol es más importante que yo?- se preguntó.

-ufff no me imaginaba que esto fuera tan caliente- dijo el montañero limpiándose la frente con un pañuelo- esto parece un sauna. Si sudo mucho me molesta que la ropa se pegue a mi piel.

Unas líneas azules verticales se dibujaron en las comisuras de los ojos de Nate.

…

El equipo de sonido reproducía una suave melodía alegre; el vals de los hermanos Grimm. Colress disfrutaba de la música con los ojos cerrados y moviendo sus manos como si dirigiera una orquesta. Todo el mundo lucía más brillante esa mañana. Estaba al borde de levantarse de la silla de su escritorio y ponerse a bailar imaginando que tuviera a Bel entre sus brazos.

-ah- suspiró -¿será este el inexplicable sentimiento del amor?

Una señal de alarma apareció en su monitor. Detuvo la música y le dio click en el mensaje. Escuchó la voz de la inteligencia artificial.

_Señor los robots encontraron algo en uno de los estadios deportivos que puede ser de su interés._

Apareció la imagen en el monitor cuyo brilló hizo resplandecer los lentes del científico. Se veía un contenedor cilíndrico traslucido. En el interior algo revoloteaba en el interior. Era una gota minúscula de lo que parecía mercurio. Solo que la forma en que se movía daba la impresión de que estuviera viva.

-interesante.

**To be continued.**


	26. Caminos bifurcados

**Notas del autor:** saludos. En esta historia el bosque blanco y la ciudad Negra (Balck city) existen al mismo tiempo. La ciudad negra está en su lugar correspondiente y el bosque blanco está al norte de ciudad Nimbasa. En el lugar de la zona Nexo voy a ubicar a Nueva Tork. Haré las modificaciones que crea necesarias al mapa si quiero incluir uno que otro lugar exclusivo del anime.

**Capítulo 26: caminos bifurcados. **

Nuestros héroes se encontraban comiendo un delicioso desayuno en una cafetería al inicio de la ruta 5. Eran los famosos panqueques de setas aromáticas. Por desgracia el ambiente era pesado por que cada quien tenía sus motivos para no estar muy conversador ese día.

-y…a donde iremos ahora?- se aventuró a preguntar Cameron.

-yo no sé ustedes. Yo voy a seguir por esta ruta a ciudad Driftveil- contestó Nate.

-que bien- dijo Nancy- nunca he tenido la oportunidad de tomarme mi tiempo en pasar el puente Driftveil. Quiero ver si en verdad el viento se escucha como un charizard.

Nate asesinó a la chica con la mirada. Por su culpa Bel no le prestó atención en su día libre y por alguna razón ella le exigió que la acompañara en su recorrido por la región. Aparentemente estaba en un viaje personal buscando inspiración.

-yo voy en dirección a Black city- respondió Hugh.

-Nanci y yo vamos rumbo al bosque blanco- habló Curtis.

-oh justo pensaba en ir para allá con Cameron- dijo N.

-quizá nos encontremos en ciudad Opelucid- comentó Nanci.

-solo el tiempo lo dirá- terminó Nate y se levantó de la mesa.

-por favor cuídala Nate- le dijo Curtis. Él solo asintió como respuesta.

-descuida hermano, estaré bien- le respondió Nancy.

Después de una despedida los grupos se dividieron.

Nate y Nancy fueron en dirección al puente Driftveil. Al llegar vieron la imponente estructura de metal pintado de rojo. Por alguna razón el puesto operativo estaba vacío. Subieron por la rampa y empezaron a andar. Por esa ocasión no se encontraba nadie cruzando el puente. Una vista poco común.

-ah se ve más impresionante cuando lo cruzas caminando- comentó Nancy- me preguntó si escucharé el sonido del charizard.

-el puente se apoda "puente Charizard" por su elegancia no por que emite el sonido de su rugido.

-eeehhhh?! ¡¿De verdad?!

ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR

-hmmm si escuché un rugido- dijo ella.

-Eso no se oye como un charizard.

Nancy alzó la vista y vio una silueta sobre parte de la estructura. De un salto descendió y a unos metros de ellos. El Entei volvió a rugir con fuerza.

-¡no lo puedo creer!- exclamó Nate- ¡un wailord!

El chico veía a lo lejos al pokemon acuático gigante que despedía agua de su orificio.

-este es el pokemon más fascinante a mi parecer.

-de verdad?- preguntó Nancy.

-claro que sí. Hice mi ensayo final en el instituto sobre este pokemon. Desde su curiosa biología que no lo hace el pokemon más pesado pese a ser el más grande hasta sus patrones migratorios ¡tengo que atraparlo!

Nate tomó su heavy ball y liberó a su jellicent.

-deja y te acompaño- Nancy tomó una love ball y la abrió sin lanzarla. De esta salió un jellicent hembra.

-más te vale no estorbarme.

-no lo voy a hacer.

De un brinco los dos saltaron sobres sus pokemon agua fantasma y fueron en dirección al wailord. El entei se quedó pasmado viendo cómo se alejaban.

* * *

Hugh llegó a la ruta 16. El camino estaba pavimentando y ambos lados de las rutas había edificios. En su avance derrotó uno que otro entrenador fácilmente. Más tarde en su recorrido se encontró con un letrero que decía: Bosque de los perdidos.

La flecha en el letrero apuntaba a un camino sin pavimentar que se adentraba en un bosque.

-espero perderme y morirme- lo dijo con los ánimos por los suelos y se dirigió a ese lugar.

Resultó no ser tan aterrador como el nombre indicaba. Tras pasar por un puente que cruzaba un rio llegó a un amplio claro. Estaba totalmente desolado. Rotom disfrutaba poder revolotear a sus anchas.

-supongo que podré relajarme- se dijo Hugh.

Encontró un bulto de hojas y se dejó caer, pero el colchón de hojas se hundió en el piso. Hugh cayó en lo que parecía una trampa.

-¡rotom!- gritó.

Entonces una red de telaraña luminiscente apareció debajo de él. Detuvo su caída pero la electrotela le dio choques eléctricos.

-gra-gra-gra-gra-ci-ci-ci-ci- intentaba decir Hugh. No podía ver el fondo de ese conducto.

Luego de mucho esfuerzo logró llegar al tope del hoyo. Puso una mano en el borde y con un último esfuerzo subió. Apenas asomó la cabeza vio una enorme pata dar un pisotón en el suelo. Levantó la mirada. En frente de él estaba beartic más grande que alguna vez haya visto. El pokemon rugió con fuerza. Hugh se apresuró a salir antes de que lo mandara al vacío con un zarpazo. Dio una orden y rotom lo inmovilizó con su combinación de onda trueno y electro tela.

-y ahora bola voltio.

El pokemon lanzó el proyectil y generó la explosión luminiscente. Cuando Hugh abrió los ojos el pokemon ya no estaba.

-¿Qué ca…?

Él miró a su alrededor y se percató que todo a su alrededor seguía siendo bosque, pero notoriamente diferente.

-¿Que…ha pasado aquí?

* * *

N y su grupo avanzaron por el bosque al norte de ciudad Nimbasa. No había ruta establecida en ese camino por lo que era difícil la llegada al bosque blanco. De todos Curtis era el que menos parecía estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de terrenos. En una de esas tropezó con una raíz y se fue de cara al suelo.

-ten cuidado- le dijo Nanci ayudándolo a levantar.

-gracias, lo tendré- respondió Curtis. Se recriminó mentalmente por seguir luciendo tan patético ante Nanci.

-¡ay no puede ser!- chilló la chica- ¡es un foongus!

Curtis observo cerca de ellos una pequeña criatura de aspecto de hongo con motivo de pokebola.

-siempre quise uno de esos, adelante skarmory.

La chica arrojó su pokebola y liberó a su skarmory shiny.

-usa pico taladro.

El skarmory se abalanzó sobre el foongus. Lo golpeó con su pico rodeado de una espiral. Con un solo golpe el foongus quedó completamente debilitado.

-pokebola ve- exclamó la chica arrojando una pokebola que golpeó al foongus. El pokemon se convirtió en luz roja y entró en la pokebola. Esta se agitó tres veces antes de emitir el sonido de captura exitosa.

-¡qué bien! –vitoreó ella- y skarmory ya me hizo caso.

Como respuesta el pokemon empezó a picotearle la cabeza.

-¡Nanci!- curtis se interpuso recibiendo los picotazos en su lugar. lopunny y oshawott golpearon al skarmory para que dejara su agresividad.

-¡suficiente regresa!- ella lo regresó a su pokebola y se disculpó con su compañero. Le revisó que no tuviera heridas de gravedad.

-tranquila que estoy bien.

-¿Cuándo conseguiré que ese pajarraco de hojalata me haga caso?- suspiró ella y fue por su pokebola. Sacó a foongus y le aplicó una hiperpocion devolviéndole el conocimiento.

-bienvenido al equipo amiguito- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

El foongus se asustó y la roció de un paralizador que la tumbó al suelo convulsionando.

-¡Nanci!- gritó Curtis.

-estos dos son un duo de comedia- comentó N. Cameron y su lucario asintieron.

Más tarde, después de que le suministraran un antídoto a Nanci y recuperara la movilidad siguieron su camino. Poco después escucharon el ruido de una batalla. Avanzaron hacia de dónde provenía y N vio a alguien conocido.

-Talonflame usa ave brava.

-evade.

En el cielo una criatura de plumaje rojo se envolvió en un aura de fuego que pasó instantáneamente de rojo a azul y se abalanzó contra un latios. Los dos pokemon maniobravan en lo alto.

-usa atactrueno.

-evade con acróbata.

El latios liberó una descarga de electricidad. El talonflame sin dejar de ejecutar el ave brava se empezó a mover con más rapidez haciendo cambios de dirección abruptos. Logró llegar al latios y con los mimos movimientos fugaces lo golpeó desde diferentes direcciones. El pokemon legendario soltó un alarido de dolor y cayó de cabeza al suelo. Sus ojos quedaron en remolino; señal de que estaba debilitado. El talonflame descendió lentamente. Tenía una estática roja que le rodeaba el cuerpo señal del daño de retroceso.

-buen trabajo amigo- le dijo el entrenador sobándole la cabeza.

El chico que perdió regresó a su latios y fue a felicitarlo.

-fue una gran batalla.

-lo mismo digo.

Los dos se dieron la mano. El primero en acercarse a ellos fue N.

-asi que has regresado- habló y los dos pusieron su atención en él.

-¡N!- exclamó Hilbert- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! No me digas que al fin te graduaste.

El peliverde soltó una risa nasal.

-si lo hice y he hecho mucho- respondió.

-yo tambien. Y escuché el establecimiento de una competencia en el bosque blanco.

-ahí es donde me dirijo- dijo el otro chico. Tenía un cabello rojo con bordes anaranjados en sus puntas. Muy parecido al de Alder- mucho gusto me llamo Benga. Y mi meta es ser el jefe del Cavernogal blanco.

-viendo que te vencí puede que yo termine siéndolo- contesto Hilbert.

-me ganaste por poco y lo sabes.

Después de curar a sus pokemon reanudaron su camino. N le comentó todo el asunto que pasó en ciudad Castelia y Hilbert contó sus aventuras vividas en la región de kalos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a escuchar otro sonido curioso. Más adelante encontraron el ciclo de la vida en acción. Un leavanny estaba apareándose de rodillas con un bellsprout detrás. El pokemon que evidentemente era el macho los miró sin detener el movimiento ondulante de su tallo. Lo curioso es que otros leavanny estaban desmayados a su alrededor.

-uy mejor vámonos- dijo Nanci avergonzada.

Los demás la iban a seguir con excepción de N. el peliverde observaba atentamente a los pokemon.

-¿Aniki que esperas?- le preguntó Cameron. Los demás se detuvieron.

-me pregunto…cual es el valor de este pokemon- respondió.

Bellsprout soltó su agarre y la leavanny se desplomó en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban en espiral como si estuviera debilitada al igual que las otras.

-hmmm que habilidad- le dijo N al bellsprout.

El pokemon tipo planta suspiró orgulloso. Lentamente N se llevó una mano al cinturón. Bellsprout reaccionó y agitó fugazmente sus hojas provocando una ráfaga de viento que traía un brillo rosado. El dulce aroma llegó a ellos y los dejó estáticos cuando sintieron que su corazón se expandió de golpe. Cayeron de rodillas. Los únicos que no fueron afectados fueron N y Curtis. El bellsprout se dio a la fuga inmediatamente después.

-¡agh! ¡¿Qué es esto?!- se quejó Benga con las manos en el pecho.

-¡¿Qué les pasa?!- preguntó Curtis preocupado al ver el potente coloramiento de sus rostros.

-me siento…raro…- murmuró Hilbert.

-siento como que…-Cameron trató de decir algo.

Y de sus pechos los jóvenes bajaron sus manos para taparse la entrepierna, avergonzados.

-¿Qué hacen?

-es increíble- dijo N con una gran sonrisa- un pokemon con gran apetito sexual y un dulce aroma tan concentrado que resulta un potente afrodisiaco ¡tiene que ser mío!

N salió como flecha tras ese pokemon.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo los ayudamos?!

-Curtis…-le susurró Nanci rodeándolo con los brazos- me siento que…me muero…

-no. No digas eso. Todo estará bien.

-sí, solo…te necesito…

Nanci llevó sus manos al pantalón del chico, pero él la sujetó enseguida.

-¡espera! ¡¿Qué pretendes?!

-Curtis…quiero que me hagas el…

-no Nanci ¡reacciona! No eres tú ahora mismo.

La chica lo miró con ojos llorosos.

-Curtis…

-Nanci…

-Curtis…¡Que malo eres!

La chica le dio un gancho al hígado que le hizo sacar todo el aire de los pulmones. Cayó al suelo y su vista se puso borrosa hasta oscurecerse completamente.

**To be continued.**


End file.
